Apologies traduction FR
by Emilie0611
Summary: Bella rencontre un bad boy, puis passe un contrat avec lui. Rating MA
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour!**

**Voici ma nouvelle traduction, je suis fan de cette fic, l'auteur est excellente, elle a écrit d'autres fics géniales.**

**Après avoir cotoyé les vampires, j'ai retourné ma veste - oh, pas complètement- et suis passée dans le camp adverse, celui des loups.**

**Toutefois, je suis carrément anti Jacob, celui qui m'intéresse, c'est Paul, le côté rebel, torturé, bad boy mais quand on gratouille la carapace, c'est tout tendre à l'intérieur!**

**MA BETA DIT QUE LA FIC EST HOT HOT HOT (heu y a pas que ça, mais c'est vrai que ça reste très chaud)**

**+18 ANS EXCLUSIVEMENT**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture, je vous retouve plus bas!**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES<strong>

Chapitre 1 : Des excuses

Bella se tenait sous la douche. Elle avait vécu quelques journées plutôt intenses. Elle savait qu'Edward était un vampire, et maintenant, elle savait que Jacob était un loup-garou…mais merde, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Est-ce que ça venait d'elle ? D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle attirait ces choses…bientôt, ce serait au tour des fées et des elfes d'apparaître dans sa vie. Jésus.

Et elle avait presque frappé l'un d'entre eux quand il l'a avait appelée l'amoureuse des sangsues.

Waouh. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait ça en elle. Il lui avait criée dessus et s'était comporté de façon vraiment bizarre. Mais ensuite, il s'était transformé en un loup géant, et Jake l'avait empêché de la mettre en pièces. C'était à la fois terrifiant et excitant. _Maintenant_, elle pouvait reconnaître que cela avait été grisant.

Elle soupira. Elle se sentait tellement tendue. Elle se surprit quand elle trouva sa main qui se faufilait plus bas pour se toucher pour relâcher un peu de cette tension. Elle avait découvert ça récemment. Après qu'Edward soit parti, il l'avait laissée si frustrée sexuellement et en manque. Six mois à sortir ensemble, avec tout juste un baiser même pas un vrai baiser…vous savez, avec la langue. Elle ne pouvait rien faire quand il la regardait dormir. La masturbation était censée être quelque chose d'un peu coquin, pas une menace pour sa vie. Faire ça avec un vampire Victorien dans sa chambre, était une _très_ mauvaise idée. Il ne pouvait même pas l'embrasser convenablement il aurait été complètement dépassé par son odeur si elle s'était caressée devant lui. Cette pensée lui avait, quelques fois, traversé l'esprit. Elle ricana. Dieu merci, il ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées.

Elle savonna sa main avec un gel douche hydratant, et fit glissé ses doigts, à présent lubrifiés, le longs de sa fente. Elle soupira longuement. Oh oui. Elle pensait à un beau mec qui lui ferait ça. Son identité n'avait pas vraiment d'importance il n'avait ni visage, ni nom. Ce qui la frappa, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé Edward faire ceci. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle était trempée maintenant. Elle se caressa encore.

Elle entendit du bruit en bas.

Elle se figea.

La troisième marche craqua. Quiconque était là, montait les escaliers. Et ce n'était pas Jake il enjambait toujours cette marche. Elle coupa l'eau, pour essayer de mieux entendre.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Son cœur battait la chamade maintenant. Elle frissonna.

A travers le rideau de douche, à moitié transparent, elle vit une silhouette à la peau tannée entrer dans la salle de bain.

« Jake ? » Appela-t-elle, tremblante, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas lui.

« Essaye encore ma jolie… »

Elle haleta. C'était ce mec…celui qu'elle avait voulu frappé. Paul. C'était Paul.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Et** ici, » Siffla-t-elle. Elle remonta ses mains sur son corps, Se fustigeant intérieurement, pour ne pas être sortie, plus tôt, de la douche et avoir attrapé une serviette. Il prit la serviette et leva la main à hauteur des anneaux du rideau de douche.

« Dégage ! » Lui cria-t-elle.

Il tira le rideau de douche et resta là, à la regarder. Il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un short en jean, qui semblait être, à présent, leur uniforme. Ses narines se dilatèrent et son menton se releva légèrement, comme s'il flairait quelque chose.

Il inclina la tête et lui lança un regard lubrique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais petite fille ? » Demanda-t-il. Il pouvait la sentir oh nom d'un chien, il pouvait la _sentir._

Elle rougit et se réfugia contre le mur. « Dégage ! » Siffla-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Il sourit. Ce n'était pas un gentil sourire.

« Pauvre petit agneau perdu… » Lui chantonna-t-il. « Un puceau de 100 ans poursuivit par une inconsciente de 16 ans. Tu peux choisir. »

« Quoi… ? » Tempêta-t-elle.

« Ce serait drôle si ce n'était pas aussi pathétique. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? » Elle secoua la tête. « Peu importe… Sors juste d'ici. »

Il inclina à nouveau la tête. Il lui lança un regard teinté de désir sexuel. Il baissa la main et se réajusta dans son short.

Elle haleta encore. _Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ?_

« Non. » Dit-il, sans hésitation, comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité.

« Non ? »

Silence.

« Jake va te tuer. » _Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Pourquoi ne lui demandait-elle pas de partir ?_

Il haussa les épaules. « M'en fous. » Dit-il d'un ton léger.

Il tendit son long bras et caressa le côté de sa taille du doigt. Il laissa une trainée de frisson derrière cette caresse. Elle se colla encore plus contre le mur. Il leva la serviette qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien du tout. » Lui cracha-t-elle.

Il rit.

« Ha chérie… Tu as oublié… Ou peut-être… Peut-être que tu ne sais pas encore. »

Cette main se tendit encore vers elle. Elle essaya de prévoir sa direction, mais en se dépêchant de couvrir la partie de son corps, vers laquelle elle pensait que sa main allait, elle en découvrit une autre. Il bougea inimaginablement vite, et pinça son téton exposé.

Elle couina. Son téton semblait si dur que c'en était douloureux.

« Hum » apprécia-t-il.

« Q-quoi… » Bégaya-t-elle, « Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas encore… »

« Diversion ? » Ricana-t-il. Sa voix se fit plus grave. « Je peux entendre ton cœur battre plus vite. Je peux dire que c'est de l'excitation… Pas de la peur. Je peux te sentir. » Il inspira profondément. « Et tu as l'odeur… De l'excitation. » Il fit une pause et huma encore. « Tu sens… Bon. » Finit-il.

Elle le fixait.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose… » Il la regarda de haut en bas. Elle lécha ses lèvres, soudainement sèches.

Il le remarqua.

« … Et je vais te la donner. » Annonça-t-il. Il désigna son corps. « Tu veux ça ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Jake va te tuer. » Murmura-t-elle. Elle ne lui avait pas vraiment répondu, en fait.

« J'te l'ai dit… J'm'en fous. » Il haussa les épaules et plaça ses mains à hauteur de la taille de son short, désormais tendu.

Il semblait savoir qu'elle le regardait. Pour tout dire, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Elle avait du mal à respirer c'était comme si tout l'oxygène avait, soudain, été aspiré de la salle de bain.

Il s'arrêta. Il fit remonter ses mains sur son corps et les passa sur ses abdos complètement plats ses doigts dessinaient la définition des muscles. Elle le regardait faire. Lentement, il suivit la fine ligne de poils qui partait de son nombril jusqu'à un endroit, bien plus bas. Elle frissonna.

Elle prit une bouffée d'air. Sa bouche était ouverte alors qu'elle le regardait.

Il la fixa et glissa sa main à l'intérieur de son short. Elle pouvait voir sa main entourer sa longueur, à présent bien ferme. Il ferma les yeux et rejeta sa tête en arrière.

Il émit un gémissement guttural.

Elle haleta. Elle ressentit une bouffée de chaleur tandis que les régions basses de son corps se resserraient. Ses narines se dilatèrent encore.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Elle fixait, fascinée, sa main qui se trouvait dans son short.

Elle essayait de toutes ses forces de se reprendre. Elle essaya de l'arrêter. « Jake va te tuer. » Lui rappela-t-elle, à nouveau. Mais elle ne disait pas "non".

« Si mon dernier souvenir est d'être en toi jusqu'à la garde… Je m'en irai heureux. » Dit-il.

« J-jusqu'à la garde ? » Bégaya-t-elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça voulait dire.

Il rit. Complètement conscient de son regard sur lui, il retira sa main et l'approcha de la ceinture de son short. Il le fit descendre sur ses hanches. Il arriva à hauteur de sa queue saillante et le fit passer par-dessus.

Son short tomba sur sol et il s'en extirpa.

Elle fit un petit bruit sous l'effet de la surprise et de la peur. Elle n'avait jamais vu un homme nu avant. Pas en vrai en tous cas. Et un homme nu _excité_…elle était, tout à coup, complètement consciente du fait qu'elle pouvait s'entendre respirer. Elle haletait. Elle resserra plus fort ses bras autour d'elle gardant son calme.

Il rentra dans la douche avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas reculer plus, mais elle essaya. Ses mains se refermèrent autour de ses poignets et les éloignèrent facilement de son corps. Elle essaya de l'en empêcher, mais c'était inutile. Il les maintint contre le mur. Elle était maintenant en position pour son inspection. Il fit un autre petit fredonnement appréciateur. « Joli. » Murmura-t-il.

Soudain, il fléchit un peu et pressa son corps entier contre elle. Il se redressa et tout de lui se frotta sur le devant de son corps. Elle poussa un autre petit cri impuissant.

Il ricana de nouveau.

« Jake… » Couina-t-elle. Elle ne savait plus bien, maintenant, si elle le lui rappelait ou si elle se le rappelait à elle-même.

« La ferme. » Lui grogna-t-il.

Il avait toujours ses mains maintenues contre le mur. Ça ne ressemblait à aucun des fantasmes qu'elle avait eus. Le mur carrelé était froid contre son dos, et elle frissonna soudainement. Elle sentit ses tétons pointer.

« Wow. » Dit-il.

Il reluqua à nouveau son corps, puis rapprocha son visage de son cou. Elle pouvait sentir son pouls battre dans son cou. Il se pencha droit dessus et la respira, quelque part derrière son oreille. Elle détourna sa tête instinctivement. Mais ce fut une erreur. Elle avait, maintenant, exposé son cou tout entier. En langage animal, elle s'était soumise.

Il lécha cette veine palpitante et elle gémit.

Il était si chaud. Elle pouvait sentir des vagues de chaleur sortit de son corps. Elle ferma les yeux quand il lécha encore.

« Mumm. » Sa bouche humide se déplaça de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule. Il la mordillait presque. Elle frissonna et se crispa. Puis son corps se pencha de côté, et sa chaude et humide bouche voyagea plus bas. Il s'accrocha à l'un de ses tétons, et elle s'arqua assez fort pour se cogner l'arrière de la tête contre le carrelage.

Elle gémit encore. Elle voulait le toucher. Elle ne voyait que ses épaules. Sa peau. Une si belle couleur. Elle pouvait voir sa propre main se lever et glisser à l'arrière de ses larges épaules. C'était comme être en dehors de son corps. Ce n'était pas elle qui faisait ça. Elle ne faisait pas ça. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Ses doigts remontèrent le long de son cou, puis dans ses cheveux.

Il mordilla son sein et elle glapit une fois de plus.

Il se releva et pris le haut de ses bras dans ses mains. Il fit pivoter son corps et la pressa face au mur. Son visage se tourna sur le côté. Ses tétons en feu étaient maintenant appuyés contre le carrelage froid.

A présent, cette bouche grignotait l'arrière de son cou. Elle essaya de se repousser du mur, mais elle finit contre son corps ferme. Elle gémit quand elle le sentit.

Il se pressa contre son dos. Elle grogna.

« Oh ouais… » Il était d'accord avec elle.

Ses mains se mirent à parcourir tout son corps. Ses mains à elles étaient écartées contre le mur, comme si elles essayaient de la maintenir avant de perdre pied.

Une de ses mains investigatrices glissa sur le devant de son corps et descendit entre ses jambes. Etrangement, c'était exactement ce sur quoi elle fantasmait tout à l'heure. Comment savait-il ?

Il lui murmura, « Toute humide et prête à y aller, hein ? » Il était littéralement la voix du petit diable sur son épaule. « Est-ce que c'est à ça que tu jouais ?... Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais, ma belle ? Je pouvais te sentir dans les escaliers. »

Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Ses longs doigts fins glissaient sur elle. C'était tellement différent quand ce n'était pas sa main à elle. Elle était si humide.

« A qui pensais-tu ? Humm. »

« A personne. » Elle frissonna encore et haleta légèrement alors que ses doigts habiles la caressaient. Il força sa cuisse entre ses jambes et les écarta encore plus. Elle gémit.

« J'allais juste t'effrayer un peu… Mais putain… Ma belle. » Lui murmura-t-il.

« S'il te plaît ? » Supplia-t-elle.

« Ouais ? Tu en veux un peu ? » Il glissa sa queue engorgé entre ses jambes. C'était si chaud. Elle baissa les yeux. Elle pouvait voir la tête sombre alors qu'elle jaillissait entre ses plis.

« Ohhh… »

« Humm ma belle… dis-moi que tu as envie de ça… » Ses mains étaient sur elle maintenant. Elle était si humide, son majeur se glissa contre son clitoris et ses autres doigts caressaient ses lèvres externes. Il frottait sa main entière, de haut en bas. Elle le regardait faire. Les muscles et les veines de ses bras se contractaient. Elle ressentit une douleur intense en elle. Elle se pressa contre cette main.

« Ugh. »

« Humm ? » Demanda-t-il.

Lui avait-il posé une question ? Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Il semblerait qu'il voulait une réponse à quelque chose.

« Quoi ? » Réussit-elle à dire.

Il parla doucement. Chaque mot, précis et prudent, au rythme des ses caresses sur son clitoris. « Veux… Tu… Que… Je… Te… Baise ? » Ce majeur glissa en elle et il appuya fort contre son clito.

« Oui… » Siffla-t-elle.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il.

« S'il te plaît. » Supplia-t-elle. Elle appuya son front chaud contre le carrelage. Elle essayait de se calmer. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait dépassé le point de non retour. Mais il avait demandé, elle devait lui reconnaître ceci.

Il plaça sa jambe sous son genou et souleva tout son corps. Elle couina effrayée à l'idée de perdre l'équilibre.

« Je te tiens, » Lui dit-il, « tu ne tomberas pas. »

Il l'avait déployée écartée contre le mur. Son doigt de pieds s'accrocha à quelque chose sur le mur. Son autre bras était sous son aisselle opposée, tendu à fond, la main à plat contre le mur. Elle était suspendue maintenue par un de ses bras et une de ses jambes.

Elle se laissa aller. Elle laissa sa tête retomber contre son épaule et fit descendre sa main le long de son bras et la posa sur sa main qui se trouvait entre ses jambes.

« Juste comme ça, » Lui dit-il. « c'est ça… »

Sa main descendit plus bas et frôla le bout de sa queue. C'était comme s'il y avait une fuite. Il inspira difficilement quand elle fit ça.

« Humm, » Fredonna-t-il contre son cou.

Sa main bougea et il décala légèrement son corps. La tête de sa queue remonta et trouva, inévitablement, son entrée.

Elle prit une bouffée d'air. « Oh…oh… »

Il la maintint ouverte avec les doigts d'une de ses mains et bougea légèrement ses hanches. Il glissa en elle, en partie. C'était incroyable. Il se remit à caresser son clitoris. Maintenant, il y ajouta le léger balancement de ses hanches, qui permettait à la pointe de queue, de simplement aller et venir en elle.

« Oh…oh » Répéta-t-elle. Elle était complètement submergée. Il était chaud et humide, et il était _là_, et elle avait du mal à respirer… Elle était sur le point de s'écrouler dans ses bras. Elle sentit son corps entier se crisper. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle haletait et soufflait contre lui.

Le mouvement de balancement continuait, mais c'était en train de se transformer en quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avant.

Elle perdait le contrôle. Elle essayait de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Ses mains cherchaient désespérément une prise sur le mur. Son corps tout entier se tendit et elle se figea un moment.

Grâce à une dernière caresse de ses doigts, elle fut au bord du précipice. Elle s'effondra contre lui tout l'air semblant s'échapper de ses poumons. C'était comme s'il avait attendu ça, et il s'enfonça en elle rapidement et fortement. Elle cria. Elle avait l'impression d'être déchirer en deux.

« Jésus ! » Jura-t-il. « Tu es si étroite… »

« Ahhh, » Gémit-elle. Il resserra ses bras autour de son corps et la tint fermement contre lui. Ils se figèrent tous les deux. Il pantelait contre con cou. Elle pouvait sentir des bouffées d'air chaud passer sur sa peau.

Sa vision s'obscurcit. Elle perdit presque conscience. Ses mains caressaient la peau recouvrant ses côtes, là où il la tenait immobile contre lui. Ses lèvres se pressèrent contre sa jugulaire, là où son pouls battait.

Il fit un minuscule mouvement une elle presque un bercement. Elle se tortilla un peu contre lui, et rien que la sensation de lui en elle l'étourdissait. Si dur et si fort.

« Ca va ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas parler.

« Vraiment ? » Vérifia-t-il. Il flaira. « Du sang ! » Dit-il.

Elle hocha encore la tête.

« Heu, » Dit-il comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas. « Désolé. » Ajouta-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. « Ça… Va… » Dit-elle, haletante. Elle essaya de bouger un peu, à l'endroit où elle était empalée.

Il grogna.

Oh, actuellement, elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Elle pouvait avoir de l'effet sur lui. Elle recommença. Il la serra contre lui.

« Stop. » La supplia-t-il.

Elle se sentit incommensurablement puissante. La faible petite Bella Swan l'avait à sa merci. Mais elle était, évidemment, suspendue sur lui, empalée. Savoir ça, ne lui servait à rien dans l'immédiat, mais c'était une révélation.

« Finit… » Lui dit-elle.

« Uh-Uhh. » Accepta-t-il. Il décala son pied, prenant un meilleur appui, présuma-t-elle. Elle s'agrippa à son bras. Il balança à nouveau ses hanches. Elle haleta légèrement. Elle se sentait comme écorchée à l'intérieur. Mais à chaque tendre mouvement, le passage devenait plus facile. Jusqu'à ce qu'il retire, presque entièrement, sa longueur d'elle, puis qu'il y plonge à nouveau. Elle pouvait encore une fois, sentir cette sensation tortueuse s'intensifier.

« Parle. » Lui ordonna-t-elle. Elle ne savait pas d'où ça venait.

Il rit. « Oh, alors tu aimes ça, hein ? » Il avait l'air d'aimer ça, lui aussi. Ses lèvres grignotaient son oreille et il se mit à lui murmurer, « Tu es si humide… Peux-tu sentir comme tu es mouillée… Comme je peux simplement glisser en toi… » Il grogna en poussant en elle. « Sur toute la longueur… »

Elle gémit.

« Ça… » Lui dit-il alors qu'il plongea en elle. « Ça s'appelle… Jusqu'à… La garde, ma belle. »

« Oh… Je vois. » Reconnut-elle. Et maintenant qu'il le lui avait dit, elle pouvait sentir ses boules la frapper.

« Mais pour le moment… » Lui dit-il à l'oreille, haletant, « Je veux te sentir jouir… Jouir si fort… Si fort que tu te resserreras sur ma queue… Tu peux faire ça pour moi, ma belle ? »

« Oui. » Grogna-t-elle.

Elle se tortilla. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose en plus.

« Touche-toi. » Lui suggéra-t-il cette voix diabolique sur son épaule était encore là. Elle avait l'impression d'être dévergondée, tandis que sa main glissait vers le bas, exactement de la même façon que tout à l'heure, avant qu'il ne l'interrompe brutalement. Elle se touchait et elle pouvait le sentir pousser en elle. Il pinça son téton le faisant rouler fermement entre ses doigts.

« Allez ma belle… Laisse-toi aller… Je peux te sentir… Tu es proche… Si proche de l'explosion… »

« Oui. » Confirma-t-elle. « Oh… Oh… » Elle avait besoin de le toucher. Elle tendit la main vers le bas pour tenir sa cuisse la sentir se contracter et bouger à chaque poussée en elle. Il était si fort si puissant. Elle bougea sa main jusqu'à son visage. Et il suça ses doigts sa langue glissant entre eux.

C'est cette sensation qui l'emmena au bout. Elle eut ce flash de lui, faisant ça entre ses jambes, avec cette langue, humide et chaude, et elle se laissa aller. Elle se resserra sur lui avec force. Elle le coupa presque en deux.

Il poussa, encore, sans s'arrêter. « Ohh Jésus… » Jura-t-il. « Oh ouais… » Il frissonna et haleta derrière elle, et elle sentit un jet brûlant en elle. Il grogna et laissa retomber son visage contre son cou. Elle pouvait le sentir l'embrasser des petits baisers mouillés. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques instants.

Il la reposa doucement sur ses pieds. Elle faillit tomber. Elle se sentait sans force. Elle réussit à se retourner et s'accrocha à lui. Il mit ses bras autour d'elle. Il l'attira contre lui.

« Shh…shh.. » La réconfortait-il, et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

Elle essaya de se tenir debout seule. Il prit son visage entre ses deux mains ses pouces effacèrent ses larmes. Il avait l'air inquiet. « Merde… C'est si mauvais que ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua simplement la tête elle n'avait pas de mot.

Il s'appuya contre le mur et la serra contre lui. Etrangement, elle avait la sensation d'être à sa place. Elle pressa son visage contre son torse. Ses mains à lui étaient sur sa nuque, sous ses cheveux. Ses doigts caressaient son cou.

Il semblait attendre qu'elle puisse à nouveau respirer normalement.

« Viens, » Dit-il, « rallumons l'eau. Je crois qu'on a tous les deux besoin d'une douche. » Il la sortit de là, la mena sur le sol de la salle de bain et alluma l'eau attendant qu'elle se réchauffe.

Elle baissa les yeux sur elle. Une quantité de fluides coulaient le long de ses cuisses. Elle regarda son corps. Son sexe, maintenant mou, était coloré de son sang. Elle tendit la main et toucha sa cuisse. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Ouais… A ce propos… Désolé… » Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne pensais pas vraiment… Que tu étais… Je veux dire, tu es tellement… » Il arrêta de parler. Il mordilla sa lèvre.

Ses yeux avaient l'air… Inquiet… ? _Il ne savait pas qu'elle était vierge._

« Désolé… » Commença-t-il, mais elle mit sa main sur sa bouche.

Elle s'approcha de lui. « Paul, » dit-elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle disait son nom. Elle retira sa main.

« Ouais ? » Souffla-t-il.

« Quand pouvons-nous recommencer ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Recommencer ? » Répéta-t-il. Il sourit puis éclata de rire. Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa.

Quand il la laissa finalement respirer, elle demanda, « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là au juste ? »

« Jake et Sam m'ont envoyé ici, » Confessa-t-il. « Pour m'excuser. »

Elle rit.

* * *

><p>Alors, je suis curieuse de connaître votre première impression, vos questions... vous savez donc ce qu'il vous reste à faire!<p>

Bizzzzzzzzzzz

Em.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour!**

**Je tiens à vous remercier de l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette fic, je suis très contente, merci!**

**Petites précisions concernant cette fic : la VO est terminée et compte 44 chapitres. Comme j'ai pris de l'avance sur la trad, je pense publier assez souvent pour le moment.**

**Bien, je vous laisse à votre très sexy Paul!**

**Merci à ma beta!**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES<strong>

Chapitre 2 : Encore plus d'excuses

Elle avait besoin d'utiliser les toilettes. Il se retourna, pour lui donner un peu d'intimité. Il n'avait pas envie de partir… Pas encore.

« Non. » Dit-elle tandis qu'elle tirait la chasse d'eau.

« Non ? » Demanda-t-il. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait.

« Je n'accepte pas tes excuses. »

Il la détailla. Elle avait un air joueur. L'eau de la douche était chaude maintenant. Il y entra et la regarda. Il savait que l'eau coulant sur son corps attirerait son attention et ce fut le cas.

Il lui tendit la main, et, étourdie, elle la prit. Il la tira, gentiment, sous la douche avec lui. Il l'attira contre son corps.

Il soupira de façon théâtrale et porta le dos de sa main à son front. « Je crois que je vais devoir rester ici et m'excuser jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes. »

Elle lui sourit. Puis son expression changea comme si elle avait pensé à quelque chose. Elle fit trembloter sa lèvre inférieure. Il cligna des yeux. « Et… » Commença-t-elle. « Tu m'as fait mal. »

« Je… » Il allait répondre mais elle le coupa en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Tu m'as fait mal… Et je pense que tu… Tudevraisenprendresoin. » Finit-elle à toute vitesse, comme si elle n'avait plus de courage. Puis elle rougit.

Elle était si adorable. Il aimait qu'elle n'essaye plus de se cacher à présent. Et il appréciait vraiment cette tentative de confiance. Il mit du savon sur l'éponge. « Bon, » dit-il en lui faisant un petit sourire, « occupons-nous de te laver, et ensuite, je verrai ce que je peux faire. »

Elle regarda, fascinée, alors qu'il se savonnait tout autour de son sexe. Quand il passa en-bas pour se laver, tout bougea.

Il la regarda. « Tu veux le toucher ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle mordit sa lèvre. Elle hocha la tête.

« Vas-y. » L'encouragea-t-il.

Elle avança une main, lentement. Il retenait sa respiration. Elle le prit dans sa main. « C'est si différent maintenant… Si doux… C'est vraiment doux… » Le savon le rendait glissant.

« Il ne va pas le rester longtemps si tu continues de faire ça. » Grogna-t-il.

Elle avait à nouveau ce sentiment de puissance. Elle le relâcha.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit d'arrêter. » Pleurnicha-t-il.

« Oh. » Elle était troublée, cette fois encore. Elle triturait ses mains, indécise.

Il lui sourit encore. « C'est bon. N'as-tu pas dit que c'était ton tour ? »

« Ça ne te gêne pas ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais… » Elle essaya d'être plus claire. « Ça ne te gêne pas… De faire ça… A moi… Pour moi… Peu importe… »

« Putain non. » Sourit-il encore. « J'adoooore ça. » Il sortit sa langue et mima l'action, ce qui la fit rougir et plaquer sa main sur sa propre bouche. Il recommença et elle couina. Il rit.

Il continuait de se laver. « Qui t'a dit ça, de toute façon ? »

« Oh… Je l'ai entendu, dans une interview avec un mec célèbre… J'ai oublié qui… Kanye West ? »

Paul sembla intéressé.

« Il disait qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça à une femme… Tu sais… »

Paul s'étouffa de rire. « C'est un putain d'imbécile alors. » Il se pencha en arrière et lava son visage. « Rendre la pareille, c'est tellement plus sympa… Comment le mec peut écrire des chansons, qui parlent de femmes qui se plaignent qu'il blesse leur gorge… Et ne pas en faire de même pour elle ? Enfin, c'est pas cool. »

Bella cilla.

Paul remarqua l'expression confuse sur son visage. « Quoi ? »

« Je… Je ne pensais pas que tu voyais les choses comme ça. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je m'envoie tout un tas de femmes ? »

« Ahh… Non… Bon… Oui… Peut-être… »

« Personne ne les oblige à coucher avec moi… Elles le veulent. » Il la détailla à nouveau. « Je fais en sorte que ça en vaille le coup. » Dit-il avec confiance.

_Il avait, sans aucun doute, fait en sorte que ça en vaille le coup pour elle, pensa-t-elle._

Il fronça les sourcils. Puis ses yeux s'assombrirent, il se pencha vers elle et posa ses mains sur le mur. « Viens là. » Lui souffla-t-il à voix basse.

Elle sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter et une sensation de chaleur, plus bas, dans son corps.

« Tu vois, » dit-il, « tu ne peux pas détester une femme et la baiser convenablement… Et je dis bien, convenablement tu dois l'apprécier. »

« Hmm. » Dit-elle alors qu'elle venait juste de réaliser quelque chose à son sujet.

« J'étais sérieux. » Souligna-t-il quand elle ne bougea pas. « Ramène tes fesses… Et tout ce qui va avec, ici. »

Elle fit un pas vers lui. « Beaucoup mieux. » Dit-il. Il commença à savonner son corps, à faire courir ses mains, partout sur elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire de _ses_ mains. Elle les leva, timidement, et les posa, à plat, contre la peau de sa poitrine. Ils piétinèrent un peu pour se rapprocher plus. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses fesses et il la remonta contre lui. Il fit une sorte de petit fredonnement avec sa gorge, en signe de contentement.

Elle descendit ses mains et entoura sa taille, pressant son visage contre son torse, elle arrivait à peu près au niveau de ses pectoraux, il était si grand. Et il était si chaud.

Ses mains, couvertes de savons, glissaient tout autour du bas de son corps elle se crispa, une nouvelle fois, contre lui, quand il glissa un doigt dans la fente de ses fesses. Il ricana encore.

« Charlie ? » Demanda-t-il, soudain.

« A Seattle, jusqu'à demain soir. » Répondit-elle.

« Vraiment ? En fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça, ma belle ? » Interrogea-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. » Admit-elle.

« Quelque d'autre qui se montrerait pour voir si tout va bien ? Un des adjoints ou quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Non. Pas que je sache… Enfin, d'habitude, il ne leur demande pas de faire ça… »

« Excellent. »

Il la rinça soigneusement. Il coupa l'eau. « Saute. » Ordonna-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'accroupit un peu et la souleva par les cuisses, entourant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou, et le regarda intensément. Il ne la sécha pas avec une serviette, il la transporta simplement, nue et dégoulinante, jusque dans sa chambre.

« Je ne peux pas sauter j'ai tendance à tomber souvent, » Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

« Uh-huh. »

« Non, vraiment… Je suis super maladroite. »

« Confiance. » Dit-il simplement. « Tu n'as aucune confiance en toi. » Il la portait facilement, avec une main sous ses fesses, tandis qu'il défit le lit de l'autre main. « Cool, un lit double, je hais les lits simples. »

Elle rigola.

« Un extra large serait mieux… » Il haussa les épaules. Il s'assit sur le bord avec elle, assise sur ses genoux. Il la décala un peu plus sur ses cuisses et examina son visage de façon intense. Elle avait toujours ses bras autour de son cou, mais maintenant ils étaient complètement tendus. Avec insouciance, il descendit sa main entre eux deux et se réajusta. «Maintenant… » Dit-il.

Ils se fixaient. Ses yeux à lui faisaient des allers-retours entre les siens et sa bouche. Il huma un peu et lécha ses lèvres. Elle pouvait sentir à quel point son regard lui faisait de l'effet. Sa tête se pencha vers elle… A un rythme douloureusement lent. Comment faisait-il ça ? Elle haletait avant qu'il n'atteigne son objectif. Et elle avait cette drôle de sensation douloureuse dans le haut de son cou, juste sous sa mâchoire.

Quand il fut au plus près, elle fit des petits bruits, comme des miaulements. Il l'embrassa un effleurement délicieusement tendre. Mais elle voulait plus. Elle se pressa contre lui. Ses grandes mains chaudes la tenaient au niveau des hanches. A présent, l'une d'elles remonta le long de son dos et se logea derrière son cou, sous ses cheveux. Son pouce caressait le dessous de sa mâchoire, et instinctivement, elle ouvrit la bouche.

Elle grogna contre sa bouche. La main qui la tenait dans le cou la pressa plus fort et il l'embrassa réellement. Sa langue s'introduisit dans sa bouche la pénétrant et la possédant. C'était humide et chaud. Jamais elle n'avait été embrasée comme ça avant. Il cajolait sa langue jouait avec et la caressait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente assez de courage pour, à son tour, fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche.

Quand elle le fit, il la suça et mangea sa bouche. Elle pouvait à peine avaler l'excédent de salive, et encore moins respirer.

Elle avait ses mains dans ses cheveux, essayant de le rapprocher encore plus d'elle.

Il se releva sur ses pieds et se tourna de manière à ce que son dos soit face au lit. Il la déposa sur le dos et retira ses bras d'autour de son cou. Sa bouche se détacha au dernier moment, elle était pantelante, tandis qu'il la poussa légèrement.

Elle comprit le message et se recula un peu plus vers le haut du lit.

Elle s'allongea là et leva les yeux sur lui.

Il lui fit un petit sourire en coin, descendit sa main et caressa son érection pendant qu'elle le regardait. Elle inspira profondément c'était une vue inoubliable. Surtout avec ce sourire désinvolte.

Il posa un genou sur le lit et se pencha vers elle, qui, en fait, s'éloigna de lui.

Ses mains s'approchèrent de ses cuisses et les écartèrent. Il s'agenouilla entre elles. Jamais il ne détacha son regard de son visage, tout en écartant largement ses cuisses et il descendit son visage vers elle. Il le fit si lentement que cela rendit l'attente exquise. Elle retenait sa respiration.

Il pressa son visage contre elle et l'embrassa il l'embrassait _là_. Elle gémit et ferma ses yeux. Il appuya son visage entier contre elle. Elle pouvait se sentir se contracter, presque comme si elle essayait de l'embrasser en retour. Puis, il donna un grand coup de langue, de ses fesses à son clitoris. Elle essaya de refermer ses cuisses sur sa tête, mais ses mains les maintenaient à plat. Il refit la même chose et elle souleva ses hanches contre son visage.

Il ricana et fit glisser ses cuisses par-dessus ses épaules sa main se plaça sous ses fesses et il la souleva contre lui. Il la lapait, faisant de longues caresses avec sa langue. Elle ne pouvait pas décrire combien c'était bon. Il y prenait clairement plaisir.

Puis, il bougea une main et glissa deux doigts en elle, elle sentit son corps s'agiter brusquement. Il faisait maintenant des cercles sur son clitoris, pointant sa langue et la travaillant, tandis que ses doigts allaient et venaient en elle. Elle resserra une main dans ses cheveux, son autre main était au-dessus de sa tête, serrée en un poing. Elle sentait ses ongles contre sa peau.

Elle ne pensait plus à rien, agitant sa tête, tandis qu'il l'emmenait au-delà du point d'extase. Il la laissa avoir un orgasme, puis il fit un mélange de tout, léchant rapidement son clitoris jusqu'à ce qu'elle se contracte et tremble, et il s'arrêta juste avant qu'elle ne jouisse. Quand il fit ça pour la deuxième fois, elle relâcha un grognement si fort, qu'elle se surprit elle-même.

La troisième fois, il prit pitié d'elle. Il leva son visage et remplaça sa langue par ses doigts. Il essuya son menton de son autre main et rampa sur son corps tandis qu'elle cherchait à reprendre son souffle, en dessous de lui. Ses doigts frôlaient rapidement son clitoris devenu sensible et il la fit jouir, tremblante, pendant qu'il l'embrassait intensément. Elle l'attrapa avec ses mains, elle avait maintenant quelque chose pour se raccrocher.

« Paul. » Elle gémit son nom.

« Juste ici. » Lui assura-t-il alors qu'elle le sentit pousser à son entrée. Il faisait son chemin en elle. Elle avait ses doigts autour de ses biceps, s'y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle était un peu endolorie, mais la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, était qu'il s'arrête. Cette fois, ce fut lent et tendre. Il y allait lentement et attendait que son corps s'ajuste à sa taille. Elle était tant humide, mais son corps se resserrait autour de lui, sous l'effet des multiples orgasmes qu'il lui avait déjà donnés.

Il faisait tout aussi bien tout le travail, en fait, elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir bouger. Elle se sentait toute molle. Elle ne pouvait pas lever les jambes. Il ondulait ses hanches, à un rythme long et impitoyable. Elle haletait, littéralement. Sa tête était au-dessus d'elle, retenu par ses bras, alors qu'il continuait ses mouvements de hanches. Il la regardait avidement. Il était trop grand pour l'embrasser et la baiser en même temps, dans cette position.

Il avait l'air de pouvoir faire ça toute la journée. Elle relâcha un gémissement particulièrement sonore. Il changea légèrement de rythme et ajouta un petit mouvement vers le haut à la fin de chaque poussée. Il changeait d'angle à chaque fois. C'était comme s'il cherchait quelque chose elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était. Mais ensuite, il frappa un point en elle qui modifia son souffle. Et une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, il le frappa encore il ne cessa de s'affairer sur ce point particulier.

La tension se construisait en elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait perdre tout contrôle comme si toutes sortes de fluides allaient exploser en dehors de son corps. C'était étrangement inconfortable mais excitant, tout à la fois. La pression ne cessait d'augmenter. Elle devait sûrement avoir l'air un peu paniqué.

« Chhh… Tu vas bien… Je suis là… » Lui dit-il.

« C-c'est… Bizarre… » Haleta-t-elle tentant d'expliquer.

« Je suis là… Laisse-toi aller… Tout va bien… »

Elle lui faisait confiance. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Elle cessa de lutter, et après quelques poussées de plus, sa bouche s'ouvrit et une expression de parfaite stupeur s'afficha sur son visage. Puis sa tête bascula en arrière elle cherchait de l'air, son corps fut pris de secousses, ses ongles se plantèrent dans ses biceps et un grognement guttural lui échappa. Du liquide jaillit d'elle.

« Whoa ! La vache, ma belle… » S'exclama-t-il.

Alors que son dos se cambra, elle le prit plus profondément en elle. Il accéléra le rythme et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir, elle pensa alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Sa gêne face à cette humidité était maintenant oubliée. Elle leva ses jambes et les enroula autour de sa taille ses talons plantés dans ses fesses.

Le changement d'angle le fit craquer et il plongea plus fort en elle. Elle grogna et s'accrocha à nouveau à lui. Il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière et son cou se tendit sous l'effort. Il frissonna tandis qu'il jouissait en elle il gémit puis s'effondra sur elle. Ils étaient allongés dans la diagonale du lit.

Elle était coincée sous sa poitrine mais elle s'en fichait. Elle plaça un bras autour de sa taille, et caressa le bas de son dos transpirant.

« Mumph, » Marmonna-t-il. Il souleva le haut de son corps et se mit un peu sur le côté. Il était toujours enfoncé en elle. Il regarda son visage.

Elle avait la sensation de rougir encore. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire de ce regard.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir pissé dessus. » Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il rit. « Tu ne m'as pas pissé dessus. » Il se retira d'elle. Elle gémit et eut un frisson à la sensation de son retrait. Elle sentit ses doigts entre ses jambes et ensuite il les lui mit sous son nez. « Sens. » Lui demanda-t-il. Elle fit la grimace. « Ce n'est pas de la pisse. » Lui dit-il avec autorité.

Elle renifla ses doigts. Il avait raison.

« Tu es une femme fontaine. Est-ce que tu sais que c'est rare ? »

Elle avait l'air perdu.

« Ejaculation féminine, » Expliqua-t-il patiemment.

« Tu n'es pas fâché ? »

« Putain non, ma belle. C'est un compliment. »

« Oh. »

Elle voulait le prendre contre elle, mais elle ne savait pas comment demander. Elle mit la main sur sa tête et la poussa vers le bas. Au lieu de ça, il l'embrassa, mais ça lui convenait aussi. Quand il essaya de se reculer, elle s'accrocha encore à lui.

« Mon dieu… D'accord, » Se plaignit-il.

Il la laissa tirer sa tête contre sa poitrine. Comme si elle avait pu le faire, comme s'il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle le fasse. Il descendit plus bas sur le lit et posa son visage entre ses seins. Il supportait une bonne partie de son poids sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser. Il était si chaud, la recouvrant. Elle mit ses bras autour de sa tête et le serra contre elle. Ses pieds pendaient en dehors du lit.

« N'en prends pas l'habitude ma belle. » Geignit-il.

« Ne m'appelle pas ma belle, » Dit-elle.

« Ok, comment tu t'appelles ? »

Elle tira ses cheveux. « Tu connais mon nom. » Le gronda-t-elle.

« Ton nom complet, » Expliqua-t-il.

« Oh… Désolée. Isabella Marie Swan. »

Il eut l'air de réfléchir un instant, puis dit, « Izzy… Je t'appellerai Izzy. »

Ils restèrent où ils étaient. Il frotta son visage sur sa poitrine et se décala légèrement. Elle caressa ses cheveux. Sa respiration se régula, et elle réalisa dans un sursaut, qu'il s'était endormi. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, mais elle n'était pas certaine d'en avoir envie.

* * *

><p>Une leçon de plus pour Bella, elle est super naïve, la pauvre...mais Paul s'éclate.<p>

Et puis, il l'aime bien, il lui a déjà trouvé un petit nom!

Bizzzzzzzzz

Em.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou!**

**Je sais, je sais, il y a une semaine, je vous avais dit que j'avais des chapitres d'avance et que je publierai avec des délai plus courts, mais, honnêtement, j'ai eu une semaine de dingue et le soir j'étais trop crvée pour me mettre devant l'ordi.**

**En tous, cas, je tiens à vous remercier mille fois pour vos reviews, j'adore, continuez, j'adore vous lire, savoir ce que vous pensez et comment vous percevez les choses.**

**Marine, CaroWliine, merci à vous deux.**

**Jaliscote, je n'ai pas pu te répondre car ta fonction MP est désactivée, alors je te remercie ici pour ta review.**

**Merci à ma beta de me suivre dans mes "chaudes" aventures!**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES<strong>

Chapitre 3 : Un contrat

Bella était très à l'aise. Son poids sur elle la faisait se sentir étrangement en sécurité. C'était une nouvelle expérience pour elle. Il fit un petit bruit avec son nez et frotta son visage sur elle. Sa respiration se modifia et il replongea dans un sommeil profond.

Elle resta allongée là, et pensa à lui.

Sa visite fut complètement inattendue. Elle était complètement sûre qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'aller si loin, lui non plus. Il avait dit quelque chose dans ce genre, non ? Qu'il avait juste voulu lui faire peur. Typique. Envoyé pour s'excuser et il a pensé qu'il pouvait la mater sous la douche. Et ensuite, c'était aller plus loin que ça.

Elle en avait appris un peu sur Paul, grâce à Jake, après leur dispute de ce matin. C'était une tête brûlée et un coureur de jupons. Et il avait mauvais caractère. Mais quand elle pensait à ce qu'il lui avait hurlé en réalité, il était furieux que des gens meurent, et que Jake ait brisé les règles en lui parlant des loups garous. Et que Jake l'ait protégée, elle, des loups de sa propre meute. C'était ce qui l'avait fait craquer.

Il avait raison de penser qu'elle serait du côté des vampires pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ? Elle était sortie avec l'un d'eux. Il l'avait appelée comme ça, non ? "L'amoureuse des sangsues" en fait, c'était à la fois approprié et à la fois pas. Il n'avait jamais été son amant.

Edward Cullen.

Il était tout en émotions, mais de pas de contact physique. Pas de toucher. Pas de vrai baiser. Pas de sexe.

Paul était dans le physique. Edward, c'était les émotions, Paul, c'était le contact. Il était comme un anti-Edward.

Elle renifla. Il bougea encore.

Elle caressa son dos et il soupira dans son sommeil. Elle resta là une éternité, caressant sa peau et pensant. Elle avait toujours tendance à trop réfléchir. Mais ça, c'était bon. Le toucher était bon.

Pas de sexe.

Elle y réfléchit.

Edward pouvait lire les pensées il pouvait savoir à quoi tout le monde pensait sauf elle, évidemment. Et 90% du temps, c'était à propos de sexe surtout si c'étaient des pensées d'hommes. L'ironie, c'était que c'était tout ce à quoi pensaient les hommes, non ? Et les femmes ? N'importe quelle femme qui se trouvait à proximité d'Edward devait probablement penser au sexe. Il était irréellement beau. Comme cette serveuse du restaurant de Port Angeles où il l'avait emmenée dîner, elle avait essayé de lui donner son numéro alors qu'il était, visiblement, avec une autre femme. Ça devait arriver tout le temps.

Alors, comment diable avait-il réussi à garder toute sa vertu ? Il avait 109 ans et ne s'y était jamais aventuré… C'était… C'était **bizarre**. Peut-être était-ce ses racines victoriennes. Il lui avait dit que la personnalité des vampires devenait plus prononcée au moment de leur transformation. Leurs capacités étaient amplifiées, comme les visions d'Alice, et vraisemblablement, leurs défauts, également. S'isole, physiquement parlant, était un défaut, non ? Elle commençait à croire que c'en était un. Elle n'aurait pas pu tenir Edward dans ses bras comme ça elle aurait déjà frissonné. Plusieurs couvertures avaient été nécessaires, rien que pour dormir avec lui.

Et le sexe ? Wow. Elle trouvait ça plutôt bon. Pas étonnant que les gens y pensent tout le temps. Elle trouvait que ce qu'elle venait juste de faire avec Paul était absolument incroyable. Elle avait pratiquement vécu une expérience comme si elle était hors de son corps.

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? » En parlant du Diable.

« Oh… » Elle rougit. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas vu qu'il était réveillé.

« Hummm ? »

« Je pensais à quel point le sexe avec toi était bien. » Admit-elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était aussi franche avec lui. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas l'être. Rien à cacher.

Il sourit. « Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. » Elle se tortilla, autant qu'elle le pouvait en étant sous lui. « Pas que j'ai déjà… Tu sais… Avant… Alors je crois que… Je ne sais pas, en fait… » Elle s'arrêta.

« Arrête ça. » Il se releva sur ses bras.

« Quoi ? »

« Te rabaisser. »

« Ben, comment je saurais à quoi ça doit ressembler… »

« Tu étais bien, » Coupa-t-il. « et tu le saurais aussi si ce n'était pas bien. »

« Mais _tu_ n'as pas quelque chose à voir avec ça ? »

Il réfléchit. « Ouais… Mais tu n'as pas fait l'étoile de mer. »

« L'étoile de mer ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Elles restent allongées là, les bras et les jambes écartés, comme une putain d'étoile de mer. Tu ne peux même pas les mettre dans une autre position que sur le dos. »

« Avec toi ? » Elle avait l'air d'être sceptique.

« Ouais… Je suis juste parti… La bonne blague. Ça ne vaut pas l'effort. Si elles n'y mettent pas du leur, pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? »

« Oh. » Elle pensa à combien ça devait faire bizarre d'être au milieu d'un rapport et que votre partenaire prenne ses affaires et s'en aille. Mais elle, il ne l'avait pas laissée. Cela la fit se sentir bien. « Tu ne m'as pas quittée, » Lâcha-t-elle.

« Non. » Il lui sourit. « Tu as un certain talent naturel, Izzy. »

Elle remarqua qu'il utilisait déjà son nouveau surnom. Ça l'impressionnait. « Alors apprend-moi. » Dit-elle. **La vache ! **D'où est-ce que ça sortait ?

« Quoi ? »

« Apprend-moi, » Répéta-t-elle. « Tu sais… Comment… Convenablement. »

Il lui fit un petit sourire en coin. « Tu devrais peut-être apprendre à le _dire_ d'abord. » Ricana-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien. » Souffla-t-elle. « Apprend-moi à… Baiser. » Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, mais elle réussit à le dire quand même.

Il plissa ses yeux. « Tu le penses vraiment. »

« Oui. » Elle se surprit elle-même de l'admettre.

« Cool, » Dit-il. Il avait l'air ravi.

« Vraiment ? »

« Pour moi, tout le monde y gagne. Je peux coucher avec toi, et… » Il arqua un sourcil. « Je vais t'apprendre ce que **j'**aime. »

« Bien, si ça te plait… » Marmonna-t-elle. « Il y a des chances que quelqu'un d'autre… »

Il lui lança un regard prudent. « Et pour Jake ? »

Elle n'était pas sure d'apprécier la direction que ça prenait. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Elle entortillait ses mains devant sa poitrine. D'un coup, elle eut énormément conscience de son corps, alors qu'il était allongé entre ses jambes.

« Il va savoir… Il va le sentir et peut-être qu'il le verra… Dans ma tête… » Expliqua-t-il.

Elle était confuse.

« La meute partage une conscience. Il ne te l'a pas dit ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je peux garder quelques trucs sous silence… Mais il est possible que j'en laisse glisser quelques uns… Que je lui montre un souvenir de nous… Tu es prête pour les retombées ? Tu lui plais… Tu dois le savoir. »

Elle ressentit une petite étincelle d'indépendance en elle. Elle redressa le menton. « Je ne suis pas sa petite amie. S'il me voulait… **Il** serait ici, » Dit-elle en désignant son lit. « Mon _petit ami_ est parti il y a des mois. Jake est juste mon ami. » Paul ne disait rien. « Et il va déjà y avoir… Des retombées… » Dit-elle avec un autre geste de la main vers elle pour désigner leur nudité.

Il avait cette expression sur le visage elle ne savait pas trop comment la décrire c'était comme s'il était déjà en train de planifier tout ce qu'il voulait faire avec elle. C'était juste là, dans ses yeux. Elle prit, d'un coup, une grande inspiration.

Ses yeux brillèrent. Il bougea son corps contre le sien et elle fit un petit bruit.

« Bonne fille. » Il approuvait ce caractère d'indépendance retrouvé.

Il baissa la tête et, les yeux toujours plantés dans les siens, il sortit sa langue et lécha son sein. Ensuite, il souffla sur la peau humide et un trait de frisson apparut. Son téton pointa tandis qu'elle regardait. Elle fixait la pointe de sa langue et il la pressa contre son téton. Elle frissonna.

« Ohh, » Murmura-t-elle. Par association, son autre téton lui faisait mal. Il décala son corps sur le sien. Il leva les mains et posa ses paumes chaudes sur chacun de ses côtés, à l'extérieur de ses seins. Son pouce caressa le bout de sein négligé. Sa bouche chaude se referma sur l'autre et il suça. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle se frotta contre lui. Elle leva une jambe et la crocheta autour de sa cuisse, frotta son pied de haut en bas, sur l'arrière de sa jambe.

« Mmmm, » Ronronna-t-elle. C'était comme s'il y avait un lien entre ses seins et les parties plus basses. Tout ce qu'il faisait à ce niveau-là faisait écho plus bas.

Il suçait et tirait sur son sein. Elle mit ses mains derrière sa tête et caressa ses cheveux. Il releva la tête, relâchant son sein avec un "pop". Il la regarda à nouveau.

Un grognement emplit l'air. Ce n'était pas lui. C'était son ventre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux.

Puis elle rigola. Il avait l'air un peu gêné. « Désolé. » marmonna-t-il.

« Tu as faim, hein ? » Elle lui sourit. « Il y a des restes de rôti dans le frigo si tu veux manger… » Elle fut soudain mortifiée de lui avoir demandé de rester. « Si tu veux… » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Arrête ça, » Ordonna-t-il doucement. Il saisit ses mains. Il la secoua un peu. « Je veux manger. Je veux rester. Et je veux continuer ça… »

« Oh. » C'était plutôt clair.

Il se redressa, détachant son corps du sien. Il lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Elle le regarda retourner dans la salle de bain pour récupérer son short. Il était si à l'aise dans son corps. Peut-être était-ce le fait de se transformer et d'être nu la moitié du temps, mais il avait tant… D'assurance tant de confiance.

Elle voulait ça, elle aussi. Elle voulait se sentir comme ça, même si ce n'était que ça. Même si elle allait seulement baiser avec lui, encore. Elle rougit. Elle se mit une claque mentale pour rougir rien qu'en pensant au mot en "b".

Sa tête réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il fronça les sourcils. « Dieu Tout Puissant femme. Est-ce que tu réfléchis encore ? »

Elle rit. « Ouais… Désolée. »

« Bouffe, » Lui rappela-t-il.

Il la regarda descendre du lit et chercher des vêtements. « Ne t'habille pas trop, » Lui conseilla-t-il.

Il faisait plutôt chaud dans la maison, elle ne mit, alors, qu'une culotte et un t-shirt. Il la souleva dans ses bras et la porta en bas des escaliers.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me portes ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Combien de fois tombes-tu dans tes escaliers ? »

« Ahhhh. » Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre et se demandait comme il savait ça. Peut-être la conscience partagée de Jake ?

« Oui. »

Il la reposa sur ses pieds dans la cuisine. Elle commença à sortir les trucs du frigo et les posa sur le comptoir. Elle lui servit deux fois plus que ce qu'elle aurait servi d'ordinaire. Si ça ne suffisait pas, il pourrait en avoir encore. Il erra dans la cuisine et regarda les notes épinglées sur le panneau en liège et sur le frigo. Il retira le planning de Charlie.

« J'ai besoin d'une copie de ça, » Lui dit-il.

« Prends celui-ci, il est pratiquement toujours de service. L'ancienneté, » Expliqua-t-elle.

Il le plia sans hésitation et le glissa dans la poche de son short.

Pourquoi en avait-il besoin ? Elle décida de simplement lui poser la question. « Pourquoi en as-tu besoin ? »

« Comment ça, je ne me fais pas tirer dessus. »

Elle mit son assiette au micro-onde et se prépara une plus petite assiette pour elle. Il avait donc l'intention de revenir pour leurs leçons enfin, _ses_ leçons.

« Ok, » Dit-elle.

« Tu travailles ? »

« Chez Newton… Le magasin de camping. Deux fois par semaine. »

« Je pourrais te retrouver là-bas, alors, » Suggéra-t-il.

« Oui. » Le micro-onde sonna, et elle lui posa son plat sur la table. Il retira le papier de sa poche. « Ton numéro de téléphone. »

Elle l'écrivit pour lui. Elle inscrivit "Izzy" en dessous pas Bella. Elle regarda le papier. C'était comme si elle se réinventait. Bella était maladroite, sujette aux accidents, une catastrophe émotionnelle, sans aucune confiance en elle. Mais Izzy ? Elle allait être une femme avec de l'assurance une femme, pas une fille. Elle le regarda tandis qu'il mangeait. Il était toujours à moitié nu.

Izzy allait s'envoyer en l'air avec **lui**.

* * *

><p>C'est fait, elle lui a demandé, il a accepté, le contrat est passé!<p>

Reste à savoir quelles vont être les retombées, comme ils disent...

j'attends vos com!

Bizzzzzzzzz

Em.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour!**

**Nouveau chapitre et nouvelle leçon pour Bella...que va-t-elle apprendre aujourd'hui?**

**Pour celle qui ont hâte de connaître la réaction de Jake, il faudra patienter encore un tout petit peu, comm je vous l'ai dit, j'ai des chapitres d'avance que je dois envoyer en correction à ma Beta, à qui je fais de gros bisous et que je remercie tout particulièrement pour son travail.**

**crazygirl : **merci beaucoup pour la review. Effectivement, cette Izzy nous change des autres version de Bella, mais malgré son côté un peu beaucoup naïf, elle reste la même dans le fond, ce qu'on découvrira tout au long de la fic.

**Nolème : **Merci à toi également,les reviews font toujours très plaisir. Ravi que la fic te plaise.

**Cindynou : **merci. Contente de lire ton com.

**Marine : **je te rmercie aussi d'avoir laissé un petit mot, ravie que tu aimes.

**Mia : **Merci également. Avec moi, tu ne trouveras jamais de fic avec le coupe Bella/Jacob, je ne supporte pas. Paul c'est mon loup adoré. je peux te dire que Bella va bien en profiter!

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>POLOGIES<strong>

Chapitre 4 : Nourris-moi

« Alors, » Commença Paul, « Charlie est absent jusqu'à demain soir, hein ? »

« Oui. » Elle le regardait manger. « Je devrais garder mes mains loin de toi pendant que tu manges, hein ? »

« J'ai déjà mangé les morceaux que je voulais. » Il lui fit un petit sourire en coin. « Evidemment… Je pourrais en reprendre. »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il parlait d'elle ou de vraie nourriture. Elle rougit.

Il secoua la tête. « Incroyable… » Murmura-t-il.

Cela la mit un peu en rogne. Cette petite pointe d'indépendance grandit un peu plus. « Oui, » Concéda-t-elle, « je rougis… Et je suis gênée… Et je… Je ne sais pas… Beaucoup de chose sur le sexe… Enfin… Sur tout… Vraiment… Mais j'essaye… Et tu es censé m'aider. » Elle prit une inspiration.

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Pas… Te foutre de moi. » Finit-elle. Puis elle rougit encore. Désespérant.

Il se recula dans la chaise et l'observa. Il la regarda de haut en bas dans son t-shirt. Elle fut soudain consciente du fait qu'il était court. Elle essaya de tirer dessus pour se couvrir un peu.

« Arrête ça, » Ordonna-t-il.

« J'ai juste… » Dit-elle.

Il poussa son assiette. « Viens là. » Exigea-t-il.

Elle bougea… Traversa la cuisine jusqu'à lui presqu'en glissant. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, et se balança un peu sur ses pieds, nerveusement.

Il la tira plus près de lui entre ses jambes. « Tu ne te vois pas telle que tu es, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Combien de gars t'ont invitée au bal ? » Demanda-t-il d'un coup.

« Je ne sais pas… Quatre… Non trois… Non quatre… »

« Uh-huh. » Il sourit. « Et quand est-ce que Cullen est tombé amoureux de toi ? »

« Quel est le rapport avec tout ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, soudain sur la défensive à la mention d'Edward.

« Répond à la question. »

« Humm… Le premier jour de lycée… Je suppose, » Marmonna-t-elle.

Il ricana.

« Quoi ? »

« Quel âge a ce mec ? »

« Ahh…109 ans je crois. Quelque chose comme ça. »

« Et, à ton avis, combien de femmes a-t-il exactement rencontrées, ou encore vues durant sa longue et anormale existence ? Et il est tombé amoureux de _toi_… La première fois qu'il t'a vue. » Il attendait une réponse. Elle n'en avait aucune.

Il soupira. « Et tu penses que tu ne mérites pas l'attention que l'on te porte. »

« Je… » Elle s'arrêta. Elle ferma la bouche. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Certaines femmes n'ont jamais eu de proposition pour aller danser ou aller au bal de promotion… Jamais. » Souligna-t-il.

« Oh. » Elle triturait ses mains nerveusement.

« Assieds-toi. » Il tapota sa cuisse.

Elle s'assit. Il reprit l'assiette et mangea le reste, la fourchette dans une main il la tenait par la taille alors qu'elle était perchée sur ses genoux. Elle posa timidement sa main sur son épaule. Elle était fascinée par les cheveux qu'il avait à la base de sa nuque. Elle se mordit la lèvre, tendit la main et les caressa. Ils étaient si doux.

En réponse il bougea la main qui était sur sa hanche et son pouce caressa sa peau, au-dessus de la taille de sa culotte. Elle se décala un peu sur ses genoux et posa son visage sur son épaule nue. Elle voulait le sentir ou le lécher. Elle se disait que le sentir pourrait convenir. Elle fit glisser la pointe de son nez le long de son épaule. Il sentait bon. C'était difficile à décrire il semblait avoir une odeur masculine musquée avec une pointe de forêt. Elle renifla. Cèdre et sueur. C'était ce qu'il sentait.

Il repoussa l'assiette brusquement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Je… Je… Ne sais pas. » Admit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu _voulais_ faire ? »

Une fois encore, elle n'eut aucun problème à lui dire la vérité. « J-je voulais te lécher. » Reconnut-elle.

« Alors fais-le. » Dit-il.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vas-y… Tu ne peux pas me faire mal… Tu le sais. » Cette petite voix diabolique sur son épaule… Elle l'encourageait.

Elle se pencha à nouveau, lentement, et posa ses lèvres sur le haut de son épaule. Puis elle le lécha.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ce que tu me dis ? » Demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Il ricana. Il lui donna un morceau de viande de son assiette avec ses doigts. Il la regarda le manger puis leva ses doigts devant elle. Elle saisit l'idée. Elle se souvenait de la façon dont il avait sucé ses doigts, dans la salle de bain, et la façon dont cela l'avait transportée. Elle tira sa main plus près de sa bouche elle sortit sa langue et lécha son doigt.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Elle regarda son visage alors qu'elle recommençait. Puis se sentant courageuse et voyant l'effet que cela avait sur lui, elle referma ses lèvres sur le bout de son index. Elle tenait sa main dans les deux siennes et poussa son doigt dans sa bouche, gardant ses lèvres fermées tout autour. Elle le regardait tandis que son doigt glissait dans sa bouche, puis elle le retira légèrement, passant sa langue en dessous.

Il ouvrit un peu sa bouche et elle put voir sa langue qui léchait sa lèvre inférieure. Elle enfonça à nouveau le doigt. Elle se tortilla un peu sur ses genoux tout en continuant de sucer son doigt. Elle ne lâcha pas son visage des yeux. Elle le relâcha quand il tira un peu sur sa prise.

« Merde… Ma belle, » Dit-il d'une voix tremblante. « Oh, les choses que nous allons pouvoir faire. » Lui promit-il. Puis il prit son visage et la tira à lui pour un baiser intense.

Il se leva un peu, la souleva sous les bras et la déplaça afin qu'elle soit à cheval sur lui. Elle bougea son bassin et sentis comme il était dur sous elle.

« Oh… Tu aimes ça. » Murmura-t-elle. Elle se sentait puissante.

« C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron, Izzy. » Lui dit-il. Il la pressa contre lui.

Le sentir, si dur et prêt, se frotter contre elle, lui fit fermer les yeux et rejeter sa tête en arrière. « Mmmm… » Murmura-t-elle.

« A quel point te sens-tu endolorie ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle remua un peu. « Je ne sais pas… »

« Partante pour un autre round ? »

« Je pourrais essayer… Si ça fait mal, tu arrêteras ? »

« Si jamais je faisais quelque chose qui te gêne ou qui te blesse, dis-le moi immédiatement et j'arrêterai. » Il avait l'air sérieux soudainement. « Tu me le dis. »

« D'accord. » Accepta-t-elle.

« Donc tu veux essayer ? » Vérifia-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. « Ca ne te dérange pas… Si nous devons arrêter ? »

« Il y a plein de façons de finir Izzy. » Il embrassa son cou. Il ponctua chaque mot d'un baiser. « Bouche… Mains… Cuisses… Aisselles… »

Elle l'interrompit. « Tu l'as inventé… »

« Nan. »

« Les aisselles ? Sérieusement ? »

Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Elle l'entoura de ses jambes. Elle commençait à aimer ça. Il avança vers la porte. « Oh, j'ai soif. » Dit-elle. Il la porta jusqu'à l'évier.

Elle se pencha de côté, remplit une bouteille, but quelques gorgées et lui en offrit. Il en fit tomber un peu, elle rit et essuya son menton de sa main. « Prend-la. » Lui dit-il. Elle la remplit alors à nouveau.

« Tu as du lubrifiant ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il la transportait à l'étage.

« Du lubrifiant ? »

Il secoua à nouveau la tête. « Du lubrifiant ? K-Y ? Ultra Glide ? »

Elle était sans expression.

« On peut faire comme au bon vieux temps et utiliser du beurre… » Suggéra-t-il, diaboliquement.

« Du beurre ? » Sa voix grinça nerveusement.

« Pas aujourd'hui. » La rassura-t-il.

« Donc un jour ? » Insista-t-elle.

« Peut-être… Si tu veux essayer. »

« Le sexe avec la nourriture ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Chocolat… Miel… Chantilly ? » Susurra—il.

Entre temps, ils avaient atteint sa chambre. Il la reposa sur ses pieds. « Hmmm ? » Insista-t-il quand il n'eut pas de réponse.

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Imagine… Le lécher sur moi… »

Sa mâchoire tomba. L'expression sur son visage le fit rire. Elle rougit.

« Toilettes… » Couina-t-elle. « J'ai juste besoin d'utiliser les toilettes. » Elle lui tendit la bouteille d'eau.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, » Ricana-t-il. « Je serai là… » Il caressa son corps devant elle. «… A attendre. » Ajouta-t-il.

« O-Ok. » Elle courut.

Il ricana encore, posa la bouteille sur la table de chevet et se jeta sur le lit. Il s'allongea sur le dos une seconde, puis descendit ses mains, souleva ses hanches et retira son short. Il le jeta par terre, à côté du lit. Il se rallongea, les mains derrière la tête et les chevilles croisées. Il avait l'air extrêmement à son aise.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Je pourrais m'y habituer. » Murmura-t-il tout doucement. Il l'entendait à la salle de bain. Il se demandait si elle allait réellement revenir. Elle semblait essayer d'être plus courageuse. Il resta là un moment, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Oh Mon Dieu. » Dit-elle.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il avait ce regard celui qui lui promettait mille choses. Il dégagea un bras de derrière sa tête, puis crocheta son doigt et lui fit le signe universel signifiant "Viens ici".

Elle approcha.

Elle se tenait près du lit et le regardait. Il garda ses yeux fixés sur son visage, mais le reste de son corps était vraiment distrayant. Il avança ses mains et tira sur son t-shirt. « Enlève-le. » Ordonna-t-il.

Elle le fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Puis elle s'arrêta et resta là, nerveuse.

« Et la culotte. » Elle la fit glisser et s'en dégagea.

Il avait toujours un bras derrière sa tête, ça faisait paraître son biceps énorme. Il lui tendit la main. Elle la prit et il la tira vers lui. « Grimpe. » Encouragea-t-il. Elle regarda son corps. Il décroisa ses chevilles et la tira encore. Elle s'agenouilla sur le lit. Il tira sur sa cuisse et elle s'assit sur lui, le chevauchant. Elle avait comme envie de croiser ses bras devant ses seins. Il le remarqua

Il fronça les sourcils.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « J'essaye… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Tu n'es pas la seule. La première fois qu'elles sont vues nues, chaque femme veut s'entendre dire qu'elle est belle. » Elle inclina la tête, comme si elle avait une question. « Chacune… D'elle » Ajouta-t-il.

« Hmm. » Dit-elle. « Qu'est-ce que les mecs veulent entendre ? »

« Que vous allez les sucer. »

Elle rit.

Il haussa un sourcil. Il tendit les mains et attrapa ses hanches. Il appuya vers le bas et fit glisser son corps sur le sien pressant son sexe contre le sien. Sa queue, encore dure une fois qu'elle fut nue, glissa entre ses plis. Il la souleva et la redescendit dessus.

Elle haleta. C'était tellement différent. Il était si large, qu'elle se demandait comment il pouvait même entrer en elle. Il était large, vigoureux et rude. Pas du tout comme des doigts. Sa queue frottait de partout, sans ce délicat toucher que ses doigts pouvaient lui prodiguer. Il s'insérait plus facilement maintenant.

Il la manœuvrait, juste comme il le voulait, la faisant glisser d'avant en arrière.

« L-laisse-moi essayer. » Offrit-elle.

Il leva les mains loin de son corps, dans un geste de soumission. Elle posa ses mains à plat sur sa poitrine pour plus de stabilité. Ça ne le gênerait pas qu'elle appuie tout son poids sur lui. Elle fit un petit mouvement, d'elle-même. « Ohhh… »

« Prend ton temps. » Encouragea-t-il. Il cala ses bras derrière sa tête, comme pour s'empêcher de la toucher. Il ne put se retenir, toutefois, et souleva légèrement ses hanches, poussant contre elle. _Jake était un putain d'imbécile. Il l'avait laissée lui filer entre les doigts. Putain d'imbécile._

Ses yeux étaient clos, ses doigts bougeaient sur sa poitrine tandis qu'elle se balançait sur lui. Elle se servait de lui comme d'un sex toy et il aimait ça. Cette fille était le génie de la bouteille. Faites péter le bouchon et elle débarque comme une fusée.

Il pourrait vraiment s'y habituer. Il la regardait glisser de haut en bas sur lui.

Il contracta les abdos et porta ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes. Elles étaient légèrement entrouvertes et elle haleta un peu. Mais il voulait l'embrasser. Leurs bouches se soudèrent ensemble. Alors qu'il se rallongeait, elle le suivit. Elle se laissa entraîner, comme si elle ne pouvait plus se redresser.

Le changement d'angle poussa son clitoris contre sa queue. Elle gémit dans sa bouche et recula un peu pour respirer.

« Dedans ? » Réussit-il à demander. Sa voix était rauque, demandeuse.

« S'il te plaît. » Supplia-t-elle.

Elle poussa avec ses mains sur la poitrine, se relevant. Il descendit sa main et tint fermement sa queue pour elle. Elle regarda en bas, essayant de voir ce qu'elle faisait cela l'excita à mort. Il regarda alors qu'il la pénétrait. Des miroirs… Ils avaient besoin de miroirs, une fois.

Une fois que la tête fut à l'intérieur, il relâcha. « Vas-y lentement. » Conseilla-t-il. Pauvre de lui si elle essaye d'y aller trop vite et trop fort, elle va le tordre cette merde fait un mal de chien.

Elle descendit petit à petit. Grâce à leur séance précédente, elle n'était plus si étroite maintenant. Elle montait et descendait se balançant un peu. Son visage affichait un air enthousiaste. Yeux clos, bouche ouverte. Quand elle s'abaissa complètement sur lui, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Ses mains se levèrent comme pour essayer d'agripper quelque chose. Il prit ses deux mains et posa ses paumes contre les siennes, enlaçant leurs doigts. Elle s'y accrocha.

« Chevauche-moi. » Lui dit-il. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas. « Cowgirl, » Lui souffla-t-il, « on appelle ça la position cowgirl… Alors chevauche-moi. » Il souleva ses hanches sous elle et serra plus fort ses mains.

« Ohhh… » Dit-elle.

Elle regardait son visage tandis qu'elle le montait. Elle le montait avec vigueur. Ses seins rebondissaient, ses cheveux se balançaient, elle appuya ses ongles contre ses mains. Il les maintenait fermement il les tiendrait comme ça, aussi longtemps qu'elle en aurait besoin. Il pouvait voir son corps entier rougir de chaleur. Elle prit cet air surpris. Sa bouche forma un O et elle se resserra fortement sur lui. Il arqua son dos, soulevant tout son poids et poussa en elle aussi loin qu'il le put. Il explosa en elle.

« Oh Mon Dieu… Oh Mon Dieu… Oh Mon Dieu… » Babilla-t-elle. Elle frissonna et gémit. Dans un dernier grognement guttural, elle retomba sur sa poitrine. Elle lui coupa le souffle.

Il relâcha ses mains. Puis l'entoura de ses bras. Elle tremblait encore un peu. Elle pantelait sur sa poitrine. Ils attendirent de reprendre leurs esprits.

Il la souleva et se laissa glisser hors d'elle. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Il tendit le bras vers les couvertures et les rabattit sur eux deux, tout en la tenant toujours contre sa poitrine. Il la cala un peu sous le drap. Elle fit quelques petits bruits et décala son corps, faisant glisser ses genoux sur le matelas et étendant ses jambes. Elle était toujours coucher sur le haut de son corps. Il pouvait sentir les muscles de ses jambes se contracter contre ses cuisses. Elle s'était donnée à fond.

Il embrassa son front et ferma les yeux. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

* * *

><p>Bon sur ce coup là, c'était bien une lecçon pour Bella mais petit plaisir perso pour Paul, lol.<p>

Par contre, il ne la rabaisse pas du tout, je le trouve trop chou!

Allez-y, lâchez vous sur les reviews, je veux vos avis!

Ps: pour celles qui suivent Saving Bella, le chapitre 37 est à la correction, ça arrive.

Bizzzzzzzzzzzz

Em.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour!**

**Je tiens encore à vous remercier toutes d'être là, de suivre cette trad, de tous vos petits mots et vos encouragements.**

J'ai une petite annonce à faire, qui va sans doute provoquer, des pleurs, des crises d'hystéries, peut-être même des évanouissments...J'ai la lourde tache de vous annoncer cette triste nouvelle (pas si triste que ça pour moi!); l'unique exemplaire du très sexy et Ô combien talentueux Paul, a trouvé acquéreur. Il n'est donc plus disponible pour venir compléter la panoplie de cadeaux au pied de votre sapin, ni pour réchauffer votre lit!

**Bon, ça, c'est fait!**

**Noleme, Marine, Crazygirl et Cindynou, je vous remercie toutes énormément pour vos reviews.**

**Et enfin, un dernier merci, mais pas des moindres, pour ma beta qui me ait un super boulot!**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES<strong>

Chapitre 5 : Durant la nuit

A un moment donné, Paul se réveilla et alla aux toilettes. Quand il revint, il l'étudia, endormie dans son lit. Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés. D'ordinaire, il serait parti depuis longtemps. Il ne restait pas. Mais elle le fascinait, autant qu'elle avait fasciné ce dingue à paillettes de Cullen.

« Trop vert. » Murmura-t-elle dans son sommeil.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? De quoi rêvait-elle ?_

« De quoi est-ce que tu rêves ? » Lui demanda-t-il. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réponde. Il se pencha sur elle.

« Des loups… Forêt… Vert… » Répondit-elle, avec des petites pauses entre chaque mot.

« Quelle couleur, le loup ? » Il voulait juste savoir.

« Noir… Il est noir… Trop gros… » Elle renifla et bougea un peu. « Perdue… » Gémit-elle. Elle se mit à s'agiter, comme si elle souffrait.

Paul se souvenait de cette nuit, lui, Jared et Sam avaient été envoyés à sa recherche. Perdue dans les bois à pourchasser Cullen. Stupide fille. Sam l'avait trouvée, la tête la première dans une flaque. Pas étonnant qu'elle rêve de son loup.

Il grimpa dans le lit, à côté d'elle.

« Chh, chh. » La réconforta-t-il et il se retrouva à la prendre contre lui. Elle se calma tout de suite, presque immédiatement. _Putain_. Il pensait réellement à s'en aller. _Oh bon. _Au moins il pourrait vraiment baiser Jake. La sauter une dernière fois avant de partir. S'assurer d'empester avant la rencontre de la meute de dimanche soir. Pas de douche. Y plonger tête la première probablement littéralement.

Il se retrouva collé derrière elle. Il était trop grand pour être correctement dans cette position, mais elle était recroquevillé en une petite boule et pressait son dos contre sa poitrine. Elle rentrait dans cet espace si facilement, elle était si petite, par rapport à lui. Elle se blottit contre lui, faisant de petits bruits.

Il s'appuya sur un coude et caressa ses cheveux tout en pensant à leurs leçons de sexe. C'était carrément cool. Elle ne connaissait rien. Il pourrait la convaincre d'essayer quelques trucs qu'**il **voulait essayer. Elle ne saurait pas ce qui est normal ou bizarre. Il espérait qu'elle soit souple. L'huître Viennoise. Replier ses jambes au-dessus de sa tête… Mmm. Sa queue se contracta à cette image.

La baiser deux fois de plus. Au moins… Ouais. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle pourrait le prendre au fond de sa gorge… Elle aurait besoin d'entraînement pour pouvoir le faire convenablement, mais vu la façon dont elle avait sucé ses doigts dans la cuisine, c'était inné chez elle. Humm… Ouais, peut-être que rester dans les parages en vaudrait le coup.

Elle allait le nourrir et le baiser, et il énerverait Jake. Pour lui, c'était tout bon. Il renifla ses cheveux. Et son loup était aussi d'accord avec ça. Voler la copine du vrai Alpha était une bonne façon de s'amuser pour le loup. Il était vraiment un enfoiré sournois.

S'il avait été un vrai loup, il aurait été un loup solitaire. Se faufilant par derrière et leur prenant leurs femmes quand ils ne le verraient pas. Et si les mâles voulaient se battre, ça lui allait aussi. Il savait qu'il était le meilleur combattant de la meute. Peut-être jusqu'à ce que Jake grandisse un peu et apprenne à avoir plus de contrôle, mais dans l'immédiat, il n'avait pas de rival. Il ne voulait simplement se battre avec personne pour la place d'Alpha. Quelle putain de blague. Trop de responsabilité. Paul aimait juste cette merde. Il fit un petit bruit de satisfaction et s'endormit.

Bella se réveilla, en sueur. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux correctement et qu'elle voit qu'il était toujours dans son lit. Elle cilla.

A vrai dire elle ne s'y attendait pas elle aurait parié qu'il serait parti dans la nuit. Il était couché à plat ventre. Ses mains sous sa tête. Sa tête était tournée de l'autre côté, mais elle pouvait dire, selon sa respiration, qu'il dormait profondément. Et il était toujours nu ses pieds pendaient au bout du lit. Il était si grand. Pas autant que Jake mais quand même plutôt imposant. Ses yeux tracèrent les courbes de son dos et le rebondi de ses fesses. Il était juste magnifique. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était dans son lit.

Elle se faufila jusqu'à la salle de bain sans le réveiller. Elle était un peu sensible. Les muscles de ses cuisses étaient aussi endoloris. Elle s'essuya doucement. Quand elle remonta dans le lit, le matelas bougea, le dérangeant. Elle s'allongea sur le côté, un peu éloigné de lui, et le regarda se réveiller. Il s'étira chaque muscle bougeait. Il tourna le cou et la vit. Ses yeux sombres se fixèrent sur elle puis il les referma. Il inspira profondément.

« Salut. »

« Salut à toi aussi. » Répondit-elle. Et ensuite, parce qu'elle en avait envie, elle demanda, « Tu mesures combien ? »

« 1m93. »

« Wow. Alors Jake… »

« 2m il grandit probablement encore. » Il se redressa sur un coude et la regarda. « Tu as déjà vu "Vol au-dessus d'un nid de coucou" ? »

« Ouais, il y a des années. Je me souviens de la méchante infirmière Ratched. »

« Jake est plus grand que le chef, il ne mesurait que 1m95. » Dit Paul avec un sourire mesquin. « Crois-tu que si on l'appelait Chef Bromden, il saisirait la blague ? »

Elle rigola. « J'en doute. Ce n'est pas son genre de film. »

Elle était allongé les bras repliés, couvrant ses seins. Il se tourna sur son côté et la déplaça contre lui. Elle baissa les yeux et hoqueta.

« La vache ! Qu'est-ce que ? Il est plus gros… Comment peut-il être plus gros ? Oh Mon Dieu… » Elle babillait nerveusement et fixait sa queue.

Il rit. « C'est le matin… Izzy. Tu ne savais pas que la majorité des gars se réveille avec la trique ? »

« Oh… Oh… » Elle bafouilla nerveusement et essaya de s'éloigner mais il l'attrapa.

« Tu peux m'aider à m'en occuper… » Chantonna-t-il avec cette voix de petit diable sur l'épaule.

« Quoi ? Comment ? » Elle secoua la tête. Elle devait reprendre le dessus. « J-Je suis un peu sensible. » Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il s'approche d'elle, armé comme ça.

« C'est assez acceptable. » Il prit sa main et la tira jusqu'à son entre-jambe. Il se remonta sur le lit et referma sa main autour de sa queue, avec la sienne par-dessus. Elle fit un petit bruit de protestation. « S'il te plaît Izzy, » Supplia-t-il.

« Je… Je… Mon Dieu Paul. Est-ce que c'est douloureux ? Ça a l'air si dur. » Puis elle rougit furieusement. En fait, elle s'éventa avec son autre main. Cela le fit grogner. Elle ne pouvait pas dégager son autre main, puisqu'il la tenait toujours là.

C'était si différent. Dur et doux à la fois. Comme quelque chose de vraiment dur, mais recouvert de velours, ou un truc dans ce genre. Elle bougea un peu sa main, le tenant toujours et la peau bougea légèrement. Il fit un petit bruit.

« S'il te plait Izzy, est-ce que tu as de la crème, ou de l'huile… N'importe quoi ? » Supplia-t-il.

« J'ai de la lotion. » Dit-elle.

« Parfait. »

Elle se tourna pour la prendre, il se décala un peu plus haut sur le lit et cala un oreiller derrière son dos, contre la tête de lit. Elle se dit qu'elle aimait ce regard avide qu'il avait. Elle ne savait pas bien quoi faire avec la lotion.

« Mets-en dans ta main… Beaucoup… Réchauffe-la d'abord… » Suggéra-t-il. C'était logique. Son sexe était tellement plus chaud que tout le reste, et pourtant, c'était déjà bien assez chaud. Si elle le badigeonnait de lotion froide, il voudrait sauter au plafond. Cette pensée la fit presque rire. Froid + garçon-loup = … Hummm… Probablement des ennuis.

Elle versa la lotion dans sa paume et la garda dans sa main. Elle regarda sa queue qui se contracta légèrement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son visage et il haussa les épaules. Il avait l'air de retenir sa respiration. Elle aimait cette sensation de pouvoir. Elle baissa ses yeux sur sa queue bien ferme. Elle la souleva un peu vu qu'elle reposait sur son ventre plat. Elle la recouvrit de lotion et il sursauta. Il savait qu'elle allait faire ça, mais il bondit quand même un peu.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire, alors elle fit simplement glisser ses mains de haut en bas. Sa main n'en faisait pas le tour mais elle l'empoigna autant qu'elle le put. La peau bougeait au-dessus de son sexe dur elle se tendait et se plissait, glissant grâce à la lotion. Il grogna. Elle faisait coulisser sa main de haut en bas, le long de sa dureté. Elle tenta quelques caresses. C'était si dur. Les veines qui la parcouraient ressortaient.

Elle pensait qu'elle pourrait peut-être l'entourer complètement si elle se servait de ses deux mains. La sensation serait sûrement meilleure. Comme lorsqu'il était en elle. Et pour une fois, il ne lui dit pas quoi faire. Alors elle le prit dans ses deux mains, les serrant fermement et les fit remonter l'une après l'autre. Quand elle arriva vers le haut, elle resserra ses mains et les fit légèrement pivoter. D'instinct, elle les fit tourner dans le sens inverse l'une de l'autre pas trop. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal.

« Nom de Dieu ! » Jura-t-il. Il se recula d'un coup, se retirant de ses mains. Il l'éjecta presque de ses cuisses. Elle avait l'air légèrement paniqué. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? L'avait-elle blessé ? Elle regarda son visage, inquiète.

« Fais-le encore, s'il te plaît… Je vais essayer de ne pas bouger… Vraiment… Recommence, _s'il te plaît_… S'il te plaît, Izzy. »

Elle cligna des yeux. Il la suppliait. Elle le faisait supplier. Elle se sentit se réchauffer à l'intérieur. Elle lui sourit. « Ok. » Promit-elle.

Elle recommença. Il s'agrippa aux draps, faisant blanchir ses jointures. Il gémit à la caresse suivante. Cella d'après, il se crispa et frissonna. Du liquide s'écoulait au bout de la tête. Il y avait une fente un trou sur le dessus. Le liquide marchait très bien comme lubrifiant supplémentaire. Elle glissa sa main sur le dessus pour en récolter et l'étala sur tout le reste. Il grogna encore.

« Put-tain Izzy. »

A la caresse suivante, son corps entier se tendit.

« Jésus… Putainputainputain. » Murmura-t-il de façon incohérente. Et avec une autre double rotation, le liquide jaillit. Elle le relâcha presque mais il suppliait encore.

« Continue… Mon Dieu ! Continue. » Sa voix augmenta sous le coup de l'émotion. Son ventre se contracta, faisant se soulever ses épaules du lit et il sortit un long grognement guttural, qui semblait presque douloureux. Un liquide blanc et visqueux tomba sur ses mains. Il semblait plus épais et plus blanc que lorsqu'il s'était écoulé d'elle.

Elle le caressa encore quelques fois et il y eut une autre giclée. Il retomba contre l'oreiller dans un bruit sourd. Il haleta deux ou trois fois, puis il s'assit, l'attrapa par le haut de ses bras et la traîna sur lui. Et il l'embrassa, de toutes ses forces.

« Heeerk… » Se plaignit-elle quand il la laissa respirer. « Je baigne dans la flaque. » Pleurnicha-t-elle.

« Tais-toi. » Lui dit-il, et il la serra contre sa poitrine essoufflée.

* * *

><p>Alors, pas si godiche que ça, la p'tite Bella. En tous cas, Paul ne s'en plaint pas!<p>

Je vous retrouve très bientôt.

En attendant, j'ai hâte de lire vos impressions.

Bizzzzzzzzzzz

Em.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour!**

**Encore un nouveau chapitre, un petit cadeau en avance.**

**Pour cette fois, je ne répondrais pas aux reviews parce que je manque de temps mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vous remercier chaleureusement pour vos messages. Comme d'habitude, ça me fait très plaisir, je ne m'en lasse pas!**

**Un gros gros merci à ma beta!**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES<strong>

Chapitre 6 : Petit déjeuner du dimanche

« C'était juste… Il n'y a pas de mots. » Lui dit Paul.

« Oh, est-ce que j'ai fait comme il fallait ? » Il avait eu l'air d'aimer, sans aucun doute.

« Oh ouais… »

Il fit un petit bruit de contentement et se blottit sur sa poitrine. Elle était fière d'elle. Attendez une seconde… Attendez juste une foutue seconde. Elle était fière d'elle parce qu'elle avait fait une branlette à un mec ? Elle s'assit brusquement.

Il la regarda, un sourcil arqué. « Tu réfléchis encore. » Fit-il remarquer. « Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Mais ensuite elle remarqua sa poitrine. « Heeerk. » Dit-elle à nouveau, baissant les yeux sur lui et sa flaque. Il avait l'air tout baveux.

Il lui lança un regard coquin, ramassa un peu de liquide avec ses doigts sur sa poitrine et l'étala sur son ventre. Elle couina, il la jeta sur le dos sur le matelas et lui fit des chatouilles jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie et le supplie d'arrêter.

Quand il finit par arrêter, ils se regardèrent simplement, un instant. Son ventre grogna et lui sauva la mise, heureusement.

« Petit déjeuner, » Suggéra-t-elle. Elle ne savais comment se comporter face à ce qu'il venait juste de se passer. En supposant qu'elle pouvait toujours essayer d'y réfléchir. Que s'était-il passé ?

« Tu te douches… Laisse-moi faire à manger. » Offrit Paul. Il désigna de la tête ce qui était encore sur son corps, maintenant en train de sécher. Elle trouvait cela plutôt prévenant.

« Tu cuisines ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Les modificateurs sont à fond dans la bouffe. Nous mangeons beaucoup donc nous aimons cuisiner… enfin, j'aime cuisiner. » Il haussa les épaules. _Et puis, il ne voulait pas se laver et enlever son odeur, juste pour emmerder Jacob un peu plus._ Mais ça, il ne le lui dit pas.

« Ok. » Concéda-t-elle.

Elle le regarda se lever puis se pencher pour ramasser son short par terre. Son corps était incroyable. Juste la façon dont il se penchait et se redressait, faisant bouger toutes sortes de muscles que la plupart des autres mecs n'avaient même pas, elle en était quasiment certaine. Il se redressa avec son short en main et remarqua qu'elle l'examinait.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es magnifique, » Lâcha-t-elle.

« Izzy, » Rouspéta-t-il, « tu recommences… »

Elle ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma. Elle recommençait, n'est-ce pas ? « Désolée. » Murmura-t-elle. Elle se dépréciait il avait raison. Au fond d'elle, elle pensait qu'il était magnifique alors qu'elle ne l'était pas, et qu'il ne devrait donc pas être avec elle. Comment savait-il ça que c'était ce à quoi elle pensait?

Il secoua la tête et enfila son short. « Viens là. » Il se pencha par-dessus le lit et pinça ses fesses. Elle poussa un cri, se décala en travers du matelas, loin de lui et il la pourchassa jusque dans la salle de bain.

Elle se doucha, lavant les parties sensibles avec précaution. Elle réfléchissait encore. Il l'aurait engueulée s'il avait été là. Mais sincèrement… Que faisait-il dans son lit ? Mon Dieu… Elle avait Paul dans son lit… LE Paul. Et elle ne connaissait même pas son nom de famille. Elle avait couché avec un mec pour la première fois, et elle ne connaissait même pas son nom en entier. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout au comportement de Bella Swan.

Et elle n'était pas tombée, ni ne s'était cognée contre quelque chose quand il lui avait courut après. Là, c'était bizarre.

Elle s'habilla d'un t-shirt à manches longues et d'un jean. On était en mars et il faisait encore un peu frais, mais quand elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle réalisa qu'elle se couvrait toujours. Elle tirait toujours sur ses manches pour cacher ses poignets, comme le font ces filles Emo qui se coupent. Elle regarda la morsure que James avait laissée à l'intérieur de son poignet. Jusque là, Paul ne l'avait pas remarquée. Elle espérait un peu qu'il ne la verrait pas. Elle n'était pas prête pour cette discussion. Elle tira à nouveau sur la manche pour la cacher.

Elle pouvait sentir le petit déjeuner du haut des escaliers. « J'espère que tu as aussi fait du café. » Dit-elle en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Ouèp. » Confirma-t-il. « Le plat est prêt aussi. »

Elle se versa une tasse de café. Il retourna les œufs. Il avait l'air d'avoir trouvé tout ce dont il avait besoin dans la cuisine. Il les avait probablement flairés. Elle s'appuya contre le plan de travail, sirotant son café, et le regarda. Charlie adorait les œufs au plat et le bacon, c'était, officiellement, la seule chose qu'il savait cuisiner, et, généralement, il en avait un bon stock. Mais il semblait que Paul avait fait cuire l'équivalent de trois jours pour Charlie. Elle aurait besoin de faire plus de courses pour le nourrir.

_Devait-elle le nourrir ? Il allait revenir, non ?_

Il la regarda comme si elle déversait des vagues d'inquiétude qu'il pourrait attraper. Il secoua la tête mais ne dit rien. Il mit des œufs, du bacon et un toast dans une assiette pour elle et la posa sur la table. Elle s'assit. Elle ne pourrait jamais manger tout ça. Elle devait sûrement faire une drôle de tête.

« Quoi encore ? » Demanda-t-il.

« J-Je peux manger la moitié de ça, » Dit-elle. « Peut-être. »

Il la regarda. « Pas étonnant que tu sois si petite. Tu ne te nourris pas assez. » Annonça-t-il.

Elle se souvint de ce à quoi elle avait pensé tout à l'heure. « Je ne connais pas ton nom, ni ton numéro de téléphone. » Souligna-t-elle.

« Lahote. » Dit-il.

« Pardon ? » Réussit-elle à demander. Elle allait boire son café.

« Mon nom… c'est Lahote. » Expliqua-t-il patiemment.

Elle recracha son café il lui ressortit par le nez et elle en mit partout sur la table. Il la regarda, ne comprenant pas. Il avait l'air de lui en vouloir. Elle essayait désespérément d'arrêter de rire comme une imbécile.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Izzy ? » Il se leva et prit de l'essuie-tout pour nettoyer le merdier qu'elle avait fait. Elle rigolait toujours, de façon incontrôlable, et s'essuyait le visage.

« Lahote… » Hoqueta-t-elle. « La Hottie… » Elle ricana. « C'est tellement approprié. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois. « Tu as de sérieux soucis, tu le sais, ça ? » Lui dit-il.

Il mangea son petit déjeuner. Elle mangea en silence, ayant l'impression de s'être fait réprimander. Elle poussa son assiette vers lui quand elle en eut mangé à peine la moitié. Elle avait envie de s'excuser.

« Je suis désolée… C'était grossier de ma part de me moquer de ton nom. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il repoussa un peu sa chaise et tapota son genou. Il ne la regarda même pas. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait. Elle s'assit sur lui, perchée sur une jambe pendant qu'il mangeait.

« Personne ne l'avait jamais suggéré avant, » Admit-il. « Tu es plutôt audacieuse, tu sais. »

Elle se manifesta discrètement, parce qu'elle était d'accord ou surprise, elle ne savait pas.

Il lui fit manger un morceau de bacon de choix. Elle le prit de ses doigts alors qu'elle ne le mangeait pas dans sa propre assiette. « Tu aimes me faire manger, » Supposa-t-elle.

« Hmm, » Dit-il comme si cette révélation l'avait surpris, lui aussi.

Elle ne cessait de le regarder manger. Il lui donnait de temps en temps des petits morceaux. Il essuya la dernière goutte d'œuf avec le toast. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Lui demanda-t-elle quand il eut fini. Il lui lança un regard si chaud qu'elle s'éventa presque.

« Eeep » Grinça-t-elle. _Il ne pouvait pas encore avoir envie de sexe… Si ? « _Tu ne peux pas t'envoyer en l'air avec le ventre plein… Ce n'est pas comme pour la piscine ou un truc dans ce genre… Tu pourrais avoir une crampe. » S'agita-t-elle.

« Tu pourrais tout faire. » Suggéra-t-il de sa voix de petit diable.

« J'ai fait tout le travail la nuit dernière. » Et elle fut si surprise d'avoir dit ça, qu'elle plaqua sa main devant sa bouche.

Il était mort de rire. « Oh Izzy… » Dit-il. Il la bougea pour qu'elle soit à cheval sur lui. Il faisait d'elle ce qu'il voulait c'était à la fois agaçant et impressionnant.

« Alors, tu penses que je **te** dois quelque chose. » Proposa-t-il.

Elle plissa ses yeux. Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir elle allait se faire piéger d'une manière ou d'une autre. « Ou-i. » Admit-elle, incertaine.

« Ok. » Ca semblait catégorique. Il se leva, la prenant dans ses bras. Il s'arrêta vers la cuisinière, attrapa la bouteille d'huile avec le bec verseur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle. Plus important encore, pour quoi avait-elle donné son accord ?

« Je vais te faire un massage. » Dit-il comme si c'était évident.

« Avec de l'huile végétale ? »

« Tu as autre chose ? »

« Ahhh… Non… »

« Alors ce sera de l'huile végétale. »

Il se dirigea vers l'étage.

« Ahh… Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord pour ça. » Bredouilla-t-elle.

« Alors tu n'en veux _pas_ ? » Demanda-t-il. Il montait toujours les escaliers, alors elle pensa que sa réponse était insignifiante. Voulait-elle qu'il passe ses mains chaudes et huilées de partout sur son corps nu.

**Bordel.**

« Je suppose que ce serait pas mal. » Concéda-t-elle.

« De plus, » Ajouta-t-il, « tu dois enlever ce t-shirt. Il y a du café dessus. »

Il avait réponse à tout.

* * *

><p>Vous voyez, il va s'occuper d'elle...n'est-il pas adorable et parfait?<p>

**En attendant la suite, je vous souhaite à toutes de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et plein de bonnes choses! Profitez bien de vos familles et amusez-vous!**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Em**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour et bonne année 2012 à toutes!**

**Je vous souhaite tout un tas de bonnes choses, beaucoup de bonheur, la santé pour vous et tous vos proches, la réussite et des sous!**

**Je vous remercie pour chacune de vos reviews depuis le début de cette fic, pour vos encouragements et votre fidélité.**

**Un énorme merci à ma beta love-jella19, qui n'a pas hésité à me suivre à nouveau.**

**Je remercie également l'auteur, Mrstrentreznor, pour cette fic génialissime et pour m'avoir autorisée à la traduire.**

**Bien, sur ce, bonne lecture et je vous retrouve plus bas.**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES<strong>

Chapitre 7 : Massage

Bella se dit que jamais elle n'avait retiré ses vêtement aussi vite, et sans tomber. « Je peux garder ma culotte ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Paul lui lança le regard que méritait sa question.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien. » Souffla-t-elle.

Pendant qu'elle se déshabillait, il prit le drap plat du lit, ne laissant que le drap housse.

« Est-ce que ça ne va pas salir le drap ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Déjà fait, » Lui dit-il brièvement. « Mais il faut faire ça par terre. » Il avait plié le drap et l'avait posé par terre, sur la moquette. « Si je t'appuie dessus quand tu es sur le matelas, tu vas t'enfoncer et ça ne te feras aucun effet. Il faut utilise une surface plate, presque dure. Le drap protégera la moquette des tâches d'huile. »

_Il avait vraiment réponse à tout._

« Tu vas vraiment me faire un massage ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Pas un "massage" ? » Elle mima les guillemets avec ses doigts.

Il lui fit juste un sourire et pointa le sol, « Face contre terre. » Lui dit-il. « Pas d'oreiller. »

Elle se dépêcha d'obtempérer. Elle se dit qu'il allait sûrement être bon. Il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Qu'avait-elle à perdre ?

Il s'agenouilla devant sa tête, face à elle, un genou près de chacune de ses épaules. Il sembla rester assis une minute sans bouger comme s'il se concentrait ou se recentrait sur lui-même. Elle était complètement consciente que sa tête était entre ses jambes. Elle pouvait l'entendre verser l'huile dans ses mains, puis il attendit une seconde, la chauffant entre ses paumes et il se penchant en avant, au-dessus de son corps, et fit glisser ses mains, de ses épaules jusqu'au bas de son dos.

Elle se détendit un peu il avait toujours son short sur lui, il allait donc vraiment la masser. Il continuait sur son dos, puis remonta vers les épaules. Il se déplaça autour d'elle, au sol, car il avait besoin de changer d'angle pour masser les différentes parties de son corps, et elle comprit, maintenant, son besoin d'être par terre. Si elle avait été sur le lit, ses mouvements l'auraient gênée car il aurait fait bouger le matelas. Dans l'état actuel des choses, si elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait à peine l'entendre bouger. Il passa ses pouces de chaque côté de sa colonne vertébrale appuyant sur les points tendus.

Il replia son bras derrière son dos le haut de son bras aligné avec son corps et son avant-bras en travers de sa taille. Il la massa autour de l'omoplate, enfonçant ses doigts au niveau des muscles. Ensuite, il fit pareil de l'autre côté. A ce moment là, elle pensait qu'elle serait capable de baver sur le drap. Il ne disait rien.

Il se déplaça derrière elle et s'occupa du bas de son dos et de ses fesses. Puis il descendit le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ses pieds. Il souleva son pied et appuya dessus avec ses doigts. Il pressa son pouce dans sa plante de pieds et elle se crispa. Il semblait faire remonter ses doigts le long de chacun de ses orteils comme s'il enlevait quelque chose et le jetait au loin. Puis il remonta sur sa jambe. Son corps était lourd et avait du mal à bouger. Elle était tellement détendue qu'elle pensait avoir somnolé une minute. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il était à nouveau sur ses jambes, appuyant sur ses mollets.

Elle était toute ramollie. Il l'a touchait et elle sentait chacune des chaudes caresses. Il ouvrit ses cuisses un peu plus. Maintenant, il massait ses fesses et le haut de ses cuisses.

Mais ces doigts huilés commencèrent à s'aventurer dans des endroits qui ne faisaient, normalement, pas partie d'un massage, mais elle ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle _voulait_ qu'il la touche. Elle gémit tandis que ses doigts continuaient de masser puis frôlèrent ses endroits secrets. Il écarta ses cuisses encore plus, et elle réalisa, maintenant, qu'il était à genoux entre ses jambes.

Et quand elle sentit des parties de son corps, autre que ses mains, la toucher, elle sut qu'il était nu, lui aussi. Il avait dû se déshabillé quand elle s'était assoupie. Et il était aussi recouvert d'huile. Il abaissa son corps entier sur le sien et se frotta.

Et elle gémit. Elle gémissait si fort. Elle sentit un flot humide entre ses jambes.

« Paul. » Elle grogna son nom.

Il la fit taire gentiment. « Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, » Murmura-t-il.

Elle se dit qu'il devait surtout prendre soin de lui, mais, actuellement, elle n'était qu'une pâte molle entre ses mains bien huilées. Elle pouvait sentir chaque centimètre musclé de lui se frotter sur son corps. Certaines parties de son corps étaient plus dures et plus chaudes que d'autres. Il appuya ses mains et les fit remonter sur son dos, puis descendre sur ses bras jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses mains. Son corps suivit tandis qu'il s'abaissait sur elle.

« Oh Mon Dieu. » Gémit-elle.

Elle pouvait sentir sa queue s'installer entre ses fesses. Mon dieu, elle venait juste de s'y nicher. _Merde, est-ce qu'elle y entrait ? Oh Mon Dieu, elle avait dit "merde". _Il faisait glisser son corps sur le sien.

Elle entendait quelqu'un supplier. Oh non… C'était elle.

« S'il te plaît… S'il te plaît… S'il te plaît… » L'implorait-elle.

« S'il te plaît quoi, Izzy ? » Murmura-t-il.

_Oh le salaud._ Il allait lui faire demander ça. Quand est-ce que c'était devenu un jeu ? Il allait lui faire dire le mot "b".

« C'est pas juste. » Pleurnicha-t-elle.

Il fit un mouvement circulaire avec ses hanches, se pressant en elle. Elle haleta.

« Ok, ok… » Accepta-t-elle, rapidement.

Silence.

« Izzy. » Chanta-t-il à son oreille. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dis-moi Izzy… »

« Je veux que tu… » Elle grogna. « La vache, Paul. Est-ce que je dois te l'épeler ? »

« Non. Tu peux juste le dire… Je veux que tu le dises… Dis-moi… »

« Tu iras droit en enfer. » Fit-elle remarquer.

« Oui, je sais. » Confirma-t-il gaiement. Ça n'avait pas l'air de le contrarier.

Elle essaya de bouger sous lui, mais il était si lourd que tout ce qu'elle put faire, fut d'écarter encore plus les jambes… Ce qui fut vraiment une très mauvaise idée, en y repensant.

Il enfouit son visage sur le côté de son cou. Puis, elle poussa un cri de surprise quand il colla sa langue dans son oreille.

« Izzy… Dis-moi… » Murmura-t-il. La voix du diable.

« C'est bon. » Souffla-t-elle encore une fois. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle ne dit rien. Elle voulait se tortiller, mais, physiquement, elle en était incapable.

Il rendit la chose plus intéressante en glissant son bras sous elle et en la soulevant un peu du sol il glissa sa main vers le bas, droit entre ses jambes. « Tu es si mouillée… Izzy… Allez… Dis-moi de te baiser… Répète après moi… Paul… »

« Paul. » Gémit-elle. Elle ne pouvait plus lui résister.

« S'il te plaît. » Murmura-t-il.

« S'il te plaît. » Supplia-t-elle.

« Baise-moi. »

« B-baise-moi. » Implora-t-elle.

« Bonne fille. » Lui dit-il. Il se releva au-dessus de son dos et l'attrapa par les hanches, puis il la souleva du sol et la rapprocha de lui. Elle sentit ses doigts à son entrée, puis elle sentit sa pointe pousser avant de se glisser en elle.

Il était à genoux entre ses jambes, et il s'introduisait en elle, tout simplement de manière délicieusement lente. Elle grimaça un peu, mais la lenteur de l'exécution lui permit de s'ajuster à sa taille.

« Alors, ce n'était pas si difficile... Si ? » Dit-il.

Elle essaya de parler, mais quoi que ce fût, ça n'avait pas de sens. C'était juste un méli-mélo de mots et de sons. Il se retira et glissa encore en elle ses cuisses huilées bougeaient sous elle, ses mains la tenaient sur les côtés. Elle n'était plus du tout endolorie. Elle le voulait juste en elle. Son visage était contre le sol et ses fesses sur ses cuisses.

Il glissa ses mains de bas en haut sur son dos, la massant encore. Il maintint ce rythme lent, si lent qu'elle le supplia encore. Il glissa lentement en elle, d'avant en arrière comme s'il pouvait continuer comme ça pendant des heures. _Ce n'était pas vraiment possible… Si ?_

Elle avait entendu quelque chose au sujet de certains mecs qui pouvaient tenir plus longtemps s'ils éjaculaient souvent. Mais elle avait perdu le compte durant le week-end.

Après un moment, elle essaya de mettre ses bras sous elle.

« Plus haut ? » Demanda-t-il avec sollicitude.

« O-oui. » Gémit-elle.

Il mit ses mains sous ses épaules et la redressa à la verticale, sans aucun effort, mais il était toujours enfoui en elle et toujours à genoux par terre. Elle avait ses jambes de chaque côté des siennes, et lui avait ses genoux entre les siens. Il était, maintenant, complètement en elle. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait s'y enfoncer plus profondément. Il prit un rythme lent dans ses mouvements de balancement et elle était à deux doigts de perdre la tête. Le changement d'angle poussa sa queue au fond de son ventre et elle caressa touts sorte d'endroits qu'elle n'avait atteint jusque là. Et maintenant, il avait un accès complet au devant de son corps.

Et il en fit bon usage. Ses doigts huilés pinçaient, tordaient et caressaient. Elle jouit tant de fois qu'elle ne savait plus les compter. Elle s'agitait un peu sur lui, mais il la maintint fermement, gardant ses bras vers le bas et l'empêchant de se faire mal, et il garda ce rythme impitoyable. Elle perdit la notion du temps.

Une partie de ce qui la rendait dingue, était qu'elle ne pouvait pas le toucher comme il faut. Le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire, était de mettre une main derrière et toucher l'arrière de sa tête, ou tenir ses fesses. Elle voulait mettre ses bras autour de lui mais elle ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas la laisser se tourner. Elle le supplia de finir, et quand elle finit par jouir, criant son nom, il céda enfin.

« J'ai une réunion avec la meute. » Murmura-t-il à son oreille, de façon séductrice.

Quoi… ? Il _n'avait pas_ dit ça.

Mais il n'en avait pas encore finit avec elle. Il accéléra le rythme et elle gémit, n'y croyant pas. Il la tint fermement contre lui et la pilonna. Il avait sûrement dû se retenir tout à l'heure.

Elle ne faisait que babiller. Mais elle le sentit frémir, il grogna près de son oreille et elle senti sa queue convulser en elle. Il la garda contre lui quelques minutes. Elle n'aurait pas pu bouger si elle avait voulu. S'il l'avait relâchée, elle serait tombée par terre, tête la première. Elle doutait avoir été capable de mettre ses mains en avant pour se rattraper.

« Une réunion avec la meute ? » Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

« Oui. Va falloir que je coure. » Il l'embrassa sur la tempe.

« Courir. Je ne crois pas pouvoir bouger, et encore moins aller quelque part à pied. »

Il ricana. Il retira sa queue, devenue molle. Elle frissonna sous l'effet d'un petit orgasme supplémentaire quand il le fit. Il le remarqua et fit un petit bruit de contentement.

Il la souleva dans ses bras, et la posa doucement sur le côté, au centre de son lit. Il mit un oreiller sous sa tête. Il la couvrit avec une couverture l'autre drap était toujours par terre. Elle réussit à ouvrir un œil.

Il s'habillait du moins, il remettait son short. « Je t'appellerai, » Lui dit-il. « J'ai ton numéro. »

« Donne-moi une année. » Marmonna-t-elle. « J'ai besoin de me reposer. »

Il rit. Il se pencha au-dessus du lit et l'embrassa. Puis il partit.

* * *

><p>Ca, c'est du massage, y en a qui ont une putain de chance...*profond soupir*<p>

Vous l'aurez compris, Jake arrive dans le prochain chapitre.

A bientôt.

Bizzzzzzzzzzz

Em.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour!**

**je sais que j'ai pris du temps pour vous publier ce chapitre, et j'en suis d'autant plus désolée car je sais que vous l'attendez avec impatience.**

**Il ne prendra peut-être pas la tournure que vous pensiez, mais c'est pour ça que j'adore cette fic et l'auteur.**

**Marine et Crazygirl, merci à vous pour vos reviews!**

**Merci à ma beta qui est toujours là!**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES<strong>

Chapitre 8 : Rencontre avec la meute

La prochaine rencontre avec la meute se déroulait cette après-midi. Ils se retrouvaient tous sous leur forme lupine, dans la clairière habituelle, derrière la maison de Sam. Et juste comme Paul s'y attendait, Jake le renifla et se mit en mode loup hargneux. Ses oreilles étaient dressées. Sa fourrure était hérissée pour le faire paraître plus gros et plus effrayant. Sa lèvre supérieure était retroussée, exposant ses incisives. Et il grognait sur Paul.

Paul l'ignora complètement. Il s'assit sur ses hanches, il n'était même pas en position défensive, et encore moins dans une position qui pouvait caractériser la soumission.

Juste avant que Jake ne puisse passer de la menace à l'attaque, Sam lui donna un ordre alpha.

_**Sam : Arrête Jake.**_

Sam avait prévu qu'il y aurait des problèmes entre eux après la transformation de Paul devant Bella. Et il se dépêcha d'ordonner à Jake de se calmer. Jake essaya de lutter, mais l'ordre alpha était indestructible. Il l'avait découvert quand il avait essayé de parler des loups à Bella. C'était il y a quelques jours. Ça ne faisait que quelques jours.

Sam posa une grosse patte sur la tête de Jake et l'obligea à se mettre au sol.

_Sam : Pour l'amour de Dieu ! Est-ce que vous vous battez encore à cause de cette petite chose ?_

_Paul : Je ne me bats plus. _Il semblait fier de lui.

Embry le renifla. _Il sent comme elle._

Le reste de la meute se rassembla autour de Paul, reniflant et plantant leurs museaux dans sa fourrure, comme de vrais animaux de meute. Là, il se montra vraiment fier de lui. Il s'assit sur ses pattes arrière et regarda Jake. Le loup noir leva les yeux au ciel.

_Sam : Dis-moi que tu n'as pas… _Supplia-t-il, mais il savait que c'était inutile.

Paul haussa les épaules, pour un loup, ça donnait quelque chose d'intéressant.

_S : Je t'ai envoyé t'excuser… _Sam semblait ne pas y croire.

_P : Et je l'ai fait… A ma façon._

Il paraissait toujours fier de lui.

Jake couina sous la patte de Sam.

_Leah : Jésus ! Tu pues… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Pissé sur toi ?_

_Jared : Je parie qu'ils ont baisé pendant des jours._

Il renifla à nouveau Paul.

_Jared : Putain, tu l'as baisée ou tu l'as fait frire… Je ne sens que l'huile de colza._

Paul paraissait encore plus arrogant. Il laissa volontairement filtrer un souvenir de Bella découvrant ses talents de femme fontaine du liquide jaillissant d'elle alors qu'il claquait son corps contre elle.

_Quil : MEC… C'est une éjaculatrice ? Oh putain._

_Seth : Les filles peuvent faire ça ? _Il avait l'air de ne pas y croire.

_Quil : Pas toutes les filles… Ce sont des créatures rares… Comme les licornes… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce sont des légendes… __**Des légendes.**_

_Embry : Quil… _Gronda Embry, avec un petit signe de tête pour lui rappeler Jake. _Et les licornes __**sont**__ des créatures mythiques, elles ne sont pas rares… Crétin._

_Quil : Désolé Jake._

_Jake : Désolé ? __**Il**__ n'est pas désolé… Elle était nue… Comment peux-tu nous montrer ça ?_

Sam leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Stupide chiot innocent. De quelle autre façon tu peux baiser quelqu'un ?

_Sam : Elle était consentante ?_

Paul inclina sa tête et réussit à lui faire un regard qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Sam baissa la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec ce gars et les femmes, se demanda-t-il.

_Sam : Ouais… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'embête à poser la question…_

Il y eut une pause.

_Sam : Elle sait ce que Jake ressent pour elle._

Dieu sait qu'il les rendait tous **dingues** avec ses images de Bella Swan. La meute **entière** leva les yeux au ciel.

_Paul : J'ai demandé._

Cet aveu surprit Sam.

Paul se repassa le souvenir de cette conversation pour tout le monde, comme ça, personne ne douterait de son histoire.

Il lui lança un regard prudent. « Et pour Jake ? »

Elle ressentit une petite étincelle d'indépendance en elle.

Elle redressa le menton. « Je ne suis pas sa petite amie.

S'il me voulait… **Il** serait ici, » Dit-elle en désignant son lit.

« Mon _petit ami_ est parti il y a des mois. Jake est juste mon ami. »

Paul ne disait rien. « Et il va déjà y avoir… Des retombées… » Dit-elle avec un autre geste de la main vers elle pour désigner leur nudité.

_Embry : Merde Jake…Tu as sûrement laissé passer ta chance… _Il semblait ennuyer pour lui.

Quil semblait excité par le mélange d'odeur et les nouvelles images de Bella Swan nue. Embry le mordilla à la jambe.

_Paul : Elle n'est pas l'imprégnée de Jake… Je n'ai brisé aucune règle. Et elle __**veut**__ que je la baise._

Il leur fit voir le souvenir, juste pour qu'il n'y ait pas de doute.

« Apprend-moi à… Baiser. »

Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, mais elle réussit à le dire quand même.

Ce fut le silence pendant que toute la meute absorbait l'information.

_Sam : Alors, c'est quelque chose de permanent ?_

Paul haussa encore les épaules.

_Paul : Peut-être. Semi-permanent. Qui sait ? Je suppose que ça dépendra de la quantité de __**leçons**__ qu'elle veut._

Cela les surprit tous. Ils savaient tous combien de temps duraient les relations de Paul, et en général, c'était lui qui se lassait le premier. Jake couina à nouveau, il était toujours fermement maintenu au sol par la patte de Sam.

Sam le laissa se relever. Il se redressa sur ses pattes et se secoua. Il n'avait pas l'air content. Sam pouvait voir que ça allait causer des problèmes durant des mois. Il lança un autre regard à Paul. Il était assis là, les yeux clos le bâtard insolent. Sam devait le reconnaître il prenait soin de ses femmes, mais en général, il ne les gardait pas longtemps. Mais Jake n'oubliera jamais cette insulte. Paul avait vraiment merdé avec Jake. Extrêmement. Sam allait devoir travailler dur pour les tenir loin l'un de l'autre. Il pourrait s'entretuer à cause de ça. Et sans imprégnée, Jake ne renoncerait pas.

_Jake : Comment savoir s'il ne l'a pas forcée ?_

Sam leva encore les yeux au ciel devant l'innocence de Jake. Dans les souvenirs que Paul leur avait montrés de Bella, elle n'avait pas le comportement d'une fille que l'on avait forcée et en plus, Paul n'avait jamais besoin de ça. Jake devait aussi le savoir. Jésus, les femmes se jetaient sur lui.

_Paul : Demande-le-lui toi-même. La prochaine fois que tu la verras. _Il s'était débrouillé pour insinuer que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il la verrait avant Jake. Cela fit juste grogner Jake une fois de plus.

_Sam : Jésus. Les femmes causent tant de problèmes. _Marmonna-t-il. Et en parlant de ça, il pensa soudain à Leah.

_Leah : __**Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries Sam ? **__Les femmes ne créent pas ce problème. Ce sont les hommes. Elle peut s'envoyer en l'air avec qui elle veut._

Même Leah semblait surprise d'avoir défendu Bella.

_Leah : Même s'il s'agit de Paul. _Ajouta-t-elle.

Le loup noir leva encore les yeux au ciel et souhaita, et ce n'était pas la première fois, que Jake grandisse un peu plus, prenne la place d'Alpha, et le débarrasse de toute cette merde.

_Paul : Désolé Chef, on dirait que tu as laissé passer ta chance avec elle._

Jake ne semblait pas content de ça. Il plissa les yeux, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'insulte de Paul, même s'il était sûr que c'en était une…Quelque part.

* * *

><p>Alors, énervant ce Paul, hein?<p>

Je n'aime pas le personnage de Jacob, mais j'ai quand même eu pitié de lui, le pauvre, humiliation totale!

Bizzzzzzzzz

Em.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour!**

**Je profite de la sieste de ma puce pour venir vous poster ce nouveau chapitre dans lequelle on retrouve le "couple" Paul/Bella.**

**Marine et Crazygirl, je vous remercie pour vos reviews!**

**Merci à ma beta!**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES<strong>

Chapitre 9 : Ramassage scolaire

Bella se réveilla, se sentant endolorie à certains endroits mais incroyable bien à d'autres. Et puis, il y en avait encore d'autres pour lesquels elle ne savait pas trop, sûrement les deux.

Il était parti. Elle savait qu'il le serait, et elle n'était pas contrariée ou autre… Il avait des choses à faire. Et il s'était vraiment bien occupé d'elle avant de partir. Elle fit quelques lessives et travailla sur un devoir en attendant que Charlie rentre à la maison pour préparer le repas. Toutefois, elle eut besoin d'une autre douche avant tout ça.

Sa salle de bain était maintenant devenue le lieu où elle et Paul avait… Baisé… Elle grinça des dents en pensant à ce mot, mais elle en était là. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais regarder sa propre salle de bain de la même façon.

Paul ne lui avait toujours pas donné son numéro de téléphone. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle se dit qu'il reviendrait. Cela la réconforta qu'elle soit désirable. Et pour la première fois, elle le ressentit.

Elle ricana en réalisant qu'elle n'_avait toujours pas _accepté ses excuses.

Elle n'avait pas changé ses draps. Elle aurait probablement dû, mais elle aimait qu'ils sentent comme lui. Elle avait dormi avec le visage contre le matelas, là où il s'était allongé. Ce n'était même pas son "côté" habituel du lit.

Elle se demandait comment se passait la réunion de la meute et ce que Jacob avait dit. Il ne lui avait pas téléphoné pour lui demander ce qui se passait, elle se dit alors qu'il devait être d'accord avec ça. Quoique que "ça" signifie quoiqu'elle et Paul fassent. Baiser ? Elle grinça des dents une fois de plus.

Elle alla au lycée lundi et fut un peu surprise que personne ne fasse de commentaire sur son changement d'apparence. Elle se sentait tellement transformée. Elle était tellement sûre que le fait qu'elle ne soit plus vierge soit évident aux yeux de tous ceux qui la regardaient. Elle était complètement certaine qu'elle devait avoir l'air différente.

Elle s'assura que sa prescription de pilule contraceptive était à jour.

La vie suivit son cours jusqu'à mercredi. Elle sortait du lycée à l(a) fin de la journée, avec Lauren et Jessica. Les garces qui se baladaient toujours par paire. Elles se montraient sympas avec elle aujourd'hui, pour une raison qu'elle n'avait pas encore explorée. Il y avait un embouteillage en haut des escaliers pour une raison quelconque, tout le monde s'arrêtait pour regarder.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle commença à descendre elle-même les escaliers, qu'elle vit la raison du chaos.

Paul.

Il était juste en bas des escaliers. Il avait garé une moto rouge sur le trottoir. Il s'était appuyé contre elle, ses longues jambes perpendiculaires à la moto croisées au niveau des chevilles. Il portait un t-shirt noir uni, qui avait l'air de faire deux tailles de moins que nécessaire et qui moulait sa poitrine de façon spéctaculaire, et une vieille paire de jean délavé qui avait rétréci pour coller parfaitement où il fallait.

En fait, elle se figea, comme un cerf observant son prédateur.

Ses yeux étaient clos et son visage incliné vers le soleil. Mais elle le vit sourire.

Lauren et Jessica poussaient des petits cris et chuchotaient, se demandant qui était ce mec, et qui il pouvait bien attendre, quand il pencha sa tête vers elles, il ouvrit ses yeux et leur lança "le regard". Ce regard où il semblait réfléchir à toutes les façons dont il pourrait l'avoir. Même Lauren et Jessica inspirèrent brusquement finalement surprises par les effets de ce regard.

Bella entendit son cœur battre plus vite.

Il l'attendait, **elle**.

Sur une moto. Attendez… C'était **sa** moto ! Celle que Jake avait réparée avec elle.

Elle réussit à faire marcher ses jambes pour fini sa descente sans se ramasser sur les fesses ou tomber tête la première. Il la regardait, exactement comme le prédateur qu'elle pensait qu'il était.

« Hey. » Dit-il quand elle s'approcha.

Il y eut un glapissement venant des deux garces. Paul fronça les sourcils. Elles comprirent le message. Elles se dispersèrent.

Elle se tenait là, nerveuse. D'autres lycéens passèrent devant elle. Elle serra ses livres contre sa poitrine.

« H-hey. » Bredouilla-t-elle.

Silence. Il fronça très légèrement les sourcils.

« C-c'est ma m-moto. »

« Je sais. Je t'ai envoyé un message. »

Elle chercha son téléphone dans son sac. Elle maintenait toujours une certaine distance entre eux. Elle avait un message. Il décroisa une jambe, crocheta son pied derrière sa jambe et la rapprocha de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? » Il lui fit une moue pleurnicheuse.

« Ahhhh. » Elle lui mit une tape.

« Bon Dieu Izzy. » Jura-t-il. « Je ne vais pas te baiser dans le parking du lycée. »

Son cœur accéléra encore plus.

« A moins que tu ne le veuilles. » Ajouta-t-il malicieusement, en voyant sa réaction. Il mit ses bras autour de ses hanches et la tira entre ses jambes. « Tu veux que je te bascule sur la moto et je te prenne, juste là… Tout de suite. » Murmura-t-il à son oreille, avec cette voix diabolique. Ainsi appuyé contre la moto, il était presque de la même taille qu'elle.

« Hi. » Couina-t-elle. Elle avait une vive image de lui faisant exactement ça, dans sa tête. Elle pouvait sentir sa culotte s'humidifier.

Il la renifla. « Merde Izzy, tu rends les choses difficiles pour qu'un mec ne le fasse pas… Tu sais. »

Quelque chose attira son attention, et il releva soudain les yeux, fixant l'autre côté du parking. « Ces filles ne sont pas tes amies… Tu sais ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu entendre. « Lauren et Jessica ? » Vérifia-t-elle. « Celles avec qui je suis sortie ? »

« Ouais. »

« Oui, je sais qu'elle ne sont pas mes amies. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles voulaient aujourd'hui d'habitude, elles ne sont pas sympas avec moi. Sûrement pour recopier mes notes d'anglais ou un truc dans ce genre. »

« Alors, tu es intelligente ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « J'ai de bonnes notes. »

« Uh huh. » Il l'attira encore plus près de lui. Il déplaça son corps et la pressa contre son bassin avec ses grandes mains.

« Tu veux une leçon de conduite Izzy. » Offrit-il avec cette voix, et ses genoux faiblirent. Il était sir dur contre elle. Mon Dieu, avait-il une érection ?

Elle ne réussit pas à lui répondre avant qu'il ne parle, « oh oh. »

« Isabella Swan… ! » C'était le Principal, M. Green. Il avait dit ça comme si elle était la dernière étudiante qu'il s'attendait à voir faire quoique ce fût qu'elle était en train de faire, sur le parking.

Elle s'écarta de Paul. « Ah… Monsieur Green. » Bredouilla-t-elle.

Il la regarda surpris, puis il remarqua Paul. Il avait clairement vu la moto et supposé qui la conduisait. Paul avait une expression sur le visage qui semblait dire qu'il avait comprit ses suppositions.

Paul ne bougea pas. Il l'avait relâchée, mais était toujours appuyé contre la moto.

« Et c'est… » Il voulait une présentation.

« Paul Lahote. » Dit-il poliment.

Monsieur Green plissa les yeux. « N'êtes-vous pas un peu trop vieux pour fréquanter des lycéennes, M. Lahote ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Dit Paul avec un haussement d'épaules. Le Principal avait toujours une mine renfrognée. Paul se repoussa de la moto il se redressa sur toute sa hauteur et glissa sa main dans sa poche arrière. Les muscles de sa poitrine bougèrent de façon impressionnante sous son t-shirt serré. Il sortit son portefeuille et retira sa carte d'étudiant. Il la montra à Monsieur Green. « J'ai 16 ans. Je vais au lycée tribal, à La Push. »

Il dominait le Principal. Paul tendit les bras vers Bella, qui se tenait près de lui, et l'attrapa. Elle vacilla un peu sur ses pieds. Son visage était blanc.

Le Principal était découragé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information.

« D'accord… Bon… Je… Suppose… Bien. » Il rendit sa carte à Paul. « Enlevez cette moto du trottoir. » Dit-il pour avoir le dernier mot.

« Tout de suite Monsieur, » Offrit poliment Paul.

M. Green marmonna quelque chose d'autre et s'en alla. Paul sourit, puis se tourna, l'air inquiet, vers Bella.

Elle tenait toujours ses livres contre sa poitrine. Ses yeux étaient dans le vide. Elle pouvait entendre ce mot se répéter sans fin dans sa tête 16… Il avait 16 ans. Comment pouvait-il avoir 16 ans ? C'était un enfant… Elle se sentait mal. Comme pouvait-il faire… Ce qu'il faisait, alors qu'il avait 16 ans ? 16 ans…

« Izzy ? » Appela-t-il, hésitant.

Elle marmonna quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas cillé. Il frotta ses bras de bas en haut avec ses mains. Elle se mit à frissonner. Il enleva les livres de ses mains et les mit dans son sac à dos. Il passa la bretelle par-dessus son épaule. Il grimpa sur la moto et la démarra. Ensuite, il leva sa jambe par-dessus la moto et la fit monter dessus, devant lui. Ses bras étaient assez longs pour atteindre le guidon en les passant autour d'elle.

La moto quitta le parking dans un vrombissement. Sa camionnette fut laissée derrière, avec quelques lycéens éparpillés, qui avaient regardé toute la scène avec intérêt.

* * *

><p>Je retournerais bien au lycée moi, juste pour avoir Paul à la sortie, hmmmmmmmmm.<p>

Il semblemrait qu'Izzy soit redescendue de son nuage avec cette nouvelle sur son âge...

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz

Em.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour!**

**Allez, après le choc de l'annonce de l'age de Paul, me revoilà avec la suite, et ce que va faire Paul par rapport à la réaction de Bella.**

**Donc pour celles qui se le demandent, Bella a 18 ans, comme dans l'histoire de SM.**

**Je tiens aussi à vous assurer que l'âge de Paul ne restera pas longtemps un problème, pour elle comme pour vous, si si, je vous jure, on arrive très bien à passer outre!**

Marine, merci à toi pour la reviexw et de rien pour la trad, je m'éclate.

Crazygirl, merci à toi. Allez, on se fat un petit voyage dans le temps, mais on emmène Paul avec nous, sinon, ça vaut pas le coup!

Titine, merci. je ne dira pas que je suis géniale, mais ça fait plaisir. En tous, moi, je prends plaisir à faire ces trad. Et non, je n'oublie pas Saving Bella, j'ai répondu sur la fic concernée. Pour Paul, c'est exactement ça, c'est quelqu'un de dur en apparence mais en grattant un peu la carapace, on y trouve plein de super choses.

**Merci à ma beta pour son travail.**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES<strong>

Chapitre 10 : Méthodes de choc

Il ne savait pas trop où l'emmener. Elle avait très clairement subit une sorte de choc. Il la tenait contre lui et roulait. Si elle était réellement en état de choc, elle avait besoin de chaleur et de douceur. Elle frissonnait toujours et s'accrochait à ses bras, le trajet en moto lui donnait certainement encore plus froid. Il alla au restaurant. Il la guida jusqu'au banc qui se trouvait devant et alla lui chercher un café au lait bien chaud, aromatisé au caramel ou un truc dans ce genre. Ça devrait l'aider.

Il sortit, elle était toujours là où il l'avait laissée. Il commençait un peu à s'inquiéter. Ce putain de connard au lycée. Il avait espérer pouvoir la basculer sur sa moto et la baiser. Son loup trouvait que c'était une idée géniale.

Il s'assit derrière elle et lui mit son café dans la main. Il se rapprocha d'elle autant qu'il le put.

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu flippes ? » Lui demanda-t-il après qu'elle ait réussi à prendre quelques gorgées de sa boisson.

Elle secoua la tête.

« D'accord. » Concéda-t-il. Il resta où il était, la réchauffant. Elle but un peu plus. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe, attendant qu'elle lui dise ce qui n'allait pas.

« Tu… Tu es un enfant. » Finit-elle par lâcher.

Il grogna. « A peine. »

« T-tu as 16 ans. » Siffla-t-elle.

« Ouais… Le même âge que Jake. »

Elle était bouche bée. « Mais… »

« Je me suis transformé plus tôt… J'avais 15 ans… Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'a pas muté si jeune… Je suppose que d'avoir une source de colère aide… Hein ? Il est toujours joyeux, bordel. » Il semblait dégoûté.

« Mais… Comment pouvez-vous avoir le même âge ? Tu es… Tellement… Différent de Jake. » On aurait dit que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

« Ouais… Et… ? »

« Mais c'est mal… »

« Quoi ? Tu ne fais rien de mal. Je suis assez vieux maintenant. »

« Maintenant… Mais tu ne pouvais pas être… Tu sais… Avant. »

« Et en quoi c'est ton problème ? »

« Quoi ? »

« En quoi es-tu responsable de ce qu'il m'est arrivé par le passé ? »

« Je… Je… »

« N'as-tu jamais fait d'erreur dans ta vie, Izzy ? »

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre le changement de sujet. Oui, elle avait fait quelques erreurs dans sa vie. « Oui. » Concéda-t-elle à contrecœur.

« Et est-ce que tu fais une fixation sur ces erreurs… Putain, te connaissant, tu le fais sûrement… Est-ce que tu passes le reste de ta vie, espérant avoir tout oublié…ou est-ce que tu… vis, tout simplement. »

Elle le regarda. Il était en colère contre elle. « Je suis…désolée. Ce n'était pas une critique. »

« Non ? » Il se leva brusquement, comme s'il fallait qu'il bouge.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait raison de penser qu'elle le critiquait ; elle le rejetait à cause de ça.

« Tu voulais ça. » Dit-il en montrant son corps. « A cause de ce que ça peut te faire… Tu voulais… Une… Part… De… Moi. »

Il avait raison et elle ne pouvait lui répondre.

« C'était le marché… Ou peut-être que maintenant, tu n'en veux plus ? » Insista-t-il.

« Non… Enfin… Oui… Je… Je suis désolée. » Souffla-t-elle lourdement. Il semblait perdu. Après ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle savait pourquoi.

Elle tendit la main et prit la sienne. « Je le veux… Je te veux. » Corrigea-t-elle.

« Alors d'accord. » Il se rassit et se rapprocha d'elle. Il baissa son visage et le plaça sous le sien tandis qu'elle regardait par terre. « Tu ne peux pas me réparer, Izzy. » Lui dit-il. Il l'embrassa ; juste une tendre caresse sur les lèvres. « Je ne suis pas cassé. » Dit-il.

Il la serra contre lui. Elle se sentait déjà réchauffée. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la boisson chaude, la douceur ou lui. Elle termina son café.

« C'est mieux, » Dit-il. « Bon dieu, est-ce que ça va être comme ça à chaque choc que tu auras ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non… La dernière fois que j'ai paniqué, c'était quand James me poursuivait… » Elle s'arrêta soudainement, et, instinctivement, tira sa manche sur son poignet. Les battements de son cœur étaient à nouveau hors de contrôle et son visage était pâle.

« James ? » Demanda-t-il. Evidemment, il remarqua toutes ses réactions physiques. Il baissa le regard et pris son bras ; il releva la manche de son pull avec son autre main. Il vit la morsure à la texture bizarre, brillante et argentée. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie, Izzy ? » Siffla-t-il. « Est-ce que c'est une morsure de vampire ? » Il tremblait ; vibrait.

Il pensait qu'il allait perdre le contrôle et se transformer juste ici. Elle grimpa sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas muter au restaurant. Elle devait le stopper. Elle ne pensa même pas au fait que c'était stupide d'être aussi près d'un loup sur le point de se transformer ; elle savait juste qu'elle devait l'arrêter. « Je ne suis pas cassée… Je suis là… Sens-moi… Je vais bien… Je ne suis pas cassée, moi non plus… » Elle recouvrit son visage de petits baiser, le chevaucha et noua ses jambe autour de lui ; se pressant contre lui. Avec une extrême volonté, elle le vit repousser la bête. Il l'engloutit et ensuite, il la prit dans ses bras.

Il la serra fort contre lui. Ça n'avait rien de sexuel. En cet instant, c'était du réconfort.

Elle fredonnait contre lui et il la berçait doucement ; la pressant contre lui. Elle le touchait ; des petites caresses sur sa peau. Juste pour établir et maintenir un contact avec lui ; avec l'humain en lui. Il avait à nouveau enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux.

« Paul ? » Tenta-t-elle.

« Mmmf ? » Répondit-il dans ses cheveux.

« Nous pourrions aller à la maison… Chez moi… Charlie n'est pas là… Si tu veux… » Proposa-t-elle.

Il ne lui répondit pas, il la déposa juste sur la moto, presqu'avant qu'elle n'ait fini de parler. Il la tint devant lui, cette fois encore. Si Charlie les voyait sur la moto sans casque, il serait furieux. Paul ne cessait de mettre son visage dans ses cheveux, comme si, quelque part, cela l'empêchait d'exploser.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison, il la souleva de la moto et la porta à l'intérieur. Elle avait à peine mis la clé dans la porte qu'il l'ouvrit en la poussant par-dessus sa tête. Son sac fut jeté juste dans l'entrée, puis il la transporta dans les escaliers et sur son lit.

Il lui avait déjà appris que le sexe pouvait être incroyable ; que cela pouvait durer aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait ; que ça pouvait être érotique et fougueux, et maintenant, il lui apprenait que cela pouvait être lent et réconfortant.

Il lui retira ses vêtement et elle tira sur les siens, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient nus, tous les deux. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et la posa sur ses genoux. Sa bouche s'affaira sur ses seins, suçant et léchant. Ses mains appuyaient dans son dos et la maintenait là où il voulait qu'elle soit. Elle entoura ses bras autour de sa tête et les laissa là. Elle était déjà mouillée quand elle sentit ses longs doigts habiles glisser entre ses jambes. Il la caressa et glissa un doigt en elle pour être sûr qu'elle était assez humide ; ça ne semblait pas être une fin en soi.

Il la souleva et elle plaça ses mains sur ses épaules, puis il la fit redescendre sur sa longueur durcie. Elle le prit en elle, aussi lentement que nécessaire ; centimètre par centimètre. Il la maintenait sans difficulté et elle se servit de ses épaules comme support. Il regardait son visage. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment décrire ce regard.

Quand elle fut complètement assisse, il se redressa un peu, la tenant d'une main, et de l'autre, il dégagea ses pieds pour qu'ils soient sur le lit, derrière lui, et non pas coincés sous elle. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus très bien se soulever.

Mais elle n'en avait pas besoin ; elle n'allait nulle part. Il se balançait et se soulevait en elle ; de tout petits mouvement qui la faisaient miauler pour lui. Elle pouvait se pencher en arrière et changer un peu l'angle, elle essaya ça une ou deux fois, mais elle dut frôler son épaule avec l'intérieur de son poignet. En effet, il tressaillit.

« Je suis désolée. » S'excusa-t-elle.

« Ca va… Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant… Quel loup je fais, » Marmonna-t-il. Il continuait de la faire se balancer sur lui.

« À quoi ça ressemble… Pour toi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« C'est froid… Vraiment froid. »

« Tu es derrière moi, en général. » Réalisa-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es toujours derrière moi… Quand nous couchons ensemble… C'est pour ça que tu ne l'as pas sentie avant… »

« Tu veux dire quand nous… Baisons. » Ponctua-t-il en donnant un coup vers le haut.

« Oh oui… » Gémit-elle.

« Izzy… »

« Paul… »

« Embrasse-moi… »

Dans cette position, elle pouvait, d'habitude, il était trop grand. Alors elle le fit. Elle l'embrassa et y mit toute son humanité. Pour lui rappeler qu'elle était toujours humaine.

Ils se balancèrent ensemble, durant un long moment, semblait-il. Elle n'eut pas d'immenses orgasmes, mais plein de petits. Elle semblait avoir atteint un palier, et elle resta là, tout simplement. Ça ne demandait pas beaucoup d'effort pour la soulever. En fin de compte, il n'en avait pas eut assez. Il se leva, la tenant contre lui. Il la tourna dos au lit et rampa dessus, la tenant toujours. Elle se tortilla contre lui.

Il l'allongea sur son dos, ses pieds, désormais autour de sa taille.

« J'ai besoin de place pour bouger. » Lui dit-il. Et il bougea. Il transforma un mouvement lent et doux, en un plus vigoureux et profond, ce qui la fit presque crier au bout d'une demi-douzaine de coups. Il la pilonnait. Ses hanches se levaient et claquaient contre elle. Il frappa quelque part en elle et cela lui fit assez mal pour lui couper le souffle. Mais étrangement, c'était bon aussi. Elle se doutait que cela aurait vraiment fait mal s'il y avait été directement, mais tout le travail qu'il avait fait avant, l'avait préparé à ce qu'il lui donnait maintenant.

Et il avait besoin de le lui donner. Elle le comprenait. Il était redressé sur ses bras. Elle s'accrocha pour le voyage.

A un moment, il marmonna quelque chose. Elle pensait que c'était peut-être "pas cassé", mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Et elle ne savait pas non s'il parlait d'elle ou de lui.

Elle attrapa son visage et le regarda dans les yeux. Mais ensuite, il la fit rejeter sa tête en arrière et crier pendant qu'elle jouissait. Il s'arqua contre elle et elle s'accrocha à son dos. Il resta pressé contre elle pour quelques poussées puis il fit un bruit, comme si tout son souffle avait été un réuni en une seule bouffée d'air.

Il la souleva avec lui et s'allongea sur le côté. Elle leva la main et toucha son visage ; glissant sa main sous sa joue qui reposait sur son oreiller.

« Hey. » Dit-elle.

« Hey. »

« Ca va maintenant ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Oui… Maintenant. » Et il lui sourit. Elle retint sa respiration. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce sourire auparavant.

Et elle voulait le revoir.

* * *

><p>Franchement, vous croyez toujours qu'il ne pense qu'à la baiser, même s'il le crie haut et fort?<p>

Ils sont pas mignons tous les deux, à se réconforter?

En tous cas, je vous l'avais bien dit que son âge ne lui poserai pas problème très longtemps. Et pour vous alors?

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Em.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour!**

**j'aurai vraiment aimé vous poster ce chapitre plus tôt, mais les soirs de semaine, je suis archi crevée et j'essaye d'avancer sur la trad de saving Bella (qui est à la correction d'ailleurs pour celes que ça intéresse).**

**Bon, je ne vais pas faire plus long. encore merci pour vos reviews, mises en favoris et en alerte, merci pour l'auteur également.**

**Marine et Tyy, merci à toutes les deux pour vos reviews.**

**Merci à ma beta pour ses relectures.**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES<strong>

Chapitre 11 : Parking du lycée

Ils étaient allongés dans son lit, sur le côté, se faisant face. C'était agréable. Elle avait sa main toujours calée sous son visage.

« Alors, tu voulais me ramener ma moto ? » Elle n'avait même pas encore lu son message.

« Ouais… T'apprendre à piloter… » Il fit une vague avec ses sourcils et elle rit. Il la rapprocha plus près de lui. « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je te baise dessus ? Ça pourrait être sympa. »

Elle ne fit que rougir. « Ah… Je… Sympa… » Dit-elle. « Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps aujourd'hui. »

« Non, pas avant qu'il fasse trop sombre. »

« Garde-la… »

Il lui lança un regard.

« Juste pour le moment, Charlie n'est pas très fan des motos. Je ne peux pas la garder ici, il va piquer une crise s'il sait que j'en ai une. Et s'il découvre que je l'ai conduite sans casque ? Whoa. Il a trop vu d'accident. Il radote toujours au sujet des personnes qui tombent sur les routes dans le coin. Ce sont les chutes de pluie. » Puis, parce qu'elle voulait être conciliante, « Tu pourras m'apprendre à la conduire un autre jour. »

« Tu ferais mieux de le dire à Jake, alors. Il pourrait s'apercevoir qu'elle a disparu. »

« Je l'appellerai pour lui dire. Tu ne la pas prise sans lui en parler, si ? »

Il ignora cette question. « Le week-end alors ? » Suggéra-t-il. « Pour ta leçon de moto. »

Comme elle ne répondit pas, il changea de méthode. « Tu devrais venir à La Push… **Me** rendre visite, pour changer… »

« Je n'ai même pas ton numéro. »

« Tu l'as maintenant. Je t'enverrai l'adresse par texto. »

« Alors d'accord, samedi. » Accepta-t-elle. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux au-dessus de son front. « Tu as faim ? » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Question stupide… Tu as toujours faim. »

Ils se rhabillèrent et elle lui fit quelques sandwiches. Elle ne s'en était pas préparée, mais il lui en donna un peu du sien, à nouveau. Elle se fit une autre tasse de café et le regarda tandis qu'il mangeait.

Il était presque 17h30, quand elle se rappela, soudain, de sa voiture.

« Oh non ! » S'affola-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ma voiture est au lycée. »

Il jeta un œil à l'heure sur le four. « Je t'y déposerai, si tu veux, et ensuite, je rentrerai chez moi. » Proposa-t-il. « Il fera sombre vers 18h. »

Elle prit sa veste et trouva son sac à dos, par terre, devant la porte d'entrée. Elle mit son portefeuille et les clés de sa voiture dans sa poche. Il la regardait, attendant patiemment.

Cette fois, elle roula assise derrière lui. Il était si chaud, et elle pouvait sentir les muscles de son dos bouger sous son fin t-shirt. Elle était vraiment protéger du vent, étant en-dessous de ses larges épaules. Elle appuya ses lèvres contre son dos, et il tapota sa main qui était accrochée autour de sa taille.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le parking du lycée. Il se gara près de sa voiture abandonnée. Il y avait un mot sous l'essuie-glace. Paul le vit avant elle. Il le prit et le lui donna sans rien dire, mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

« C'est de Jessica une des garces. Elle veut savoir a) Qui tu es, b) Si tu as des amis plus jeunes, c) Si elle peut m'emprunter mes notes d'anglais.

Paul sourit. « Eh ben, Seth est plus jeune que moi… » Suggéra-t-il avec amusement.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. « Ne recommence pas avec ça. Seth a 15 ans. »

Il plissa les yeux. « Ce qui me fait penser… »

Il s'avança vers elle la poussant avec son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dos à la voiture. Il se pencha et murmura à son oreille. « Tu veux que je te baise sur le parking, Izzy ? Cette idée t'a rendue toute excitée tout à l'heure. » Proposa-t-il.

Son traitre de corps réagit. Et il le savait.

« Nous venons juste… De… Le faire. » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Baiser. Nous venons juste de baiser. »

Elle allait répliquer qu'elle pensait que c'était plus que ça, mais il lui coupa le souffle, arquant le bas de son corps en avant, poussant contre elle. « Je suis toujours d'attaque pour ça. » Dit-il, et il l'était certainement. Il était vraiment content d'être là. Il refit ce petit geste de pression contre elle. « Il n'y a personne… Pas de lumière dans le lycée… Allez Izzy… Tu sais que tu en as envie… »

Le diable. Il était le diable.

Sa main trouva son chemin sous son t-shirt et prit son sein en coupe. Son pouce caressa son téton. Bêtement, elle n'avait pas mis de soutien gorge, ce qu'il savait également. Ses genoux cédèrent presque quand il embrassa son cou. Son souffle chaud s'infiltrait en rafale sous le col de son t-shirt.

Elle protesta un peu mais il l'ignora. Son corps le voulait. En fait, cela l'excitait au-delà du possible.

Et il le savait.

Il n'avait pas attendu qu'elle dise oui, il savait juste qu'elle ne dirait pas non. Il se baissa, la souleva sous les cuisses et la porta jusqu'à l'arrière de la camionnette. Il abaissa le hayon et la reposa sur ses pieds. Il descendit ses mains et se mit à défaire son jean.

« Paul… » Elle tenta de discuter, mais il stoppa ses objections avec un baiser. Soudain, elle réalisa qu'il était, lui aussi, très excité. Ses mains tremblaient même un peu. Ce fut ce qui la décida. Elle l'aida à descendre son jean et sa culotte sous ses genoux.

Il la retourna et la bascula au-dessus du plateau de sa camionnette. Elle haletait, ses main écartées sur le métal froid du plateau, ses fesses nues, littéralement exposées, l'attendant. Elle essaya de maintenir ses cuisses écartées pour lui. Elle pouvait presque se sentir dégouliner d'excitation.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour baisser son propre jean, puis il passa son bras autour de ses hanches, sa main à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, l'écartant un peu plus, pour lui donner plus de place. Il la souleva légèrement du sol, puis il s'inséra en elle, en une longue et puissante poussée.

Elle cria, cela ressembla presque à un aboiement. Elle ne savait même pas comment il avait réussi à entrer en elle, mais il l'avait fait. Elle essaya d'imaginer à quoi ils pouvaient ressembler si quelqu'un les voyait, et cette image dans sa tête la fit gémir, incroyablement fort.

Il rit. « Putain ma belle, » Murmura-t-il, « Alors… ça t'excite… vraiment… Hein ? »

Elle ne pouvait lui répondre. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était gémir. _Et si quelqu'un les apercevait ? Et s'il y avait un gardien dans le lycée qui regardait par sa fenêtre ? Et si Charlie passait par là en voiture ? _Tout cela renforça son excitation.

Elle frémit contre lui tandis qu'il l'empalait sur le parking du lycée. Elle pensait être possédée. Le son de leur peau claquant l'une contre l'autre était tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre. Ses doux grognements et un gémissement continu qui, elle le réalisa trop tard, sortait de sa propre bouche.

« Oui… Oui… Oh Mon Dieu… Paul…. » Sa voix prenait du volume avec l'excitation.

Il la tenait au niveau des hanches et poussait en elle. La voiture commençait à s'ébranler un peu quand ses cuisses tapèrent contre le rebord du plateau. Il fallut moins d'une douzaine du coup pour qu'elle se laisse aller. Elle gémit, en quelque sorte, en jouissant. Il rajouta deux poussés supplémentaires avant de la suivre.

Ses jambes tremblaient. Il la tint contre lui. Il était courbé au-dessus d'elle mais supportait son propre poids sa main plantée sur le plateau, à côté de sa tête. Avec son corps moulé au sien, elle n'avait pas froid.

« Oh ouais… » Grogna-t-il.

Il l'embrassa à l'arrière du cou. Il se redressa, se dégagea, et l'aida à se relever.

« Je ne ressemble à rien. » Se plaignit-elle. Il passa sa main dans le dos et retira son t-shirt, le lui tendant sans rien dire. Elle s'en servit pour se nettoyer. De toute façon, elle avait le sentiment qu'il le lui devait.

Elle allait lui rendre mais il lui fit un grand sourire.

« Garde-le. » Il haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'allait pas avoir froid.

Il s'accroupit, embrassa son ventre au-dessus de la ligne pelvienne et l'aida à remonter son jean.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour m'habiller. » Râla-t-elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle était en colère contre lui. Elle se dit que c'était parce qu'elle se trouvait faible. Il pouvait l'influencer pour faire ces choses extrêmes qui lui faisaient peur. Elle le laissait la convaincre de les faire. C'était une sensation de peur agréable, pas mauvaise mais… Elle ne se comportait pas comme ça… JAMAIS.

Du moins, elle ne le faisait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle **le** rencontre.

Il faisait sombre maintenant juste avant qu'il fasse complètement nuit. Il s'assit sur le plateau de la camionnette et l'attira contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » Lui dit-elle sèchement. Il n'avait toujours pas de t-shirt, et sa peau était une merveilleuse distraction. « Tu ne devrais déjà pas être parti ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore en colère ? Tu m'en veux ? » C'était comme s'il ne voulait pas s'énerver contre elle en retour.

« Tu… Tu me fais… Je fais des choses… » Claqua-t-elle. C'était insuffisant. Elle devait essayer de mieux l'expliquer. « Tu me fais faire des choses qui… Me font un peu peur. »

« Uh-huh. » Il la serra contre lui. « Mais c'était amusant. Ça t'a plu et tu vas bien. »

« Oui. » Accorda-t-elle. « Mais ça me met… Mal à l'aise. »

Il la regarda. Elle se tortilla sous son regard.

« Izzy, » La gronda-t-il, « tu as pris du plaisir. En fait, tu as adoré ! Tu veux juste te sentir coupable, parce que tu crois que tu devrais l'être, pas parce que tu l'es réellement. Tu fais ça souvent. »

« Quoi ? T'es un genre de psy maintenant ? » Lui dit-elle agacée.

Il rit. Il leva les mains dans un geste d'abandon. « Bien… Je vais te laisser rentrer. Tu pourras être aussi ronchon que tu le veux chez toi. »

Il se leva il l'examina en silence, durant une minute.

Elle se tortillait presque elle savait qu'elle était une emmerdeuse.

« Appelle-moi si tu veux me voir avant le week-end. Tu as mon numéro maintenant. Merci de me laisser ta moto. N'oublie pas d'appeler Jacob. » Après cette petite liste, il l'embrassa, grimpa sur la moto et partit.

Elle resta là à grommeler quelques temps, mais ça n'avait pas de sens sans personne pour l'entendre. Alors elle ferma la voiture et rentra chez elle. Le temps d'y arriver, ses jambes avaient cessé de trembler.

* * *

><p>Premièr accrochage, sauf que Paul, fidèl à lui-même, ne se prend pas la tête, si ele n'est as contente tant pis pour elle...<p>

Allez, qui a des souvenirs chauds chauds surle parking du lycée?

Bizzzzzzzz

Em.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour!**

**Vraiment désolée pour la mise à jour tardive, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir lors du dernier chapitre que les vacances scolaires allaient commencer (c'est fait d'ailleurs) et que, comme durant chaque vacances, je suis un peu moins dispo lorsque je suis à la maison avec mes loulous.**

**Marine et Titine, merci à toutes les deux pour les reviews.**

**Merci à Tracie, ma beta pour sa relecture.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre.**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**POLOGIES**

**Chapitre 12 : Livres et motos**

Elle rentra chez elle et prépara un rapide plat de pâtes pour le dîner de Charlie. Elle n'avait pas si faim que ça, alors elle repoussa son repas autour de l'assiette et réfléchit à la façon dont Paul avait défini son caractère.

Elle regarda soudainement Charlie. Il était son père il la connaissait mieux que personne. Il lisait le journal et mangeait d'une main. Buvant sa canette de bière de temps en temps.

« Papa… Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? »

Charlie fit une sorte de bruit qu'elle prit pour un accord.

« Est-ce que tu penses que je fais des choses parce que je crois que je devrais les faire… Pas parce que c'est ce que je veux vraiment faire ? »

Charlie leva les yeux sur elle et n'eut aucune expression durant une seconde. « Qu'est-ce tu veux dire Bells ? »

Elle lui répéta la question. « Aujourd'hui, quelqu'un m'a dit que je faisais les choses parce que je crois que je _devrais_ les faire. C'est vrai ? »

« C'est un ami à toi ? » Vérifia Charlie.

Etait-il un ami ? « Oui. » Admit-elle avec précaution.

Il la regarda comme s'il y réfléchissait puis dit, « Hmm. » C'était comme s'il venait juste de comprendre quelque chose.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Cette personne est un bon ami ? » Interrogea-t-il.

« Nous sommes proches. » Corrigea-t-elle. Enfin, ils se rapprochaient, certainement.

Il posa le journal. Elle avait toute son attention. C'était rare ils avaient tendance à ne pas parler à table.

« Cette personne doit plutôt bien te connaître… C'est ce que je dirais. "Tu fais les choses parce que je crois que tu devrais les faire", » répéta-t-il. Il secoua la tête, ébahi. « Non, c'est tout à fait toi, avec un grand T. Je ne te voyais pas exactement comme ça avant… Mais… » Il pensa encore. « Non, c'est parfait. » Conclut-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Vraiment ? »

« Tu as _toujours_ été comme ça. Tu as toujours fais ce que les autres attendaient de toi. »

« Quand ? » Insista-t-elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à le voir elle-même.

Charlie se frotta le menton et y réfléchit. « Oh je me souviens d'une de mes préférées. Tu devais avoir 5 ans. Nous étions dehors à La Push, et une des femmes t'avait donné une sucette. Je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir ce que c'était aujourd'hui, mais tu les détestais. » Charlie ricana, perdu dans son souvenir. « Et tu l'as remerciée, poliment. "Oh, je l'adore", As-tu dit. Toute gentille et enjouée. »

« Et… » Couina-t-elle. « J'avais juste des bonnes manières c'est tout. » Grogna-t-elle. Elle ne se souvenait pas de cette histoire.

« Ben sûr, mais tu n'avais pas à la manger. N'importe quel autre enfant l'aurait prise, mise dans sa poche pour plus tard ou pour la donner au chien, ou autre chose. Mais tu t'es assise et tu l'as mangée. Et tu les détestais ! Billy et moi rigolions à cause de la tête que tu faisais. Et ensuite… Tu n'arrêtais pas de lui sourire pendant que tu la mangeais. »

« Bon, j'ai du mal à comprendre le rapport. » Râla-t-elle.

« Tu fais ça tout le temps. » Il secoua le journal pour l'ouvrir ayant clairement l'intention de retourner à sa lecture. Elle fit un petit bruit, signifiant son désaccord.

Il la regarda. « D'accord Isabella. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Charlie.

« Ici ? » Répéta-t-elle.

« A Forks… A vivre avec moi ? »

« Je… » Commença-t-elle, mais Charlie l'interrompit.

« Tu es une ado Bells. C'est de notoriété, juste la façon dont les adolescents sont égoïstes, narcissiques et égocentriques. »

« Oui, je suppose qu'on peut dire ça. »

« Est-ce que tu ne vis pas ici… Avec moi... Parce que tu penses que c'est ce que tu dois faire ? » Charlie attendit simplement que l'idée fasse son chemin. Il mangea quelques bouchées de plus.

_Oh Mon Dieu._

Elle n'avait rien à dire pour sa défense.

« Ce que je veux dire, » Poursuivit Charlie, vu qu'elle ne disait rien, « c'est ta dernière année de Lycée. C'est un gros changement pour toi d'avoir emménagé ici à ce moment là. D'autant plus, d'être passée d'un lycée de grande ville à un plus provincial. Un qui n'offre pas de cours supplémentaires, que tu aurais pu vouloir avoir, ou des langues que tu aurais voulu étudier, ou dans lequel la qualité de l'enseignement est peut-être moins bonne. Je ne dis pas que je ne te veux pas ici, **j'adore** t'avoir ici. Mais tu es là, à vivre avec moi, parce que tu pense que **j**'en ai besoin, pas parce que c'était la bonne décision pour toi. Et bien sûr, tu fais ce que tu crois que ta mère voudrait, également. Tu la laisses être libre de voyager avec Phil sans qu'elle ait à se soucier de sa fille unique restant seule à la maison, ou essayant de finir son année scolaire pendant que sa mère voyage avec son mari pour son travail. »

_OH MON DIEU._

« Je crois que les rares fois où tu as pris position, c'est quand tu as refusé de venir ici durant les vacances d'été. Tu m'as obligé à t'emmener à Disneyland. Plus de pêche, ni d'escapades à La Push. » Il haussa les épaules. « Et je l'ai fait, parce que ce furent les quelques fois où tu as exprimé ce que tu souhaitais. »

_**OH MON DIEU !**_

Comment Paul pouvait-il si bien la connaître quand il ne faisait rien d'autre que… La baiser ? Etait-elle si transparente ? Elle ne le pensait pas personne ne le lui avait jamais fait remarquer ça avant.

Puis, elle pensa à ce qu'il lui avait demandé d'autre " _Et est-ce que tu fais une fixation sur ces erreurs… Putain, te connaissant, tu le fais sûrement…_" Faisait-elle une fixation sur ces choses et sur les erreurs qu'elle avait commise ?

**Oui ! **Elle était juste assise en ce moment, bloquée sur ce qu'il lui avait dit ce jour-là. Elle avait passé quatre mois, comme un zombie, à ne penser qu'aux raisons de l'abandon d'Edward. Quatre mois ! "_Te connaissant…_" Avait-il dit… Et il s'avérait qu'il la connaissait. Réellement.

« Bells ? » Charlie la fixait.

« Désolée, papa. Je réfléchissais juste… A ce que tu as dit… Tu as peut-être raison… » Finit-elle à voix basse. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre dont elle devait s'occuper…

« Merde ! Jacob ! J'ai oublié d'appeler Jake. » Elle se dépêcha de jeter son assiette dans l'évier, attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro des Black. Elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle l'avait fait tellement de fois quand elle pensait que Jake flirtait avec une sorte de secte bizarre. Ce qui était drôle, c'était qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé la vérité.

_« Oui. »_

« Salut Jake, c'est Bella. » Elle avait presque dit Izzy, mais c'était le surnom que Paul avait pour elle.

_« Bells… Ça va ? »_

« Ouais… Bien. » Pourquoi n'irait-elle pas bien ? « Je voulais juste que tu saches que j'avais dit à Paul qu'il pouvait emprunter ma… » La vache… Elle avait oublié que Charlie écoutait ! « … Mon… Livre, » Dit-elle. C'était tellement maladroit. Elle espérait que Jake fût devin et comprenne ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Ce n'était pas le cas.

_« Un livre ? »_ Répéta-t-il, ne comprenant pas. _« Tu as prêté un livre à Paul ? »_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, tu te souviens des livres… Tu sais… Ceux sur lesquels on a travaillé... Ensemble… »

Silence.

« Les livres… Tu sais… Il y en avait un rouge… »

_« Est-ce que Charlie écoute ? »_ Oh Dieu merci, Jake comprenait enfin de quoi elle parlait.

« Oui, c'est ça. Le livre rouge. »

_« Les motos… Tu lui as prêté ta moto ? »_

« Oui. Pas de problème. »

_« Merde Bells… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »_

« C'est mon… Livre… Et je peux le prêter à qui je veux, » Lui siffla-t-elle à travers le téléphone.

_« Bien… Fais comme ça… Je crois juste que tu devrais être plus prudente… Avec ton "livre"… »_

« Bien ! Je voulais juste que tu sois au courant, que tu ne crois pas qu'il ait été volé… »

_« S'il te plaît, Bells, ne fais pas ça… »_

« Faire quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il soupira profondément. « Bon… A plus tard. » Et il raccrocha.

« Humph, » Dit-elle dans le vide. Puis elle raccrocha à son tour.

Charlie la regarda. « Vous vous disputez encore, tous les deux ? »

« Non, du moins, je ne crois pas… Jusqu'à maintenant. Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par "encore" ? »

« A propos… De livres.. » Ajouta Charlie, un sourcil relevé.

« Oui. »

« Et qui est Paul ? »

« Paul ? » Couina-t-elle. Merde ! Des fois, Charlie remarquait tout. « Paul Lahote… Il est de La Push. »

« Uh-huh. » Charlie plissa les yeux.

« C'est un… Un ami de Jake. » Ajouta-elle, aimablement.

« Uh-huh. Alors il est Quileute ? »

« Oh, oui. »

« Et c'est aussi un de tes amis ? »

Elle avait envie de se tortiller. « Oui, » Admit-elle. C'était comme subir un interrogatoire.

« Uh-huh. Et, est-ce que je vais le rencontrer ? » Insista Charlie.

« Bien sûr… » Elle ne dit pas quand.

_N'y pense même pas_, pensa-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Bon, pas de montée en température aujourd'hui, mais une bonne discussion avec Charlie, j'adore ce chapitre, personnellement.<p>

A quand la rencontre Paul/Charlie? Si Bella le veut bien...

Bizzzzzzzzzzz

Em


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour!**

**les vacances se sont bien passées, courtes par contre, et demain c'est déjà la rentrée pour les enfants, la maman a déjà fait sa reprise cette semaine.**

**Beaucoup attendent cette rencontre entre Charlie et Paul, elle aura lieu, c'est promis.**

**Encore merci à toutes pour les reviews.**

**titine13110, yachiru-chan, Marine, merci à vous trois également. Marine, j'ai commencé la fic dont tu parles, j'a un peu plus de mal avec le trio et je ne suis pas encore une habituée des fics avec Embry et Quil.**

**( pour celles qui suivent Saving Bella, j'attend le retour de correction, donc publication dans la semaine)**

**Tracie, merci pour tout ;)**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES<strong>

Chapitre 13 : Tu penses trop, encore

Paul lui manqua presque quand elle ne le vit pas l'attendre sur le parking. Elle rougit rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait ici. D'autres étudiants avaient probablement fait la même chose ou pire… Mais pas elle. Elle ne faisait pas ça… Mais, si ! Quand elle était avec **lui**.

Lauren et Jessica l'interrogèrent à son sujet, mais, en vérité, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle pouvait, ou voulait, leur dire. Elles étaient tout excitées de dire à Angela à quel point il était magnifique apparemment, les autres avaient loupé le spectacle. Mike, Tyler et Eric avaient des regards mauvais à table. Elle ne voulut rien leur dire de plus que le fait qu'il était un ami de Jake. Au final, elle se sauva de la cafétéria et alla à la bibliothèque. Ils ne la suivraient pas là-bas.

Bella travaillait chez Newton jeudi en fin de journée.

Newton. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Le camping et le plein air, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Mais c'était un boulot. Elle y était allée directement après le lycée. Elle envoya un texto à Jake, vu qu'il refusait de prendre ses appels. "_Je suis toujours ton amie"._

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire d'autre.

Elle ne savait pas quel était son problème, et s'il ne lui disait rien, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait savoir. Elle supposait que c'était en rapport avec Paul. La conscience que la meute partageait pouvait être compliquée pour n'importe quelle fille avec laquelle ils sortaient. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Baisaient… Qu'ils baisaient.

Oh. Elle se surprit elle-même. Elle renifla un peu. La bouche et l'esprit pervers de Paul seraient tellement contents.

Paul.

Elle soupira.

Elle pensait beaucoup à la révélation de Paul. Elle **faisait** beaucoup de choses parce qu'elle pensait devoir les faire. Elle avait supporté beaucoup de chose avec Edward pour les mêmes raisons. Elle avait cru qu'Alice était son amie, mais maintenant elle n'en était plus sûre.

Paul lui avait dit de l'appeler si elle voulait le voir avant le week-end. Voulait-elle le voir ? Hmm. Elle ne savait pas. Il la faisait se sentir si différente. Coquine… Non, pas coquine. Il la faisait se sentir désirable et désirée. Désirée de la plus vile des façons. Quelque part, elle soupçonnait qu'elle l'excitait.

Mais comment le saurait-elle ? Il était peut-être comme ça avec chaque fille qu'il avait croisée. Beaucoup de personnes étaient comme ça, surtout au début. Le désir. Elle connaissait. Au début d'une relation, on est toujours l'un sur l'autre, puis après, ça faiblit.

Et merde ! Elle faisait une fixette et réfléchissait encore bien trop. Devrait-elle faire une liste ? Avec le pour et le contre ? Pourquoi ? S'envoyer en l'air avec Paul ? Elle renifla en pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait mettre dans le "pour".

Mike la regarda. Il aidait un client qui venait échanger une veste qui n'allait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle en caisse pour un échange.

Elle décida de parler à Paul. Elle fit une pause toilettes et l'appela. Il avait l'air content d'entendre sa voix. Il lui dit qu'il finissait juste un truc et qu'il pourrait la retrouver après le travail. Elle lui dit à quelle heure elle terminait et il lui confirma qu'il serait au magasin.

« Désolée Mike, pour tout à l'heure, » Dit-elle après que le dernier client soit parti et qu'ils aient dû fermer la caisse et faire toutes les dernières choses ensemble.

« Oh, c'est bon… De toute façon, je voulais te demander quelque chose…je…en fait… si c'était…possible…crois-tu…nous…enfin…toi et moi… »

Elle cilla. Oh mon Dieu. Mike essayait de lui demander de sortir avec lui. Encore.

Elle se dit qu'elle devait l'arrêter et mettre les choses au clair. Très très claires, sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas intéressée.

« Ecoute Mike, » L'interrompit-elle. « Je t'apprécie comme ami. »

« Oh,» Il avait l'air un peu déçu.

« Et je crois que nous pourrions être de grands amis, si tu voulais juste laisser tomber cette histoire de sortir ensemble. J'ai essayé de te le dire avant, mais je crois que je dois me montrer plus claire maintenant. »

« Maintenant ? Pourquoi maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je vois quelqu'un, en quelque sorte. » Expliqua-t-elle. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, mais ça avait l'air de faire son effet. « Tu te souviens ? » Il était là, au lycée, quand les deux garces avaient jacassé à propos du mec qui l'attendait.

« Tu veux parler de ce gars, qui attend près de ta voiture ? » Mike fit un signe de tête vers l'avant du magasin.

Elle jeta un œil. C'était Paul. Il inclina sa tête et lui sourit.

« Ouais… » Souffla-t-elle. « Ce gars. » Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

« Uh-Huh. Au moins, il est plus petit que l'autre… Jacob. » Mike fit un bruit avec sa gorge. « Ils n'ont pas de t-shirt… » Râla-t-il.

« Je… » Qu'allait-elle dire ?

« Vas-y… Je vais fermer. » Proposa-t-il.

« Merci Mike. » En fait, cela la touchait vraiment. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue rapidement. Ça ne posait pas de problème, si ? Ils étaient juste amis. C'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit. « On se voit au lycée demain. »

Mike sembla vraiment content. « Ouais. A demain. »

Elle leva deux doigts en direction de Paul. Il hocha la tête. Elle disparut dans le local des employés pour récupérer son sac et sa veste. Elle sauta presque jusqu'à lui.

Quand elle fut assez près, il l'attrapa, la souleva dans les airs et l'embrassa avec assurance, la tenant contre son corps musclé. Une main la tenait au niveau de ses fesses, la pressant contre lui. L'autre la maintenait à l'arrière de la tête, refusant de la relâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de l'embrasser. Elle était à bout de souffle quand il la laissa reculer.

« C'était pour Mike ? » Demanda-t-elle quand elle eut reprit son souffle.

Il l'avait une expression coupable. « Peut-être… »Admit-il.

« Tu es jaloux de Mike Newton ? » Elle n'y croyait pas. « Toi ? » Répéta-t-elle.

Il regardait par terre.

« Paul… ? »

« Je…enfin…peu importe, » Conclut-il.

Elle avait un petit aperçu d'un Paul plus jeune, plus vulnérable. « Mike Newton ne m'a jamais intéressé, » Lui dit-elle. « Je viens juste de mettre les choses au point avec lui. C'est pour ça qu'il a eu droit à une bise amicale sur la joue. »

« Ok. »

« Juste au cas où…tu serais…inquiet, » Dit-elle.

Il leva rapidement les yeux et vit son visage elle se moquait de lui juste un peu. Il plissa les yeux. Il la poussa contre sa camionnette. Il pressa son corps contre le sien et elle gémit.

« Ça… » Il respirait aussi fort qu'elle. « C'était pour moi. » Lui murmura-t-il.

« O-Ok. » Répondit-elle, fébrile.

Il la laissa sortir les clés de sa voiture. Ils grimpèrent tous les deux devant. Elle mit la clé dans le contact puis le regarda, attendant qu'il lui indique quelle direction prendre. Il s'était tourné, dos à la portière, pour la regarder conduire, sa jambe repliée sur la banquette.

« Alors, où va-t-on ? Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

« On pourrait baiser, » Suggéra-t-il avec sa voix diabolique.

« On a fait ça deux fois hier. » Fulmina-t-elle.

« Ouais… Donc, on devrait le faire trois fois aujourd'hui. » Proposa-t-il avec malice.

Elle couina. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir des rapports trois fois en une journée, si ? « Sérieusement, Paul ? Où est-ce que je vais ? »

« On pourrait marcher sur la plage, à First Beach. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je suis un peu juste en ce moment. Je ne peux même pas te payer un café. » Ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire.

« Il fait nuit, » Contredit-elle. « Tu peux peut-être voir sur la plage, mais pas moi. Et je ne serais jamais rentré à temps pour le couvre-feu d'un soir d'école. Je peux te payer un coup à boire au café, » Offrit-elle. Il la regarda mais ne lui répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je t'en dois un après l'autre jour… Souviens-toi. » dit-elle.

« Tu seras en public… Avec moi… »

Elle avait déjà démarré. « Ça ne me pose pas de problème. » Elle fronça les sourcils.

Elle conduisit jusqu'au restaurant. Paul avait dû courir, transformé en loup, depuis La Push. Il n'avait ni t-shirt, ni chaussure. Ça devait faire 25km. Ça l'impressionnait qu'il puisse courir autant. Mais il ne pourrait pas rentrer à l'intérieur comme ça. Elle lui prit donc un café à emporter, et ils le burent dehors, sur le banc, comme ils l'avaient fait lorsqu'elle avait fait sa crise de panique.

Elle reposait contre sa poitrine, jouant avec ses mains faisant courir ses doigts par-dessus la veine saillante sur le dos de sa main, et elle pensait.

« Izzy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Six jours, » Dit-elle. « Je te connais depuis six jours. »

« Ouais… » Soupira-t-il. « Tu réfléchis encore. » Il semblait résigné. Comme s'il avait essayé mais ne pouvait l'empêcher de faire ça. « Alors, dis-moi pourquoi c'est un problème. »

« Ça parait un peu précipité… Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Oh, je ne sais pas… Peut-être que c'est le bon mot. »

Il se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille. « Tu aimes ça… Personne d'autre ne s'en soucie… Fais-toi juste plaisir. »

« Charlie veut te rencontrer. » Dit-elle.

« Tu lui as parlé de moi ? » Il avait l'air surpris. « Après six jours, » La charia-t-il.

« En quelque sorte, » Avoua-t-elle. Elle croisa ses doigts ensemble.

« Hmm, » Fit-il. « Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour ça. »

« D'accord. » Accepta-t-elle. Il pourrait avoir autant de temps qu'il voudrait elle ne voulait pas qu'il rencontre Charlie. Probablement jamais.

Il frotta son nez dans son cou. Soudain, elle réalisa que, depuis qu'ils étaient assis là, il n'avait cessé de la toucher, comme elle n'avait cessé de le toucher. Il se leva, tenant sa main, et la tira derrière lui tandis qu'il s'éloignait du restaurant.

Comme de partout à Forks, la forêt était proche. Elle se trouvait juste derrière le restaurant. Elle mordit sa lèvre. Elle avait un peu peur d'y aller dans le noir. Même en marchant en arrière, il ne faisait presque pas de bruit. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre ses pas dans le sous-bois. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Personne dans le restaurant ne sembla remarquer qu'ils partaient.

Paul l'entraîna avec lui dans son monde.

Il se tourna une fois qu'ils eurent passé la ligne des arbres et elle se dit qu'il devait plus lui faire confiance. Elle n'allait pas discuter ou pleurnicher ou faire des histoires. Il avançait si prudemment pieds nus. Elle avait l'impression de faire beaucoup de bruit, comme un grand fracas.

Cela leur prit quelques minutes avant que les bruits de la route et du restaurant ne disparaissent. Elle fut plus ou moins surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle la civilisation disparaissait dans ce monde vert fait de mousse.

« Je me suis déjà perdue, » Lui rappela-t-elle. « Derrière ma propre maison. »

« Je m'en souviens. Sam t'a retrouvée. »

Elle avait une image un souvenir de cette nuit. Sam l'avait ramenée, donnée à Charlie, mais ensuite, elle avait le vague souvenir de l'avoir vu, lui et deux autres, se tenir dans un coin du salon, regardant le médecin s'occuper d'elle. À cette époque, ils avaient l'air de petites copies carbone de Sam. « Tu étais là. » Se remémora-t-elle. Il avait dû grandir un peu depuis, ou Sam était-il si grand comme Jake ?

« Oui. Tu étais… Dans un sale état, » Dit-il. « Si perdue. » Il s'était arrêté, puis il se tourna face à elle et prit son visage dans ses mains. « Déshabille-toi. » Ordonna-t-il.

Et elle le fit, tout comme lui. Il suspendit leurs vêtements sur une branche, pour elle. Même s'il faisait nuit, elle se sentait en sécurité. C'était si différent avec lui. Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui et son dos heurta un arbre. Il se pressa contre elle et l'embrassa, mais la différence de taille était trop importante. Elle pouvait le sentir, dur et prêt, effleurant la peau de son ventre de temps à autres. Ses doigts travaillaient en elle, s'assurant qu'elle était assez humide pour lui. Comme dans tous leurs rapports, ce qu'ils faisaient et où ils le faisaient, renforçait son excitation.

Il se baissa devant elle, embrassant ses seins, puis son ventre. Elle caressait ses épaules et le _sentait_. Ses yeux commençaient à s'habituer à l'obscurité, mais elle était encore aveugle. Il s'était accroupi ses genoux écartés et ses pieds sous lui. Il tira sur ses jambes et elle grimpa sur lui. Il s'introduisit en elle. Il la tira sur lui, faisant son chemin, et quand il fut au bout, il se leva. Elle s'accrocha à son cou. Il la poussa contre l'arbre derrière elle tout en poussant en elle, lentement et longuement.

Il semblait être plus calme, moins pressé, là, dans la forêt.

Elle gémit un peu de douleur quand elle se blessa contre l'arbre. Il dut sûrement comprendre alors il pivota sur lui-même, et s'adossa à l'arbre. Il fléchit un peu les genoux, décalant ses pieds assez loin pour qu'elle puisse nouer ses jambes autour de lui, sans qu'elles ne frottent contre l'arbre. De ce fait, elle était assise sur le haut de ses cuisses. Il la soutenait sans effort, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu tenir dans cette position accroupie plus de cinq minutes.

Ses grandes mains la soutenaient sous les cuisses, et il se contentait de la soulever et de la redescendre sur lui. Elle se disait qu'un gars normal aurait eu du mal à la porter, encore moins la soulever comme il le faisait. Il appuya sa tête contre l'arbre. Elle pensait que ses yeux étaient fermés. Il avait l'air… Satisfait. Non, encore plus que ça. Il semblait presque heureux.

Sa force lui donnait la sensation d'être une reine. Et le cou de Paul était exposé. Elle se sentait différente dans la forêt. Elle se sentait plus sauvage. Elle voulait le mordiller, de toutes petites morsures le long de son cou. Elle voulait le marquer. Elle voulait le _manger_.

Elle se rapprocha plus de lui et suça l'os proéminant de sa clavicule. Il grogna, elle savait donc qu'il aimait ça. Se sentant aventureuse, elle le grignota tout le long, jusqu'à son épaule.

Il maintenait son rythme tranquille, la soulevant et poussant en elle, mais elle savait que le mordre l'excitait. Le rythme s'accéléra. Elle fit le chemin inverse, se sentant plus courageuse dans son grignotage jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son cou. Elle commença sur le haut du côté de son cou. Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin et le mordit.

« P-putain, » S'exclama-t-il.

Elle suça sur la morsure et son allure augmenta encore. Elle le mordit encore au même endroit et il se retourna, la plaquant contre l'arbre. Il avait maintenant un rythme frénétique. Elle avait le gout ferreux de son sang dans sa bouche.

« Ne t'arrête pas, » Il lui grogna pratiquement dessus.

Il poussa fort en elle en se soulevant un peu et elle se resserra autour de lui, essayant de le garder en elle alors qu'il luttait pour se retirer et pouvoir à nouveau entrer en elle. L'orgasme la prit avec force, elle planta une nouvelle fois ses dents dans son cou. Il sortit un cri qu'elle ne pourrait décrire c'était si animal.

Mais on aurait dit que ça l'excitait encore plus.

Il claqua son corps contre le sien, la pressant contre le tronc de l'arbre. Il avait oublié son dos désormais ils avaient tous deux oublié. Et ils s'en foutaient.

Il frissonna tout en jouissant. Il se sentait particulièrement au chaud, en elle, aujourd'hui. Il grogna, puissamment et longuement, alors qu'il se vidait en elle. Ses jambes finirent par céder et il s'assit sur le lit de feuilles, toujours enfoui à l'intérieur de son corps, toujours accroché à elle.

Il se balança un peu là où il était assis. Même ce léger mouvement donna un autre orgasme à Bella il le remarqua et rit. Ce rire profond que seul un homme peut avoir quand il sait qu'il vous a bien baisé.

Il l'aida à se rhabiller puis ils marchèrent jusqu'à sa voiture, main dans la main. Ils ne parlaient pas. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Quand ils retrouvèrent la lumière, elle vit la marque de la morsure sur son cou et se mit à paniquer.

Il prit ses mains et la regarda sérieusement dans les yeux. « Je l'adore, » Dit-il. « C'est parfait. Je vais la porter avec fierté. Arrête de penser. »

« M-mais, » Dit-elle, « je t'ai mordu. » Elle murmura quasiment la dernière partie, comme si le dire à voix basse rendait la chose moins réelle.

Il lui sourit. « Je sais. Tu peux me mordre n'importe où. »

Elle semblait hésitante.

Il précisa, « Ouais… A part peut-être ici. » Mais ensuite, une lueur coquine apparut dans ses yeux. « Mais tu peux la grignoter tant que tu veux. » Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire arrogant.

Il l'embrassa et la fit monter dans sa camionnette. Il allait rentrer chez lui en courant.

Elle conduisit jusque chez elle, ne sachant pas vraiment comment elle se sentait par rapport à ce qu'elle venait de faire.

* * *

><p>Elle marque son territoire, ce qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire!<p>

Pauvre Mike, décidément, il n'y arrivera jamais, lol, mais bon, c'est pas de sa faute, difficile de rivaliser avec Paul!

Allez les filles, lâchez-vous, faites péter ma boîte mail.

Bizzzzzzzzzzz

Em.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour!**

**Aujourd'hui nous avons rendez-vous avec Paul et le reste de la meute, ça risque d'être intéressant (pour rappel, dans le chapitre précédent, Bella a mordu Paul).**

**Marine, je te remercie, ça me fait plaisir. Les autres fic de Mrstrentreznor avec le couple bella/Paul sont aussi très sympa.**

**Crazygirl, merci à toi aussi. Effectivement, la trad me prend du temps, mais on va dire que c'est mon passe-temps de la pluspart de mes soirée, mon moment détente uns fois que la maisn est calme, lol.**

**Christal83, merci également pour ta review.**

**Merci à ma beta, Tracie, d'être toujours au RV.**

la fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES<strong>

Chapitre 14 : Réaction de la meute

Paul n'avait pas envie de muter pour retourner à La Push, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il avait rendez-vous avec la meute.

Il se transforma donc, mais garda sa conscience étroitement verrouillée. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il partage avec eux ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son loup était si content qu'il eut du mal à reprendre forme humaine. C'était une première pour lui, d'habitude, il était vraiment en phase avec son loup. Mais cet enfoiré avait juste envie de se mettre en boule et dormir. Il fut obligé de le traîner par la peau du cou.

Il arriva au rendez-vous, dans le jardin de Sam, autour du feu, et se glissa dans son short avant de sortir de la forêt. Ils restaient tous sous forme humaine le temps d'annoncer les nouvelles. Tout le monde s'affairait. Emily leur faisait à manger, comme d'habitude. Des pommes de terre farcies, cuites au four, qu'ils pouvaient manger à la main. Elle se plaignait toujours de la quantité de vaisselle à faire. Donc, si elle pouvait se passer d'assiettes, elle le faisait.

Il essaya de garder une certaine distance avec les autres. Il espérait que l'odeur de sexe couvrirait celle du sang sur son cou, mais il aurait dû le savoir.

Jake le regardait froidement. Il essayait de ne pas réagir mais son loup était fier de lui. La chérie du vrai Alpha l'avait marqué _lui_. Et il était là, à lui coller ça, presque sous son nez. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention de faire ça, mais comme si Jake allait le croire. Il voulait juste la baiser. Putain, il en avait toujours envie. Toute la journée tous les jours si elle était d'accord.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr du moment où c'était arrivé. D'ordinaire, il couchait avec des filles quelques fois, puis les laissait s'en aller, mais Izzy ? Elle était différente, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Merde Paul, tu ne peux pas te doucher ? » Marmonna Jared.

Il haussa les épaules. « Je suis directement venu ici. »

« Est-ce que c'est du sang ? » Jared se pencha et le renifla. « Jésus, elle y va fort avec toi, hein ? »

Paul grogna.

Sam les regarda tous les deux. « Quelques nouvelles, » Commença-t-il. Paul s'éloigna. Comme si ces conneries l'intéressaient. Il alla chercher une deuxième pomme de terre quand Quil vit son cou à la lumière.

« Putain de merde ! Mec… Qui est-ce qui t'as croqué ? »

La réunion se transforma en chaos. Comme des animaux de meute, ils voulaient tous voir, il grouillait autour de lui, touchant et reniflant la morsure.

« C'est humain. Tu as laissé un humain te marqué ? » Demanda Sam, incrédule.

« C'était un mec ? » Demanda Embry.

Paul lui grogna dessus.

« Une fille alors… » Présuma Embry. « Je me demandais juste… Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas vraiment un truc que font les filles. Te mordre comme ça. »

« Bella ne se conduirait jamais comme ça, » Siffla Jacob, avec l'absolue certitude qu'il la connaissait mieux que personne. « Donc, tu dois déjà te taper quelqu'un d'autre en même temps qu'elle. »

Paul cligna juste de l'œil. Pour une fois, il ne se mit pas en colère.

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Paul, tu es malade ? »

« Quoi ? Non. Tu sais bien qu'on ne tombe pas malade. »

« Ouais, mais Embry vient juste de t'accuser d'avoir couché avec un mec, et tu ne lui as pas encore fait un deuxième trou… Bref, peut-être que tu n'es pas en forme. »

« Je suis… » Il y réfléchit. Il était content. Son loup n'avait rien à prouver à personne à part peut-être **elle**. Ouais… Il fallait qu'il la marque lui aussi. La tenir, la prendre par derrière et planter ses dents dans son cou…

« Paul ! » Sam lui aboya dessus.

« Hein… Oh, désolé Sam. » Nom de Dieu, il perdait carrément la tête. En pensant à elle. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à elle. N'importe quoi aurait pu l'attaquer, mais son loup se tapait une putain de sieste et son cerveau humain était quelque part dans Porno land.

Sam faisait toujours la grimace. « On devrait peut-être te laisser un jour de repos… Au cas où tu sois contagieux. »

Contagieux ? Ouais, mais il était seulement contagieux par morsure… Humm… Mordre. Il pouvait juste imaginer ses dents fendre sa douce peau… PUTAIN ! Il secoua la tête, littéralement, essayant de se concentrer.

« Ça ne peut pas être infecté, » Remarqua Seth. « Donc, ça ne peut pas le rendre malade… Mais les morsures d'humain sont mauvaises… Plus toxique qu'une morsure de chien, je l'ai lu… Il y a plus de germes dans une bouche humaine que sur un siège de toilettes… Et qui t'a mordu, si ce n'est pas Bella ? »

Paul lui grogna dessus. Stupide chiot bavard. Puis il pensa à quelque chose : ils ne connaissaient pas Izzy sa vilaine copine, vilaine de la bonne façon. Jake pouvait penser qu'il la trompait, mais elle et lui connaissait la vérité, alors qu'est-ce qu'on en avait à foutre ?

« Izzy, » Grogna-t-il.

« Qui est Izzy ? » Demanda Embry.

Jake avait l'air en colère et énervé pour Bella.

Paul haussa les épaules. « Juste une fille que j'ai baisée contre un arbre et qui m'a mordu. Pas de quoi en faire une histoire. » Son loup sortit de sa joyeuse sieste et lui grogna presque dessus. Ça faisait peur. Il n'aimait pas que son alter égo humain la renie, n'est-ce pas ? Son loup le foudroya du regard. Il fallait qu'il arrange ça. Il comprenait que son loup ne tolérait pas qu'il la traite comme de la merde.

« Non, je plaisante. » Ajouta-t-il. « C'était Bella. C'est juste qu'elle aime que je l'appelle Izzy. »

« Tu as changé son nom ? » Jake n'avait pas l'air ravi.

« Ouais, un peu comme toi, non ? Pour toi, Bella est Bells. » Fit remarqué Paul à Jake.

Jake lui grogna encore dessus.

« Je ne comprends pas, » Dit Quil. « Qu'est-ce qu'Izzy a avoir avec Bella ? Elles sont amies ? »

« Son prénom est Isabella abruti… Tu piges ? » Dit Embry. « C'est elle… Bella **est** Izzy. »

« Oh, d'accord. »

« Je ne comprends pas, » Intervint Sam. « Toi… Je veux dire, **toi**… Tu as laissé une fille te marqué… Une fille qui n'est pas ton imprégnée… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Paul haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas non plus.

Sam avança et prit Paul par le menton, tourna sa tête pour pouvoir mieux voir la morsure. « Quand a-t-elle fait ça ? »

« Ah… Il y a une heure… Peut-être. »

« Uh-huh… Seth a raison… Ca cicatrise lentement. Va voir Emily pour qu'elle te désinfecte. »

Les poils de Paul se hérissèrent.

« Ne me fait pas te l'ordonner, » Gronda Sam.

Paul se leva et se rendit dans la maison, mais le langage de son corps montrait qu'il n'était pas du tout content de devoir le faire.

« Jésus, » Murmura Sam. « C'est pas comme si elle allait l'enlever… » Il se retourna et essaya de reprendre le contrôle de la réunion.

« Em ? Où est la trousse de secours ? » Demanda Paul quand il passa la porte moustiquaire.

« Tu es blessé ? Je n'ai rien entendu. » Ce ne serait pas la première fois que du sang serait versé lors d'une réunion de la meute.

« Sam veut juste que tu nettoies ça. » Il fit un geste de la main vers son cou.

« Oh ok. Assied-toi. » Ordonna-t-elle.

Il se percha sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine. Elle revint au bout d'une minute avec la trousse de secours, de la taille d'une valise. Sue avait appris à Emily quelques gestes de premiers secours, et elle était toujours prête à nettoyer et recoudre les petits bobos de la meute.

« Quelqu'un t'a mordu ? » Dit-elle tout en nettoyant la plaie.

« Ouais. »

« Qui ? »

Paul savait que Sam le lui dirait si elle lui posait la question, il n'y avait donc pas de raison de ne pas le lui dire. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. « Bella. » Grogna-t-il, les dents serrées.

« Bella Swan ? » Vérifia-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

« Tu vois Bella Swan ? »

Cela le surprit. Alors Sam ne lui disait pas tout. « Ouais, je pensais que Sam te l'avait dit. »

« Je vais lui en toucher un ou deux mots, » Plaisanta-t-elle. « Ne pas me faire partager les ragots croustillants. » Ce fut silencieux durant une minute pendant qu'elle rangeait les affaires. « Jake est au courant ? »

« Il le sait. »

Emily soupira. Elle toucha le front de Paul avec sa main. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu te compliques toujours la vie ? »

Il pensait qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment de réponse à cette question, alors il ne dit rien.

* * *

><p>Jake s'est encore fait remettre à sa place, et tout ça sans violence, il est juste...ridicule, c'est encore pire.<p>

Le loup de Paul s'attache à Izzy et la défend quand l'homme essaye de prendre ça à la légère. Quand ne feront-ils plus qu'un?

Bizzzzzzzzz et à bientôt.

Em.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour!**

**Ce sera encore un chapitre que vous allez trouver court, mais dans l'ensemble, les chapitres font tous après cette longueur, sachant que l'auteur en publiait un par jour, rythme que je ne peux pas suivre, maheureusement.**

**Marine, alors, as-tu trouvé ton bonheur chez Mrstrentreznor? **

**Comme toujours, Tracie, merci pour ta relecture et la correction.**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES<strong>

Chapitre 15 : Bavardages entre filles

Retour au lycée. La nuit dernière, elle avait fait des rêves étranges et délirants, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Des bribes apparaissaient dans sa mémoire, comme des morceaux de films. Complètement dans le désordre et flous. Mais elle s'était réveillée en ayant froid, malgré la pile de couverture qu'elle avait sur son lit. Il n'avait dormi qu'une seule nuit dans son lit, mais son corps semblait être en manque de lui. C'était bizarre.

Elle finit par faire sa journée. Mais elle perdait la tête, de plus d'une façon. On était fin mars, début avril, elle aurait ses examens en juin. Elle avait besoin d'être au top et tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser, c'était **lui**.

Comment pourrait-elle travailler ? Elle arrivait à peine à se concentrer en classe. Elle était sans cesse étourdie, se rendant compte que tout les autres écrivaient ou faisaient quelque chose, alors qu'elle était assise à fixer le tableau blanc.

Elle aurait dû passer trois ou quatre heures par soir à étudier. Combien d'heures avait-elle passé avec lui cette semaine s'envoyant en l'air avec lui au lieu de travailler ? Elle ne pouvait pas les additionner un paquet d'heures à baiser avec lui.

C'était mal. Il chamboulait toute sa vie.

Elle devait lui dire… Il devait arrêter. Elle avait du travail. Des dissertations à écrire… Des choses… Beaucoup de choses à faire.

Mais ensuite, elle pensa à l'allure qu'il avait quand il était nu. Waouh… A quoi il ressemblait, et à la façon dont il bougeait et ces muscles supplémentaires qu'il semblait avoir… Des muscles… Et ce regard qu'il avait juste avant de jouir… Et… **Oh Mon Dieu**. Elle était foutue !

Ça ne faisait même pas une semaine ! Comment cela avait pu arriver ? Moins d'une semaine… Franchement.

Et elle l'avait **mordu**.

Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de ses fluides corporels en elle, il avait fallut qu'elle y ajoute son sang.

Possédée. Elle était possédée. Izzy avait pris le dessus et la pilotait comme si elle était un robot Bella.

« Tu vas bien Bella ? » Entendit-elle, on aurait dit que ça venait de très loin.

Elle leva les yeux et Angela était là, avec un air vraiment inquiet. Mon Dieu ! Elle était assise à la cafétéria et son cerveau déconnait complètement. Arf, elle avait dit déconner ! Dingue Paul la rendait dingue.

Elle fut sans expression durant une minute, puis ensuite, elle se dit qu'Angela était désormais sa seule amie. Peut-être avait-elle quelques conseils pour elle. Elle savait qu'Angela et Ben sortaient ensemble depuis un moment déjà. Ce n'était pas comme si Bella avait beaucoup d'expérience en matière de petit ami il n'y avait eu qu'Edward, en réalité.

« C'est ce nouveau mec, » Avoua-t-elle. « Tu sais, ce mec. »

Angela leva un sourcil.

« Il est juste… Je ne pense qu'à lui. » Gémit-elle à moitié.

Angela se pencha vers elle, avec un air conspirateur. « Je _vois_ ce que tu veux dire, » Murmura-t-elle. « Quand Ben et moi… Avons pour la première fois… Tu sais… Je ne pensais qu'à ça. »

Nom de Dieu ! Angela avait des rapports. La fille du pasteur avait des rapports ! Quand cela était-il arrivé ? Quel genre d'amie elle faisait, celle qui n'était même pas au courant.

« C'est ce… gars superbe ? » Demanda Angela. Elle y avait mis dix voyelles, comme Lauren et Jessica l'avait prononcé.

« Oui, Paul. Il me rend **dingue**… » Avoua Bella. « Je n'arrive à penser à rien d'autre, ni à faire autre chose. Il me prend tout mon temps. »

« Oh, cette phase va passer, » Dit Angela avec sagesse.

« Je ne crois pas. » Dit Bella, incertaine.

Angela se montrait intéressée, de façon respectueuse.

« Il devient _plus_ exigeant. »

« Plus ? »

« Il veut faire ça trois fois par jour. »

« Trois ? » Angela s'éventa avec sa main. « Par jour ? » Clarifia-t-elle.

Bella hocha intensément la tête.

« Oh Mon Dieu, » Angela s'éventa furieusement. « Vraiment, trois fois ? Je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit possible. »

« Je suis certaine qu'il a joui cinq fois le premier jour… Enfin, je crois que c'était jusqu'au lendemain matin… Sérieusement… Et une fois, je jure qu'il a tenu un long moment, peut-être une heure. »

« Une h-heure ? » La voix d'Angela dérailla au milieu de la question.

Oups. Elle en disait trop maintenant.

« Je ne peux rien faire d'autre, » Bella en était presque au point de se supplier elle-même. « Ça doit s'arrêter. »

« Oh Dieu non, » Dit Angéla avec véhémence. « Ne le laisse pas filer ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Même s'il en revient à une fois par jour… » Angela avait l'air un peu sous le choc. « Sapristi… Et je suppose qu'il sait ce qu'il fait ? »

« Il sait… » Seigneur. Comment décrire Paul au lit ? « Il est… grand et musclé…tu vois… Et il est extrêmement fort, ce qui fait qu'il me met dans la position qu'il veut, et il peut tenir des lustres… Et il peut me tenir pendant des lustres… J'ai l'impression de ne rien peser pour lui… Et une fois, il m'a massée, je n'étais plus qu'une flaque par terre. »

Angela se faisait de l'air, à nouveau. « Bon, je suppose qu'il est un peu plus vieux… » Concéda-t-elle.

« Plus vieux ? » L'interrompit Bella. « Il a 16 ans ! »

Angela cassa la fourchette en plastique qu'elle avait dans la main en deux. Elle posa les morceaux sur la table et le regarda.

« Alors, laisse-moi reprendre les choses, » Commença Angela. « Il a 16 ans, il est superbe (avec dix voyelles) et Indien, et il sait très bien ce qu'il fait dans un lit, et il est fort et fait de la moto, et… »

« Oui, tout ça. Je crois que tu as été claire. »

« Je suis sérieuse Bella. Ne le laisse pas filer, celui-là. »

La cloche sonna et elle se rendit à son cours de sport. Mike, en "ami", lui proposa de faire équipe en badminton. Elle le toucha seulement deux fois avec la raquette, mais ensuite, elle lui rentra dedans et lui mit un coup d'épaule dans la joue, et il lui demanda, très poliment, de rester assise.

Elle s'assit et essaya de compter les points, mais elle pensait encore à Paul. Merde !

Elle rentra chez elle et rangea un peu sa chambre. Elle essaya de se taper la tête contre la table de la cuisine, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Elle avait comme envie d'ouvrir le congélateur et d'y plonger la tête, parce que penser à lui faisait monter la température.

Le téléphone sonna.

C'était Paul.

En parlant du loup. Toutefois, elle devait avouer qu'il aurait pu l'appeler à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, elle aurait été en train de penser à lui.

« Salut. »

« Hey. » Répondit-elle.

« J'ai besoin de te voir. »

Eh bien, c'était direct.

« Je ne peux pas. Le vendredi, c'était dîner au restaurant avec Charlie. » Ne pense pas au restaurant ou plus particulièrement aux bois derrière le restaurant, où tu l'as mordu.

« S'il te plaît, Izzy. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

Elle l'entendit pousser un gros soupir. Puis elle se rendit compte de quelque chose. « Tu as pensé à moi toute la journée, n'est-ce pas ? » Devina-t-elle. « Tu n'as rien pu faire, pas vrai ? »

« Non. » Murmura-t-il.

« Moi non plus. » Lui chuchota-t-elle. Ils rirent tous les deux.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant une minute. Elle coinça le combiné dans son cou.

« Je peux venir à La Push demain. »

« Samedi ? » Il dit ça comme si c'était dans un an.

« C'est ma meilleure offre. »

« D'accord. De bonne heure ? Tu peux venir tôt ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Tu veux faire de la moto ? »

« Ouais, ça serait sympa. »

A nouveau le silence.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux que je vienne te rendre visite cette nuit ? » Demanda-t-il. « Je crois que je pourrais grimper par la fenêtre. »

« Comme si je pouvais rester silencieuse, » Le gronda-t-elle. « Et ensuite, Charlie te tirera dessus. »

« Ça pourrait en valoir la peine. » Dit-il.

« Hooo, c'est adorable… » Elle rit. « Mais ensuite, à quoi est-ce que tu me servirais samedi, si tu t'es fait tirer dessus le jour d'avant ? »

« Je guéris vite. »

« Pas aussi vite que ça. »

Il y eut un silence gênant, comme s'ils voulaient tous les deux dire quelque chose mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas.

« J'entends la voiture de Charlie. A demain, » Promit-elle.

« A demain, » Dit-il. « Dors bien. »

« Toi aussi. »

Ils n'avaient toujours pas raccroché.

« Je dois _vraiment_ y aller. » Dit-elle.

« Oui… A demain. »

« À demain. Au revoir. » Et elle raccrocha. Mais ce fut presque douloureux de le faire.

* * *

><p>Et non, pas de Paul cette fois-ci, du moins pas en chair et en os.<p>

Ce coup de téléphone vous donne une idée de l'évolution de leur relation?

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Em.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour (ou plutôt bonsoir)**

**Encore une fois, je vais m'excuser pour ne pas avoir répondu au reviews, et cette fois, c'est vraiment un manque de temps, semaine très chargée et WE sportif avec mon fils. Je n'ai pas envie de vous faire patienter plus longtemps, mais je tiens tout de même à toutes vous remercier pour vos com, bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices (nouveaux lecteurs?) et merci pour les mises en favoris et en alerte.**

**Comme toujours, ne pas oublier Tracie, ma beta sur qui je peux toujours compter pour avoir un travail rapide!**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas!**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES<strong>

Chapitre 16 : First Beach

Elle conduisit jusqu'à la Réserve et gara sa voiture derrière la maison des Black. Pour elle, il était logique de venir là où se trouvaient les motos, se disant que Paul l'avait remise dans le garage de Jake.

Paul sortit de la forêt en courant, semblant impatient, tandis qu'elle était toujours au volant. Elle ne fut pas surprise. Des personnes normales auraient pu l'entendre arriver à des kilomètres à la ronde, alors avec l'ouïe d'un loup ? Sa camionnette avait tendance à tourner à plein régime, même au ralenti. Il aurait pu l'entendre, même éloigné de plusieurs kilomètres.

« Salut, » L'accueillit-il.

« Salut, » Répondit-elle.

Il la serra dans ses bras. Elle soupira quand il le fit.

« Comment a été ta nuit ? » Demanda-t-il, soucieux.

« Mauvaise. »

« Allons marcher sur la plage. » Il l'entraîna avec lui. « Des cauchemars ? »

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai fais des rêves bizarres. Pas effrayants, juste bizarres. »

« Bizarres comment ? »

« La nuit dernière, j'étais à une réception de mariage. Mais la femme assise à côté de moi insistait pour se mettre debout sur la chaise. Ensuite elle se penchait en avant pour parler aux autres personnes. Elle avait des cheveux noirs coupés au carré. Tu sais, droits et courts ? Mais elle était vieille, alors peut-être que c'était une perruque. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Ensuite, elle a essayé de me demander quelque chose, et ça m'a agacé. Je lui ai dit : "Je vous demande pardon ? ", vraiment énervée par ce qu'elle me demandait. Et il y avait toutes ces autres personnes à table, que je ne connaissais pas, mais elles me connaissaient. Des chaises. Beaucoup de chaises. Je peux même dire la couleur et les motifs qu'il y avait dessus. Très étrange. »

« Ouep. » Confirma-t-il.

Ils étaient arrivés sur la plage.

First Beach la surprenait toujours. C'était tellement gris. Le sable était couvert de cailloux et de roches. Il y avait dû avoir un orage récemment, et cela ressemblait, plus que jamais, à un terrain encombré de bric-à-brac. Il ne restait presque plus de morceaux de plage pour marcher. C'était complètement désert même pas un surfeur prêt à braver les vagues agitées.

Paul tira sur sa main. Elle le regarda. Il lui lança ce regard, fait de mille promesses.

« Tu ne veux pas… » Lui siffla-t-elle. « Sur la plage ? »

« Tu m'as manqué. » Lui dit-il tendrement. « C'était jeudi la dernière fois. »

« Oh ouais, ce qui me fait penser fais-moi voir ton cou. »

Ce fut peut-être une erreur, parce qu'il tomba à genoux devant elle et pencha sa tête sur le côté, lui exposant son cou. Elle examina la morsure. « Je croyais que vous guérissiez vite. »

« C'est le cas. »

« Donc… ? » Elle indiqua son cou.

Il haussa simplement les épaules. « Personne ne sait pourquoi ça n'a pas cicatrisé. Emily l'a nettoyée avec de l'antiseptique et tout. »

« Oh mon Dieu… Tu veux dire que la meute sait… Ils savent que je t'ai mordu ? »

« Ouep. J'ai essayé de mentir mais mon loup m'en a empêché. »

Il était tellement sérieux ce devait être vrai. « Ton loup ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Il m'a grogné dessus. » Il était toujours à genoux devant elle, les yeux levés vers elle.

« Je suis désolée. » Elle ne savait pas quoi dire face à cet aveu. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris qu'il considérait son loup comme une entité à part. « Alors ton loup m'aime bien ? »

« Ouais, il t'aime déjà… Mais ça, » Il désigna son cou. « c'est ce qui scelle le deal. »

« Oh. »

Il frotta son visage contre son ventre. Elle eut le souffle coupé. Il lui avait manqué, lui aussi… Et son loup.

« Il veut te mordre, lui aussi. » Dit Paul d'une voix basse. Il avait l'air presque nerveux, en lui disant ceci.

Elle mit ses bras autour de sa tête et le serra contre elle. « Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé… Il faudrait que j'y réfléchisse… Ca ne fait qu'une semaine. »

Jésus ! Elle avait raison. Il y a une semaine, il l'avait sautée dans sa douche. C'était ce que son loup voulait faire encore être brusque et agressif avec elle. Il savait que ça l'excitait, alors, elle ne dirait probablement pas non.

Il avait prévu de l'avoir nue sur la plage, mais, ce matin, il avait un contrôle si faible sur son loup. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit. Il pourrait la mordre, sans sa permission, et ce serait vraiment mal. Mais il la **voulait**. Et maintenant, elle était là, les bras autour de lui, et il avait du mal à maîtriser son loup.

« Izzy… » Essaya-t-il d'expliquer, même si ça le faisait flipper, il avait besoin de lui expliquer. « Il te _veux_ vraiment…. Enormément… »

Elle commença à dire quelque chose, mais elle aperçu son visage. « Tu es sérieux. » Elle pensait qu'il parlait juste de lui à la troisième personne mais il parlait de son loup.

« Je le tiens bien serré pour le moment. Mais il a besoin de quelque chose, et je ne dis pas juste ça… Je ne devrais pas te dire ça, parce que ça pourrait avoir l'effet inverse. Si je voulais te sauter, je pourrais… Mais… J'ai besoin d'être honnête avec toi. »

Elle cligna des yeux. Elle était un peu retournée. Il avait raison, s'il voulait la culbuter dans le sable, il pouvait. Elle essayait de repenser à des documentaires qu'elle avait vus sur le comportement animal. « Alors, parce que je t'ai mordu… J'ai fait de moi la dominante… C'est ça ? » Elle pensait à voix haute.

« Ouais. Je suppose. »

« Donc, il a besoin de me voir me soumettre. Pour restaurer l'équilibre. »

« Je n'sais pas. Je pense que oui. »

« Bon, pour l'amour de Dieu, relève-toi. Il ne va pas du tout apprécier ça. » Le sermonna-t-elle en le tirant par les épaules.

Il se leva. Avec sa taille, il la dominait toujours. Il put sentir son loup se calmer immédiatement.

« Putain Izzy… Tu es trop intelligente. »

« Evidemment que je le suis. » Dit-elle en riant.

Il lui fit un sourire en coin. « Alors peut-être que tu devrais te mettre à genoux. » Suggéra-t-il, de manière diabolique.

Elle hoqueta. Il pouvait dire qu'elle était un peu excitée, mais c'était sa nervosité qui prenait le dessus à cet instant. Il promit à son loup que s'il se calmait, ils pourraient tous les deux obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient.

« Allons marcher. » Proposa-t-il.

Elle marcha avec lui le long de la plage. Il lui raconta l'histoire de James Island A-ka-lat en Quileute. Il avait un bras sur son épaule, la serrant contre lui. Il ajusta ses pas pour être en rythme avec elle.

Ils avaient déjà fait un petit bout de chemin quand elle se tourna pour lui faire face, se dressant sur ses pointes de pieds pour l'embrasser. Quand elle se recula pour respirer, elle murmura, « J'ai envie d'essayer, mais tu n'as pas le droit de te moquer. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant. » Avoua-t-elle.

« Je ne me moquerai pas de toi. » Promit-il. « En plus, tu peux me faire vraiment mal si je le fais. »

Elle marcha à reculons, l'entraînant avec elle. Ils se cachèrent derrière un gros arbre. Paul n'était focalisé que sur elle. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Il se tenait debout, les jambes écartées, et le dos contre l'arbre. Elle se mit à genoux devant lui. Cette vue, seule, fit s'élargir et s'allonger sa queue, et rendit sa respiration plus lourde.

Elle approcha ses petites mains blanches et défit son short. Elle s'arrêta en le voyant, gros et prêt. Le short était coincé par le dos de Paul, elle tendit les mains et tira sur le tissu, le libérant entièrement, même ses boules.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il retenait sa respiration, que lorsque qu'il expira, haletant.

Elle l'attrapa fermement et le caressa vigoureusement, une fois. Elle prit deux profondes inspirations, comme pour se donner du courage, puis referma ses lèvres autour de la pointe et le fit glisser dans sa bouche.

Il mit ses mains sur la tête de Bella il avait besoin d'être en contact avec elle.

Elle fit glisser sa bouche sur lui, deux ou trois fois, assez loin, puis le relâcha.

« Ca allait ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Parfait. »

« J'ai… Un peu de mal à respirer… »

« N'avale pas ta salive, » Conseilla-t-il. « C'est dur de respirer et d'avaler en même temps. Laisse-la couler hors de ta bouche. »

« Sérieusement ? Sur toi ? »

« Ouais… Plus c'est mouillé, mieux c'est. »

Elle examina sa queue encore une fois, comme si c'était un problème de maths difficile, qu'elle était déterminée à résoudre. Elle glissa une main en dessous et saisit ses boules. Puis elle plongea à nouveau sur sa queue. Elle aplatit sa langue et le prit aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Elle le racla un peu avec une dent, mais il s'en foutait. Elle essaya de le regarder. Il la regardait avec intensité, une main dans ses cheveux, la respiration saccadée. Elle pouvait l'entendre maintenant.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de ne sentir que ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche. C'était gros et chaud, et avait un goût salé et musqué un peu comme un champignon. Elle pouvait sentir la veine, qui le longeait, gonfler un peu. Elle essaya de passer sa langue le long de la veine et il se crispa. Elle se retira et se donna un temps pour respirer. Elle ne pouvait pas le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir sa bouche ouverte autant et aussi longtemps sa mâchoire était un peu endolorie. Du liquide commençait à perler au bout de sa queue, à mesure que son excitation augmentait. Elle le reprit, aussi loin que possible.

Elle fit un petit bruit, comme si elle était blessée, et il perdit presque pied son loup était plus qu'excité.

« I-Izzy, » Essaya-t-il de la prévenir.

Elle le fit ressortir et leva les yeux vers lui, les lèvres meurtries et gonflées. Et qu'est-ce que son loup aimait ce spectacle.

« Je vais jouir. » L'avertit-il. « Continue avec tes mains. » Il la supplia presque.

« D-D'accord. » Elle appréciait qu'il l'ait prévenue. Il était si mouillé maintenant, grâce à la combinaison de leurs fluides, qu'il glissait facilement entre ses mains. Il y eut un petit jet au bout, presque comme un signal. Alors, elle le comprima plus fort, maintenant ses caresses fermes et régulières.

Il déplaça son corps des mouvements nerveux et crispés. Il leva sa main, et alors qu'il gémit fortement, il récupéra une grande partie de son sperme dans son poing. Il s'essuya sur le tronc de l'arbre.

Elle le regarda, la mine renfrognée.

Il avait presque l'air embarrassé. « Je ne voulais pas que tu en aies dans les cheveux. » Expliqua-t-il.

Elle lui sourit.

« Je reviens dans une seconde, » Dit-il. Il remonta son short et courut jusqu'à l'eau pour laver ses main. Elle le regarda revenir vers elle en courant, essuyant ses mains sur son short. En fait, elle remarqua, qu'aujourd'hui, il portait un t-shirt.

Il la regarda. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu te laisser… Tu sais, dans ma bouche… »

« C'est bon, je m'en moque. » Il la prit dans ses bras. « Tu as fait du bon boulot. J'ai vraiment aimé ! »

Elle ne savait pas quoi demander. Elle remua un peu. Sa culotte était tellement mouillée. Ce qu'elle avait fait l'avait tellement excitée. « Je… » Elle frotta presque ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre.

« Tu veux que je termine le travail ? » Demanda-t-il en la pressant contre sa poitrine. Il embrassa son cou.

« Je ne comprends pas, » Dit-elle.

Il fit descendre sa main et commença à défaire son jean. Elle hoqueta légèrement quand elle réalisa ce qu'il allait faire.

Il la retourna et cacha son corps derrière l'arbre. « Tu penses que je peux passer une main là dedans ? » Demanda-t-il. Il y arriva elle n'avait aucune idée de comment, mais sa main glissait, sans aucun problème, à l'intérieur de son jean, et directement dans sa culotte. Il poussa sa cuisse entre les siennes, la forçant à les écarter.

Il la tenait fermement contre son corps, mordillant son cou et lui murmurant des choses, tandis qu'il faisait glisser son majeur entre ses plis détrempés. Son autre main se referma autour de son sein.

« Tu sais ce que mon loup a envie de te faire ? » Murmura-t-il. « Il veut te prendre par derrière… A la manière des loups… Comme ça… Il veut que je plonge ma queue à l'intérieur de toi, jusqu'à ce que je cogne ton dos…. Et puis, quand tu frémiras et gémiras sous moi… »

Exactement ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment, pensa-t-elle.

« … Il veut que je plante mes dents dans ton cou… Que je te marque comme mienne… »

Elle gémit.

« Mais pas…aujourd'hui.. » Lui promit-il alors qu'elle s'effondrait dans ses bras. Il la tenait fermement.

« Pas aujourd'hui ? » Vérifia-t-elle, quand elle retrouva son souffle.

« Non, quand tu le voudras _**si**_ tu le veux. » Se corrigea-t-il, lui-même.

* * *

><p>A ce stade, je suis sûre que vous y voyez déjà plus clair dans leur relation.<p>

Bella continue son apprentissage mais on est déjà loin du fameux contrat passé il y a une semaine.

A bientôt!

bizzzzzzzzzz

Em


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour!**

**Ca y est, le voilà, le voilà, pfiou, quelle course!**

**Merci infiniment pour les reviews et désolée, enore une fois, de ne pas avoir eu le temps de répondre à chacune d'entre vous mais le coeur y est!**

**Tracie, merci, comme toujours!**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES<strong>

Chapitre 17 : Une sorte d'addiction

Ils retournèrent chez les Black et sortirent la moto de Bella.

« Où est Jake aujourd'hui ? » Elle se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas sortit en l'entendant se garer. Si Paul pouvait l'entendre, les autres loups le pouvaient aussi.

« Il est à la casse avec Embry et Quil, pour trouver des pièces pour sa Golf. En plus, il a trouvé quelques combines pour se faire du fric en retapant des voitures, vu que la Golf tourne bien. Je crois que l'idée lui est venue après avoir remonté les motos. » Dit-il en montrant la moto d'un signe de tête.

« C'est bien. Je suis contente qu'il ait un projet. »

« Hmm-hmm. » Dit Paul.

Il l'emmena sur un tronçon de route à travers la forêt, un chemin d'accès pour les pompiers, puis il la laissa conduire. Il voulait voir comment elle s'en sortait avec la moto. Il courait à côté d'elle, sous sa forme humaine, sans difficulté. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il pouvait courir si vite. S'il pouvait tenir la distance avec la moto en tant qu'humain, elle avait du mal à imaginer ce que ça devait être en tant que loup. Probablement plus rapide qu'un vampire. Dans la forêt, personne ne pouvait le voir, il ne grillait donc pas sa couverture.

Il reconnut qu'elle conduisait plutôt bien. Pas excellente, mais ça allait. Elle lui parla du nombre exact de fois où elle avait finit aux urgences quand Jake lui apprenait à conduire. Ils roulèrent environ deux heures. Paul lui fit faire quelques petits sauts, ce qui la fit crier.

Ils étaient en train de ramener la moto au garage de Jake, quand il demanda soudain, « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« A qui, quand ? »

« A Jake, quand tu t'es cognée la tête à cause de la moto. »

« Oh… Je lui ai dit qu'il était "genre…beau", » Admit-elle. Elle était gênée. Aujourd'hui, ça lui semblait minable.

« Sympa. » Dit-il, sarcastique. « Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il nous la repasse en boucle celle-là. »

« Oh, arrête ça ! » Elle lui frappa l'épaule. « Ben, c'est vrai qu'il l'est… » Elle surprit le regard de Paul. Elle baragouinait, essayant d'expliquer ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. « En fait, il est grand et fort… Et il a cette peau brune… Et il est plutôt attirant… »

Paul avait haussé les sourcils. « Mais… » Continua-t-il.

« Ouais… C'est ça, pas vrai ? Il y a un "mais". » Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est juste que, pour moi, il…n'a pas ce truc. »

Il la serra contre lui.

« Pas comme toi. » Ajouta-t-elle. Elle savait que c'était ce qu'il voulait l'entendre dire.

« Je vois… » Il embrassait son cou. « Alors, si je ne suis pas "genre…beau"… Qu'est-ce que je suis ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Qu'était-il ? Dangereux, sexy, magnifique, alléchant…

« Tu es une sorte d'addiction, » Avoua-t-elle.

Il rit.

Puis il l'embrassa. Ça ne prit pas longtemps pour que ce baiser se transforme en autre chose. Il était une vraie addiction. Il avait, plus que jamais, de l'effet sur elle. Il déconnectait toutes les parties de son cerveau les parties raisonnables, prudentes, ne fonctionnaient, tout simplement pas, quand il était dans les parages. Quand elle était avec lui, elle se livrait à toutes sortes de comportements risqués juste comme quelqu'un d'accro.

Elle commença à tirer le t-shirt de Paul hors de son short, faisant courir ses mains dessous pour avoir un contact avec sa peau. C'était ce dont elle avait besoin son contact, ou plus précisément, elle avait besoin de le toucher.

Il retira son t-shirt et le jeta sur la moto. Elle fit courir ses mains partout sur lui. Ses lèvres suivirent elle le léchait et le mordillait. Il leva le visage de Bella vers le sien et la fit reculer contre le mur, dans un bruit sourd. Il fit un bruit contre sa bouche. C'était un croisement entre un grognement et un juron. Il la souleva et la pressa contre le mur du garage, poussant leur bassin l'un contre l'autre. Le dos de Bella cognait contre le mur. Ce n'était sûrement une très bonne idée, c'était tellement bancal on avait toujours l'impression qu'un seul bon coup le ferait s'écrouler. Elle ne voulait pas être responsable de ça détruire le garage des Black.

Elle releva sa tête. « Non… » L'implora-t-elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit le siège de voiture, juste à l'intérieur du garage. « Là… » L'encouragea-t-elle. Elle le pointa du doigt. Il marcha jusqu'au siège, la fit tomber sur ses fesses et attrapa le bas des jambes de son jean. Elle venait juste de réussir à le défaire quand il tira d'un coup sec et libéra ses jambes. Elle glissa le long du siège sur ses fesses et retomba sur son dos dans un rire il avait aussi enlevé sa culotte. Ce n'était pas comme si ça la gênait. C'était le but de la manœuvre.

Elle avança ses mains vers le devant de son short alors qu'il entreprit de l'embrasser à nouveau caressant l'intérieur de sa bouche de sa langue. Elle fit aussi un petit bruit quand elle glissa sa main à l'intérieur de son short en jean et qu'elle le saisit. Elle le trouvait toujours tellement dur elle était impressionnée qu'il puisse rester si dur aussi longtemps pendant leurs séances de baise. Elle enroula sa main autour de sa solide longueur et fit une petite pression. Et il ne portait jamais de caleçon ou quoique ce soit qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Pas de sous-vêtement… Jamais !

« Puu-tain, Izzy, » Jura-t-il. Il tomba à genoux. « Prête ? » Lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle, impatient.

Dieu qu'elle aimait l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. « Oui… Fais-le maintenant… » Lui dit-elle.

Il la fit glisser sur le siège, plus près de lui, écarta ses cuisses et les maintint avec ses mains. Il baissa le regard sur elle. Il avait l'air de vouloir la manger. Cela ne la fit que mouiller encore plus. Elle espérait qu'il ait un meilleur contrôle sur son loup maintenant. « S'il te plaît. » Le supplia-t-elle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son visage. Il lui sourit un sourire satisfait qui se dessina lentement.

« Ne joue pas avec moi Paul… Je t'en prie, ne joue pas avec moi… » Oh Mon Dieu, elle le suppliait… Encore.

« Je te donne toujours ce que tu veux Izzy, tu le sais. » Il se dirigea à l'intérieur d'elle. Les yeux de Bella roulèrent en arrière sous l'effet de cette première poussée et ses mains s'agitaient dans le vide. Elle aimait ce premier coup… Mais de qui se moquait-elle… Elle aimait tous ses coups.

Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du cuir du siège qui avait un peu chauffé au soleil. Elle avait toujours son t-shirt il ne s'était pas embêté à le lui retirer. Un minimum de dignité, voilà tout ce qu'il lui accordait.

Mais elle n'avait aucune dignité lorsqu'il entrait en jeu. Elle était en feu. Elle aurait pu être nue, mais elle était tellement pressée de l'avoir en elle.

« C'est ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il en plongeant à l'intérieur d'elle.

« Oui-i.. » _Ecoutez-la_. « Oh oui… S'il te plaît… Paul… S'il te plaît… »

Seigneur, il faisait glisser ses fesses le long du siège. Soudain, elle se remémora qu'ils étaient à La Push qu'il devait y avoir une demi douzaine de loups à portée d'oreille, et elle était dehors, à faire assez de bruit pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. En plus, dans le jardin des Black, dans leur garage. Elle perdait la boule.

« Arrête ça, » Murmura-t-il. « Arrête de penser et sens ! » Il ponctua la fin de sa phrase par une poussée en donnant un petit effet vers le haut, ce qui fit à nouveau s'agiter ses mains. Elle s'accrocha à lui. Il s'abaissa, reposant ses coudes sur le siège, puis s'arrêta.

Elle se pétrifia une seconde, pensant qu'il avait entendu quelque chose, mais il inclina sa tête sur le côté et lui sourit. Elle pouvait le sentir en elle, mais il ne bougeait pas. Elle attendit un peu, mais ensuite, elle voulut qu'il bouge. Elle se tortilla sous lui, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se soulever sous son poids.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sens Izzy ? »

« Toi… » Chuchota-t-elle. « Je te sens, toi. »

Il pressa encore plus en elle. « C'est vrai ? »

« Oui… »

Il la tenait, ses coudes sur le siège et ses triceps pressant ses épaules elle ne pouvait lui échapper. Il poussait plus fort en elle. Elle frissonnait sous lui. Elle essayait de resserrer ses muscles autour de lui pour montrer qu'elle aussi, le tenait, comme une revanche.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire ce que c'était peut-être parce qu'il la tenait si fermement, qu'il ne cessait de pousser en elle, qu'il la fixait avec autant d'intensité mais ce qui n'était, au début, qu'un frisson, se transforma en un orgasme complètement explosif. Elle se referma autour de lui, et lui, poussa en elle encore plus, elle se retrouva au bord du précipice. Elle tremblait sous lui, gémissant son plaisir. Maintenant, elle se souvenait qu'elle avait des jambes. Elle poussa ses pieds contre le sol et essaya de cambrer son dos, cela permit juste à Paul de s'enfoncer encore plus loin en elle.

Elle frissonna encore. « Paul… »

Il immobilisa son corps durant une agonisante minute, puis, ce fut comme s'il se retirait d'elle, à un rythme incroyablement lent, tandis qu'elle frémissait encore sous son corps. Les mini répliques de son orgasme la faisait convulser autour de lui. Elle grogna. Il en était arrivé à un point où seule la pointe de son sexe était encore en elle, puis il s'avança à l'intérieur en une longue et puissante poussée. Elle se mordit la lèvre si fort qu'elle put goûter son sang. Elle ne voulait pas faire trop de bruit dans ce qui était, après tout, le jardin des Black. Durant un moment, elle l'avait oublié.

Elle jeta sa tête vers l'avant, essayant de s'enrouler autour de lui, alors que tous les muscles de son ventre se contractaient. Mais le poids de Paul la maintenait allongée. Il fit, à nouveau, un lent va et vient avant de perdre pied, lui aussi. Il frissonna aussi au moment où il explosa en elle.

Tous deux respiraient difficilement jusqu'à ce qu'elle rigole. « Aïe. Je me suis mordue. » Se plaignit-elle.

« Laisse-moi voir, » Dit-il en tenant sa tête entre ses deux mains. Puis, dans un geste purement animal, il lécha la marque sur sa lèvre. Elle aperçut un petit quelque chose dans ses yeux, qu'elle ne pourrait pas vraiment qualifier.

Après un baiser de plus, il la remit sur ses pieds et ils se rhabillèrent.

Il rangea sa moto à sa place habituelle dans le garage de Jake. Elle l'embrassa passionnément puis grimpa dans sa camionnette et roula jusque chez elle. Ce ne fut que longtemps après qu'elle se demanda si Jake pourrait les sentir, sur ce qu'il considérait comme son territoire.

Evidemment, Jake devint complètement dingue. Paul l'avait non seulement baisée sur son territoire, mais en plus, le siège de voiture, qu'ils avaient, si commodément, utilisé, provenait de la Golf de Jake. Il était partagé entre son loup, qui aimait l'odeur, comme tout loup mâle, et l'homme en lui, qui bouillonnait de rage envers celui qui avait laissé cette odeur sur _son _siège.

Il alla se plaindre vers Sam. Ce fut encore pire quand il découvrit que Paul avait essuyé son sperme sur leur arbre, à lui et à Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam explosa.<strong>

_Bon Dieu Paul, mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête ? Je te jure, à croire que tu fais exprès de la sauter partout où Jake peut le sentir._

_C'est fait exprès ? C'est ça… Espèce de salaud._

Paul leva les yeux au ciel. Est-ce que ça servait à quelque chose d'essayer d'expliquer à Sam qu'offenser Jake n'était qu'accidentel. Ils n'avaient même pas du tout pensé à lui. Cela rendrait les choses encore **pire** si Jake apprenait qu'aucun d'eux ne s'étaient soucier de ses réactions.

_Est-ce qu'elle se rend compte ? Ou bien es-tu tellement bon pour arriver à la persuader de faire ça…_

Le loup de Paul n'aimais pas cette idée qu'Izzy ne soit pas une participante active dans leur…accouplement. Paul empêcha un grognement de sortir, mais sa lèvre supérieure se souleva devant son Alpha. Et son Alpha le remarqua.

_**Je te donne l'ordre d'arrêter de sauter Bella Swan sur ce qui appartient à Jake.**_

_Nom de dieu, Paul, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas agiter tes couilles sous le nez de Jake? Ce N'EST pas un ordre, soit dit en passant ! C'est déjà assez compliqué de faire en sorte que vous ne mutiez pas en même temps, pour que vous évitiez de vous battre… Ca suffit ! Hors de ma vue._

* * *

><p>Sam n'a pas fini de se prendre la tête, moi ça me fait rire que Paul se foute d'eux comme ça, sans forcément la faire exprès.<p>

Bon toujours aussi bouillant entre ces deux-là, quelle première expérience pour Bella, la veinarde!

Bizzzzzzzzzzz

Em


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour!**

**Après le siège de voiture et l'arbre, que va bien pouvoir encore trouver Paul pour faire rager ce "pauvre" Jake ?**

**Comme toujours, un grand merci à vous toutes pour votre fidélité et bievenue aux nouvelles (nouveaux?).**

**Merci à Tracie pour la correction, bizzzz.**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES <strong>

Chapitre 18 : Le café

Paul voulait l'emmener déjeuner dimanche. Il voulait passer la prendre chez elle, mais elle le supplia de renoncer, parce que Charlie serait là et qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à ce qu'ils se rencontrent. Elle lui dit qu'elle le retrouverait au café.

Elle était un peu excitée. C'était presque une sorte de premier rendez-vous, aussi triste qu'il était de pouvoir considérer le café comme un lieu pour un rendez-vous. Il n'y avait pas vraiment grand-chose d'autre dans Forks, et ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour aller dans un bar. Elle gara sa camionnette et le vit, négligemment appuyé contre la balustrade. Juste le voir lui coupait le souffle. Elle le salua en le serrant dans ses bras, puis ils entrèrent choisir une table. En fait, il portait des chaussures, ce dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. La serveuse fit un signe de tête à Bella et ils s'installèrent eux-mêmes à leur table.

Elle lisait le menu, par pure habitude, comme si elle ne connaissait pas ce foutu truc par cœur, quand elle sentit un léger contact sur son genou. Ils étaient assis dans un box, côte à côte. Elle le regarda, mais il avait un air innocent et lisait son menu.

Elle, elle devait sûrement se faire des idées.

« Je pense que je vais commencer par un soda à la glace. » Dit-elle, faisant la conversation.

Le contact suivant fut, sans nul doute, délibéré. Cette fois-ci, il atteignit l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Il ne pouvait sérieusement pas avoir envie de faire ça ici ? Il la caressa, une nouvelle fois, de ses longs doigts et elle rougit. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Elle eut le souffle coupé.

Maudit soit-il. Il pouvait entendre ou sentir toutes ses réactions. Elle fronça encore plus les sourcils. Cela n'avait aucun effet, surtout parce qu'il ne la regardait pas.

La serveuse arriva et Paul commanda les boissons pour eux deux. Elle était agrippée à son menu. La main de Paul était toujours sur sa cuisse, et il dessinait des cercles qui allaient en grandissant tout en remontant. Elle se décala sur la banquette, mais cela permit à Paul d'aller encore plus haut. Il ne ferait pas ça dans un lieu public, si ?

Les doigts de Paul glissèrent sous le rebord de sa culotte. Oh si, il le ferait.

Elle savait qu'elle rougissait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et elle le connaissait. Rien de ce qu'elle dirait ne pourrait l'arrêter. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait obtenu ce qu'il désirait.

Il se pencha, comme pour lui parler, et sa main la pénétra. Elle se crispa. Il avait ce regard dans ses yeux. Il ne cessait de la regarder, l'observant alors que ses doigts la caressaient. Il releva les yeux, juste au moment où la serveuse approchait avec leurs boissons. Dans un état second, Bella l'entendit demander s'ils étaient prêts à passer commande. Paul demanda quelques minutes supplémentaires. Heureusement, parce qu'elle tenait le menu si fort entre ses mains qu'elle allait y laisser des marques. La serveuse allait devoir se battre avec elle, juste pour le récupérer.

Elle ne pouvait pas descendre sa main et essayer d'enlever celle de Paul elle perdrait la bataille et en plus, cela attirerait l'attention sur eux. Et puis, elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle était terrifiée que les gens sachent ce qu'il se passait.

Il ne cessait de la caresser. Elle poussa son bassin vers lui. Elle avançait vers cette main demandeuse, pour jouir plus rapidement.

Il savait.

« Ca va Izzy ? » Demanda-t-il, avec intérêt.

Elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle avait la bouche ouverte, et haletait doucement. Ses yeux étaient voilés et son visage rougi. Elle tenta de se faire de l'air à l'aide du menu, mais elle s'inquiéta une nouvelle fois d'attirer l'attention sur elle, alors elle arrêta.

Il continuait, le salaud. Elle allait s'effondrer au milieu du café. Elle se frottait contre lui, déplaçant ses fesses sur le siège en cuir. Jésus, elle allait faire une tâche sur sa jupe. Elle était complètement trempée.

Il se pencha plus près d'elle, posa son autre coude sur le dos de la banquette et posa une main sur ses cheveux. Il avait l'air d'un mec romantique. Si seulement les gens savaient ce que son autre main faisait sous la table. Elle avait les yeux fermés, mais elle le sentit retirer sa main. Elle les ouvrit juste à temps pour le voir lécher ses doigts.

La combinaison de ce geste et de son regard la fit jouir à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle dût placer le menu devant son visage. Elle entendit la serveuse dire quelque chose, comme leur donner plus de temps. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendue approcher de leur table.

Quand elle revint, Bella commanda le hamburger végétarien mais put à peine le manger. Elle avait perdu l'appétit. Paul le finit pour elle, après s'être plaint que ce n'était même pas de la vraie nourriture.

Elle lui en voulait un peu.

Quand ils furent dehors, elle se tourna vers lui. « Tu… Tu… » Elle n'arrivait pas à sortir les mots.

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça… Ici… ? Alors que nous avions un rencard ? »

Il inclina la tête et lui jeta un de ses regards. « Et tu as dit non ? » Fit-il remarquer.

**Merde.** Elle n'avait pas dit non. Elle n'avait rien dit à part gémir son prénom comme un animal en chaleur. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne vint. Elle marcha vers sa camionnette en tapant des pieds avec agressivité. Il la suivit.

Elle pensa à quelque chose. Elle se tourna et lui parla sèchement. « Tu **savais** que j'étais gênée. » Lui siffla-t-elle.

« Non, » Corrigea-t-il. « Je savais que tu étais excitée, et tu te collais à ma main. Et pour moi, ça ne veut pas dire non. »

Elle cria de frustration.

« Oui…Oui, tu as raison… » Couina-t-elle.

« Alors, où est le problème ? »

« Sérieusement ? »

Il avait l'air réellement perdu. « Izzy… Je ne comprends pas… » Il essaya de la serrer contre sa poitrine, elle frappa ses mains, pour peu que ça fasse une différence. « Tu n'as pas dit non… Tu n'as pas dit stop…Tu as aimé ça, et ça t'a excitée. Tu as joui deux fois, Izzy. »

« Je sais… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Je te l'ai dit il y a des lustres, si tu veux que j'arrête, tu as juste à dire non. Je suis désolé que tu m'en veuilles pour le moment, alors que je pensais que tu passais un bon moment. »

« J'ai passé un bon moment. » Admit-elle dans un murmure.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. « Alors, explique-moi. » Demanda-t-il.

« C'est juste que je… »

Il y eut un blanc durant une minute.

« Oh, je crois que j'ai compris, » Dit-il. « C'est encore une de ces fois où tu te dis : "c'est ce que je dois ressentir même si je ne le ressens pas", n'est-ce pas ? Comme la fois sur le parking ? »

Elle le regarda puis relâcha un long soupir tout son corps s'affaissa et elle mit ses mains sur son visage. Elle sentit les mains de Paul tirer sur ses poignets pour dévoiler sa figure. Le visage inquiet de Paul descendit en dessous du sien, pour qu'elle soit **obligée** de le regarder.

« Je suis désolé, » S'excusa-t-il.

« Moi aussi. Pour m'être énervée contre toi. » Elle lança ses bras autour de son cou et le serra contre elle. Elle essaya de lui expliquer, elle le lui devait. « C'est juste que tu me pousses… En dehors de ma zone de confort… Et sur le moment, j'aime ça… Mais après, ça me stresse. »

« Alors, tu dois juste me dire non. » Dit-il comme s(i) c'était évident.

« **Je ne peux pas !** » Gémit-elle.

Il sourit.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam explosa encore.<strong>

Sam : _Jésus, Paul, est-ce que t'étais obligé de la doigter dans le café ?_

Seth : _Est-ce que c'est une de ces choses que vous dites quand vous voulez parler de quelque chose de sexuel ?_

Reste de la meute : _**SETH !**_

Sam : _Dieu merci, Jake n'est pas là, enfin… Tu savais que la meute s'assoit toujours dans ce box… Tu le sais… Et maintenant, ça empeste la chatte de Bella… Je t'ordonne…_

Paul : _Le box n'appartient pas à Jake, et je ne l'ai pas "baisée". Je n'ai brisé aucun ordre._

Sam : _Regarde-moi… Tu me fais faire des cheveux blancs._

Paul faillit rire quand le gros loup noir essaya de rester debout sur trois pattes en pointant la quatrième vers sa tête.

Ils s'asseyaient toujours dans ce box parce qu'il leur donnait une vue sur les deux sorties. C'était le soldat en eux qui choisissait cette place si elle était libre. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi quand ils s'étaient installés, c'était inné.

* * *

><p>Alors, cette dernière trouvaille? Vous la trouvez comment?<p>

Bizzzzzzzzzzzz et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre plus long, cette fois!

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz

PS: Pour les lectrices de Saving Bella, le chapitre est à la correction, ça arrive, promis.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour!**

**Comme promis, un long chapitre et un que j'aime particulièrement, encore un pas de plus dans cette relation qui se transforme de plus en plus en quelque chose de sentimental.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et bievenue aux nouvelles accro ;)**

**Merci à ma beta Tracie!**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES <strong>

Chapitre 19 : Mardi

Elle passa le lundi sans lui, mais elle fut tellement nerveuse durant la journée du mardi, au lycée, que même Mike lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle envoya un texto à Paul pendant la pause déjeuner, pour lui demander s'il pouvait venir la chercher au lycée. Il lui dit qu'il ne pourrait pas y être, mais qu'il pouvait venir la chercher chez elle, si elle voulait. Elle accepta son offre.

Elle était en train de poser le couvercle sur la mijoteuse, quand elle entendit la moto approcher, et elle courut à la porte. Elle s'élança depuis le porche et il la rattrapa. La moto était couchée dans l'herbe, la roue arrière encore en mouvement. Les bras de Paul la tenaient fermement, les jambes de Bella entouraient sa taille, et chacun se délectait de l'odeur de l'autre. Il ne cessait de frotter son visage dans ses cheveux.

Cela leur prit, à tous deux, quelques minutes avant de lâcher prise.

Elle était toujours cramponner à lui, quand il finit par reculer la tête pour la regarder. « Tu nous as manqué. » Dit-il, la voix basse et essoufflée.

« A moi aussi. » Admit-elle. Elle l'embrassa, ce qui les occupa un peu plus longtemps.

« Est-ce que tu veux entrer ? » Demanda-t-elle quand ils reprirent leur souffle.

Il regarda la maison ses yeux devinrent un peu flous, comme s'il débattait intérieurement de quelque chose. « Non. » Dit-il finalement. « Je te veux dans mon lit. » Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. « Comme ça, je pourrais sentir ton odeur quand je dors. »

« Est-ce que c'est un vote populaire ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il ricana. « J'allais dire "nous", mais j'ai pensé que tu trouverais ça bizarre. »

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle avait déjà remarqué qu'il avait dit "Tu _nous_ as manqué". « Je suis sortie avec mort… Je m'en sors pas mal avec les trucs bizarres. » Murmura-t-elle.

Il lui offrit une mine renfrognée. « Ne me le rappelle pas. »

« Merde… C'est un soir d'école… Charlie a des règles… »

« Izzy… Tu as 18 ans… »

« Je sais, mais il n'a pas beaucoup de règles, sérieusement. » Elle défendait son père.

« Je te ramènerai à temps. »

Elle sentit cette pointe d'insouciance elle avait envie de le faire. Ça l'excitait quand elle pensait à être dans son lit.

Il la regardait et attendait. Il était toujours debout, la tenant sans aucun effort. Il haussa les sourcils.

« D'accord, » Dit-elle. « Merci de ne pas me mettre la pression. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi… Où du moins, ça le sera. » Il la regarda.

Elle prit son sac à dos et ferma la porte à clé. Elle grimpa sur la moto derrière lui et serra sa taille très fort. Quelques fois, elle était surprise de la finesse de ses hanches. Il faisait partie de ses hommes imposants, qui n'en avait pas l'air, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse des choses comme s'étirer de tout leur long, et se tenir dans l'encadrement d'une porte, ainsi vous pouviez juste voir à quel point leurs épaules sont larges. Peut-être était-ce la grâce naturelle avec laquelle il bougeait comme un danseur.

Ils roulèrent jusqu'à La Push. Elle s'accrocha et colla son visage contre son dos.

Il finit par s'arrêter devant une maison, aux abords de la forêt, juste là où la route se transformait en chemin menant dans les bois. La maison était un bungalow sur un seul niveau, qui avait dû être vert dans une vie antérieure, mais qui, aujourd'hui, aurait énormément besoin d'une couche de peinture. Une caravane était parquée devant le jardin. Il y avait aussi une camionnette, plus jeune que la sienne, montée sur calles, dans la cour.

Il gara la moto sur le côté puis mis son bras autour de ses épaules, l'entraînant à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Une fois dedans, elle sut pourquoi il n'y avait rien à voler. Elle avait toujours trouvé la maison des Black peu meublée, mais c'était pire ici. La canapé avait été réparé avec de l'adhésif. En fait, les trous dans l'adhésif avaient été réparés avec un autre morceau d'adhésif.

Elle ressemblait à une maison où vivaient seulement des hommes elle ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il lui faisait penser ça, peut-être le total manque de ce qu'elle considèrerait comme des touches féminines.

Elle le regarda. Elle voulait lui poser des questions sur sa vie, sur son histoire, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il était un peu impatient. Plus tard, elle lui demanderait plus tard. Il la poussa presque le long du couloir, jusqu'à une petite chambre, à l'arrière de la maison. Il n'y avait pas de rideau aux fenêtres, et elle était aussi peu meublée, un lit et une commode. Des vêtements pendaient des tiroirs à moitié ouverts.

Il n'y avait qu'un drap sur le lit plissé et grisonnant d'avoir été utilisé trop longtemps.

« Est-ce qu'on peut avoir un drap propre ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Ne va-t-on pas le salir à nouveau ? »

« Oui, mais tu voulais mon odeur dessus. Si tu mets un drap propre maintenant, tu pourras le garder plus longtemps. » Argumenta-t-elle plutôt raisonnablement, pensa-t-elle.

Il lui sourit, comme s'il savait ce qu'elle faisait. Il l'embrassa tendrement. « Juste pour toi. » Lui dit-il. « Je l'aurais changé si j'avais su que tu allais venir me rendre visite. » Lui assura-t-il.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. » Répondit-elle, automatiquement. Soudain, elle pensa à Jake. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis des lustres elle supposait qu'il était encore en train de bouder. Paul revint dans la chambre et regarda son visage.

« Quoique ce soit… Arrête ça. »

« Jake. » Elle haussa les épaules.

Il étendit une de ses grandes mains et la posa sur le côté de son visage. Venant de lui, c'était un geste étrangement intime. Elle se laissa aller contre sa main.

« S'il est vraiment ton ami…. Il sera là pour toi. » Dit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire. « Tu as raison… Et si ce n'est pas la cas alors il n'était pas un réel ami. »

Paul hocha simplement la tête. Il passa doucement son pouce sur les lèvres de Bella. Elle cligna des yeux, rapidement.

Ils changèrent le drap ensemble. Il ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil.

« Quoi ? » Finit-elle par demander.

« D'habitude, je n'aime pas changer mes draps. » Avoua-t-il.

« C'est toi qui veux que je les imprègne de mon odeur, pour toi. »

« Bien, alors viens, déshabille-toi. Il temps de les marquer. » Il sourit.

Elle lui sourit en retour. Dans une sorte d'accord tacite, ils marchèrent tous les deux jusqu'au pied de lit. Ils restèrent là, à se regarder.

Il passa une main derrière son dos et retira son t-shirt. Elle était tellement occupée à le regarder, qu'elle en oublia qu'elle était censée se déshabiller aussi. Elle sortie de sa rêverie pour voir qu'il lui souriait.

« Oh, c'est bon ! » Marmonna-t-elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras. « J'aime ça… L'effet que je te fais… J'aime réellement ça. »

Elle avait pensé que tout le monde réagissait sans doute comme ça avec lui mais il n'y avait que sa réaction qui l'intéressait… Oh, c'était une idée grisante. Un gros coup de fouet pour son propre égo.

Il inclina la tête de Bella en arrière et l'embrassa. C'était une revendication possessive. Il continuait de l'embrasser tout en la déshabillant. Elle était docile. Il coinça les jambes du Jean de Bella avec ses orteils et la souleva, juste assez pour que le jean continue son chemin jusqu'au sol. Quand elle fut nue, elle retira le short de Paul.

Il se pressa tout entier contre elle. Ils poussèrent tous deux un petit soupir juste comme ils l'avaient fait quand il s'était embrassés devant la maison de Bella. Il la souleva au-dessus de son lit et la déposa, en douceur, au milieu du drap propre.

Il commença par la marquer de son odeur, de partout sur elle. Il explorait son corps grâce à son odorat surdéveloppé. Ça semblait à la fois étrange mais complètement compréhensible. Il la reniflait entièrement collant son visage sur chaque centimètre de sa peau. Ses mains suivaient. C'était énormément excitant pour elle. Il découvrait des endroits de son corps qui réagissaient sous son toucher. Elle ne cessait, elle-même, de le caresser, là où elle pouvait.

Elle grogna de frustration quand il la retourna et continua son exploration de ce côté. « Paul… » Se plaignit-elle.

« Chut… » Lui dit-il. « Nous devons faire ça. »

Elle se tortilla sous lui.

« Femme, fais encore ça, et je t'attache pour pouvoir finir correctement. »

Elle se figea mais quelque chose lui échappait, parce qu'elle haletait, sans aucun doute.

« Oh, tiens donc, » Souffla-t-il. « C'est une réaction vraiment intéressante. »

Elle poussa un petit cri quand il pressa son visage juste en haut de ses fesses, là où débutait le renflement.

« Tu as une tâche de rousseur, juste ici. Tu le savais ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je sache que j'ai une tâche de rousseur à cet endroit ? »

Il renifla. « Ben, maintenant, tu le sais… C'est mignon. » Il déposa un baiser dessus et elle remua à nouveau.

« Je croyais que tu voulais que j'imprègne tes draps, » Siffla-t-elle, agacée.

« C'est ce que tu fais… Tu es en train de frotter toutes tes glandes olfactives dessus… En ce moment… Tes mains en contiennent une grande quantité, ton visage aussi. C'est pour ça que les gens se saluent en s'embrassant. C'est une histoire d'odeur. »

Il se décala un peu. « Ne bouge pas. » Lui dit-il. « Là, ce sont les plus grosses… Juste où la peau est plus fine et les veines sont proches de la surface… Ici… » Il lécha l'arrière de ses genoux et elle gémit. « Et là… » L'intérieur de ses coudes. « Les poignets… » Il mordilla. Il était à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle, maintenant. « Elles ont tendances à s'apparenter aux zones érogènes chez les humains. Là où on met du parfum. Si tu mettais une petite touche de _ton_ parfum derrière tes oreilles, je te sauterais, quel que soit l'endroit où tu te trouves. »

« Mon parfum ? » Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation. C'était presque ce qu'il faisait de toute façon comme si elle avait besoin de ça pour ça.

« Ouais… » Ses mains glissèrent entre ses jambes. « Une touche de ceci derrière tes oreilles… »

« Et si j'en mettais derrière _tes_ oreilles… » Bonté Divine, d'où est-ce que ça sortait ça ?

Il ricana. « Si je te bouffe correctement… Je suis sûr que je serais capable d'en avoir sur les oreilles… »

Cette réponse la fit hoqueter légèrement. Puis elle poussa un petit cri, purement féminin, quand il la retourna, à nouveau, sur le dos. Il la recouvrit.

« Hey, » Dit-elle dans un souffle elle s'essaya à jouer les séductrices. Elle tenta de passer ses mains autour de son dos et le tirer sur elle, mais il ne bougea pas. Elle aurait pu se pendre à lui. Comme ça ne marchait pas, elle essaya d'atteindre sa queue.

« Hun, hun. » La gronda-t-il.

« Quoi ? Maintenant, je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher ? » Elle avait l'air vexé.

« Moi d'abord, » Dit-il. Il fit glisser son corps vers le bas du lit. Elle retenait son souffle. Elle aimait ça quand il, la bouffait, comme il le disait.

Il plongea son visage entier contre elle. Il n'avait plus besoin de maintenir ses cuisses écartées, elle s'était entrainée pour les garder dans cette position, autant qu'elle le pouvait. C'était, définitivement, dans son propre intérêt. Il ronronna, appréciant. « Tu as aimé que je te marque de mon odeur, » Dit-il.

« Oui. » Reconnut-elle. Et ce fut son dernier mot sensé.

Il la léchait et la caressait les yeux noirs de Paul regardait le visage de Bella, après avoir voyagé sur son corps. Elle descendit sa main et fit glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il ronronna contre elle et elle gémit. Les yeux de Paul brillaient. Il la travaillait avec ses doigts et sa langue. Elle ne savait plus les distinguer. Quelque chose frottait son clitoris et une autre chose la caressait, à peine en elle. Elle souleva ses cuisses pour se coller contre lui. Il en fit passer une par-dessus ses épaules et se remit au travail.

Elle arqua son dos et sortit un long gémissement du fond de sa gorge. Elle essayait de le tenir plus fermement contre elle s'accrochant à sa tête dans son agitation. Elle convulsa et gémit encore. Elle retomba sur le drap dans un grognement.

Il releva la tête, essuya son visage sur le drap et lui parla, « Jusqu'à quel point es-tu souple ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pardon ? » Haleta-t-elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait.

« Dis-moi si tu peux faire ça ou si ça fait mal, et j'arrêterai. » Il attrapa ses deux chevilles. Il commença à la souleva. « Tu peux plier tes genoux. »

En réalité, Bella était plutôt souple et elle n'avait pas de kilos en trop. Il tenait ses chevilles et continuait de les lever. Elle le regarda d'un air curieux.

« L'huître viennoise, » Expliqua-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est une position. » Expliqua-t-il. Il ne regardait plus son visage. Les genoux de Bella touchait presque le lit de chaque côté de son corps, et ses pieds étaient au-dessus de sa tête.

« Putain Izzy… » Il avait complètement exposé sa zone vaginale. Elle pouvait sentir l'air dessus, et vu son regard, elle pouvait dire qu'il appréciait la vue. Elle avait l'impression d'être en vitrine, juste pour lui. _Elle_ supposait être l'huître ou des parties d'elle l'étaient.

Il se redressa un peu au-dessus d'elle, et maintint sa queue droite tandis qu'il entrait en elle. Elle regarda son visage sa langue était sortie, touchant juste sa lèvre supérieure. Cela la fit frissonner, avant même qu'il ne soit vraiment en elle. Elle aimait qu'elle lui donne autant envie de quelque chose.

Une fois qu'il se fut un peu introduit, il saisit sa taille et l'attira contre lui. Elle haleta. Elle se sentait tellement complète, et il allait si loin en elle.

Il retenait son poids sur son bras. « Ca va ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle fit un bref signe de tête. Elle savait que, de la façon dont elle était comprimée, elle allait complètement exploser de plaisir.

« Tu veux que je.. » Elle ne savait pas comment appeler ça, quand tout ce liquide sortait d'elle.

Il se retira lentement, puis repoussa en elle. Elle plaça ses mains sur la poitrine de Paul.

« Oohh… » Gémit-elle. Les mains de Bella glissèrent et se pressèrent sur son abdomen. Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles se contracter et bouger alors qu'il allait et venait en elle.

« Fais gicler… » Une poussée. « Fais gicler sur moi… Izzy… » Une autre.

Ça la mettait encore mal à l'aise. Elle se mit à secouer la tête mais il changea d'angle, comme il l'avait fait avant cherchant quelque chose. Le bruit qu'elle fit lui indiqua qu'il avait trouvé. Elle hoqueta.

« S'il te plaît Izzy. » Implora-t-il.

C'était le but de cet exercice, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était censée imprégner ses draps de son odeur. Elle le regarda. Elle avait encore l'air un peu nerveuse.

« Izzy, » Lui chantonna-il avec cette voix de petit diable. « Fais glisser ta main en bas… Touche-toi, chérie… »

Elle était déjà en train de la faire. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à lui dire non.

« Descend ta main et caresse-toi… Juste comme tu aimes… »

Il se releva un peu et la regarda. Elle descendit un peu trop bas, et sentit sa queue, dur et chaude, à l'endroit où il la pénétrait. Il était si ferme. Il avait cessé ses mouvements pendant qu'elle se touchait, à tâtons. Il regardait sa main.

« Touche-toi, » Murmura-t-il, et elle le fit. « Oh, ouais… »

Elle bougea sous lui et il la laissa relever un peu ses jambes. Il les tenait toujours d'une main et supportait son poids de l'autre. Mais elle pouvait toujours le sentir la pénétrer. Il opéra un retrait douloureusement lent, puis une poussée légèrement plus rapide.

Bella ferma les yeux, les paupières frémissantes. La pression montait et montait. Elle voulait le regarder ça l'excitait de le voir la regarder avec ses yeux perçant, comme il le faisant en ce moment.

Il sortit à nouveau la pointe de sa langue elle frissonna. « Bientôt, » Murmura-t-elle.

« Bien joué, » Lui dit-il. Elle se caressa un peu plus vigoureusement. Elle était à saturation. Elle tendit son autre main et attrapa son biceps elle avait besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Il tapa contre le col de son utérus et elle gémit lourdement. Maintenant, il y avait trois choses qui contribuaient à son ascension : en ressortant, la tête de sa queue traînait sur ce point précis, au maximum de sa poussée, il touchait son col, et ses propres doigts caressaient son clitoris.

Ajouter à tout ça le fait qu'elle était complètement sous son contrôle, ses chevilles, aisément tenues par une de ses grandes mains.

Elle se mit à haleter et à bouger sa tête dans tous les sens.

« Tout va bien Izzy, » La rassura-t-il. « Vas-y… S'il te plaît… »

Et alors, comme une coupe qui avait été remplie lentement, cette dernière poussée la fit déborder. Elle ne pouvait pas arquer son dos. Elle cria presque sa frustration de ne pouvoir bouger. Il appuya contre elle et resta là, forçant ses hanches à s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le matelas. Sa main se referma sur son biceps. Un flot de mots complètement incompréhensibles sortit de sa bouche en même temps que ses fluides jaillirent d'elle.

« Ouais… C'est ça… C'est tellement chaud. »

Il lâcha ses pieds et ils se posèrent sur les épaules de Paul. Elle arrivait à mieux respirer maintenant. Elle réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait pas fini. L'expression de son visage était presque animale.

« Paul ? » Elle tendit la main vers son visage. « Hou, mes jambes. »

Sa lèvre se retroussa et il fit un bruit ressemblant à un grognement sourd. Mais ensuite, il secoua la tête comme s'il revenait à lui. Il bougea pour que les jambes de Bella retombent. Ses genoux étaient toujours remontés au niveau de ses côtes.

« Embrasse-moi » Lui dit-elle.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Elle allongea ses jambes, à plat contre le matelas elles avaient besoin de repos. Elle déplaça ses hanches sous lui, sentant sa dureté, encore en elle. Il rompit le baiser et se redressa. Il se tenait toujours sur ses bras.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Il se décala et mis ses pieds sous lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva pour la placer sur ses cuisses. Il cessa de bouger et la serra contre lui.

« Paul ? » Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'était arrêté au milieu d'une partie de jambes en l'air.

« J'ai presque perdu le contrôle… Je l'ai presque laissé te mordre. » Chuchota-t-il.

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait… » Fit-elle remarquer. « Je me sens… Honorée que ton loup me veuille… Mais je suis toujours… Un peu dépassée… Ce n'est pas un "non"… C'est un "peut-être". » Elle lui sourit. « Est-ce que ça lui convient ? »

« Il n'y a personne d'autre. » C'était une affirmation. Il le savait, il pouvait le sentir.

« Non. Et toi ? »

« Non. Edward ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Parti. »

« S'il revient ? »

« Est-ce qu'on est obligé de faire ça maintenant ? » Couina-t-elle.

« Oui. »

Elle soupira. Ils étaient toujours imbriqués, mais il n'était plus dur.

Il la regardait attendant sa réponse. Elle se dit qu'ils attendaient tous les deux cette réponse. « Edward… » Commença-t-elle. « Je pensais qu'il valait la peine de mourir… Mais plus maintenant. » Elle leva la main et prit sa joue en coupe. « C'est si dur de dire ça, pour moi… Mais ça… » Elle fit un petit mouvement de bassin sur lui, « Ça vaut la peine de mourir pour ça. »

Il cligna des yeux.

« Dans la douche… La première fois… C'est ce que je pensais… Qu'Edward ne pouvait même pas m'embrasser correctement… Que je ne pouvais pas me masturber quand il était là… Parce qu'il avait l'habitude de me regarder dormir. » Elle finit dans un murmure.

Paul semblait complètement horrifié par cette révélation. « Bon dieu, Izzy. » Il saisit le haut de ses bras. « Et si tu faisais un rêve érotique ou un truc dans ce genre. Est-ce que ça aurait été suffisant pour qu'il dérape ? »

« Ouch… C'est blessant. » Pleurnicha-t-elle.

« Désolé, » Marmonna-t-il. Il caressa ses bras, puis la serra contre lui et la berça sur ses genoux. « Putain… Putain… C'était complètement fou ! »

« Il avait l'habitude de venir dans ma chambre la nuit, avant même que nous ne sortions ensemble. » Avoua-t-elle.

« Nom de Dieu ! Il y a un mot pour ça Izzy ! »

« Je sais… Je le sais maintenant. Je pensais que c'était romantique. C'est pour ça que j'essaye de te dire que… » Elle soupira fortement. « Que même s'il revient maintenant… Me jurant son amour éternel… Encore… Ça ne me suffira pas. Plus maintenant. »

Elle posa une main timide dans son dos et le caressa. Il tremblait presque.

« Jésus, Izzy… Si jamais il revient… Je… »

« Chh… » Elle essayait de le calmer. « Je ne lui appartient plus… Je suis à toi. »

Elle s'arrêta. Elle recula sa tête. Il la lâcha. Elle le regarda. Elle cligna des yeux.

« Je suis à toi. » Répéta-t-elle. Ça donnait l'impression qu'elle venait juste de la réaliser.

« Ouais ? »

« Ouais. » Elle réfléchit un instant. « Hein, » Dit-elle.

Il lui sourit. « C'est suffisant pour nous. Il va se clamer maintenant. » Il parlait de son loup.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et fit ce truc, quand il bougeait à une vitesse affreusement lente. Il leva le visage de Bella vers le sien, et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Il souffla contre sa bouche il était vivant, il était chaud, il était humain et il était à elle.

* * *

><p>Ce chapitre me file des frissons, j'adore la fin, c'est une belle déclaration, je trouve.<p>

Et vous?

Bizzzzzzzzz

Em


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir!**

**Désolée pour ce délai inhabituel pour la mise à jour sur cette fic. Et pour me faire pardonner, ce soir vous aurez droit à deux chapitres (le suivant étant assez court).**

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'embête de ne pas pouvoir prendre le temps d'y répondre, j'espère pouvoir faire mieux pour les suivantes.**

**La question qui revient inévitablement, y a-t-il eu imprégnation?**

**J'aimerais pouvoir répondre à cette question, sincèrement, mais du coup, il n'y aurait aurait plus de suspens.**

**Alors pour savoir s'ils resteront ensemble, il va falloir aller jusqu'au bout!**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES <strong>

Chapitre 20 : Un tour sur le loup gris.

« Tu m'as appelée chérie, » Lui fit-elle remarquer.

« C'est vrai ? »

Il la tenait par les hanches et la fis se balancer sur lui elle le sentit durcir en elle. Oh, c'est vrai… Il n'avait pas fini. La tête de Bella bascula en arrière, ses cheveux dansant dans son dos.

« Je le nierai, si tu le dit à la meute. » Dit-il en ricanant.

« Ca fait trop faible, hein ? »

« Je ne suis pas faible. » Grogna-t-il tout en poussant en elle.

Oh non, pas faible du tout. Il la regarda intensément. « Maintenant, je vais te baiser. » Dit-il, déterminé.

_Oh Mon Dieu._

Il la souleva, la retourna et la jeta à plat ventre sur le matelas. Elle tenta presque de s'éloigner de lui en rampant, mais il l'attrapa par les hanches et l'immobilisa. Il s'enfonça en elle par derrière. Elle fit un bruit qui ressemblait presque à un cri.

Tout ce qu'il avait fait avant signifiait qu'elle était prête pour lui. Il poussa si fort que ses jambes s'écartèrent un peu et elle se retrouva carrément à plat sur le matelas. Il poussa loin en elle, quelques fois, mais il ne semblait pas satisfait de l'angle. Il passa une main sous elle, et la releva à quatre pattes une position de levrette plus traditionnelle. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et murmure à son oreille. « J'aime te prendre par derrière. »

« Je sais. »

Il était désormais à genoux, la tenant par les hanches, et la ramenant vers lui tandis qu'il avançait. Elle se mit à grogner quand il claqua son corps contre le sien. A présent, les mains de Bella étaient accrochées au drap.

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Elle tremblait sous lui.

« Parle-moi, Izzy. » Ordonna-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux… »

« Oh Mon Dieu, » Se plaignit-elle. « Maintenant ? »

« J'aime ça, » Murmura-t-il de sa voix diabolique. Il bougea quelque chose qui fit que sa queue remonta un peu en elle. Elle frémit.

« S'il te plaît… » Implora-t-elle.

« Dis-moi… »

« Baise-moi… S'il te plaît, baise-moi, Paul. »

« C'est bien, » Dit-il, suivi d'un coup particulièrement puissant.

« Oh oui, » Murmura-t-elle. Elle réfléchit à quelque chose qu'il pourrait apprécier quelque chose qu'il avait dit, lors de cette première fois, sous la douche. Elle réussit à sortir un ou deux mots, entre quelques coups de rein. « Baise-moi… Paul… Oui…J'ai besoin… De te sentir… Jusqu'à la garde… En moi. »

Il perdit pied. Il la saisit aux épaules et fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Elle frissonna et gémit, et il grogna tout en se vidant en elle. « Ouais… Comme ça. » Dit-il. Elle s'écroula sur le matelas. Le poids de Paul était trop pour elle.

« Oh Mon Dieu, » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Je crois que tu veux dire "putain de merde", » La corrigea-t-il.

« Ouais… Ça aussi. »

Paul ricana. Il se retira d'elle et s'allongea à ses côtés. Bella mit son bras sous sa tête, roula un peu sur le côté et le regarda.

« Heureux maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il s'assit soudainement et pris un oreiller. Il souleva les cuisses de Bella et plaça le coussin entre ses jambes.

L'expression sur le visage de Bella était impayable. « T'es sérieusement bizarre, » lui dit-elle. Mais elle ne bougea pas l'oreiller.

« Je ne veux rien gaspiller. » Dit-il. Il ignora la façon dont elle le regardait. « Tu as le temps de prendre une douche ? » Demanda-t-il.

« L'heure ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Qu'elle heure est-il ? »

« Relaxe… C'est à peine 17h. »

Elle se détendit un peu. « Du moment que je suis chez moi pour 18h. »

« Je te ramènerai. » Lui promit-il.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ils n'avaient toujours pas de casques, et si Charlie les voyait, elle aurait de sérieux ennuis. La moto n'était pas non plus super rapide, mais elle supposait qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oh, j'essaye juste de déterminer le temps que ça va nous prendre pour retourner à Forks en moto. »

« Non, » Contra-t-il. « Je voulais dire, "je" te ramènerai. »

« Quoi ? »

« A dos de loup. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ça va être marrant, » Il la regarda avec envie.

« **Quoi ?** »

« Oh, allez Izzy… Tu sais que tu en as envie. »

« Mais… Mais… Il voulait me _mordre_ il y a une minute. » Murmura-t-elle. Elle se sentait comme une idiote à parler comme ça comme si ça empêchait le loup de l'entendre, elle était allongée dans le même lit que lui.

« Il va bien maintenant. Je te l'ai dit. »

Il la blottit un peu plus contre lui, comme s'il comprenait qu'elle était réellement nerveuse. « Et puis, tu pourrais faire sa connaissance, » Suggéra-t-il. « Convenablement. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, Paul. »

« Il ne va pas te faire de mal. Il t'aime. »

Elle cligna des yeux. Il n'avait pas dit que, lui, l'aimait il avait dit que son loup l'aimait. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu nous as marqués, souviens-toi. » Il lui montra son cou. C'était enfin cicatrisé, mais ça avait laissé une marque. Elle passa un doigt dessus et Paul frissonna un peu. « Il a vraiment aimé ça. »

Elle y réfléchissait. Alors, en un sens, il considérait que lui et son loup étaient deux entités différentes. Même au point d'avoir des émotions différentes. Mais pour eux, elle les avait tous deux marqués. C'était troublant.

« Le loup a de simples besoins, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, je suppose. De la nourriture, un abri, la meute et une femelle. C'est ce qu'il lui faut. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. »

« Il n'est donc pas sophistiqué. »

Paul haussa les sourcils.

« Je veux dire, » Babilla-t-elle. « Tu ne pourrais pas te servir de ton loup pour tuer… Je ne sais pas… Ton riche grand-père… Ou un truc dans ce genre… »

« Oh, je vois. » Il cogita. « Non, ça ne pourrait jamais marcher. Le loup ne comprend pas le fait de tuer pour de l'argent. S'il s'agissait d'un vampire, ce serait simple, mais un humain ? Non. A moins qu'il ait faim, et encore, un vieux papi n'a rien d'attrayant. Ce serait comme vieille soupe de poulet. » Ricana-t-il.

« Donc, il m'aime bien ? »

« Ouep. Tu rentres parfaitement dans la case femelle. »

Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à tout ça. « Nous devrions prendre cette douche, maintenant. » Suggéra-t-elle.

Paul sauta du lit et alla à la salle de bain. « Je vais faire chauffer l'eau rejoins-moi dès que tu es prête. »

Elle resta allongée une minute de plus, pensant. L'oreiller était toujours entre ses jambes, et cela lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dans son milieu naturel. Ce monde était celui de Paul et de son loup, le monde du super naturel.

Elle s'assit. Ses jambes étaient un peu courbaturées. Elle marche jusqu'à la porte. La salle de bain était juste de l'autre côté du couloir. Il y avait une autre chambre. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil par la porte. Encore une fois, il n'y avait aucun signe qu'une femme vivait là.

« Est-ce que tu vis avec ton père ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Il était déjà sous l'eau. « Ouais. » Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Tu devrais aller aux toilettes. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est une bonne chose, pour les filles, de pisser après le sexe. Ça nettoie tout et évite les infections urinaires. »

« Sérieusement ? »

Il s'assit sur les WC. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en préoccupes. » Cela sortit d'une manière plus agressive qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« On ne pourra pas s'envoyer en l'air si tu es malade. » Dit-il. Il lui sourit. « Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois hors d'usage. »

« Je savais que tu avais une raison. » Dit-elle.

« Ah, » Soupira-t-il de façon théâtrale. « Je suis un homme avec de simples besoins. »

Il tendit le bras et la tira sous la douche avec lui. « Alors, tu veux tout connaître de ma sordide existence ? »

« Oui. » C'était vrai.

Il s'empara du savon et commença à la laver. « Je suis né à Tacoma. Maman et papa ont divorcé quand j'avais 8 ans et nous sommes venus ici. Sam et moi avons une arrière grand-mère en commun. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Ouep. »

« Et ta maman ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis. »

« C'est vrai ? Tacoma n'est pas si loin que ça. »

« Non. »

« C'est rare qu'une mère abandonne son enfant. » Dit-elle sur un ton neutre.

« Oui. »

« Hun-hun. »

Et ce fut tout ce qu'elle put obtenir de lui. Vraiment pas grand chose concernant l'histoire de sa famille. Alors elle lui parla de la sienne.

Quand elle eut finit, ils étaient sortis de la douche. Il ne s'embêta pas à se sécher et s'habiller. Il s'allongea nu sur le lit et la regarda s'habiller. Elle avait complètement conscience de la façon dont il l'observait minutieusement. Elle enfonça son pied dans sa botte et croisa son regard.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je préfère te regarder te déshabiller. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Il sauta du lit et sortit de la chambre. Elle le suivit. Elle se cogna presque contre le montant de la porte en le regardant s'éloigner, nu. Elle l'évita à temps, mais il la regarda et sourit. Elle prit son sac-à-dos et le mis sur son épaule.

Il sortit par la porte de derrière et s'élança dans la forêt après avoir écouté une seconde. Elle le suivit. Il l'attendait, juste en bordure de la ligne d'arbres. Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra un peu à cause de sa nervosité. Il la serra contre lui.

« Pas besoin d'être nerveuse. »

« Je sais. C'est juste… Excitant, en quelque sorte. »

Il l'embrassa, ce qui détourna son attention de façon plutôt efficace. Il se recula de quelques pas et elle en fit de même. Elle se souvenait avoir déjà rencontré son loup. N'était-ce pas de cette manière que tout ceci avait commencé ?

Il muta. Une fourrure gris foncé explosa hors de son corps, révélant une silhouette cinq fois plus grande que sa taille une imposante forme, les pattes fléchies, qui la regardait intensément. Le loup s'approcha d'elle. Elle se força à ne pas reculer plus. Elle lui tendit sa main, lentement de la même façon que lorsqu'elle faisait connaissance avec un chien étranger.

Le loup sentit sa main. Il la renifla, comme Paul l'avait fait quand il l'avait déposée sur son lit. Le loup posa son museau sur sa main. Sa tête était si lourde qu'elle ne pouvait la tenir, mais elle appréciait le geste. Elle le tapota sur la tête avec son autre main. Il fourra son nez entre ses jambes. Elle rigola.

Il pressa son corps contre le sien, et lui lécha le visage.

« Baaaaahhhh. » Dit-elle, en essuyant la bave. Elle repoussa l'énorme corps, mais il était inébranlable. Mais ensuite, elle se rendit compte qu'il voulait qu'elle monte sur lui. « Désolée. » S'excusa-t-elle.

Elle regarda sa taille et secoua la tête. « C'est trop haut…, il va falloir que tu te baisses. »

C'est ce que fit l'immense loup. Elle leva une jambe et la balança par-dessus son dos. « Mon joli poney, » Pouffa-t-elle.

L'animal se redressa sur ses pattes, elle cria et s'accrocha à la fourrure de son cou. Elle s'allongea un peu et enfouit son visage dans le pelage, le serrant fermement. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être gêner qu'elle tire sur sa fourrure.

Il allongea la tête, son corps suivit et il s'élança lentement à travers la forêt. Après s'être assuré qu'elle ne tomberait pas, du moins c'était comme ça qu'elle le voyait, il augmenta la cadence.

Elle se rappela soudain qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle s'était évanouie après avoir voyagé à vitesse vampirique avec Edward. Elle aurait probablement dû. Mais elle réalisa alors que c'était différent. La sensation était différente. Il appartenait à la forêt. Le loup était chez lui ici. C'était plus naturel.

Il devait être capable de sentir le rythme cardiaque de Bella. Il accéléra son allure subtilement. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas peur excitée, oui, mais pas effrayée. Elle resserra ses cuisses et essaya de se faire aussi discrète que possible. Le corps de Paul se contractait et bougeait sous elle. Elle pouvait entendre sa respiration et le bruit que faisaient ses lourdes pattes quand elles frappaient le sol jonché de feuilles.

Cela semblait être une chose naturelle et joyeuse. Le loup aimait courir. Et c'était contagieux. Comme elle avait l'air d'y prendre plaisir, il accéléra encore. Elle haleta sous l'effet de l'allure à laquelle ils avançaient maintenant. A cet instant, elle comprit pourquoi ils étaient capables d'attraper un vampire. Elle était certaine de n'avoir jamais voyagé aussi vite auparavant.

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle frottait son entre-jambe contre son dos il devait le savoir. C'était vrai quoi, quelque part, à l'intérieur de ce corps, il y avait Paul. Elle s'accrocha juste et profita de la course.

Il ralentit prudemment pour fini par aller au petit trot. Il s'arrêta juste à la lisière des bois, derrière la maison de Bella. Cela n'avait prit que quelques minutes. Elle s'agrippa à lui un peu plus longuement. Il tourna sa tête, comme s'il voulait la voir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Elle se laissa glisser, mais fidèle à elle-même, retomba sur ses fesses. Elle entendit une voiture s'arrêter dans la rue. Le loup de retransforma sans difficulté aucune.

« Charlie, » Dit Paul. Il l'aida à se relever. Elle chancelait un peu. « Attend. » Dit-il.

« Mais… » Contra-t-elle.

« Attend, c'est tout. » Répéta-t-il.

Elle entendit Charlie monter les marches du porche et passer la porte d'entrée. Paul la souleva et courut. Tout en courant, il la fit passer sur son dos. Elle s'accrocha à lui, ses bras autour de son cou juste comme elle l'avait fait avec son loup, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il passa sur le côté de la maison, là où se trouvait la chambre de Bella, et prit de l'élan. Il escalada l'arbre avec agilité et sauta sur la fenêtre. Il se tint avec une main, et de l'autre, l'ouvrit. Il se jeta à travers l'ouverture et déposa Bella sur son lit. Elle pouvait entendre Charlie monter les escaliers.

Paul lui fit un bisou rapide et s'élança par la fenêtre.

« Paul ! » Cria-t-elle et elle courut à la fenêtre pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, avant même d'y avoir réfléchi. Charlie ouvrit brusquement la porte en l'entendant crier.

« Bells ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle regardait Paul, sain et sauf, et toujours nu, qui se tenait dans le jardin. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à dire, et vite.

« Roméo, » cria-t-elle, la tête par la fenêtre. « Roméo! Pourquoi es-tu Roméo?

Renie ton père et abdique ton nom;

Ou si tu ne le veux pas, jure de m'aimer,

Et je ne serai plus une Capulet. »

« Encore Shakespeare, hein? » Dit Charlie. « Le dîner sent bon. » il se tourna et quitta la pièce.

Son Roméo était mort de rire, mais discret, sur la pelouse. Elle lui envoya un baiser qu'il attrapa, puis ferma la fenêtre, et bénit silencieusement, la personne qui avait inventé la mijoteuse.

« Dîner dans cinq minutes, papa. » l'appela-t-elle tout en titubant un peu en descendant.

* * *

><p>Enfin la rencontre entre Bella et le loup.<p>

Et une nouvelle révélation...

La scène de la fenêtre, j'adore! le ridicule ne tue pas, il parait!

PS: Aux lectrices de Saving Bella, chapitre 44 demain!

Bizzzzzzzzzzz

Em


	21. Chapter 21

**Re bonsoir!**

**Voilà donc la suite, avec la meute!**

**Enjoy!**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES <strong>

Chapitre 21 : Roméo a une copine

Le repas dut attendre un peu plus de cinq minutes. Elle avait oublié de faire le riz pour accompagner le ragout. Charlie était adossé au montant de la porte et la regardait fredonner, pendant qu'elle égouttait le riz et sortait des assiettes pour eux deux.

« Alors, quand est-ce que je vais le rencontrer ? » Demanda-t-il, soudain.

Bella lâcha presque la louche. « Pardon ? »

« Ce garçon… Quel est son nom… Paul ? »

Typique pensa-t-elle. Charlie n'avait jamais retenu le nom d'Edward correctement, mais il n'avait pas oublié celui de Paul.

« A-ahh… » Bafouilla-t-elle.

« Tu le **vois** toujours ? » S'enquit Charlie.

Elle rougit juste à la pensée que Charlie aurait pu voir bien plus de lui s'il avait regardé par la fenêtre, il y a quelques minutes.

« Hun-hun, » Dit Charlie, comme si elle avait effectivement confirmé quelque chose. Il gratta sa moustache. « Bref, tu en as parlé il y une semaine… Jake ne t'a toujours pas appelé et n'est pas venu te voir… Donc je présume qu'il est toujours fâché contre toi… Et, » il fit une pause. « tu es heureuse. Tu chantes, même. »

Elle s'arrêta, elle aussi.

Elle **était** heureuse.

Elle **l'était** vraiment.

« Alors, peut-être qu'il pourrait venir avec nous… Vendredi… Dîner au bistrot. » Insista Charlie. « Cela t'éviterait de cuisiner. Et ça me permettrait de faire sa connaissance… Tu sais… De manière convenable. »

« Je pourrais lui poser la question. » Elle servit leur repas et le plaça devant lui sur la table.

« Bien. »

Fin de la discussion.

Après leur dîner, quand elle eut tout rangé, Bella monta dans sa chambre. Elle appela Paul depuis son portable tout en préparant son sac de cours pour le lendemain. Il sonna un petit moment avant qu'il ne réponde.

« Salut, » Dit-il.

« Salut. » Puis, vu qu'elle était pressée d'en finir avec ça, elle ajouta, « Charlie veut que tu viennes dîner avec nous… Vendredi, au restaurant. »

« Est-ce qu'il sait ? »

Silence.

« Bon rattrapage d'ailleurs… Avec l'histoire de Roméo, » Continua-t-il.

« Nous sommes en train de l'étudier en littérature, donc c'est plutôt familier. »

« Doublement intelligente alors. »

« Donc, vendredi ? » Elle l'entendit expirer. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer Charlie ?

« Je te verrai avant, par contre ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr. J'ai quelques cours à réviser, et je dois travailler jeudi chez Newton. » Il y eut une pause. « Et si je ne te vois pas avant. »

« Ouais… D'accord… Sam organise une soirée samedi. Peut-être que tu pourrais venir ? Pas ce weekend celui d'après. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup. » Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, ce dont elle avait vraiment envie, c'était de passer une nuit complète avec lui, encore. Depuis leur première fois, il y avait eu une série de rencontre incroyablement passionnée, mais elle voulait passer la nuit dans ses bras. Même si elle devait se réveiller toute transpirante. « Tu pourrais demander à Charlie, vendredi, si tu veux. »

« Ouais… »

« D'accord alors… »

« Ok. »

« Tu peux m'appeler n'importe quand. » Lui rappela-t-elle.

« Je sais. »

« Parce que, on sort ensemble… En quelque sorte. » Dit-elle.

« Ouais, » Il avait l'air vraiment content qu'elle lui dise ça. « Je sais. »

« Ou tu pourrais m'appeler "chérie". » Poussa-t-elle, amusée.

« Même pas en rêve. » Dit-il, catégorique.

« Pff… Ouais, ok… C'est ce que tu as dit quand j'étais en train de parfumer tes draps. » Elle mit sa main en protection devant sa bouche en chuchotant cette dernière partie. En fait, cela rendait le son encore plus fort pour Paul, mais elle n'était pas censée le savoir.

Il ricana. « Je t'appellerai. » Promit-il.

« Bonne nuit, alors. » Dit-elle.

« Dors bien… Chérie. » Ajouta-t-il.

Elle rit et raccrocha.

Paul remit son téléphone dans sa poche et se retourna pour faire face à la meute. Sam avait les mains sur ses hanches. Jake le foudroyait du regard. Leah paraissait amusée. Seth avait juste l'air d'avoir envie de rire. Quil et Embry soutenaient Jake, quoiqu'il lui arrive. Jared secouait la tête.

« Tu as fini, chéri ? » Demanda Sam, sur un ton sarcastique.

« Ouep. » Il ne s'excusa pas de les avoir tous fait attendre.

« Bien. Maintenant, si on pouvait revenir à ce que je disais pour les patrouilles… »

« Ouais… Roméo. » Grogna Jake.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une insulte ? » Demanda Paul.

« Quoi ? » Dit Jake.

« De ce que j'en ai lu, ils se sont mariés et baisaient comme des lapins. » Dit Paul calmement.

Jake semblait abasourdi.

« Ouais, » Intervint Seth. « Il l'a prise à son fiancé… Paris… C'est ça ? Un nom débile pour un mec… »

« Ils se sont mariés ? » Demanda Sam, malgré lui. « Quand ça ? »

« C'était une cérémonie secrète, » Dit Leah. « Avec la nourrice et le prêtre comme seuls témoins. »

« Oh… » Sam hocha la tête.

« Il était encore dans son lit au chant du coq… » Dit Embry. « Il est resté toute la nuit, alors. »

« Et c'était un bon combattant, » Dit Quil. « Il a survécu aux batailles avec les autres… Les Capulet… C'est ça ? Et il a tué leur meilleur homme. »

« Et ils s'en étaient presque sortis, » Dit Jared. « S'il n'y avait pas eu ce message raté, que devait faire passer le prêtre. »

« Et **ensuite**, ils meurent. » Dit Jake. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cela avait pu dérailler de façon aussi dramatique.

Paul haussa les épaules. « Les amants les plus célèbres de l'histoire. »

« Alors, vous sortez ensemble ? » Demanda Seth.

« Ouais… Je suppose que ça ressemble à ça. » Admit Paul.

« Parfumer tes draps ? »

Paul lui sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » Dit Sam, réalisant soudainement que leur réunion devenait n'importe quoi.

Jake avait l'air complètement retourné.

« Désolé Chef, » Dit Paul.

Jake plissa les yeux. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé en quoi ça pouvait être une insulte.

* * *

><p>Moi, je veux juste dire, pauvre Sam, LOL<p>

Et enfin, on s'approche de la fameuse rencontre entre Charlie et Paul, tadam...

Bizzzzzzzz

Em


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour!**

**Je vois que les aventures de la meute et les mésaventures de leur chef vous ont bien fait rire, et il y en aura encore à venir...**

**nini3088, **bienvenue à bord et merci.

**twilight-et-the-vampire, Axelle, titine13110, **merci à vous trois pour vos reviews.

**Titine**, l'idée que Bella et paul sont un couple commenceà faire son chemin et la meute avait déjà eut quelques indices quand ils avaient appris que Paul la voyait régulièrement, même si, à ce moment là, il criait haut et fort que ce n'était qu'un arrangement entre eux deux.

**Un merci tout particulier pour ma beta Tracie.**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p>APOLOGIES<p>

Chapitre 22 : Mercredi

Il était en train de l'attendre quand elle sortit du lycée il était assis sur le muret au pied des escaliers, mangeant une pomme. Comme d'habitude, il était la cause d'un important embouteillage sur le chemin de la sortie, même sans la moto. Cette fois, c'était sûrement parce qu'il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un short. Contrairement à la semaine précédente, où elle avait été figée sur place en le voyant, maintenant, elle lui sautait dessus. Il n'était pas différent, mais quelque chose en elle acceptait d'avantage leur relation, désormais. Et cela faisait une semaine. Sept jours exactement. Au même moment, la semaine dernière, elle avait paniqué en apprenant qu'il avait seize ans.

Il jeta la pomme par-dessus son épaule en la voyant arriver.

Les jambes de Bella se nouèrent autour de lui et elle l'embrassa passionnément. Il acceptait avec joie, tout ce qu'elle lui offrait les mains de Paul agrippèrent ses fesses et il la porta contre lui. Ils ignoraient tous deux les personnes autour d'eux pas délibérément… Ils ne les voyaient pas, littéralement.

« Tu as le goût de la pomme. » Lui dit-elle.

Il fit un petit bruit de satisfaction presqu'un ronronnement, si l'on pouvait dire que les loups ronronnaient… Peut-être un grognement très bas. Il inspira dans ses cheveux fourrant son nez dans ce petit espace derrière son oreille.

« Mmmmm, » Grogna-t-il contre son cou. Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Bella.

Elle avait ses bras autour de ses épaules. Elle remarqua la cicatrice de la morsure qu'elle lui avait faite dans la forêt, derrière le restaurant quand il la tenait comme ça, son visage était juste à la hauteur de la marque. Elle se corrigea automatiquement elle _les_ avait marqués. Elle passa sa langue dessus. Il frissonna.

« Jésus, Izzy, » Jura-t-il. « Refais ça, femme, et tu auras des problèmes. »

Elle se recula pour pouvoir voir son visage. Elle avait un air malicieux. Lentement, elle fit pointer sa langue hors de sa bouche. Il la regardait. Il arqua un de ses sourcils.

« Izzy, » L'avertit-il.

Elle sortit sa langue complètement et se rapprocha plus près de son cou. Elle essayait de garder un contact visuel avec lui tout en le faisant. Les lèvres de Paul s'entrouvrirent et elle aperçu la pointe de sa langue. Elle réalisa soudain que ce jeu pouvait être bien plus sérieux qu'elle ne l'avait suspecté, et par ailleurs, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il était plutôt capable de faire quelque chose de complètement fou, au milieu du parking de son lycée, à trois heures de l'après-midi.

Elle se dégonfla. Elle s'avança encore plus près de son cou, puis dévia et lécha sa joue à la place.

Il rit et elle se joignit à lui. C'était un son enjoué.

Il se pencha vers son oreille. « Tu dois vraiment te servir de cette langue pour autre chose. » Suggéra-t-il.

Malgré sa bravoure, c'en fut trop pour elle, et elle devint écarlate.

Paul rit encore le rire d'un mâle satisfait. Il la remonta dans ses bras et la transporta sur son dos à travers le parking, jusqu'à sa camionnette.

« Bella ! »

« Angela elle est sympa. » Dit-elle à Paul, pour lui expliquer qui l'avait appelée. Il se retourna complètement pour permettre à Bella de faire face à la fille qui approchait, traversant le parking à pas de course. Un bon mètre quatre vingt, elle aurait bien été avec un des loups. Paul trouvait ça rafraîchissant, pour une fois, de ne pas regarder vers le bas.

Bella se tortilla, mais il ne la posa pas.

« Angela… Voici Paul Paul… Angela. » Les présenta-t-elle.

« Salut. » Angela semblait un peu désarçonnée, comme si elle voulait lui serrer la main, sans le pouvoir. Puis, elle eu l'air confuse par son besoin initial de lui serrer la main. Bella comprenait peut-être était-ce une histoire d'âge. Même si elle savait l'âge qu'il avait, au premier abord, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit plus vieux.

« Salut. » Il lui fit un signe de tête. Il remarqua aussi son trouble. Il aurait pu tenir Bella d'une main, mais cela aurait pu paraître bizarre et il ne connaissait pas Angela.

« Ben et moi allons boire un coup au café… Vous voulez venir ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Oh. » Dit Bella. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'ils allaient faire connaissant Paul, probablement s'envoyer en l'air. « Ca t'embête si on y va ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Tu me le demandes ou tu me le dis ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je te poses la question, » Dit-elle. « Je ne sais pas si… Tu avais prévu… Tu as un impératif… Ou si tu as d'autres projets… » Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment lui demander s'ils allaient coucher ensemble, devant Angela.

« Non, » Avoua-t-il. « Pas d'impératif. » Il la regarda. « Tu veux y aller. »

« Oui. » Elle ne suppliait pas.

« D'accord. » Il hocha la tête.

« On vous retrouvera là-bas. » Dit-elle à Angela.

« Super ! »

Paul portait toujours Bella et regardait Angela retourner vers Ben. Elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Ben, que Paul pouvait sans doute entendre. « C'est une bonne amie, » Dit-il.

« Oui, je le pense. »

« Un impératif ? » Demanda-t-il tout en continuant leur chemin vers la voiture.

Elle rougit. « C'est juste que… Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait… Une heure fixe… Tu vois… » Bafouilla-t-elle. Il rit.

Il appuya sa bouche contre l'oreille de Bella. « J'aime cette forêt celle derrière le restaurant, » Murmura-t-il. Elle avait un souvenir intense d'elle lui mordant le cou. Evidemment qu'il aimait **cette** forêt.

« Est-ce que tous les bois ne sont pas les mêmes ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Tu sais, un morceau en rejoint un autre… »

« Je crois que je pourrais retrouver l'endroit exact, » Souffla-t-il à son oreille. Ils avaient atteint la camionnette et il profita de l'opportunité pour la presser contre et se coller à elle, fermement. Elle fit un petit bruit, croisement entre exaspération et excitation.

Il rit encore. « Je peux attendre. » Lui promit-il. « Tu pourras me rendre la pareille. » Elle frissonna.

Au lieu de la reposer, il se recula de la camionnette et la laissa glisser le long de son corps. Elle fit un autre petit bruit. Elle en oublia presque de se tenir sur ses pieds. Elle s'étonnait de ne pas avoir embarqué le short de Paul avec elle.

« C'est pas juste, » Grogna-t-elle.

Il se réajusta, rit et lui ouvrit sa portière. Il courut jusqu'à la porte côté passager.

« Je conduis aujourd'hui ? »

« Ta voiture. » Il haussa les épaules. « Et j'aime te regarder. »

Elle lui sourit. « Je vois. »

« Tu me dois quelque chose… » Fit-il remarquer.

« Hun-hun, » Répondit-elle en se concentrant pour sortir de sa place de parking. La maniabilité n'était pas un des points forts de la camionnette. Elle rejoignit l'habituelle file de voitures pour sortir du lycée.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ? » Insista-t-il.

Elle y réfléchit. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un peu d'inquiétude. On parlait de Paul, après tout.

« Ce que tous les mecs veulent. »

Elle essayait de se souvenir du moment où ils avaient parlé de ça. Oh… D'accord ! Il avait dit que tous les mecs voulaient qu'une fille les suce. Elle rougit, juste en pensant à ces mots.

« Ahh… » Elle risqua un regard dans sa direction. Il avait la main sous son short. Elle le regarda, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Freine ! » Dit-il subitement.

Elle colla le pied au sol. Il y avait un garçon étonné qui se tenait devant sa voiture. Elle passa sa tête par la vitre. « Désolée Tyler, » S'excusa-t-elle. « Je t'ai presque écrasé. »

« C'est bon, Bella, » Lui cria-t-il. « On se voit demain ? »

Paul le regarda les yeux plissés.

« C'était de _ta_ faute, » Siffla-t-elle à Paul.

Il avait les deux mains en l'air, signe qu'il battait en retraite bien loin de son entre-jambe, nota-t-elle.

Ils parcoururent le reste du chemin jusqu'au café, sans aucun incident. Ils s'assirent tous dehors Paul n'avait pas de chaussures, encore une fois. Les filles allèrent chercher les boissons, laissant les gars faire connaissance. Le temps qu'elles reviennent, ils s'étaient lancé dans une discussion animée sur les mangas Vampire Knight, en particulier.

« Pas moyen, » Dit Paul. « Zero est bien plus cool parce qu'il chasse les vampires. »

« Kaname est trop fort, » Répliqua Ben.

« Il veut se faire sa sœur, » Contra Paul. « C'est… **Pas** cool. »

Bella s'élança à côté de lui, et sans même avoir l'air de la regarder, il l'attira plus près de lui, presque sur ses genoux. Angela s'assit, sagement, à côté de Ben. Les mecs continuèrent à débattre. Les filles les regardaient, contente qu'ils s'entendent bien.

Angela lança un regard à Bella, les sourcils arqués et lui fit un petit signe de la tête. Elle approuvait. Bella sourit. Elle savait qu'elles en avaient parlé, même un peu trop, mais Bella était contente qu'Angela apprécie Paul. Angela était sa seule amie. Cela lui fit penser à Jake, son supposé meilleur ami. Elle soupira.

Paul le remarqua. Il la serra contre lui, un bras autour de ses épaules. « Est-ce que tu t'ennuies avec nous ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non ce n'est pas vous. Désolée. »

Ils discutèrent ensuite de films, et une heure s'écoula relativement vite.

Angela s'excusa, disant qu'elle devait aller récupérer ses frères jumeaux à une activité extrascolaire.

Bella et Paul restèrent au café et les regardèrent repartir. Il prit sa main et l'attira dans la forêt, un fois de plus.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle savait déjà qu'il appréciait Angela.

« J'aime bien Ben. » Dit-il.

« Parce qu'il aime les mangas et les films d'action ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Nan. Parce qu'il ne s'intéresse pas du tout à toi. »

Bella s'arrêta. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé avant, mais Mike, Tyler et Eric avaient tous, avec beaucoup d'entrain, essayé de lui plaire mais jamais Ben. Paul avait raison.

« Heu. » Elle réalisa soudain qu'il l'avait précisément ramenée à l'endroit où elle l'avait marqué, jeudi dernier. « Ca fait presque une semaine. »

« Je sais. »

Il se tenait devant elle et lui lança ce regard ce regard passionné, qui lui coupait le souffle et la faisait ce contracter jusque dans les régions basses de son corps. Elle s'avança prudemment vers lui. Elle garda ses yeux dans les siens. Il était si grand, elle devait relever la tête à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Elle trébucha sur quelque chose et tomba contre lui il la rattrapa. Il la rattrapa avec ses mains et ses lèvres. Ils s'écrasèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Il s'était si bien contrôlé c'était évident pour elle, maintenant, que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu faire au moment où il l'avait vu, et qu'il avait exercé un énorme contrôle sur lui-même pour faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il l'embrassait avec tant d'avidité, il mordillait sa bouche. La main de Bella plongea à l'intérieur de son short et enveloppa sa dure longueur. Il grogna. Les mains de Paul descendirent pour défaire son short afin de lui donner un meilleur accès. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux pendant qu'il enlevait son short.

Elle l'entoura de ses lèvres. Toutes craintes qu'elle avait de s'étouffer, s'évaporèrent grâce à l'envie qu'elle avait de faire quelque chose pour lui quelque chose qu'elle savait qu'il aimait.

« Jésus… Izzy, » Gémit-il. Il s'agrippa à sa tête, ses doigts exerçant assez de pression pour qu'elle sente son pouls à leurs extrémités. Elle essaya de rester calme et de respirer, se concentrant à le faire aller et venir dans sa bouche. Elle se souvenait de son conseil, de ne pas essayer d'avaler. Elle ferma les yeux et le travailla avec sa langue et ses lèvres, enroulant sa langue autour de sa dureté musquée. Mais ensuite, elle calcula mal son coup et l'enfonça un peu trop loin dans sa bouche. Elle s'étrangla et recula sa tête rapidement. Elle avait peur de refermer ses dents sur lui. Elle toussota et crachota pendant une minute. Il la releva et la regarda, inquiet.

« Je suis désolée, » S'excusa-t-elle.

« Merde, ce n'est pas de _ta_ faute. » Lui dit-il.

« Ni la tienne. » Elle était exaspérée. « J'ai juste besoin de plus d'entraînement. »

Il avait l'air penaud et effaça une larme sur la joue de Bella. Elle vit qu'il avait un peu perdu de sa superbe, à cause de la réaction involontaire qu'elle avait eue.

« Mon Dieu, désolée. » S'excusa-t-elle, encore.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, soudain sérieux. « C'était génial… Vraiment bien. » Elle lui sourit timidement. Il avait l'air plus heureux. « Il ne va pas en falloir beaucoup pour que je sois à nouveau en action, » Lui promit-il. « Et tu peux t'entraîner autant que tu veux. » Il leva le visage de Bella vers le sien et l'embrassa. Il lui en fallut vraiment très peu.

« Il faut que tu mettes plus de jupes, l'accès est plus facile et tu n'as pas besoin d'enlever tes chaussures. » Lui dit-il, le souffle court, alors qu'ils essayaient tous deux de retirer le jean de Bella. Dans leur précipitation, ils se gênèrent.

« Laisse-moi faire, « Râla-t-elle. Tu vas l'abîmer. »

Il lui fit encore ce regard. « Je pourrais déchirer les coutures à mains nues, » Assura-t-il.

Elle manqua d'air, et sentit un flot humide entre ses jambes.

Il sourit.

Elle finit par retirer ses boots, enleva son jean et sa culotte avec. Elle sauta presque de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait au lycée, sauf que cette fois, il utilisa une main pour se guider et plongea en elle, sans aucun préambule. Il la soutenait avec une main sous chacune de ses fesses. Il était debout, les pieds légèrement écartés, ses yeux fermés, la tenant sans effort la faisant monter et descendre sur lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à qu'elle point cela lui avait manqué; il lui avait manqué. Les bras de Bella étaient verrouillés derrière la tête de Paul.

Elle avait toujours son soutient gorge et son t-shirt. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir autant ce besoin de lui en elle.

Il avait l'air d'être comme elle il était dans la forêt et cela semblait toujours le rendre heureux, mais il était là, se balançant doucement en elle et il avait un air… Béat. Comme une photo d'un Saint.

« Heureux ? » Lui demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Oh ouais, » Souffla-t-il. Sa voix était si basse qu'elle en était presque caverneuse.

« Mmmm… » Confirma-t-elle. « Moi aussi. »

Elle avait remarqué qu'elle avait des muscles internes qui se refermaient autour de lui quand elle avait un orgasme, alors elle essaya de les resserrer maintenant. Cela lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

« Refais ça, » Lui dit-il.

Elle le fit. Il grogna. Il utilisa sa force exceptionnelle pour l'éloigner de lui, afin qu'il ne reste que la pointe de son sexe en elle, puis il la fit revenir vers lui, poussant aussi ses hanches en avant. Les orteils de Paul s'écartèrent et ses pieds s'ancrèrent dans la terre.

Quand il recommença, elle grogna aussi. Elle s'accrocha à lui avec ces muscles internes et il jura.

« Putain, ouais. »

Il augmenta le rythme. Il lui coupait le souffle, à présent. Elle haletait, en partie dû à sa force et à cause de l'orgasme qui approchait.

Elle cria son nom sa voix s'élevant sur la fin. Maintenant, elle se resserra autour de lui, véritablement.

« Oh… Ouais… Izzy… Putain… Comme ça… Ouais… »

Il frissonna. Elle le sentit la remplir, ses doigts appuyant sur ses fesses, assez fort pour y laisser des marques, alors qu'il la maintenait en place. Il tituba d'un ou deux pas en arrière et pressa son dos contre un arbre. La tête de Paul retomba un peu et ils collèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Chacun pantelait contre la bouche de l'autre.

« Je veux t'embrasser quand je me réveille. » Murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit. « Ouais… Moi aussi. »

Ils prirent une ou deux minutes pour eux.

« Repose-moi, s'il te plaît. J'ai mal aux cuisses. » Il la dégagea de lui et la déposa sur ses pieds. Elle gémit un peu de douleur. « Putain, c'est encore pire que le Pilates. » Couina-t-elle.

« Quand est-ce que tu as fait du Pilates ? » Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« Humph. »

Il pouffa.

« J'ai dû faire un cours, pour améliorer ma coordination, » Se défendit-elle.

« D'ailleurs, » Ricana-t-il, « **Je** pensais avoir fait tout le boulot. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il avait raison. Elle la referma. « Humph. »

Elle sentit ses mains avancer vers elle, s'accrocher à elle et la tirer contre sa poitrine. « J'aime faire tout le boulot, » Lui assura-t-il. « Lady Gaga. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il arqua un sourcil et lui lança un regard lourd de sans. « Pas de pantalon. »

« Oh, arrête ça ! » Elle essaya de le frapper sur l'épaule mas se brisa presque la main. « Aïe ! »

Il lui fit un bisou réparateur.

Ils restèrent là, à se regarder. Il soupira.

« Je dois y aller. » Dit-il.

« Ouais, moi aussi. A vendredi ? » Elle retrouva son jean et se rhabilla. Elle s'appuya contre son bras pour le faire. Il se glissa dans son short.

« Pas avant ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Comment ? »

« Je t'appellerai. Oh, tu devrais parler à Jake. Il est plutôt grincheux. »

« Je lui ai envoyé quelques texto. Ce n'était pas grand-chose… Je lui ai juste dit que je restais son amie. » Elle jouait avec ses mains. Il posa la sienne par-dessus pour qu'elle arrête.

Elle soupira profondément, encore une fois puis elle se secoua. « Tu ferais mieux de me raccompagner vers ma voiture, pour que je ne me perde pas… Encore. » C'était bien connu, elle avait réussi à se perdre dans les bois, derrière sa propre maison.

Il prit sa main et l'embrassa tendrement avant de la soulever dans la camionnette, et l'embrasser encore.

« Tu m'appelles ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, se tourna et courut dans la forêt.

Elle rentra chez elle.

* * *

><p>D'abord les amis, bientôt Charlie, Paul se transforme en vrai petit copain.<p>

Bon ça ne l'empêche de retrouver ses instincts naturels, LOL, pour le plus grand plaisir de Bella...et le nôtre!

Bizzzzzzzz et à la prochaine ;)

Em.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour!**

**je vais faire très court car j'ai du mal à taper,jen'ai qu'une main, je me suis coupée l'autre hier soir (11 points), donc c'est un peu compliqué pour moi.**

**Du coup pas de réponses au réviews, désolée, mais un grand merci, comme toujours.**

**merci à ma beta.**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES <strong>

Chapitre 23 : Premiers secours

Elle réchauffa le repas pour Charlie. Elle se doucha, travailla sur une dissertation et alla se coucher.

Le jour suivant elle se rendit au lycée. Paul lui envoya un message pour lui dire qu'il devait patrouiller ce soir et qu'il ne pourrait pas la voir avant vendredi. Il allait finir trop tard. Elle comprit.

Elle ne s'attendait donc pas à le voir. Charlie regardait un match en bas traduction, il était endormit avec la télécommande dans ses mains. Après plusieurs mois, elle avait abandonné. Si elle éteignait la télé, il se réveillait, et la première chose qu'il disait, c'était qu'il était en train de regarder. Mais si elle le laissait, elle retrouvait la télé éteinte et Charlie au lit, quand elle se levait le matin, comme par magie. C'était un mystère.

Il ronflait donc joyeusement quand elle alla se coucher de bonne heure. Elle pensait peut-être lire un peu.

Il y eut un petit coup à sa fenêtre, et pendant une seconde, elle pensa à Edward et à Jake, qui utilisaient tous les deux cette entrée pour arriver dans sa chambre. Charlie n'aurait jamais dû planter cet arbre. Elle se dit qu'un garçon normal ne serait pas capable de l'escalader.

Elle se dépêcha mais fut surprise de voir Paul. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et il entra dans sa chambre.

« Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » Demanda-t-elle. Son visage ne ressemblait à rien. Il y avait du sang partout sa lèvre était coupée et son nez semblait cassé. Il y avait des bleus sous ses yeux.

« Assieds-toi, » Ordonna-t-elle. Elle le poussa vers son lit et il s'assit, comme demandé. Elle courut à la salle de bain pour mouillé un gant de toilette et prendre la trousse de secours. Elle s'arrêta en haut des escaliers pour écouter, mais les ronflements de Charlie étaient toujours présents.

« Est-ce que ton nez est cassé ? »

« Peut-être… Tu as un miroir ? »

Elle lui tendit un petit miroir de poche et il regarda dedans, il attrapa son nez et le tordit il regarda le résultat dans la glace. Il hocha la tête et le lui rendit.

« D'accord, est-ce que je peux dire "ouille" ? »

Il lui fit un petit sourire. « C'est rien, » Dit-il.

« Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'antiseptique, ou autre chose, pour les coupures ? »

« Non… Ca ira. Mais tu peux si tu en as envie. »

« Est-ce que tu étais près ? »

Il semblait un peu gêné. « Pas vraiment, » Admit-il.

Son coeur se réchauffa. Il était venu vers elle. Il était blessé et était venu vers elle. Elle s'affairait autour de lui, se délectant de ce fait. Elle nettoya ses plaies avec du désinfectant et lui mit des pansements alors qu'il n'en avait sûrement pas besoin. Elle s'occupait de lui.

Et il aimait ça.

« Est-ce que tu peux entendre Charlie ? » Vérifia-t-elle.

« Ouèp, il ronfle. »

Elle sembla mal à l'aise une seconde. « Est-ce que tu peux rester ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix. Elle toucha son épaule avec un doigt.

Il la regarda. « Tu es sûre ? »

« J'en ai envie. Pas de sexe. » Se dépêcha-t-elle d'ajouter. « Charlie, » Expliqua-t-elle, probablement sans aucune nécessité.

« Je devrais partir tôt. »

« D'accord… »

Il se décala en arrière et posa son dos contre ses oreillers. « Est-ce que Charlie vient jeter un coup d'œil dans ta chambre ? »

« Je ne sais pas… C'est possible. Tu l'entendras, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais. » Il leva son bras et elle se précipita pour se blottir contre lui. Il embrassa le dessus de sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Comment t'es-tu blessé ? »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. » Il l'attira plus près de lui. « Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il, comme sorti de nulle part.

« Est-ce que tu changes de sujet ? »

« Un peu tu as l'air plus mince aujourd'hui. »

Elle était abasourdie. Elle faisait 900g de moins que la dernière fois qu'elle s'était pesée. « Humph. » Dit-elle.

« Tu devrais aller te chercher un fruit ou autre chose. » Insista-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien, » Souffla-t-elle, agacée. « Je suppose que tu en veux un aussi ? »

Il lui sourit, puis grimaça. Sa lèvre était en train de guérir mais ça devait encore lui faire mal.

Elle sortit du lit, puis revint avec trois pommes et un couteau pour les couper, pour lui éviter d'avoir mal à la lèvre. Elle mit son sac de cours derrière la porte. Cela ne la bloquait pas complètement, mais ça ferait assez de bruit pour avertir Paul.

Elle coupa les pommes et prit grand plaisir à le nourrir. Il la regardait ses yeux sombres sérieux. Il s'assura qu'elle en mange aussi.

« Alors, pourquoi veux-tu que je reste si nous ne pouvons pas coucher ensemble ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je te l'ai dit, » Souffla-t-elle. « Je veux t'embrasser quand je me réveille. » Répéta-t-elle. Elle le lui avait dit après leur escapade en forêt.

Il lui sourit à moitié pour ne pas étirer le côté de sa bouche qui était douloureux.

Elle ajouta, «Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Je sais. J'avais juste envie de te l'entendre dire encore. »

Elle lui sourit. Elle avait encore ce sentiment de satisfaction qu'il soit venu vers elle.

Elle se blottit contre lui et caressa sa poitrine nue. Il l'entoura de ses bras. Elle s'autorisa à rêver d'un futur où ils pourraient faire ça, sans se cacher, sans subterfuge.

Paul pensait la même chose. Son loup détestait que son nez soit cassé il ne pouvait pas la sentir correctement. C'était pour ça qu'il était ici. Il avait voulu rentrer chez lui et enfoncer son visage dans ses draps, sentir son odeur réconfortante, mais en avait été physiquement incapable. Il avait alors fallut qu'il la voit. C'était impératif, il ne pouvait le nier. Et elle s'était affairer autour de lui, avait pris soin de lui, l'avait soigné avec ses délicates petites mains blanches. Son loup était content. Assez content pour qu'il puisse garder ses mains pour lui, sans la toucher.

Il resta allonger et guérit cicatrisant son corps et son cœur.

Il entendit Charlie monter et s'arrêter devant la porte de Bella. Paul était prêt à se jeter sur le côté du lit et à se cacher dessous, si besoin, mais Charlie ne toucha pas la poignée.

Il la réveilla alors que le soleil se levait tout juste avec des baisers, comme elle le voulait.

« Mauvaise haleine, » Murmura-t-elle.

« J'm'en fous, » Chuchota-t-il et il l'embrassa encore plus. Il était tendre et en retenue.

« Ce soir, » Dit-elle, « rendez-vous avec mon père. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Ici ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« Je demanderai à Charlie et je t'envoie un texto. » Elle l'embrassa encore.

« J'dois y aller. »

Elle regarda son visage il n'y avait même pas un bleu sous ses yeux. Elle était contente. Elle aimait son nez droit et ses pommettes saillantes un cadeau de ses gènes. Elle l'accompagna à la fenêtre trouvant ça bizarre.

Il ouvrit entièrement la fenêtre, l'embrassa une dernière fois et s'élança dehors. Elle se pencha pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas fait mal. Comme si….

Il partit en courant.

Il se transforma à la lisière des bois et fonça chez lui. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche pour être à l'heure au lycée, mais il y arriva.

Il avança dans la cour du lycée et rencontra Embry et Quil.

« Comment va le nez ? » Demanda Quil en raillant.

« Mieux. » Ricana-t-il à son tour. « Bella l'a soigné… Et m'a réconforté… **Toute la nuit**… »

« Putain ! » Jura Quil

Embry lui lança un regard noir. « Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, crétin ? »

« Il ne peut pas faire ça à Jake, » Siffla Quil.

« C'est le choix de **Bella**. » Contra Embry, poursuivant clairement une discussion houleuse commencée plus tôt.

Paul rit et s'en alla. Quil avait eu l'avantage sur lui il devait le reconnaître. Il pensait à des mauvaises séries télé quand il s'était transformé, pour que les images de Bella n'arrivent pas jusqu'à son partenaire de patrouille. Alors quand il muta, il était sérieusement distrait assez distrait pour que Quil le frappe en plein visage avec une branche.

Mais il ne l'avait pas dit à Bella, et il n'irait pas le rapporter à Sam non plus. Dans un certain sens, elle le rendait plus faible, mais elle en valait la peine. Lui et son loup était d'accord là-dessus.

* * *

><p>J'espre que ce petit moment tendresse vous a plu, moi j'aime tout chez eux!<p>

Qui veut venger Paul?

Bizzzzzzzzzzz

Em.


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonsoir!**

**Oui, c'est bien moi, après plusieurs semaine d'absence, j'ai enfin retrouvé l'usage complet de ma main. je célèbre donc la fin officielle de mes soins par une publication, youpi!**

**Et non, ce n'était pas une coupure au couteau, mais avec un verre qui a cassé en le lavant. Morale de cette histoire, la prochaine, je laisserai faire la vaisselle à mon homme, LOL.**

**Bref, comme d'hab, gros merci pour les reviews, mises en alerte et favoris, bienvenue aux nouvelles.**

**Avant que ça ne râle, je vous dis tout de suite que le prochain chapitre de Saving Bella sera en ligne très très vite, j'attends juste le retour de correction, d'ailleurs, gros bizou et merci à Tracie!**

**Allez, je vous laisse avec Charlie et Paul!**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies<strong>

Chapitre 24 : Code d'honneur / Quand les poules auront des dents

A la minute où Paul disparut, Bella se précipita vers le téléphone de la cuisine. Par pure habitude, elle appela Jake depuis le téléphone de la maison, oubliant momentanément qu'elle possédait un portable. Il devrait être debout, il était tôt, mais il se levait toujours pour aider Billy à sortir de son lit et dans sa routine matinale, avec ses cachets et tout le reste.

_« Allô. »_ Répondit Jake.

« Est-ce que tu l'as frappé ? » Demanda-t-elle.

_« Bells ? »_

« Oui, c'est moi. Tu l'as frappé ? »

Charlie entra dans la pièce et la regarda avec intérêt. Merde, elle avait oublié Charlie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella lui fit signe de se taire.

_« Charlie est là ? »_

« Oui. »

_« Je suppose que tu parles de… Paul. »_

« Oui. »

_« Non, je ne l'ai pas frappé. Mais j'aurais aimé. Qui serait assez débile… Oh. »_

Silence. Elle respirait lourdement, elle était en colère. Jake pouvait sûrement l'entendre.

« Tu es censé être mon ami. »

_« Je __**suis**__ ton ami… Mais il est… Je ne pense pas qu'il soit bien pour toi. »_

« Oh vraiment ? »

_« Merde… Allez Bells… Enfin, Cullen, je comprends dans un certain sens… Au moins il était riche et sortait de l'ordinaire… Mais Paul ? Il n'est pas mieux que moi… Il n'est même pas plus vieux que moi… »_

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'âge, Jake. »

_« Quoi ? Tu es obnubilée par l'âge, Bells. »_

Elle ignora cette remarque. « Alors si ce n'est pas toi… Tu sais qui a fait ça ? »

Jake laissa un blanc, comme s'il ne voulait pas le dire. _« Il n'y que Quil qui serait assez débile pour faire la mauvaise chose pour les bonnes raisons. »_

« Humpf… Les bonnes raisons ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

_« C'est un truc de mecs… Ok ? »_

« Non. Ce n'est pas ok ! » Lui cria-t-elle, puis elle raccrocha.

Charlie la regarda et arqua un sourcil.

« D'accord. Explique-moi papa. Quil frappe Paul parce Jake n'apprécie pas que je sorte avec lui.

« Ouais. »

« Est-ce que ça te parait logique ? »

« Ouais. C'est un truc entre mecs. Jake et Quil sont copains. Quil pense qu'il assure les arrières de Jake. »

« C'est c(e que Jake a dit, » Geignit-elle. « _Attend_ que je dise un mot à Quil. »

Charlie fit une drôle de tête.

« **Quoi** ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je n'irais pas parler à Quil à ta place… Est-ce que Paul t'a dit que Quil l'avait frappé ? »

« Non, c'est Jake qui me l'a dit est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? »

« Oui ! Tu _ne peux pas_ aller engueuler Quil tu vas faire passer Paul pour un pleurnicheur et une mauviette. »

Elle ne comprenait pas. « Tu ne le **connais** même pas… Comment tu sais ça ? ».

Charlie continua. « Tu sais… Le code d'honneur, il doit se défendre tout seul. Imagine de quoi il aurait l'air si sa copine allait se battre pour lui… Bella, tu ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Quoi ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi Jake est jaloux ? Nous ne sortons pas ensemble… Il ne m'a jamais montré aucun intérêt. »

« Bells… » Contra Charlie. « Bien sûr que si. Il est amoureux de toi depuis qu'il a six ans. »

« Oh… Mais ça ne compte pas. »

« Bells. » Il fronça les sourcils.

Elle eut la décence de paraître honteuse. « Je ne comprends toujours pas… » Couina-t-elle.

« Il va bien sinon ? Paul ? Pour ce soir ? » Vérifia Charlie.

Mince, elle avait presque cafté. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu, » Mentit-elle. « Je peux lui envoyer un texto et lui demander. Tu veux qu'on se retrouve ici ? 18h ? »

« Oui, ça ira. Et ne parle pas à Quil. » Lui rappela-t-il. « Sérieusement Bells… Laisse tomber. »

Elle agita les bras, agacée. « Les mecs… Je ne les comprendrai JAMAIS ! »

Charlie rigola. « Ouais c'est qu'on dit des filles, aussi. » Il partit au travail en riant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elle appela Paul durant la pause. « Salut. »

_« Salut. »_

« Alors, c'est Quil qui t'a frappé ? »

Rien.

« Jake a dit que ce serait Quil. Il a dit qu'il était le seul assez bête pour faire ça. »

Paul rit. _« Oui, c'était Quil. Une branche en pleine face. »_

Elle grimaça, compatissant. « Charlie dit que je devrais pas engueuler Quil. »

_« Oh, putain non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Charlie a raison. »_

Elle soupira. « Je ne comprends pas les mecs. »

_« Pas besoin de nous comprendre. Faut juste baiser avec nous. »_

Elle rit.

_« Va manger un bout. »_

« Putain, tu essayes de me faire grossir ou quoi ? »

_« Je n'aime pas quand tu maigris trop. » _On aurait dit qu'il avait été forcé d'avouer ça.

« Tu pourras me regarder manger au resto ce soir. 18h chez moi. » Il était adorable quand il se souciait de son alimentation. La plupart des petits copains s'inquiéteraient d'une prise de poids.

_« Je serai là. »_

« Je suis un peu inquiète, » Avoua-t-elle. « De ta rencontre avec Charlie. »

_« Nan. Il a l'air cool. »_

« Je te vois plus tard alors ? »

_« Absolument. »_

Elle raccrocha et s'assit avec les filles.

« Angela, est-ce que tu comprends les mecs ? »

« Non, et j'ai deux frères. »

« Moi non plus, » Admit Jessica. « En fait, je croyais que Mike allait m'inviter à sortir, mais après, il s'est montré… Tout bizarre avec moi. » Comptez sur Jessica pour détourner la conversation sur elle.

« Charlie a dit qu'il existait un code d'honneur entre mecs… Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne l'a écrit ? » Se plaignit Bella.

« C'est différent selon les groupes de mecs. » Dit Ben, impassible.

Toutes les filles le regardèrent. Il haussa les épaules. « Mike et Tyler auront des règles différentes de Jake et ses amis. »

Les filles avaient toujours une expression confuse.

Ben leva les yeux au ciel. « Sortir avec la sœur d'un copain sera peut-être acceptable pour les gars de la réserve, mais pas pour d'autres mecs. Il ne peut pas y avoir de livre ça ne marcherait jamais. Chaque bande de mecs a ses propres règles. »

« Hum, » Dirent les filles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella était à bout de nerfs. Si elle grignotait un peu plus ses ongles, elle allait finir par arriver à l'os.

Elle entendit une moto s'arrêter devant la maison. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas courir, se transformer, et être présentable pour le dîner. Il avait encore dû emprunter sa moto. Elle espérait sincèrement que Jake et lui ne se soient pas battus.

Le sonnette retentit. Elle se dépêcha pour aller ouvrir, mais Charlie lui fit signe de retourner vers le canapé. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il pointa du doigt avec plus de force. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il faire ça ? Mais le message était clair. Elle s'assit en soufflant. Elle choisit le seul fauteuil qui avait vue sur la porte.

Elle remarqua, trop tard, que Charlie portait encore son arme. D'habitude, il l'enlevait et la rangeait, fermée à clé. Elle aurait dû prévenir Paul… Elle était bête. Charlie allait lui tirer et être monumentalement surpris, lorsqu'il ne mourrait pas… Oh Mon Dieu… Elle perdait la tête. Elle grignota encore ses doigts. Charlie prenait tout son temps pour ouvrir la porte.

Il finit par l'ouvrir d'un coup sec, et resta là, la poitrine gonflée, à observer le jeune homme qui se tenait sous la lumière du porche. Elle ne croyait vraiment pas que Charlie pourrait faire peur à Paul. Déjà, Paul mesurait dix centimètres de plus que lui.

« Bonsoir, Shérif. » Salua-t-il Charlie.

« Paul Lahote. » Dit Charlie sur un ton formel. Elle se rendit soudain compte que Charlie se souvenait de tout. Elle lui avait dit son nom de famille une fois. Peut-être qu'il savait qui il était c'était une petit communauté, après tout. Elle gémit presque à voix haute, en pensant que lui ou sa famille avait peut-être déjà croisé le chemin de Charlie, officiellement. « Merci d'avoir accepté mon invitation. »

Bella essaya de regarder Paul, de la façon dont Charlie le voyait il avait un casque de moto à la main. Il devait sûrement l'avoir emprunter pour l'occasion elle ne pensait pas qu'il en ait un. Il portait un jean délavé, mais il avait un t-shirt blanc, propre, qui moulait sa poitrine. Il avait une chemise ouverte par-dessus. Il semblait qu'il n'aurait pas pu la fermer. Quelqu'un lui avait coupé les cheveux ce n'était pas mal, mais elle trouvait que c'était court. Il avait une paire de baskets bon marché aux pieds.

Elle lui sourit.

Charlie ajusta sa ceinture juste pour attirer l'attention sur son arme. Paul ne cilla même pas.

« Salut Paul. » Lui dit-elle. Elle voulait l'embrasser, mais elle ne savait pas comment Charlie le prendrait. « Est-ce que je peux t'offrir à boire pendant que le shérif se change ? ».

Charlie avait l'air déçu. Elle mettait en l'air sa mise en scène. Les yeux de Paul brillèrent. Il dissimula un sourire. Il était toujours dehors. Charlie soupira fortement et le laissa entrer. Paul fronça légèrement les sourcils mais elle ne s'approcha pas. Il posa le casque par terre, près de la porte.

« J'ai garé la moto sur le côté, j'espère que ça ne pose pas de problème. » Il leva les yeux vers Bella. « Tu as un soda, Bella ? » Pas Izzy, remarqua-t-elle.

« Oui, je vais t'en chercher un. »

Charlie plissa ses yeux, mais il fallait qu'il aille se changer. « Assied-toi, fiston. »

Paul s'assit. Bella alla à la cuisine. Charlie partit à l'étage. Bella sauta pratiquement sur Paul, mais il leva la main pour l'arrêter. Elle attendit à la porte de la cuisine. Charlie redescendit en douce. Il avait l'air déçu de ne pas les avoir surpris à faire quelque chose.

Elle était vers le frigo quand elle le sentit derrière elle. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et elle se retourna pour l'embrasser convenablement. « Bonjour à toi. » La salua-t-il. Il huma ses cheveux, semblant plus heureux après ça. « Nous devrions nous tenir correctement. » Suggéra-t-il.

Elle attrapa son menton et regarda son visage il était parfait, comme d'habitude. Il ramena sa boisson au salon. Ils s'assirent prudemment, Paul sur le canapé et Bella dans un fauteuil.

« C'est le week-end, » Fit-il remarquer. « Vendredi soir. »

« Je sais. »

« Quelque chose de prévu ? »

« Non. »

« Cool. » Il s'appuya contre le dossier, posant sa cheville sur son genou opposé il bu une gorgée de son soda. Ils restèrent silencieux heureux, en attendant Charlie.

« Je ne vais pas dans la voiture de patrouille, » Dit Bella avant de partir. « J'ai toujours l'impression d'être coupable, et je ne pense pas que Paul devrait s'asseoir à l'arrière, non plus. »

Charlie avait l'air amusé. « Ce sera ta camionnette alors. »

« Bien. » Elle s'assit au milieu et Paul conduisit. Charlie avait marmonné quelque chose, comme avoir envie de le voir conduire. Bella espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ait réellement son permis. Comme se serait gênant sinon ! Elle se retint de tenir la cuisse de Paul, mais ce fut dur d'empêcher sa main de s'y poser.

Quand ils arrivèrent au restaurant, ils furent dirigés vers une banquette. Le visage de Bella s'enflamma et Paul grogna presque. Au final, il s'excusa et dit qu'il devait juste utiliser les toilettes. Bella essaya de s'asseoir avec dignité, sur la banquette même où Paul avait glissé sa main dans sa culotte… Quelles étaient les chances… Franchement. Elle cacha son visage derrière le menu. Elle espérait qu'il se serait repris en revenant, parce que s'il riait, elle n'allait pas tenir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bells ? Tu commandes toujours la même chose. » Fit remarquer Charlie.

« Ouais… Ben pas aujourd'hui. » Dit-elle, décidée. « J'ai bien envie… Du Chili… » Annonça-t-elle.

« Du Chili, » Répéta Charlie. « C'est un peu épicé… »

« Excellent. » Elle referma le menu, sûre d'elle. Au moins, elle aurait une excuse pour avoir les joues rouges.

Paul se glissa de l'autre côté de la banquette. Ils évitaient de se regarder elle allait rougir et lui rire.

Les hommes tentèrent d'entamer une discussion sur le sport, mais la saison du Football était terminer, et celle du baseball n'avait pas encore commencé. Heureusement, il y avait le hockey, et le tournoi universitaire de Basket. Et les matchs d'entraînement de la première division de baseball. Il y avait de quoi de faire.

Paul fronça les sourcils en la voyant picorer son Chili, c'était trop épicé. Elle se fit de l'air avec sa main. Charlie l'avait prévenue. Enfin de compte Paul échangea leurs assiettes et lui donna ce qu'il restait de son hamburger et de ses frittes. Il avait mangé particulièrement lentement pour paraître "normal", elle s'en était rendu compte. Charlie les regarda, ayant l'air de se retenir de sourire. Bella remercia Paul. Il attaqua le Chili, tout aussi lentement. Elle avait de la chance qu'il n'ait pas déjà tout mangé.

Charlie en était à sa tarte et au café quand la serveuse l'appela au téléphone. Il parla de façon animé pendant quelques minutes.

« Une disparition d'enfant. » Murmura Paul.

« Oh non. » Elle avait déjà l'air préoccupée, maintenant elle était inquiète.

Charlie revint vers la table. « Umm… Je dois y aller… Il y a une urgence… Est-ce que tu peux raccompagner Bella, Paul ? Une voiture vient me chercher. »

« Oui, Monsieur. » Paul se leva et serra la main de Charlie. Bella était impressionnée.

Charlie aussi, clairement. Il fit un petit bruit, montrant qu'il était satisfait. « Ravi de t'avoir rencontré, Paul. »

« Sois prudent, papa. »

« Comme toujours. » Et il partit.

« Nous devrions demander l'addition. » Dit Bella.

« Déjà payé, » Dit la serveuse en passant avec une autre commande.

« Je vais te ramener. » Dit Paul en mangeant les restes de la tarte de Charlie. Il lui lança son fameux regard enflammé. « Tu veux aller faire un tour en moto quand nous serons rentrés ? » Demanda-t-il.

* * *

><p>N'est-il pas parfait ce Paul?<p>

J'imagine assez bien la scène, Charlie, poitrine en avant, accueillant Paul à la porte!

Le prochan chapitre es déjà bouclé, donc la suite sera là très vite!

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz

Em.


	25. Chapter 25

**Coucou!**

**Cette fois-ci, on retrouve Paul et Bella en pleine action, avouez, ça vous a manqué?**

**Donc pour les fan de nature...je vous laisse apprécier!**

**Merci pour tous vos petits mots de bon rétablissement!**

**Bienvenues aux nouvelles!**

**Merci Tracie pour la correc!**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES <strong>

Chapitre 25 : Un tour en moto

Ils rentrèrent à la maison. Bella mordillait ses ongles ce qu'il en restait.

« Arrête ça ! » Râla Paul. « Il ira bien… Tu sais, s'ils sont en forêt, il appellera Billy pour avoir des pisteurs, et je pourrais être l'un d'eux… »

« Oh. » Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Pff, elle était fille de flic, et maintenant… Qu'était-elle ?

« Tu peux me toucher maintenant. » L'encouragea-t-il. Elle glissa docilement sur la banquette et se colla contre lui. « C'est mieux. » Il soupira, satisfait, en passant son bras par-dessus ses épaules.

« Pourquoi tu veux faire un tour en moto ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je veux te baiser dessus. Ça fait plusieurs jours, tu sais. »

« Plusieurs jours, » Répéta-t-elle stupidement son cerveau essayait de comprendre comment il était possible de s'envoyer en l'air sur une moto.

« Mercredi, » Dit-il comme si ça faisait un siècle. La camionnette s'arrêta dans l'allée de Bella.

Elle allait sortir mais il l'attrapa il l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle grimpa sur lui et il glissa un peu sur le siège pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal avec le volant.

« Tu m'as appelée Bella. » Dit-elle quand il mordilla son cou.

« Izzy est à moi, » Dit-il. « Je ne la partage avec personne. »

Elle y réfléchit. C'était comme si elle avait deux personnalités juste comme lui. La gentille fille, qui faisait ses devoirs, et la mauvaise fille, qui se tapait Paul. « La moto, » Vérifia-t-elle. « Pas la camionnette ? »

« Un autre jour. Je veux emporter ton odeur avec moi. »

« Alors, tu ferais mieux de ne pas la remettre dans le garage de Jake. »

« Ouais, » Confirma-t-il.

« Attends une minute… C'était ton plan ? Garder la moto ? »

Il lui sourit. « Non… Mais c'est un bonus, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Humpf. »

« Allez Izzy… » Il utilisa sa voix de petit diable. « Tu sais que tu en as envie… » Ses mains chaudes glissèrent jusqu'à ses cuisses qui étaient de part et d'autre des siennes. « Et tu portes une jupe… C'est pour moi ? »

La vache ! Elle ne mettait jamais de jupe. Essayait-elle de ressembler d'avantages à une fille pour la grande rencontre entre le père et le copain ? Elle n'avait même pas pensé à ça, mais elle avait dû fouiller au fin fond de son placard pour la trouver.

« Avec des Converses et des chaussettes… Trop mignonne. » Commenta-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas mignonne, » Siffla-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. « Belle… » Un baiser. « Sexy… » Un autre baiser. « Hot… » Un autre.

« Arrête. » Râla-t-elle. « Sinon nous allons le faire ici.

Il rit, enchanté, et puis glissa hors de la camionnette, par le côté passager, tout en la tenant encore. Être un modificateur signifiait qu'il était plus souple que les personnes normales.

« Tu devrais prendre ton casque. » Lui rappela-t-elle.

« Tu veux le prendre le temps que j'aille chercher la moto ? Tu pourras le mettre. »

Elle hocha la tête et sortit ses clés de son sac. Elle déverrouilla la porte, pris le casque, posa son sac sur la table du hall d'entrée et referma la porte. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de son sac, il allait juste l'encombrer. Elle fourra ses clés dans la poche, enfila le casque, et attacha la lanière. Charlie répétait toujours combien il était stupide de porter un casque sans l'attacher " la première chose qu'il se passe, c'est qu'il s'enlève". Elle pouvait entendre sa voix dans sa tête.

Paul était assis sur la moto et la faisait rouler en bas de la rue. Il avait de l'allure dessus vraiment. Elle se précipita vers lui. Il lui sourit quand elle s'arrêta juste à côté de la moto. Elle leva les yeux au ciel quand elle remonta sa jupe elle balança sa jambe par-dessus, derrière lui.

« Accroche-toi. » Lui dit-il en démarrant.

C'est ce qu'elle fit, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas lui mettre un coup de casque dans le dos quand il accéléra. Il s'élança vers le bas de la rue, en direction de la forêt, comme il le voulait. Elle s'accrocha fermement à lui, le corps chaud de Paul pressé contre le sien. Il la sentait toujours, elle avait commencé à remarquer son odeur, également. C'était un peu musqué, une pure odeur de mâle.

Il vira sur un chemin crasseux, dans la forêt, arrêtant la moto sur le côté du sentier. Elle descendit et se positionna à côté de lui, défit le casque et l'enleva d'un mouvement de la tête.

Paul manifesta son entière satisfaction.

« Pourquoi ce bruit ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu aurais dû te voir tu viens juste de faire le geste classique que font toutes les filles quand elles enlèvent leur casque, le balancement des cheveux, et tout. C'était _magnifique_. » Soupira-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas fait exprès. » Grogna-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait imaginer avoir assez de confiance pour l'enlever comme ça, délibérément.

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle se dévalorisait. Elle lui tendit le casque et il l'accrocha quelque part sur la moto. Elle se tenait toujours là, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire, quand il se redressa et lui lança ce regard celui qui lui faisait mouiller ses dessous.

« Viens par là. » Grogna-t-il. Comme elle ne bougea pas assez vite, il tendit son long bras et l'attrapa par le devant de la taille de sa jupe. Il avait ses jambes calées, tenant la moto droite. Il se décala un peu en arrière et tapota le siège devant lui.

Elle expira fortement il voulait vraiment la baiser sur la moto.

« Enlève ta culotte. » Ordonna-t-il. Il ne quitta pas son visage des yeux, quand elle remonta sa jupe et se glissa hors de sa culotte. Elle l'accrocha sur le guidon, de façon théâtrale. Il se lécha les lèvres. Elle tenait toujours sa jupe relevée avec une main. Elle lui tendit l'autre et il la prit, exerçant une petite pression sur ses doigts. Il la tira à lui.

Il l'embrassa, plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle gémit.

« Grimpe. »

Elle lança sa jambe devant lui il la maintint. Elle l'entendit inspirer profondément derrière elle.

« Merde, femme… Tu sens trop bon… Comme cette fois, dans la douche… »

Elle couina presque.

« Tu étais tellement excitée… Humm… Ma belle… » Lui murmura-t-il. Pendant qu'il parlait, ses mains tenaient les jambes de Bella, allant et venant sur ses cuisses. « Tiens-toi au guidon et lève-toi sur les cale-pieds. » Lui dit-il. Elle le fit. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait fait tout ce qu'il lui demandait, à cet instant. La moto rebondit un peu quand elle bougea.

« Elle ne va pas tomber ? » Demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

« Non. Je la tiens. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait tomber une moto. »

Elle l'entendit tripoter son jean. Les jambes droites de Bella poussèrent ses fesses nues contre lui. Elle sentit sa queue avant toute autre chose.

« Si chaud… » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Hmmm ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Toi, » Essaya-t-elle d'expliquer. « C'est tellement plus chaud que le reste de ton corps. Et c'est pourtant bien assez chaud… » Elle était tellement nerveuse, elle bafouillait un peu, mais elle était si excitée, qu'elle se dit qu'elle pourrait dégouliner sur lui.

Il ricana. « Je te tiens… » Il semblait comprendre. Il farfouillait en dessous, se guidant vers elle. Il tira un peu sur elle. Elle pouvait le sentir, juste à son entrée. « C'est quand tu veux, maintenant… » Lui murmura-t-il.

Elle comprit il devait tenir la moto et elle, pour qu'elle puisse bouger sur lui. Elle se recula un peu, sachant ce qu'elle faisait. « Ohhh… » Elle gémit quand elle sentit la pointe la pénétrer. Elle resserra sa prise sur le guidon et recula un peu plus.

« Oh ouais… » Grogna-t-il. « Juste comme ça… »

Elle recula encore et s'enfonça sur lui, jusqu'au bout. Ils gémirent tous les deux. Elle se fichait qu'elle soit dans la forêt elle se fichait qu'elle soit dehors elle se fichait de tout… A part de ça de lui. Elle voulait qu'il l'emplisse c'était ce qu'elle voulait, et elle le voulait totalement.

Elle prit un rythme régulier, la moto se balançant d'avant en arrière sous eux. Sa culotte en faisait de même.

« Oh putain… Paul… » Grogna-t-elle. Elle pouvait sentir son jean la frapper sur les fesses à chaque poussée. « Ho Mon Dieu… Oh Mon Dieu… »

Elle ne pouvait plus parler, elle disait encore des choses, mais elles n'avaient aucun sens un fouillis de bruits sexuels. Maintenant, elle balançait ses cheveux pour de bon. Sa voix devenait plus haute tandis qu'elle approchait de son apogée. C'est ce qu'elle finit par réussir à articuler. « Proche… Proche… » Murmura-t-elle.

Il le savait et se souleva un peu à chaque fois qu'elle poussait vers l'arrière. Ils se rencontrèrent et elle gémit et perdit le contrôle. Un autre coup et il succomba lui aussi. Il la tenait d'un bras et la pressait contre lui l'autre main maintenait le guidon droit. Elle arqua son dos, se collant contre lui encore plus qu'il ne l'était possible, tentant de prendre tout de lui au passage.

Il grogna.

« Putain Izzy… Trop bon… » Il appuya son visage contre son cou son pouls pulsant sous ses lèvres.

« Oh ouais… » Confirma-t-elle.

Quand leur respiration redevint normale, il semblait que ça prenait toujours plus de temps pour elle, il glissa hors d'elle et mit la béquille. Les jambes de Bella tremblaient, et elle eut besoin de lui pour descendre de la moto.

Il la serra contre sa poitrine. « Ca va ? » Vérifia-t-il.

Elle retourna son étreinte. « Oui, maintenant, ça va. »

Il semblait satisfait de cette réponse. Il l'embrassa bruyamment. « Je devrais te ramener chez toi. »

Il la déposa chez elle. Elle n'avait pas mis le casque sur le chemin du retour. Elle voulait coller son visage contre son dos, se serrer contre lui, faire courir ses doigts sur son ventre en le tenant à la taille. La moto s'arrêta. Elle ne pouvait pas parler. Elle prit son visage et l'embrassa, mais aucun mots ne voulaient sortir. Ses yeux parlaient pour elle.

« Je sais. » Murmura-t-il, en réponse à quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas sur d'avoir communiqué. « Va dormir. » Ordonna-t-il. Elle hocha la tête.

Il la regarda monter les marches et ouvrir la porte. Il s'assura qu'elle en soit en sécurité à l'intérieur avant de partir.

Elle grimpa les escaliers prudemment, ne faisant pas confiance à ses jambes. Elle voulait aller se doucher, mais finalement, elle brossa simplement ses dents et s'écroula dans son lit. Il était encore vraiment très tôt, mais elle se sentait étrangement épuisée. Elle s'endormit.

* * *

><p>Alors, y a-t-il des habituées de la moto? A lirecomme ça, ça peut être tentant, non?<p>

Bizzzzzzzzzzzz

Em.


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour!**

**Désolée de ce petit délai de publication, mais pour me faire pardonner les 2 prochains arriveront assez vite, ils sont à la correction.**

**Après ce petit tour en extérieur, nous retrouvons Bella en immersion dans le monde Paul.**

**Merci à ma beta!**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES <strong>

Chapitre 26 : Snatch

Durant la matinée elle comprit pourquoi elle s'était sentie si bizarre et avait été si sensible le soir d'avant ses règles arrivaient. Génial ! Un week-end entier à passer avec Paul… Peut-être… Si c'était ce qu'il voulait, et elle était hors course. Elle était sur le point de dire à Charlie qu'elle resterait avec Paul ce week-end. Elle avait plus de 18 ans, ça ne se passait pas sous le toit de Charlie, il devrait donc juste faire avec. Charlie avait fait sa connaissance et avait donné son approbation, à contrecœur au moins, il n'avait rien dit de négatif et ne lui avait pas sorti de casier judiciaire, elle avait donc pensé qu'il n'en avait pas.

Enfin bref… Tout allait bien pour y "passer la nuit".

Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait demandé à Paul… Comme s'il allait dire non. Mais elle devrait probablement le lui demander. Elle travaillait chez Newton ce matin.

Elle était là, à vérifier son calendrier, et elle réalisa soudain, que cette histoire passionnée avec Paul ne durait que depuis deux semaines. Le 11 mars était le jour où Paul s'était transformé devant elle. Deux semaines. Combien de fois avaient-ils couché ensemble durant ces deux semaines ? Elle devrait être contente d'avoir ses règles. Ce ne serait qu'une complication supplémentaire dont sa vie n'avait pas besoin.

Elle descendit prendre un petit déjeuner. Elle papota avec Charlie et parti chez Newton.

Elle nettoyait les avirons et autre truc dans le rayon bateau, quand son téléphone sonna.

« Allo. »

_« Salut. » C_'était Paul.

« Salut toi. »

_« Tu viens ? »_

« Je n'ai pas demandé à Charlie. »

_« Tu as besoin de demander ? »_

« Je suis une fille c'est différent pour les filles, » Râla-t-elle. « Et puis… » Elle était si gênée. « Je suis… Un peu… »

_« Quel est le problème ? » _Interrompit-il. _« Tu vas bien ? »_

« Excuse-moi. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire peur… C'est juste que… Jaimesrègles, » Dit-elle à toute vitesse.

Il rit, comme s'il était soulagé. _« Ahhhhhh Izzy, » _Ricana-t-il. _« Ne t'ai-je rien appris ? »_

« Aah… Je… »

_« Plein de façons de terminer, » _Lui rappela-t-il une de leur précédente discussion.

Maintenant, elle s'en souvenait. « Tu ne t'approches pas de mes aisselles. » Lui dit-elle.

Il rit encore. _« Peut-être que je pourrais faire les anneaux rouges ? » _Dit-il de cette voix diabolique.

Elle ne savait même pas ce que c'était, mais ça avait l'air… Ugh… « Je NE veux PAS savoir ce que c'est. »

Il rit à nouveau. Elle était carrément hilarante aujourd'hui.

_« Prépare un sac pour la nuit, » _Ordonna-t-il.

« Ok. » Concéda-t-elle.

_« Viens quand tu es prête. J'ai une patrouille à faire, mais il y aura Seth, et peut-être Jared, à la maison. Fais comme chez toi. »_

Elle se sentait bien elle pourrait dormir avec lui. Juste ce qu'elle voulait. « Ca me plairait de rester. » Sa tête était penchée sur le côté, recouvrant un peu le téléphone. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle était au travail.

« Bella ! » La réprimanda Mike. « Est-ce que c'est un appel personnel ? »

« Oups… Je dois y aller. » Dit-elle à Paul. « Désolée Mike. Ca n'arrivera plus. » Dit-elle à Mike. Et elle raccrocha.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elle roulait en direction de La Push. Elle se sentait étrangement plus mûre. Son plan, de juste le dire à Charlie, avait marché. Elle avait simplement eu besoin de lui faire remarquer, trois fois, qu'elle avait désormais 18 ans. Elle allait passer le week-end avec son petit copain. Cette appellation ne semblait pas lui convenir ça faisait tellement lycée… Même s'ils étaient encore tous les deux au lycée. Après tout, elle avait emmené quelques devoirs. Il devait avoir une référence plus adulte. Elle s'entraîna sans sa tête. "Voici Paul mon amoureux", non.

"Paul mon…" Qu'était-il ? Son plan cul ?

Et encore plus important, qu'était-elle pour lui ? Elle savait que cela était passé de la simple baise à autre chose. Son loup l'aimait, il l'avait dit. Elle se surprit. Elle pensait au mot en "B" et ne rougissait pas… Elle éclata de rire. Elle était tellement drôle aujourd'hui, elle se faisait même rire toute seule.

Seth bondit hors de la maison. Elle l'avait rencontré une fois à un repas chez les Black en janvier, avec tous les Clearwater. Elle se souvenait de Jake se moquant de Billy à propos de bouteilles de sauce pour pâtes. La différence physique chez Seth était énorme. Il avait encore une allure dégingandée, comme s'il devait encore grandir. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer comme il allait encore devenir plus grand il le semblait déjà bien assez.

« Bella, » La salua-t-il alors qu'elle descendait de sa camionnette.

Il la souleva dans une étreinte semblable à celle de Jake. Celui lui fit penser à son ami pendant une seconde.

« Seth. »

Il attrapa son sac et la transporta dans la maison, parlant de façon animée durant le temps que ça prit. Il semblait qu'il se faisait une soirée films de Guy Ritchie. Il y avait plein de nourriture, beaucoup de popcorn, et il avait apporté des poufs, parce que le canapé de Paul était, officiellement, le pire de la réserve. Il y avait plus, mais elle avait cessé de suivre.

Elle s'excusa et déambula jusqu'à la chambre de Paul pour y déposer son sac, après s'être battu avec Seth pour le récupérer. Elle regarda le lit défait de Paul et eu quasiment un flashback enflammé la chaleur inonda son corps au souvenir d'avoir été dans ce lit avec lui. Elle se plia au niveau de la taille et pressa son visage sur les draps. Il voulait qu'ils sentent comme elle, elle pensa donc qu'ils sentaient aussi comme lui. Elle inspira profondément et se redressa.

Au même moment, elle vit Seth la regarder intensément depuis le seuil de la porte. « J'avais… Juste… Besoin de ça. » Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça. Elle trouvait ça plutôt bizarre de renifler les draps.

Il y eu comme un flash traversant le visage de Seth un aperçu de ce à quoi il ressemblerait plus vieux. Il hocha la tête. Il semblait comprendre. Il lui fit un petit sourire. « Je ne savais pas que c'était comme ça… » Dit-il de façon cryptique.

Elle frotta son visage et alla à la salle de bain n'importe quoi pour surmonter son moment d'embarras. Elle en sortit et se rendit dans la cuisine.

« Est-ce que tu veux une boisson chaude, Seth ? »

« Non merci. » Mais il s'appuya contre le mur et discuta avec elle le temps qu'elle fasse un café. Elle le questionna à propos de Sam et Leah, et obtenu plus d'informations de lui en une demie heure qu'elle n'en avait obtenu de Paul en quelques semaines. Elle décida que Seth serait l'homme de la situation pour les potins de la meute.

« Comment va Jake ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il lui jeta un regard. « Ca va. Il boude. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu fais… »

« Paul ? » Finit-elle pour lui.

« J'allais dire "ce que tu fais". » Dit-il.

Elle rit.

« Charlie dit qu'il est amoureux de moi depuis qu'il a six ans. »

« Ouais. »

Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? Elle le pensa sans le dire à voix haute. Le code d'honneur ne permettait probablement pas à Seth de lui expliquer pourquoi. Maintenant, elle savait pour le code d'honneur.

Seth la regardait. « Il a raté sa chance, en quelque sorte, hein ? »

« Oui… Je suppose. » S'il était rentré avec elle, au lieu de la laisser repartir seule, il aurait été avec elle quand Paul était venu s'excuser, et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle se sentait par rapport à ça. Elle prit une gorgée de son café.

Non.

Elle n'échangera ces deux dernières semaines pour rien au monde. Même pas pour Jake.

Et elle n'en avait pas encore fini avec Paul. Pas pour un très long moment.

Et en parlant du diable il apparut, traversant le jardin en courant, depuis la forêt nu.

« Salut, » Leur dit-il en entrant par la porte de derrière.

« Paul… » Elle fit un geste de la main vers son corps nu, sans mot.

Il rit. « Rien que tu n'aies déjà vu avant. » Il l'embrassa. Seth ne paraissait nullement affecté par Paul.

« On avait l'habitude de voir Paul nu, souvent, avant. » Expliqua Seth. « Il explosait ses vêtements, tout le temps. » Seth le regardait, se tenant dans la cuisine. « Hmm, » Dit-il comme s'il venait juste de comprendre quelque chose. Paul fronça les sourcils.

« A plus tard bébé. » Il la tapa sur les fesses et se pavana jusqu'au bout du couloir. Bien sûr, elle le regarda partir, et il le savait.

« La dernière fois qu'il a fait ça, j'ai pratiquement foncé dans une porte. » Dit-elle à Seth.

Il rit. Elle crut entendre Paul rire aussi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ils firent une tonne de sandwiches pour grignoter, une montagne de popcorn, puis s'installèrent pour regarder les films. Ils commencèrent par _Arnaques, crimes et botaniques. _Elle rit tellement qu'elle s'en fit presque mal. Jared ne se montra pas mais personne ne s'en soucia.

Paul l'avait prise sur lui et étalait ses grandes mains sur son ventre. Il était comme une bouillotte bien chaude réchauffant son dos douloureux et rendant les crampes plus supportables. Seth amenait et rapportait les choses avec enthousiasme il semblait tout faire.

Il mit le film suivant, _Snatch. _Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que l'accent de Brad Pitt était celui d'un gitan irlandais : c'était incompréhensible. Mais c'était marrant aussi. Elle grimaça lors des scènes de combats.

« Alors, qui joue le rôle de Turkish ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Jason Statham, » Répondit Paul. « Il est cool. »

« C'est lui qui conduit et qui fait ses propres cascades, » Ajouta Seth.

Paul parla, « Guy Ritchie l'a défié de vendre du parfum dans une rue un jour, et il était plongeur aussi, ou un truc comme ça. »

« Dans l'équipe d'Angleterre, » Dit Seth. « Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. »

« Vraiment ? Il a un beau corps. » Dit Bella. Les garçons la regardèrent durement. « Quoi ? »

« Oh c'est ça ! Rentre chez toi Seth. » Dit Paul.

« Ouèp, » Seth courut.

« Quoi ? Je ne peux pas regarder un autre mec ? » Râla-t-elle.

« Non. » Répondit-il sèchement. Il se leva avec elle, du pouf, la retourna pour la porter plus facilement et avança jusqu'à la chambre.

Elle caressait ses cheveux à l'arrière de son cou pendant qu'il la portait. « Es-tu jaloux ? »

Il grommela.

« Je ne vais jamais baiser avec Jason Statham. » Lui dit-elle.

Il lui sourit. « Non. Je ne te laisserai pas faire. Voyons combien de temps ses muscles de plongeur tiendraient face à un loup en colère. » Marmonna Paul.

Elle pouffa. « T'es trop mignon quand tu deviens protecteur. »

Il la regarda soudainement. Il y avait tellement de passion dans ses yeux elle aurait pu fondre sur place. Et il y avait autre chose qu'elle ne saurait identifier.

« Izzy… Est… A moi. »

« Oui. » Elle l'embrassa. Elle l'embrassa avec force.

Les mains de Paul commencèrent à la déshabiller et elle en fit de même. Elle plaqua ses mains sur les côtés de sa culotte, avant qu'il ne l'enlève aussi.

« Laisse-moi… Juste… La garder. » Plaida-t-elle.

« Tu ne veux pas que j'aille chercher une serviette ? »

Elle se renfrogna.

« D'accord, » Céda-t-il. Mais ensuite, sa voix changea et prit _ce_ ton. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes à la place ? »

Se sentant possédée, elle se rapprocha de lui autant que possible, leva les yeux vers lui et glissa sa main autour de son sexe, tirant dessus doucement. « Est-ce que je peux essayer, encore ? »

« Putain ouais… »

Elle se laissa tomber à genou. Les mains de Paul prirent place dans les cheveux de Bella, une nouvelle fois, saisissant l'arrière de sa tête. Il était là, dur et prêt tressautant légèrement au rythme de son cœur. Elle se serra contre lui, caressant sa peau avec ses cheveux, frottant son visage autour de son sexe. Elle le léchait et l'embrassait de partout sauf à cet endroit précis mordillant ses hanches et faisant courir ses mains sur ses cuisses et ses fesses. Il écarta un peu ses jambes elle glissa une main entre ses cuisses et prit ses testicules dans sa paume. La peau était incroyablement douce. C'était si différent de tout le reste de son corps.

« S'il te plaît… » L'entendit-elle implorer.

Elle sourit et se déplaça vers son ardeur frémissante. Elle le lécha. Elle le mordillait maintenant de haut en bas de cette ferme longueur. Elle passait ses cheveux de partout sur lui. Puis elle le fit glisser dans sa bouche. Si chaud.

Il se manifesta par un petit bruit quand elle referma enfin ses lèvres autour de lui. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas le contenir entièrement dans sa bouche. Elle comprima ses lèvres et tenta quelques va et vient. Elle garda sa langue, basse dans sa bouche et fit attention à ce que ses dents restent éloignées. Elle essaya de le regarder. Il avait ses yeux baissés vers elle regardant tout ce qu'elle faisait. Elle recula délibérément sa tête et le laissa ressortir, tout humide, de sa bouche. Sa queue plongea un peu, comme si elle essayait de la suivre. Elle le tenait dans sa main et l'observait. Elle sortit sa langue et en passa la pointe dans la fente, au bout de son sexe. Il grogna.

Elle pouvait le goûter maintenant. Elle était encore incertaine quand à le laisser venir dans sa bouche. Quelque chose, qu'il comprit, avait dû s'afficher sur son visage. Il tendit ses bras et la releva sur ses pieds.

« J'ai une idée. » Lui dit-il. Il désigna le lit. « Sur le dos. » Dit-il.

Elle grimpa sur le lit et s'allongea, attendant. Il attrapa ses chevilles et la tira un peu plus bas, hors des oreillers.

Il monta sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur elle. Il se baissa et l'embrassa. Elle se détendit un peu. Elle lui faisait confiance, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il se redressa et remonta un peu sur elle. Actuellement, il pouvait presque s'asseoir sur sa taille. Les genoux de Paul étaient un peu écartés et étaient quasiment au niveau des aisselles de Bella. Sa queue était pile devant son visage. Elle glissa ses bras le long de ses cuisses musclées.

Elle décida de simplement lui demander. « Qu'est-ce que je fais ? » Questionna-t-elle.

Il se pencha de côté et prit une bouteille sur la table de chevet. C'était une sorte de lubrifiant. Il appuya sur le haut et du liquide tomba sur la poitrine de Bella, juste entre ses seins. Elle frissonna légèrement c'était froid. Il pressa ses cuisses contre ses côtes et ses seins se rejoignirent. Il tenait sa queue vers le bas avec sa main et la glissa dans l'espace, maintenant humide, entre ses seins.

Elle le regarda il paraissait si imposant, si dominant, au-dessus d'elle. Elle était prisonnière entre ses cuisses et ça l'excitait tellement. Il pouvait probablement entendre les battements de son cœur et sentir son excitation, comme toujours.

Il lui fit un sourire coquin. Il leva ses cuisses et glissa un peu en arrière. Le lubrifiant facilitait le mouvement et cela commençait à devenir plus chaud. Il glissa vers l'avant. Il déplaça une main pour agripper la tête de lit, l'autre maintenant toujours sa longueur en place.

Elle comprenait que la chaleur et l'humidité devait certainement ressembler à l'effet que ça lui faisait quand il la pénétrait. Et il était si proche de son visage cela les excitait tous les deux. Elle posa ses mains sur ses seins et tenta de les serrer un peu plus pour lui. Ils n'étaient pas si gros que ça, mais ils feraient l'affaire.

« C'est bien, » Lui dit-il. Il donna un autre coup de rein. « Oh ouais… Izzy… Comme ça… »

A chaque poussée, la pointe de sa queue s'approchait vraiment très près de son visage. Elle inclina sa tête vers le bas et ouvrit sa bouche. A l'avancée suivante, elle lécha l'extrémité.

Il grogna.

Du liquide commençait à apparaître sur la pointe maintenant. Il fit quelques va et vient supplémentaires, et elle le lécha, quand elle était dans les temps. Il grogna bruyamment puis explosa sur toute sa poitrine. Elle en avait une grosse quantité sur la clavicule et cela coulait sur les côtés de son cou.

Il la regardait, haletant légèrement, et avait un air des plus étranges. Il semblait presque possessif. Elle pensait comprendre.

« Le loup. » Dit-elle. Du moins, elle se doutait que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec son regard.

« Ouais. » Admit-il. « Il a juste marqué tes zones olfactives. » Exactement comme elle l'avait fait quand elle avait jailli sur lui.

Il ricana.

« Ne dis pas que je ne t'ai jamais rien donné. » Il rit.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Il glissa en bas du corps de Bella pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Je viens juste de t'offrir un "collier de perles". » Lui dit-il.

La main de Bella se posa instinctivement sur sa gorge. Elle pouvait sentir le collier de son éjaculation translucide. « Ouais… C'est vrai. » Acquiesça-t-elle.

Il semblait ravi qu'elle n'ait pas trouvé ça répugnant ou qu'elle n'ait pas paniqué. Elle apprenait.

« Viens sous la douche, je vais m'occuper de toi. » Proposa-t-il.

« Oui, s'il te plaît. »

* * *

><p>A la prochaine!<p>

Bizzzzzzzzzzz

Em.


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonsoir!**

**Ca y est, je suis là, et voilà le chapitre. Désolée de vous avoir fait patienter.**

**il y en aura un autre demain ou jeudi, ça vous fera un peu de lecture le temps qe je boucle un chapitre de Saving Bella.**

**Merci à toutes d'être toujours là :)**

**Gros bizous à ma beta!**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES <strong>

Chapitre 27 : L'heure de la douche

Seth muta et courut jusque chez lui, prit un casse-croûte et sortit pour faire sa ronde. Il était avec Jared ce soir. La tête de Jared, comme d'habitude, était pleine d'images de Kim, son imprégnée. Seth commença à se poser des questions sur ce qu'il avait vu ce soir Paul et Bella, ensemble. Ensemble dans tous les sens du terme.

Il se souvenait de Bella reniflant les draps de Paul et de ce qu'avait-elle dit ? Qu'elle en en avait besoin ? Ca devait vouloir dire qu'elle avait besoin de lui…

Jared : _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Seth ?_

Seth : _Salut ?_

Jared : _Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

Seth : _Bella… _Admit-il à contrecœur.

Jared : _En train de renifler les draps… C'est pas vrai ! Chez Paul !_

Seth ne put empêcher le reste de ses souvenirs de repasser dans sa tête un des problèmes avec le fait de lire les pensées, vous essayez de ne pas penser à quelque chose et vous finissez par y penser. Ca craint.

Jared : _Hmm. Kim fait ça._

Seth : _Quoi ?_

Jared : _Si je suis loin d'elle… Si ses parents l'emmènent quelque part ou autre… Elle prend quelque chose qui m'appartient… Tu vois, qui a mon odeur._

Seth : _Sérieusement ? Je ne savais pas ça._ Il pensa à une question qu'il voulait poser. _Jared, quelle est la dernière fois où tu as vu Paul péter les plombs ?_

Jared : _Merde… Je ne sais pas… Laisse-moi y réfléchir._ Il fit une pause. _Merde. Je dois y penser. Enfin, je ne peux pas simplement dire hier… Tu vois ?_

Seth : _Oui. Je vois. C'est ce que je pensais._

Jared : _Donc tu penses que c'est Bella ?_

Seth : _Possible. Ca a l'air de coller._

Jared : _Tu as raison. La dernière fois qu'il a mis ses vêtements en pièces, c'était ce jour-là, avec Jake et Bella. Hmmm._

Plus rien ne fut dit durant une ou deux minutes.

Jared : _Peut-être que c'est à cause du sexe, c'est régulier._

Seth ricana : _Paul se trouve toujours quelqu'un pour coucher régulièrement. Ce n'est pas ça. Il tient à elle._ Il lui montra une image de la main de Paul sur le ventre de Bella quand elle était assise sur lui, sur le pouf.

Jared : _Ils sortent vraiment ensemble._

Seth : _Oui. Je pense._

Jared : _Pauvre Jake._

Seth : _Il ne fait pas ça juste pour énerver Jake. Il tient beaucoup à elle._

Jared : _Tu as peut-être raison. Sam est au courant ?_

Seth : _Non, mais c'est à Paul de le lui dire, pas à nous._

Jared : _Ouais, ok. Je peux comprendre. Tu crois qu'ils sont imprégnés ?_

Seth : _Je ne sais pas…_

Le couple en question rigolait… Paul poursuivit Bella dans la salle de bain.

« Tu ne vas pas me porter ? » Le taquina-t-elle.

« Je te porterai dans une minute. » Lui promit-il.

Elle se rappelait de leur première rencontre passionnée dans la douche il l'avait alors portée, à cause de leur différence de taille.

« Tu veux vraiment avoir des rapports avec moi alors que… Je saigne ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ca ne me dérange pas, » Dit-il. « Et j'ai _toujours_ envie de coucher avec toi. »

« Mais c'est crade. » Contra-t-elle.

« Ouais, d'où la douche, hmm. »

« Mais… »

Il attendit.

Non, elle n'avait rien à dire. Il alluma l'eau et attendit qu'elle chauffe.

« Mais… » Tenta-t-elle, de nouveau.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Tu as besoin d'une douche. » Il montra le sperme qui dégoulinait sur son cou. « A moins que tu ne veuilles que je frotte pour toi. »

« C'est bon. » Souffla-t-elle.

Il sourit.

Elle entra sous l'eau fumante. « Tu fais toujours ça… Tu me pousses toujours… »

« Ca te plaît. Arrête de te plaindre. »

Elle souffla encore, mais il se pressa contre elle sous la douche, et elle arrêta de geindre.

« Laisse-moi te laver. » Dit-il.

« Est-ce que tu as une éponge, un loofa ou autre chose. »

« Nous sommes de simples gars Izzy. Un gant de toilette est aussi bien. »

« Ok. » Nous. Il avait dit nous. « Où est ton père ? »

« Il bosse. Comme bûcheron. Un abattage de bois de construction. Il reste au campement. Il rentre quand il peut. Ca ne vaut pas le temps et le coût du voyage. » Il haussa les épaules. « Il sait que je vais bien. Je peux m'occuper de moi. »

C'était réellement le plus grand nombre d'informations qu'elle avait obtenues de lui sur sa famille.

« Merci de me l'avoir dit. »

Il lui sourit. Il fit un geste circulaire de la main, il voulait qu'elle se tourne. Il mit du savon sur le gant de toilette et frotta le long de son dos elle gémit de contentement. Elle ne put s'en empêcher, c'était trop bon.

« Jamais personne ne m'avait lavé le dos avant. » Dit-elle.

« Une de ces merveilles sous-estimée dans ce monde, je trouve. » Il descendit jusqu'à ses fesses. « Plus l'eau chaude, évidemment. »

« Hmmm. » Elle devait avouer qu'elle était d'accord. Il la savonna complètement puis commença à lui masser le dos. Elle grogna. « Il faut que tu m'apprennes à faire ça. Comme ça, un jour, je pourrais te faire un massage. »

Il ne lui répondit pas. Elle gloussa. « Masser tes muscles serait comme masser des pierres, non ? »

Il rit. « Ouais… Sûrement. » Il appuya fort contre elle. « Tu auras besoin de beaucoup d'entraînement. »

Elle posa ses mains à plat contre le carrelage pour se tenir, et essaya de pousser vers lui.

« Oh ho. Tu es pressée, on dirait ? »

« Ben, » Dit-elle. « Tu vois, on pourrait venir à court d'eau chaude. »

Il rit. « D'accord alors. » Il la retourna. Il la toucha entre les jambes, pour voir à quel point elle était mouillée. Il fléchit les jambes et la souleva par les cuisses. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

« J'aime quand tu me portes. » Lui dit-elle.

« Ouais ? Et ça, tu aimes ? » Dit-il alors qu'il se tenait à son entrée.

« Ou-ui. » Sa voix semblait essoufflée et excitée. « S'il te plaît. » Supplia-t-elle.

Il s'introduisit en elle. Poussant fermement jusqu'à être complètement à l'intérieur. « Penche-toi en arrière. » Dit-il.

Elle se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses épaules touchent le carrelage. Cela changeait l'angle de pénétration et lui permettait de faire pression sur différentes zones en elle. Elle verrouilla ses jambes autour de lui. Il était debout, ses pieds ancrés au sol, calé contre le corps de Bella. Il était solide comme un roc. Il se balança vers l'avant et elle gémit.

Il avait toujours le gant de toilette à la main. Il savonna à présent sa poitrine, passant le gant de toilette sur ses seins, puis remontant vers son cou. Il bascula à nouveau vers l'avant et elle grogna.

La poitrine de Bella était, maintenant, couverte de savon et de bulles. Il posa le gant de toilette sur sa propre épaule et poussa vers l'avant, encore. Le savon rendait la poitrine de Bella glissante. Il fit glisser ses deux mains sur sa peau il prit un sein dans chaque main et frotta ses tétons avec ses pouces.

« Ungh, » Grogna-t-elle.

« Oh ouais. » Confirma-t-il.

Elle se mit à haleter et bouger sur lui, alors qu'il était enfoui en elle. « Baise-moi, Paul. » Implora-t-elle.

Il sourit. Il aimait entendre ça. Elle était toute glissante et mouillée juste comme il l'aimait. Il la tint par les aisselles, la souleva, puis la laissa redescendre en même temps qu'il poussait son bassin vers le haut.

« Aah, » Gémit-elle.

Il le fit encore. Et encore.

« Ouais… Juste comme ça… » Lui dit-il en recommençant.

Elle voulait l'embrasser. Elle se rapprocha de lui et s'attaqua à sa bouche. Il la repoussa contre le mur. Ce fut un peu trop fort et cela lui coupa le souffle, mais c'était aussi bien dû au fait que son dos ait heurté le mur, qu'au coup de rein qu'il avait donné au même moment.

Elle prit une bonne inspiration, puis se jeta, à nouveau, sur sa bouche.

« Putain Izzy. » Grogna-t-il. Elle était sauvage aujourd'hui et il pensait savoir pourquoi. Elle pensait qu'elle était une vraie cochonne. Il se retira puis rentra en elle. « Tu sens incroyablement bon… » Gémit-il. « Trop bon. » Il poussa encore.

« Paul. » La voix de Bella devint plus haute en disant son nom.

« Juste là, » Lui promit-il. « Je suis juste là. »

« Paul… »

« Je sais chérie… Je sais… »

Elle s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces. Elle se pressa contre lui et il la repoussa contre le mur. Elle haletait, comme si elle n'arrivait pas avoir assez d'air. Sa bouche s'ouvrit autour de celle de Paul puis elle se figea quelques secondes. Son corps convulsa et tout l'air qu'elle avait aspiré, sortit d'un coup, soufflant de partout sur Paul. Elle poussa un cri puis se transforma en guimauve.

Il poussa une dernière fois, la tenant fermement, et se déversa en elle. « Jésus, Izzy. » Gémit-il tout en frissonnant.

Il respira avec difficulté pendant une minute, puis fit un pas en arrière sous le jet d'eau pour les rincer tous les deux. Elle était toujours accrochée à son cou. Il éteint l'eau, sortit de la douche, prit une serviette sur l'étagère, la jeta sur le dos de Bella et la sécha d'une main. Il la déplaça un peu dans ses bras, et laissa tomber la serviette mouillée par terre. Il attrapa une autre serviette et transporta Bella sur son lit.

Il jeta la deuxième serviette sur son lit et l'allongea dessus. Les yeux de Bella étaient fermés et elle lui marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à lui alors qu'il essayait de s'éloigner. « Donne-moi juste une seconde, » Lui dit-il calmement. Il éteint la lumière et glissa dans le lit, à côté d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et la rapprocha de lui. Elle se blottit plus bas et posa son visage contre sa poitrine. Il l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête, remonta le drap pour lui couvrir le dos et l'embrassa encore. Elle fit quelques bruits étouffés et frotta son visage contre lui. Il sourit.

* * *

><p>La question de l'imprégnation... même si la meute se met à douter, alors...<p>

A très vite pour la suite!

Bizzzzzz

Em.


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonsoir!**

**Comme promis, voici le chapitre suivant. je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de répondre aux reviews, alors je le ferai pour les deux chapitres en même temps.**

**Petit avertissement pour celles qui sont sensibles au sujet de leurs galipettes alors que Bella est règlée, ce chapitre va beaucoup plus loin.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve plus bas!**

**Toujours un grand merci à Tracie pour ses corrections.**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES<strong>

Chapitre 28 : Les anneaux rouges

Bella rêvait. Elle rêvait qu'elle était dans la forêt. Elle marchait le long d'un sentier et arriva vers un point d'eau. C'était une petite mare. Le chemin reprenait de l'autre côté de la mare. Les bois qui se trouvaient de chaque côté étaient impénétrable. Si elle voulait continuer, elle allait devoir traverser la mare. Elle se pencha au-dessus de l'eau pour évaluer la profondeur. Cela pouvait simplement être une flaque de boue, raisonna-t-elle en rêvant.

C'était sombre. Elle ne pouvait pas voir à travers l'eau. Elle ne montrait que le reflet de la forêt. Mais si Bella voulait continuer sur ce sentier, elle allait devoir avancer dans l'eau. Elle regarda autour d'elle s'il y avait un bâton pour pouvoir tester la profondeur, mais elle ne vit rien.

Elle trempa un doigt dans l'eau elle était chaude, comme un bain. Étrangement, sa main ne provoqua aucune ondulation. L'eau demeura sombre et mystérieuse, tandis qu'elle retirait sa main.

Elle ne portait pas de chaussure. Elle avança prudemment dans l'eau. Elle remua ses orteils. Ça faisait du bien. Elle fit un autre pas. L'autre côté de la mare lui semblait plus éloigné, maintenant. Elle avança encore. L'eau était plus haute. C'était vraiment chaud maintenant.

Il ne vint jamais à l'esprit de la Bella du rêve, de faire demi-tour et de s'en aller. Elle continuait d'avancer vers ce chemin et vers le soleil dont on voyait clairement les rayons illuminer ce sentier, comme une peinture de la renaissance. Elle pataugeait elle avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, à présent. Elle se sentait d'avantages réchauffée maintenant particulièrement autour de son bassin. L'eau semblait bouger entre ses jambes, la stimulant. Ça faisait du bien, mais c'était si chaud… elle se tortilla un peu. Elle tenta de s'éloigner de cette eau pénétrante, qui glissait vers des endroits où l'eau n'était pas censée aller…

Elle remua un peu et hoqueta.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était sur le dos, dans le lit de Paul. C'était juste le lever du jour, quand le soleil réchauffait le ciel et qu'une légère lumière s'infiltrait à travers ses fenêtres, dénudées de rideaux. Elle était restée la nuit, maintenant, elle s'en souvenait. Elle gigota. L'eau chaude était toujours là. Elle regarda vers le bas.

Paul.

Son visage était enfoui entre ses jambes. Ses yeux sombres la regardaient. Sa langue, longue et souple, s'attaquait à elle. Elle ferma les yeux. Dieu qu'elle aimait quand il faisait ça. Sa langue allait et venait en elle, comme s'il la baisait. Elle gémit et se frotta contre son visage. Il leva les yeux vers elle et sourit, et c'est là qu'elle vit la salive rosée qu'il avait sur les joues.

Elle se figea. Jésus ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier qu'elle avait ses règles ?

« Quoi ? » Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ohmondieu… Ohmondieu… »

« Hey, Izzy, pas de panique… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle montrait son visage de la main, sans mot.

Il se lécha la joue. Elle poussa un petit cri typiquement féminin.

« Ca ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Comment peux-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

« Ça ne me gêne pas. Ca ne m'a jamais gêné… Mais maintenant… » Il lui sourit encore. « Mon loup… » Il lécha l'autre côté de son visage. « Il _aime_ ça. »

Elle essaya de se tortiller pour lui échapper mais il la maintint fermement en place. Elle tenta de le repousser avec sa main mais il attrapa son poignet et coinça son bras sous son corps. De cette façon, ses hanches se soulevèrent et la poussèrent plus près de lui. Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour essayer avec son autre main.

« Mmmm, » Il enfouit à nouveau son visage contre elle. Elle était partagée. Elle voulait se sentir dégoûtée et être en colère… Mais c'était si bon. Et à chaque fois qu'elle se tortillait pour lui échapper, elle s'ouvrait encore plus.

« Parce que ce goût… C'est toi... Et encore… Plus… » Marmonna-t-il.

« Pl-plus… ? » Réussit-elle à demander.

« Ouais, » Il releva la tête. Les anneaux rouges. Maintenant, elle comprenait. Le sang marbrait ses joues comme des anneaux. Il lui parlait, mais regardait son vagin. « Si tu étais un loup, Izzy, cela voudrait dire que tu es prête à t'accoupler. » Il lui sourit, lascivement. « Quelques jours après ça, tu serais dans ta période la plus fertile… Tu crois que mon loup peut résister à ça ? »

Un autre coup de langue.

« Tu dis à mon loup que tu veux te faire prendre. **Je** ne peux pas résister… »

« Oh. » Ok, quand il expliquait les choses comme ça.

« Tu veux te faire prendre Izzy ? »

Elle se tendit.

Il la lécha encore. Elle se crispa à nouveau. Il plongea sa langue. « Hmmm ? » Sa voix envoya des vibrations à travers son corps et elle hoqueta.

« O-oui… »

Il ronronna encore, cette fois-ci, de contentement. Quel qu'en soit la raison, l'effet était le même. Elle gigota et haleta. Maintenant qu'il avait toute son attention, il se lâcha. Il léchait tout autour de ses lèvres, passant rapidement sur son clitoris, la gardant juste à un poil de l'orgasme. Il plongea son visage entre ses jambes et appuya avec force sur ce petit paquet de nerfs, avec sa langue. Elle se crispa. Elle descendit sa main et la glissa dans les cheveux de Paul. Elle bougea un peu et il produisit un autre son, toujours contre elle. Elle sentait la pression monter et monter tandis qu'elle agrippait ses cheveux et poussait ses hanches vers lui, cherchant à atteindre cet invraisemblable but.

Il se contrait sur son clitoris, désormais, elle arqua son dos, jeta sa tête en arrière et poussa un long grognement. Son corps entier trembla sous son orgasme, un jet de fluide et de sang mêlés, que Paul récolta, s'échappa. En pensant à ce qu'il faisait, Bella explosa à nouveau.

Il se déplaça. Il remonta sur son corps. Il se prépara puis plongea en elle et une longue et puissante poussée. Le dos de Bella se cambra encore.

« Oh Mon Dieu… Oh Mon Dieu… » Murmura-t-elle. Il était si dur. Ca devait sûrement être ce truc du matin. Elle se rappelait qu'il en avait parlé, une fois.

Il se tenait sur ses bras, poussant en elle avec force. Elle le regarda. Il avait un air sauvage. Ses cheveux se redressaient là où elle avait entremêlé ses doigts. La lumière du matin brillait sur lui. Le sang sur son visage ressemblait à des peintures de guerre. Il bougea encore, attrapa la tête de lit et se plaqua contre elle. Elle crocheta sa jambe autour de lui et s'accrocha, prête pour le grand voyage.

Elle sentit quelque chose de rugueux sous ses fesses et se dit qu'il avait sûrement placé une serviette sous elle avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il en fit de même. Elle était si mouillée, un mélange de tout. Il n'essaya pas de l'embrasser comme s'il savait qu'elle n'en était plus là.

Il frappa contre elle, encore et encore déplaçant son corps vers le haut du lit, un petit peu à chaque poussée. Ils grognaient tous deux à chaque coup. La main de Paul se glissa sous les hanches de Bella, essayant de la tenir encore plus près de lui.

Il cambra son dos en poussant en elle. Il la pressait contre lui. Il jouit avec violence, convulsa et un long grondement vint en même temps. Elle jouit à nouveau, stimulée par son côté sauvage.

Ils s'effondrèrent sur le matelas, pantelant, tous les deux.

Quand elle retrouva son souffle, elle murmura, « Nous allons avoir besoin d'une autre douche. »

Il rit, de ce rire typiquement masculin. « Ouais. »

* * *

><p>Ca va? Vous êtes toujours là?<p>

Je sais que c'est un peu particulier, mais il ne faut pas oublier que chez l'animal qu'est à moitié Paul, c'est une chose tout à fait normale.

Je n'ai plus d'autre chapitre traduit, donc il va falloir patienter un peu, en cette période de vacances scolaires, je dispose de moins de temps.

Bizzzzzzzzz

Em


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour!**

**Je suis plus que désolée de vous faire attendre autant, mais on a enfin du beau temps, donc plus de temps dehors à profiter.**

**Je ne m'éternise donc pas, je vous remercie toutes pour les reviews, souhaite la bienvenue aux nouvelles et espère que vous passez un bon été!**

**Merci à Tracie pour ses corrections!**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES <strong>

Chapitre 29 : La douche du dimanche

« Alors, quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ? » Lui demanda-t-elle. Elle le tenait contre sa poitrine et jouait avec ses cheveux passant ses doigts au travers.

« Rien de prévu, » Murmura-t-il contre ses seins.

« Vraiment, il n'y a pas d'endroit où tu voudrais m'emmener ? Rien que tu voudrais me montrer ? »

« Nan. »

« Est-ce que tu as une patrouille ? »

« Nan. »

« Il faut que tu te laves le visage, » Lui dit-elle.

« Ouèp. »

« Tu ne fais que parler par monosyllabe aujourd'hui. »

Il souleva sa tête, lui sourit et répondit, « Ouèp. »

Elle rit.

« Je vais me doucher en premier, tu pourras y aller après, et quand tu sortiras, il y aura du café de prêt. Et elle dit que je n'ai rien de prévu. »

« Hmmm, ça me paraît être un bon plan. »

« Excellent. »

Il se releva et alla à la salle de bain. Elle le regarda partir. Elle aimait le regarder marcher nu. Elle frotta le sang séché sur sa poitrine. Bizarre. D'habitude, elle s'évanouissait à cette odeur. Elle leva les yeux vers la porte par laquelle avait disparu Paul. Il l'avait changée de bien plus de façons qu'elle ne l'avait prévu au départ. Le contrat original prévoyait qu'il lui apprenne à baiser c'était tout.

Il y avait un tas d'autres choses maintenant des bonus auxquels elle ne s'attendait pas. Il avait l'air de tenir à elle son loup l'aimait. Qu'avait-il dit ? Elle "rentrait parfaitement dans la case compagne". Était-ce vrai ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire pour lui ? Et c'était aussi évident pour les autres. Angela lui avait dit de ne pas laisser filer celui-là. Charlie la trouvait heureuse.

Elle se leva mais ne s'embêta à s'habiller. Elle alla aux toilettes elle le regardait se doucher.

« Je peux tirer la chasse d'eau ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non. Attend une minute, à cause de la pression. »

Silence. Il faisait chaud dans la salle de bain.

Elle s'assit sur les toilettes, son menton dans la paume de sa main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Izzy ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Souffla-t-elle.

« Tu réfléchis… Encore. »

« Oui, je suppose. »

« Ok. Je te demande, » Il soupira. « A quoi est-ce que tu penses Izzy ? »

« A nous. »

« Nous ? »

« Ouais. »

« Hmm-mmm. Et ? » Il shampouina ses cheveux.

« Tu as dit que ton loup m'aimait. »

« Ouais. Mais je me demande pourquoi je t'ai dit ça. »

« Mais… »

« C'est bon. » L'interrompit-il. « Je ne voulais pas vraiment dire ça. » Il rinça ses cheveux sous le jet d'eau.

« Alors, nous sortons ensemble ? »

« Et nous nous envoyons en l'air. »

« Ouais. Ca sort un peu des termes du contrat… Pour la partie relation. »

« Et alors ? Nous avons déchiré ce truc il y a des lustres. » Il éteignit l'eau et sortit de la douche. Il l'étudia alors qu'il se tenait là, dégoulinant sur le tapis de bain.

Elle tira la chasse mais resta assise sur les toilettes. Elle mâchouillait ses ongles. Pour une fois, elle ne le reluquait pas ouvertement. Il le remarqua.

Il avança et s'agenouilla à ses pieds. Il prit sa main et embrassa sa paume. « Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin d'entendre ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. « Je… Je ne sais pas. » Elle regarda son visage. « Ca n'aura aucune signification si je te force à le dire. » Souligna-t-elle.

« Non, » Confirma-t-il. Il frissonna quand elle l'effleura de son poignet. Il le tourna et examina la morsure. « Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours froid et brillant ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Edward a dit qu'il avait aspiré tout le venin, mais ça a toujours eu cet aspect. » Elle appuya sur un bleu que les doigts de Paul avaient laissé sur sa cuisse. Il poussa la main de Bella.

« Ne fais pas ça, ça va empirer. » La gronda-t-il.

Il soupira. « Je ne suis pas un vampire, Izzy. Je ne suis pas éternel. »

« Je sais. » Elle trouvait son ton plaintif.

« Et il y a ce truc de loup à la con… L'imprégnation. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Sam et Jared ont trouvé leurs partenaires leurs loups s'accouplent grâce à ça. » Ca n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. « Personne ne sait à quel point ça pourrait devenir commun. La dernière meute était celle de nos arrière-grand-pères, dans les années 1920. La dernière fois que les Cullen étaient ici. Mais à cette époque, seuls deux membres de la meute s'étaient imprégnés. Il y a beaucoup de débats sur la fonctionnalité de cette imprégnation. Le Vieux Quil pense que c'est un processus de reproduction, pour que la prochaine génération de loups soit plus grosse. Billy Black pense que ça sert à compléter le loup, pour établir le bon équilibre. Jake est carrément énorme en tant que loup, et il n'est même pas encore Alpha. Quand il prendra la place, il grossira encore **plus**. Quelle taille est-ce qu'ils ont besoin de faire ? Il fait déjà 2m. »

Elle toucha son visage. Il avait l'air tellement mécontent de cette histoire d'imprégnation.

« Tu n'aimes pas ça, » Dit-elle.

« Non. Ni Leah et Seth. Je ne sais pas pour les autres. » Soupira-t-il à nouveau, profondément.

« Dis-moi, » L'encouragea-t-elle.

« C'est juste bizarre… Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas un amour normal. Nous pouvons voir dans la tête de Jared et Sam. Jusque là, ils sont les seuls à s'être imprégnés. Jared s'est assis à côté de Kim pendant des années et ne l'a jamais remarquée. Il ne s'est jamais intéressé à elle même pas pour recopier son travail. Mais il se transforme en loup et Bam. Elle devient sa partenaire pour la vie ? Je n'y crois pas. Elle est tellement faible et ennuyeuse. » Il haussa les épaules. « Elle est peut-être sa parfaite partenaire mais je ne vois pas en quoi. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il avait besoin d'être calmé ou quoique ce soit. Et c'est la dernière personne à la rendre plus hargneux et moins timide. »

« Et Sam ? »

« Tu connais Leah ? »

« Leah, la sœur de Seth. Je l'ai rencontrée une fois en janvier. Elle avait l'air plutôt en colère. » Rit-elle légèrement. « Je me souviens avoir pensé qu'elle était trop belle pour avoir cet air là. »

« Savais-tu que Sam et Leah se fréquentaient sérieusement ? »

« Oh mon dieu, non. »

« Ouèp. Il l'a larguée en un jour pour Emily. »

« Pas étonnant qu'elle soit tant en colère elle **lui** en veut toujours. »

« C'est de pire en pire. »

« Comment… Merde ! Elle peut voir dans sa tête ! »

« Oui. Tu crois que c'est facile pour elle ? En plus, Emily est sa cousine, et était son amie. »

Il eut une expression incroyablement sérieuse durant une seconde. Il embrassa la cicatrice sur son poignet. Ses lèvres étaient si chaudes contre cette peau artificiellement froide.

« Tu n'es pas mon imprégnée, » Murmura-t-il. C'était comme si cela lui avait été arraché de la bouche.

Elle leva la tête. Jésus, il pourrait la trouver… A n'importe quel moment… « Est-ce que Sam aime Leah ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. Je crois qu'il l'aime encore. C'est juste enterré sous cette jolie imprégnation. »

Elle réfléchit. « Alors, quoique que ce soit que tu ressentes pour moi… Tout peut disparaître… Pour une fille trouvée au hasard ? » Elle était fière d'elle pour ne pas avoir laissé sa voix craquer en disant ça.

« Ouais, » Admit-il. Il avait l'air triste. « Je ne peux donc rien te promettre, Izzy. Il ne nous reste peut-être qu'aujourd'hui. »

« Je comprends, » Dit-elle. Et c'était vrai. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait, quand il pouvait lui briser le cœur le lendemain. Même s'il **l'aimait. **Et rien de tout ça ne serait de sa faute. Il laissa retomber sa tête sur les genoux de Bella. Ses cheveux mouillés gouttaient sur elle mais elle s'en fichait. Elle passa ses doigts le long de sa nuque et réfléchit. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi avouer que le loup l'aimait, collait avec ça. Peut-être qu'il ne s'imprégnerait jamais peut-être qu'il allait rencontrer une femme demain ? Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui et fit courir sa main le long de son dos.

Elle pouvait voir la petite marque de la morsure qu'elle lui avait faite, sur son cou. Elle la frôla de ses doigts. « Je ne suis peut-être pas ton imprégnée… Mais je suis quelque chose, » Suggéra-t-elle.

« Ouais… Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Personne ne sait rien sur cette connerie, Izzy. Nous apprenons au fur et à mesure. » Il leva la tête et embrassa le bleu qu'elle avait sur la cuisse. « Personne ne sait non plus si une imprégnation peut être rompue. Sam et Jared n'ont jamais essayé. »

« Je parie que ça rend Leah encore plus en colère. »

« Ouais… Il ne l'aimait pas assez pour se battre pour elle. C'est ce qu'elle pense. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut l'inviter aujourd'hui ? »

« Tu veux la faire aller mieux ? » Ricana-t-il.

« Non… J'aimerais juste mieux la connaître. »

Il la regarda longuement. Puis il sourit. « Elle va venir de toute façon… On a son pouf favori. Seth va sûrement se prendre un coup dans le nez pour l'avoir laissé ici. »

Bella poussa un petit cri de satisfaction. « Chouette. » Elle fit une pause. « Oh. Pas qu'elle frappe Seth, mais qu'elle vienne. C'était ce que je voulais dire. »

« J'avais compris. »

« Tu comprends toujours… N'est-ce pas ? » Elle ne parlait plus de Leah. Elle attrapa son visage et l'embrassa. Avec ce baiser, elle essayait de lui dire ce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir exprimer à voix haute.

Qu'elle l'aimait.

* * *

><p>Ouch, voilà la réponse de Paul sur l'imprénation, coup dur pour Bella, mais elle a rasion, il y a bien quelque chose entre eux.<p>

je suppose qu'il va juste falloir attendre pour savoir ce que c'est... vous trouver que c'est de la torture? Mais je n'y suis pour rien, lol.

Le prochain arrive très très vite!

Bizzzzzzzzzzzz

Em


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonjour!**

**Premier jour des vacances pour moi = cadeau pour vous!**

**Un nouveau long chapitre mais sans lemon (faut bien qu'ils se reposent un peu!)**

**Donc sans plus attendre, voici la suite!**

**Merci à ma beta!**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES<strong>

Chapitre 30 : Petit déjeuner et tartes

Bella se doucha pendant que Paul préparait le café et commençait le petit déjeuner. Elle s'habilla et s'occupa de son problème mensuel. Quand elle arriva à la cuisine, elle sentit l'odeur du café et des toasts.

Elle l'embrassa quand elle entra. Il portait une paire de jean délavé et rien d'autre. Il parlait au téléphone. "Leah", articula-t-il.

« Ouais… Ouais… Pas de problème… Viens ce matin… C'est bon… A plus… »

« Elle vient récupérer son pouf. » Il lui sourit. « J'te l'avais dit. » Il lui passa une tasse de café et une assiette de toasts.

« Les pâtes à tartiner ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Dernier placard à gauche. »

Elle trouva du beurre de cacahuète et l'étala sur ses tartines. Paul alluma la radio. Elle s'assit, mangea son toast, bu son café et écouta la radio. Elle fut frappée par le caractère normal et intime de cet instant.

« Je devrait vérifier mon téléphone pour voir s'il y a des messages. Charlie à peut-être appris à envoyer des texto. » Elle attrapa une tartine et déambula jusqu'à la chambre. Elle pensait que son téléphone était dans son sac. Elle le prit et regarda. Aucun message. Alors qu'elle revenait à la cuisine, elle entendit la porte écran de derrière claquer.

Elle entendit Leah et Paul se saluer. Elle pensa à ce que Paul lui avait dit au sujet de Leah. Seth était gentil pouvait-elle être aussi différente de lui ? Si elle se souvenait bien de la soirée spaghetti chez les Black, Leah avait passé toute la soirée sur son téléphone.

« Salut Leah. Je suis Bella Swan. Nous nous sommes vus chez les Black en janvier, il me semble. »

« Salut. » Leah l'examina. « Oh ouais… Je crois que je m'en rappelle. Puis, comme si elle l'ignorait, elle se tourna vers Paul. « Y a du café ? »

Paul lui remplit une tasse sans rien dire. Lui et Bella partagèrent un regard significatif. Bella se rassit à table. « Tu veux quelques toasts, il y en plein, n'est-ce pas Paul ? »

« Oui, c'est bon. »

« Ouais, merci. » Dit Leah.

« Où est Seth aujourd'hui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais… En train de faire un truc de Seth avec maman. »

« Un truc de Seth ? » Demanda Bella.

« Ouais tu sais… Nourrir des animaux perdus jouer avec les orphelins… J'm'en tape de ce qu'il fait… »

Paul pouffa de rire.

Bella était confuse. « Sérieusement ? » Demanda-t-elle elle le voyait bien faire ça, il était si gentil.

« Le centre médical. La clinique de soins des enfants. C'est sans rendez-vous ce matin, » Expliqua Paul. « Sue est infirmière. »

« Oh. »

« Seth aime les bébés, » Ajouta Leah. « Il dit qu'ils sentent bon. Je ne sais pas comment il fait… Je trouve qu'ils sentent la merde et le lait caillé. »

« Ouais, moi aussi, » Avoua Bella. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment côtoyé des bébés. Ils me font flipper. Si petits et sans défense, tu vois ? »

Paul lui resservit du café et en fit couler un autre. Il s'assit et mit Bella sur ses genoux.

Leah les regarda. « Alors tous les deux, hein ? »

« Ouèp, » Dit Paul. II mangea ce qu'il restait des toasts de Bella, après lui en avoir donné un bout.

« Hmm, » Dit Leah et elle en resta là. Elle étendit ses grandes jambes, elle avait l'air plutôt à son aise dans la cuisine de Paul. Bella pensa un instant qu'elle la trouvait trop à son aise. Elle plissa les yeux et se blottit plus près de Paul.

Leah avait dû surprendre son regard, ou peut-être le léger mouvement, mais quelle qu'en soit la cause, elle regarda le visage de Bella. Elle eut un blanc puis éclata de rire.

Paul était surpris. Il regarda Bella.

Riant toujours, Leah se pencha et tapota le dos de la main de Bella. « T'en fais pas, » Dit-elle. « Il est tout à toi… » Elle frissonna. « Baaaah, » Dit-elle. « Comme si j'avais besoin de cette merde, repassée comme un horrible film dans la tête de toute la meute. Mon dieu, ce serait comme regarder sa propre sex tape, en boucle. Non merci. » Elle frissonna encore.

Paul rigolait aussi. Bella était vexée ils se moquaient **tous les deux** d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? » Lui demanda Paul.

Elle tortilla ses mains nerveusement.

Leah intervint, « Elle m'a fait ce regard "il est à moi". »

« Vraiment ? » Il avait l'air ravi. Il lui releva la tête pour qu'elle le regarde. « Est-ce que tu te battrais avec Leah pour moi ? »

« Aahh. » Merde. Est-ce que c'était ce qu'elle aurait fait. Elle y réfléchit. « Oui. » Admit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Paul lui sourit et l'embrassa, en l'entourant de ses bras. Cela devenait plutôt chaud, jusqu'à ce que Leah le frappe dans le dos.

« Hé, ça suffit. Merci bien. »

« Va te faire foutre Leah. C'est **ma** cuisine. » Mais il arrêta.

Bella se sentait plus en confiance, maintenant. Elle se blottit contre sa poitrine.

« Je vais à Port Angeles pour trouver des mecs, ou à Seattle… Ce n'est pas très loin pour nous en courant, hein ? » Expliqua Leah.

« Merci pour l'explication. Je suis désolée. » Dit Bella. Elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi elle s'excusait, mais cela lui semblait logique.

« Non, ça va. Tu faisais juste attention à ce qui t'appartient. » Leah lança un regard pénétrant à Paul.

« Elle est au courant pour l'imprégnation. » Dit-il. Il ne dit pas qu'elle venait de l'apprendre ce matin.

« Connerie, » Grogna Leah.

« Tu n'aimes pas ça ? » Demanda Bella. Elle sentit Paul se crisper sous elle.

« Non… Non je n'aime pas. Je trouve que ça te prive de ton choix. Et ça n'a aucun sens. C'est vrai, Jared n'avait jamais remarqué Kim, et si Jake avait pu forcer la chose, il se serait imprégné de toi il est dingue de toi. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Et en quoi Emily est la partenaire idéale pour Sam ? La parfaite petite femme au foyer avec ses putain de muffins… » Grogna-t-elle.

Bella rit. Elle se souvenait de la scène de la cuisine après que Jake et Paul se soient battus. Leah n'était pas là, et maintenant elle savait pourquoi.

« Ca n'a rien de masculin, » Dit Leah sans une trace d'ironie. « Des muffins… Ca pourrait tout aussi bien être des foutus cupcakes. » Leah lui jeta un regard. « Tu cuisines ? »

« Oui, » Avoua-t-elle. « Pas de muffins. » Se dépêcha-t-elle d'ajouter. « Je fais une formidable tarte aux pommes. »

« Les tartes, ça va. » Concéda Leah. Elle se montrait conciliante.

Plus rien ne fut dit pensant une minute.

Paul semblait retenir son souffle et Bella allait se tourner pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais il la retint.

« Es-ce que tu peux m'apprendre… A faire une tarte ? » Demanda Leah, d'une voix aussi faible que fut celle de Bella tout à l'heure. Elle réalisa soudain que Leah n'avait probablement pas beaucoup d'amies.

« Bien sûr. Tu veux faire ça maintenant ? Nous n'avions rien de prévu Paul ? »

« Ca me paraît bien. » Il l'embrassa sur le côté de la tête. « Fais-en des tas. »

Leah leva la tête. « Seth. »

Seth entra en trombe par la porte arrière. « Bonjour, » Salua-t-il. « Maman veut le pouf pour les cours d'accouchement, ou un truc comme ça… Pour des exercices de respiration… »

« Encore ? » Se plaignit Leah. « Je déteste ça… Après ça, ils empestent le parfum et ont l'odeur de personnes que je ne connais pas. »

Paul se leva et reposa Bella sur la chaise.

« Paul, est-ce que tu peux allez au magasin si je te fais une liste ? » Lui demanda Bella. Elle se leva et chercha quelque chose pour pouvoir écrire.

« Ok, et je déposerai Seth aussi. » Il regarda les filles. « Ca va aller, toutes les deux ? »

Leah leva les yeux au ciel. Bella lui sourit. « Ouais… C'est bon. On va peut-être en profiter pour parler potins. » Elle lui fit signe avec sa tasse. « Et boire des tonnes de café. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front. « Les clés ? »

« Dans la camionnette. »

« Cool. Je reviens vite. Viens Seth, allons récupérer ses poufs. »

« La liste ! » Lui rappela Bella.

« Dis-moi… Je m'en souviendrai. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Ouais. Vas-y, balance. »

Elle lui dit tout ce dont elle avait besoin. « Nous avons de la farine et du sucre. Mais j'en prendrai quand même en plus. » Il l'embrassa encore sur le front. Il la regarda puis jeta un rapide regard vers Leah et fit un petit signe de la tête. Bella hocha la tête en retour il la remerciait silencieusement. Elle fit une petite pression sur son bras pour lui dire qu'elle avait compris.

Elle remplit sa tasse de café et entendit sa camionnette partir. Elle se doutait qu'elle allait subir un interrogatoire. Leah et Paul était clairement plus proches qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé c'était logique vu leur caractère rebelle.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » Commença Leah.

« Deux… Semaines. Après la bagarre avec Jake. Sam l'a envoyé s'excuser. »

« Mouhahaha. » Leah était morte de rire. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire ? »

Bella rougit comme une tomate. Elle s'éventa avec sa main elle ne put s'en empêcher.

« Mouhahaha. » Leah n'en pouvais plus. « Nom de dieu… » Elle réussit à arrêter de rire. Elle s'essuya les yeux. « Tu aurais pu tomber sur pire. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était plutôt doué en la matière. »

Bella rougit encore. « Ouais… Je… Crois. »

« Il y a quelques filles sur la réserve qui sont plutôt énervées… Il ne se tape plus personne… A part toi. »

« Ben, j'espère bien. » Dit-elle avec force.

« Il ne s'est jamais accroché à quelqu'un avant. Tu dois être spéciale. »

« Son loup… M'apprécie… »

« Putain ! J'avais oublié ça. Tu l'as mordu. » Leah la regarda de haut en bas. Elle hocha la tête. « Je suis impressionnée, Swan. Je n'aurais pas cru que tu avais ça en toi. » Elle lui donna un coup d'épaule presque assez fort pour la faire tomber.

« Merci Leah. » Parvint-elle à dire. « Un autre café ? »

« Absolument. » Elle leva sa tasse et sourit.

Bella sourit en retour. Leah était si belle quand elle souriait, mais tellement abîmée à l'intérieur. Son attitude volcanique était juste ça, une carapace pour cacher sa gentillesse. Elle était prête à parier que Leah n'était pas comme ça avant.

* * *

><p>Paul revint avec des sacs, remplis pour les gros appétits.<p>

« Je t'ai pris des plats jetables… Et Seth a voté pour la citrouille… Alors je t'ai pris quelques garnitures…. Et du sucre roux, juste au cas où. »

Il les regarda toutes les deux. « Je vais vous laisser à votre truc… J'ai quelques petites choses à faire autour de la maison, nettoyer les gouttières et tout. A plus tard bébé. » Il l'embrassa.

« Je vais appeler Charlie pour voir si ça va, et à quelle heure il veut que je rentre… »

Paul pris une pomme et courut vers la porte.

« Ok Leah. Au boulot. J'ai besoin de toutes les pommes, pelées, évidées et tranchées finement. »

« Je vais commencer la pâte. » Tout en pesant et mixant les ingrédients, Bella expliqua à Leah la quantité qu'elle utilisait, et toutes les astuces, comme tamiser la farine en premier. Elles discutèrent, avec facilité, des cours, les mains occupées.

« Alors tu as rencontré le loup de Paul ? » Demanda Leah.

« Oui. Un jour, il m'a ramenée chez moi sur son dos. » Elle fit une pause. « C'est comme si le loup était une personne différente de Paul. Est-ce que le tien est comme ça ? »

« Ouais… Je suppose. »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je lui ai demandé comment pensait le loup. Je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait s'en servir comme d'une arme, tu vois comme se débarrasser d'un riche grand-père. Paul a dit que le loup avait de simple besoin : la nourriture, un abri, la meute et une compagne. »

Maintenant, elles étalaient la pâte. Bella découpa les cercles comme une pro.

« C'est vrai. »

« Alors, tu ne connaissais pas le loup de Sam ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Parce que je n'étais ni un loup, ni une imprégnée, il n'avait pas le droit de m'en parler. »

« Hmm. » Bella réfléchit à ça. « J'aurais pensé que le loup de Sam t'apprécierait. Tu as l'air d'être une parfaite femme de loup, je n'ai pas de meilleur mot. »

« Femme de loup ? » Répéta Leah. Elle s'esclaffa.

Bella fit un quadrillage sur le dessus de ses tartes. Elle expliqua à Leah qu'elle les préférait comme ça, seulement, des fois, la garniture débordait, alors il fallait mettre une feuille d'aluminium dessous, pour ne pas salir le four. Elles se partagèrent le rouleau à pâtisserie. Elles firent quatre tartes et les mirent au four.

« Il devrait y en avoir pour une heure. Maintenant, celle à la citrouille. Je devrais appeler Charlie, comme ça je pourrais vérifier la recette. Je suis sûre que j'ai oublié quelque chose. »

Elle appela Charlie avec son portable.

« Salut papa. »

_« Bells. »_

« Est-ce que tu peux prendre mon livre de recette ? Il est sur l'étagère de la cuisine. »

_« Qu'est-ce que dois chercher ? »_

« Tarte à la citrouille. C'est à la lettre C. »

_« J'espère bien… Toutes ces années d'école doivent bien servir à quelque chose. »_

Leah leva les yeux au ciel. Bella ricana. « Ok, ok. Lis-la moi, s'il te plaît, papa. »

C'est ce qu'il fit.

« Le lait. C'est ce que j'ai oublié. Merci papa. A quelle heure veux-tu que je rentre ? »

_« Eh bien, tu as cours demain… »_

« Typique des parents, » Dit Leah.

_« Qui est avec toi ? »_ Demanda Charlie.

« Leah Clearwater. »

_« Oh. »_ Il ne plus rien. _« Bien… C'est bien. Une autre fille. »_ Il y eut un silence gênant. _« Donc, à la maison à 20h30. »_

« Oui papa. A plus tard. » Elle raccrocha.

Leah se fit un autre café. Elles s'assirent à table.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que Paul a dit à propos de son loup et toi ? » Demanda Leah.

« Heu… » Elle essayait de se souvenir exactement de ce qu'il avait dit. « Il a dit qu'il m'aimait et que je rentrais parfaitement dans la case femelle. »

Leah s'étouffa presque avec son café. Elle bafouilla un peu. « Il a dit ça ? » Demanda-t-elle pour être sûre.

« Ouais… Pourquoi ? »

« Les loups s'accouplent pour la vie Bella. »

Elle cligna des yeux. Elle savait ça. Elle était certaine qu'elle le savait déjà. Ils passaient à autre chose si la compagne mourait, mais sinon, ils étaient plutôt monogame. « Je… Je… le savais. » Marmonna-t-elle. « J'ai juste… Oublié. »

Leah la regardait.

Bella essayait de penser. Elle s'était avoué qu'elle l'aimait. Alors si elle et le loup était sur la même longueur d'onde, ils avaient juste besoin d'y amener Paul aussi. Puis elle pensa à la façon dont il s'était comporté dans la salle de bain ce matin là. Il était terrifié à l'idée de la blesser s'il s'imprégnait. Il _l'aimait_. Elle en était presque certaine. Alors qu'attendait-il ? De voir s'il s'imprégnait ? Merde, quelle affreuse idée. Et si leurs dieux pouvaient tout écraser avec l'imprégnation ? Comme pour Sam et Leah.

« Bella ? » Appela Leah. « Ca va ? »

Elle ne cilla pas elle avait toujours le regard fixé sur le mur. « Leah, est-ce que tu crois que c'est possible de briser une imprégnation ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Personne n'a jamais essayé. Mais s'il y a quelqu'un qui en soit capable, ce serait Paul. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« La marque. » Murmura-t-elle. Elle comprenait maintenant il attendait qu'elle lui demande de la faire sienne, de la mordre, de la marquer, de la même façon qu'elle l'avait mordu. Elle se dit que ça devait être ça. Elle allait devoir lui demander.

Et bien y réfléchir.

Était-ce ce qu'elle voulait vraiment ? Elle n'avait que 18 ans, après tout, et lui 16. Qui trouvait son âme sœur à cet âge ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui fit remarquer qu'elle pensait l'avoir trouvé, avec Edward. Si elle voulait Paul, elle allait devoir faire le premier pas et le revendiquer… Correctement.

« Excuse-moi ? » Maintenant, Leah semblait inquiète.

« Heu, » Bella cligna des yeux puis elle se concentra sur Leah. « Désolée… J'étais perdue. » Elle se leva, frotta ses mains. « Tarte à la citrouille. » Annonça-t-elle.

Leah fronça les sourcils mais la laissa changer de sujet.

Leah se révéla être un mixeur infatigable. Elle mélangea la préparation pour la tarte et suivit les instructions de Bella à la lettre.

« Pas de quadrillage sur celle-là ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non, pas sur les tartes à la citrouille. »

Paul entra. « Ok… J'en peux plus. Ça sent trop bon. »

« Charlie a dit que je devais rentrer pour 20h30… Y a cours demain. » Lui dit Bella.

« Je crois qu'on peut y arriver. »

« Combien de temps de cuisson pour celle-ci ? » Demanda Leah.

« Environ 40 minutes… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit cuite au milieu et que ça n'accroche pas à la lame du couteau. »

« Je pense que les tartes aux pommes sont bonnes. Tu peux refaire du café Paul ? »

« Dis-moi que tu as pris de la crème, » Implora Leah.

« Non, j'ai oublié. »

« Seth. » Dirent Leah et Paul en même temps. Leah lui envoya un texto, et il promit d'arriver bientôt, avec de la crème et de la glace.

Le temps que Seth arrive, les tartes aux pommes avaient eu le temps de refroidir. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Seth et Leah se relayèrent pour raconter à Bella des histoires drôles sur le loup de Paul.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Jake ? » Demanda soudainement Seth.

« Jake ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Il ne **me** parle pas. Je lui ai envoyé des messages. J'ai tout fait à part aller chez lui, à vrai dire. »

« Il se comporte comme un gamin capricieux. » Dit Leah. « Tu te souviens de cette ligne de Roméo. »

Bella soupira. « J'en n'ai vraiment aucune idée. Je suppose qu'il va falloir que nous parlions… »

« Mais pas aujourd'hui. » Dit Paul, catégorique.

« Non, » Confirma-t-elle.

Seth et Leah s'en allèrent. Ils emportèrent chacun une tarte Leah était très fière d'elle.

« Viens au lit, » Suggéra Paul. « Juste pour dormir. » Ajouta-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle se sentait un peu fatiguée ils s'étaient réveillés si tôt. Elle mit l'alarme sur son téléphone, juste au cas où.

Elle s'allongea sur le torse nu de Paul. Elle pensait qu'elle avait probablement bu trop de café pour dormir, mais elle était bien là où elle se trouvait. Il soupira de contentement et la prit dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

* * *

><p>Perso, j'adore Leah dans cette fic, c'est une écorchée vive, une Paul au féminin.<p>

j'aime aussi l'attitude de paul avec bella devant les autres, on ne les avait pas encore vraiment vu exposer leur relation au grand jour, et ça marche, on dirait qu'ils sont ensemble depuis toujours!

Bizzzzzzzzzzzz

Em.


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonjour!**

**Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews, vous vous êtes lâchées, ça fait plaisir, sérieusement!**

**Il y a eu quelques questions, je vais donc y répondre ici, pour en fair profiter tout le monde et donner quelques infos.**

**il y a 44 chapitres dans cette fic.**

**Non, il ne sera pas question de Leah et Sam ici.**

**Oui, j'ai d'autres projets de traduction, dont un qui va arriver très prochainement, un autre Jella et la suite de Saving Bella, normalement (mais comme les fics de Mynxi sont régulièrement retirer de FF, pour le moment, la suite n'est plus dispo).**

**Titine, merci pour ton commentaire sur mon travail de trad (mais aussi pour toutes les trad en général). Effectivement, ça demande pas mal de travail, déjà, je peux vous assurer qu'on révise son français à coup sûr, entre la conjugaison, l'othographe et la synthaxe. Je fais aussi régulièrement des recherches (merci google) pour mieux comprendre certaines choses qui ne se font pas forcément chez nous, en France.**

**Mais tout ça me plaît, j'apprends plein de choses, alors même si ça me prend du temps, c'est mon passe-temps, je me fais plaisir et je vous le fais partager!**

**Je vois que Leah a fait l'unanimité, tant mieux, ici elle est plutôt cool et Seth est un amour.**

**Bien, j'arrête de bavasser et je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

**Merc à ma beta!**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong><span>APOLOGIES <span>**

Chapitre 31 : Bouilloires et cuisines

L'alarme de Bella se déclencha, elle s'étira et se frotta la nuque. Dormir avec Paul lui donnait toujours un peu chaud, mais elle commençait à s'y habituer. Les yeux de Paul étaient déjà ouverts.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Tu penses à quelque chose. » Fit-elle remarquer.

Il sourit. « Leah, l'imprégnation, les histoires de la meute. Merci pour ça… Tu sais, pour les tartes. »

« Elle n'est pas si terrible que ça. Je crois qu'elle se comporte de cette façon effrayante pour ne pas être à nouveau blessée. Dès qu'elle a laissé tomber son côté méchant, elle était bien. »

« Ouais. Tu dois avoir raison. » Il soupira profondément. Il lui mit une tape sur les fesses. « Allez femme ! On doit te ramener chez toi. Nuit de semaine et tout. » Il sortit du lit, se pencha et l'embrassa. « Je vais te conduire. » C'était catégorique.

« Est-ce que tu es de patrouille ce soir ? » Elle sortit du lit après lui.

« Ouèp. Alors la sieste a fait du bien. » Il la tira près de lui. « Je dors mieux avec toi. »

« Moi aussi. Demande à Charlie… Avant, je faisais des cauchemars tellement horribles que je me réveillais en hurlant. » Elle rit nerveusement, mais ensuite, elle vit son expression. « Je vais bien maintenant, » Se dépêcha-t-elle d'ajouter.

Il ne dit rien, il tourna simplement son poignet et regarda la morsure. Elle avait envie de la couvrir de la lui cacher. Il soupira encore.

« Ce n'est plus ce que je veux… Je te l'ai dit. » Plaida-t-elle.

« Je sais. » Il la regarda bien. « Tu as meilleure mine tu as pris du poids. Est-ce que tu veux manger avant ? »

« Si ça ne t'ennuie pas de me nourrir, ensuite, je dois vraiment vérifier mon agenda et faire mon sac ce soir. Je crois que je n'ai qu'un questionnaire en sciences demain. »

« Ca, c'est ma copine intelligente. » Il l'embrassa à nouveau. « Je te ramènerai chez toi à temps. »

Il cuisina deux steaks, avec des pommes de terre et une salade composée. En fait, elle était impressionnée.

Elle s'assura d'avoir tout pris et le laissa conduire jusqu'à chez elle. Il semblait toujours être ailleurs. Elle regarda passer la forêt dans l'obscurité. « Et donc, pourquoi est-ce que tu me raccompagnes ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un coup.

« Juste par précaution. »

« Hmm-mm. »

« Tu es importante pour moi. »

Cela la fit sourire. Ils étaient tombés dans une agréable camaraderie. Il conduisait et elle était de son côté ils ne se touchaient pas, mais étaient heureux ensemble. C'était réconfortant, elle aimait ça.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle, tandis qu'elle le regardait. « Quoi ? » Finit-il par demander.

« C'est difficile à expliquer… »

« Essaye. »

« Nous sommes bien… » Elle agita la main entre eux, essayant de faire passer ce qu'elle pensait.

Il lui sourit. « Oui… C'est vrai. » Il s'arrêta devant sa maison.

« Tu vas rentrer en courant ? »

« Ouèp. »

Il sortit et fit le tour pour aller du côté de Bella. Elle avait son sac à dos et il plaça les clés dans la main de Bella. Il la plaqua contre la camionnette et l'embrassa avec fougue. Bella l'entoura de ses bras et lui rendit son baiser. « On a gâché l'après-midi en dormant… » Lui dit-il à l'oreille.

Elle pouffa doucement. « Ça sera fini d'ici lundi, en général, ça ne dure que trois jours. »

Il se frotta contre elle. « Parfait. » Il se redressa, posant son front contre le sien. Ils restèrent silencieux une minute. Elle toucha son visage.

« Charlie est sûrement en train d'attendre et tu dois y aller. » Lui rappela-t-elle.

« Je sais. » Soupira-t-il, mais il ne bougea pas. Elle l'embrassa encore une fois, puis le repoussa un peu. Comme si elle était capable de le pousser, mais il comprit.

« Lundi… Si je peux. » Lui promit-il.

« Ok. »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner au pas de course il courait en arrière pour pouvoir aussi la regarder. Elle lui envoya un baiser et rentra.

« Paul t'a déposée ? » Demanda Charlie. « J'ai entendu des voix. »

« Ouais… Il avait des choses à faire. Il m'a aussi fait à manger. C'est bon pour toi, pour le repas ? »

« J'ai mangé des restes. »

« Cool. J'ai quelques devoirs à faire avant d'aller me coucher. Bonne nuit papa. » Elle l'embrassa et monta. Charlie la regarder partir puis se retourna vers le match. Il avait jeté un petit coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Juste pour vérifier. Sue Clearwater l'avait appelé pour lui dire que Leah était revenue à la maison avec des tartes, et de bonne humeur, et que c'était grâce à Bella. Charlie était, secrètement, content. Il trouvait qu'Alice Cullen était bien, et Bella avait perdu son amitié quand Edwin, ou quelque que soit son nom, l'avait laissée tomber. Il était heureux qu'elle se fasse de nouveaux amis. Il n'était pas si à l'aise que ça qu'elle passe la nuit avec son copain, mais elle était assez grande, et il semblait bien. Il avait l'air d'être bien pour elle.

Bella prépara son sac, lut un moment, révisant ses notes de sciences, puis se brossa les dents et se coucha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lundi**

Elle était plutôt occupée au lycée, bouclant la fin de l'année. C'était comme si tous les profs avaient soudain réalisé qu'il ne restait plus que deux mois. Et ils leurs donnèrent tous des devoirs la même semaine. Heureusement qu'il existe un foutu programme scolaire !

Il l'attendait quand elle sortit du lycée. Il se tenait au milieu du passage, au bout des escaliers, ses bras croisés, comme un garde du corps. La foule passait sur le côté, comme de l'eau. Il les regardait le contourner. Il était immobile et il y avait une sorte de zone autour de lui, que personne n'osait pénétrer. Et même si quelqu'un le faisait, accidentellement, il s'excusait et s'éloignait. Elle regarda un élève de 3ème le faire.

Elle marcha droit vers lui et envahit son espace.

« Salut. » Lui dit-elle.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. » Répondit-il. Il l'embrassa, mais ce fut rapide.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

« Rien. »

« Menteur. »

Il cligna des yeux.

« C'était… Un smack… » Accusa-t-elle.

Il sourit mais eut l'air peiné. « Excuse-moi. » Il la regarda, c'était ce regard. Celui qui calculait de combien de façons il pouvait l'avoir… Probablement avant d'avoir quitté le parking, le connaissant. Il plaça un bras derrière les épaules de Bella et la rapprocha de lui. Il releva son menton avec ses doigts et l'embrassa. Il la serra dans ses bras. Sa main la plus basse la tenait au niveau des fesses et il la pressa contre lui.

Elle avait maintenant toute son attention.

« Jésus. » Murmura-t-elle quand il la relâcha.

« Ca va mieux ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Beaucoup mieux. »

« Il faut qu'on rentre, maintenant. » Suggéra-t-il.

« Maintenant ? »

« Tu as fini ? »

« Fini ? »

« Tu sais… » Il sortit sa langue et souleva ses sourcils.

Elle rougit. « O-oui… »

« Bien. Allons-y. »

« Charlie travaille tard. »

« Je sais. Le planning. »

Évidemment. Il avait pris le planning de Charlie il y a longtemps. Il la porta jusqu'à sa camionnette. Elle conduisit. Il scanna le parking, la forêt, les autres étudiants.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu es tout stressé. »

« Stressé ? »

« Ouais. Arrête de répéter ce que je dis et répond à ma question. »

« Rien. »

« Hmm-mm. » Elle plissa les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

Elle secoua la tête. S'il ne lui avait toujours rien, il n'allait pas le faire maintenant. Elle devait juste supposer que ca avait quelque chose à voir avec sa propre sécurité.

« Est-ce qu'il y a des nouveaux au lycée ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non. Pas que je sache. » Elle s'était dit qu'il devait surveiller des vampires, mais les vampires n'allaient pas à l'école. Elle réfléchit une minute. Les Cullen étaient les seuls vampires assez bizarres pour aller au lycée. Elle sortit presque de la route. « Les Cullen ? Ils sont revenus ? »

« Waouh…Hé, hé. » Il attrapa le volant et dirigea la camionnette sur le coté de la route.

Elle réussit à éteindre le moteur. Elle faisait une crise de panique. Paul la souleva et la prit sur ses genoux.

« Je… Ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas… » Bafouilla-t-elle.

« Chhh, » Il frotta son dos et caressa ses cheveux, la touchant et la calmant. « Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû t'en parler. Il y a quelques traces de vampires… Mais ce ne sont pas les Cullen… Nous connaissons leurs odeurs… Ce ne sont pas les Cullen… pas eux… » Il la blottit contre sa poitrine. Elle pouvait entendre le cœur de Paul battre. Elle se pelotonna contre sa chaleur et son corps vivant. Elle était presque accrochée à lui.

Cela lui prit pas mal de temps avant de se calmer. Finalement, il la conduisit à la maison, d'une main, l'autre bras restant autour de ses épaules. Elle tremblait toujours un peu. Il ne cessait de la regarder. Il avait l'air inquiet.

« J'aurais dû te dire la vérité. Je suis désolé. » Il la regarda encore. « Une boisson chaude. Quelque chose de sucré. » Annonça-t-il. « Ca a marché la dernière fois. »

Il l'aida à descendre de la voiture. Elle lui tendit les clés de la maison. Il ouvrit la porte et la souleva dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Il ferma la porte avec le pied et la transporta à la cuisine. Il la posa sur le comptoir et remplit la bouilloire.

Elle le regarda. Pendant que l'eau chauffait, il se plaça entre ses jambes et dégagea les cheveux de son visage avec ses deux mains. Elle ne savait pas bien si c'était ça ou le café qui la réconfortait. Elle mit ses deux mains autour de la tasse. Elle se sentait étrangement glacée par le spectre du retour des Cullen. Avant ils étaient ses amis, et maintenant, elle en avait peur. Le charme s'était estompé.

Il n'avait pas dit un mot. Il la touchait juste. Elle but tout son café, puis décida que le toucher ne suffisait pas. Elle se jeta sur lui et entra sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle s'avança un peu sur le comptoir, et pressa le plus possible son corps contre le sien. Les mains de Paul se glissèrent sous le t-shirt de Bella, le soulevant et le remontant. Elle recula sa tête pour l'enlever mais se tapa contre le placard. « Aïe. »

« Ohhh, » La plaignit-il. « Laisse-moi te faire un petit bisou. »

« Est-ce qu'on devrait aller ailleurs ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il avait l'air d'y penser. « Non, » Finit-il par répondre. « J'aime la hauteur du comptoir. »

Elle regarda vers le bas. Oh ouais. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il s'était arrêté, comme s'il attendait qu'elle donne son accord. Elle lui sourit. Puis elle fit glisser ses bras à l'arrière du jean de Paul.

« Mmmm. » Grogna-t-il. « Je veux que tout disparaisse. » Il mordilla son cou. « Je te veux nue. »

Elle frissonna légèrement. Elle se dépêcha de s'exécuter, défaisant ses boutons maladroitement, nerveusement. Les mains chaudes de Paul se refermèrent autour des siennes et la calmèrent.

« Chhh ma belle… Nous allons y arriver. » Chantonna-t-il.

Il la fit descendre et la posa sur le sol de la cuisine. Le café sucré l'avait réchauffée à l'intérieur, mais elle avait besoin de lui elle avait besoin de lui en elle, aussi. Ils la déshabillèrent tous les deux. Il garda son jean, il ouvrit juste les boutons avec sa main, et il était là, jaillissant dans les mains impatientes de Bella. Ces mains pressées plongèrent à l'intérieur de son jean et saisir ses boules. Elle caressa fermement sa queue. Il gémit.

Il la remonta sur le comptoir. Il l'embrassa avec force puis se baissa pour mordiller et sucer ses tétons. Elle le voulait maintenant pas de préliminaire. Il fit glisser son jean tout en s'occupant de ses seins.

« J'ai besoin de toi, » Supplia-t-elle. « En moi… »

Il la regarda. Il s'accroupit un peu et plaça les pieds de Bella par-dessus ses épaules. Elle bascula un peu en arrière mais il l'a rattrapa d'une main. Quand il se redressa, l'arrière des jambes de Bella étaient plaqué contre sa poitrine. Elle se tortilla légèrement, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait tomber.

Elle réussit à passer une main sous le bras de Paul et s'accrocha à son dos. Il la souleva à l'aide de son autre main, la positionna et regarda quand il la pénétra. Il fit un pas en arrière et fit glisser les fesses de Bella hors du comptoir. Il supportait maintenant, tout son poids dans ses bras.

Il semblait entièrement enfoui en elle. Il fit quelques petits mouvements d'avant en arrière. Sa queue buttait doucement contre quelque chose en elle qui la faisait haleter. Mais ce n'était pas douloureux, il faisait très attention à contrôler ses gestes. Elle comprit que c'était de ça qu'il était question le contrôle. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle ne pouvait même pas se soulever contre lui. Si elle gesticulait, elle allait tomber.

Il posa son regard sur elle c'était possessif.

« A toi, » Murmura-t-elle.

« Oui. » Dit-il.

Et elle se sentit en sécurité. Elle se donnait à lui. Elle lui laissait le contrôle. Elle était complètement sûre qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Un simple homme n'aurait jamais pu la tenir comme ça. Mais Paul elle avait confiance en Paul. Il n'allait pas la laisser tomber.

Ce ne fut qu'après son premier orgasme qu'elle se rendit compte de quelque chose. Il avait cessé de bouger en elle. Elle haletait, sous l'effet de son orgasme, et lui, il la maintenait immobile. Elle pouvait toujours le sentir chaud et dur en elle. Il pouvait faire ça pendant des heures.

Elle était dans la merde.

Les yeux de Paul étaient clos. Elle pouvait ressentir ses propres frissons et répliques de son orgasme ses muscles devaient probablement être refermés autour de lui, qui était toujours enfoui en elle.

Il ouvrit les yeux, les fixa sur elle, puis reprit son rythme. Ses petites poussées qui buttaient au fin fond d'elle, sa complète immobilité et sa façon tendre de glisser d'avant en arrière. Après le deuxième orgasme de Bella, il se figea encore.

« Oh Jésus, Paul. »

Puis il recommença.

Elle jouit, encore et encore. De temps en temps, il ressortait complètement d'elle, frottait son sexe contre son clitoris, puis la pénétrait à nouveau. Ca n'aidait pas à soulageait la tension au contrait, il semblait que ça ne faisait que passer au niveau supérieur.

Elle avait perdu le compte des orgasmes qu'elle avait eus les muscles de ses cuisses la brûlaient et elle ne pouvait plus parler. Elle gémissait et implorait. Elle griffa sa poitrine avec ses ongles.

Finalement, il la recula, s'agenouilla et l'allongea sur le sol.

« J'ai besoin de bouger, » Annonça-t-il d'une faible voix. Et il bougea. Maintenant, elle pouvait elle aussi bouger si elle le voulait, mais elle en était physiquement incapable. Il prit un rythme fougueux. Il avait été si tendre avant, mais maintenant, cette queue d'acier, douce comme le velours, martelait en elle. Elle aurait eu mal s'il avait fait ça dès le début, mais tout de suite, c'était juste ce qu'elle voulait. Il la pilonnait, sur le sol de sa cuisine.

Elle en était réduite à grogner à chaque nouveau coup de rein. Il se tint sur ses deux bras le temps de quelques poussées puis, plus que sur un bras. Il glissa l'autre sous elle et la pressa contre lui. Ses coups étaient de plus en plus courts et elle savait qu'il était proche. Son rythme faiblit, il frappa en elle et y resta, la tenant contre lui. Il grogna en éjaculant en elle. Puis le corps de Paul frissonna, il tressauta une nouvelle fois, presque comme s'il jouissait encore.

« Putain Izzy, » Jura-t-il. Il s'écroula à côté d'elle, et la tira contre lui. Ils étaient tous les deux couverts de sueur. Ils restèrent allonger par terre, essoufflés.

Bella prit un certain temps avant de pouvoir parler. « Je ne serai plus _jamais_ capable d'entrer dans ma cuisine sans rougir. » Dit-elle, haletante.

Il rit.

* * *

><p>Contentes d'avoir retrouver un peu d'action?<p>

Ce lemon m'a donné des frissons...

bizzzzzzzzz

Em


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonjour!**

**Je suis absolument désolée de ne pas avoir donner signe de vie pendant plusieurs semaine.**

**J'ai été prise de crises depuis migraine fin août, rendant le temps prolongé sur ordinateur très douloureux, d'où mon silence.**

**Donc, sans plus attendre, je vous laisse avec votre loup préféré.**

La fic appartient à Mrstrenreznor

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES <strong>

Chapitre 32 : Prendre soin

Il dut la porter à l'étage. Mais elle ne savait pas bien comment il arrivait encore à marcher. Il lui assura qu'il se sentait bien incroyablement bien même. Ils se douchèrent ensemble. C'était agréable. Il ne cessait de la regarder, inquiet qu'elle s'effondre.

« Mes jambes sont un peu courbaturées, mais ça fait des lustres que je ne suis pas tombée, » Le gronda-t-elle. Puis elle fit une pause. C'était vrai, pas de faux pas, pas de chute. Pas un passage à l'hôpital depuis des semaines.

Il arqua un sourcil.

« Hmm. » Dit-elle. Mais elle ne lui en dirait pas plus. « Alors, s'il y a des traces de vampires, est-ce que tu es de patrouille ce soir ? »

« Ouèp. »

« Fais attention. »

« Toujours. »

« Tu veux manger avant ? »

« Tu as vraiment besoin de demander ? »

Elle rit.

Elle se mit en pyjama et enfila un peignoir. Il fit chauffer la moitié des restes qu'elle avait. Elle mit l'autre partie dans une assiette que Charlie pourrait mettre au micro-ondes quand il rentrerait. Comme toujours, Paul la fit manger avec lui, assise sur ses genoux.

Elle jouait avec ses cheveux et le regardait manger.

« Tu aimes les cuisines. » Pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

Il hocha la tête.

« Le cœur de la maison ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement. Peut-être pas pour lui, si sa mère était partie quand il avait huit ans.

« Nan. » Il pointa l'assiette avec sa fourchette. « C'est beaucoup plus simple. C'est là qu'est la bouffe. Chaque réunion de la meute se fait autour de la nourriture, dans une cuisine. » Il la regarda. « Nous sommes des modificateurs moitié animal… La nourriture est importante. Peut-être même plus importante que le sexe. » Il ne dit plus rien. Il réfléchit. « Nan… Le sexe est mieux que la bouffe. »

Elle gloussa. « Au moins, ça l'est pour toi. » Fit-elle remarquer.

Il lui sourit. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux.

« Je dois y aller. » Dit-il en arquant sa tête dans la main de Bella. C'était un curieux comportement animal.

Elle l'embrassa. «Sois prudent… » Le supplia-t-elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Il ne fit pas de promesses en l'air elle se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas. Après tout, ils chassaient des vampires.

« Envoie-moi un texto… A la fin de ton tour de garde… Pour que je sache que tu vas bien. »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Je veux savoir si tu vas bien. » Expliqua-t-elle « Peu importe l'heure. »

Il sourit. « Ok. »

Il partit. Elle ne put s'en empêcher, elle devait nettoyer la cuisine. Comme si ce souvenir brûlant pouvait être effacé de sa mémoire mais quand même, elle devait essayer.

Elle réchauffa le repas de Charlie quand il rentra et discuta avec lui. Elle s'assit un moment avec lui et regarda une partie du match qu'il suivait. Elle avait un livre, elle relevait la tête de temps en temps et écoutait attentivement quand il expliquait pourquoi une action était bonne.

Elle mit son téléphone sur vibreur et le posa sur la table de chevet. Le bruit que ça ferait contre le bois la réveillerait. Elle se mit à la fenêtre et regarda dans les bois environnants. Elle espérait qu'il allait bien, ainsi que le reste de la meute. Elle se mit au lit et s'endormit.

Son téléphone vibra vers 4h du matin. Elle se réveilla et se jeta dessus. Ce n'était pas un message.

Elle décrocha. « Paul ? »

« Izzy. » Il semblait soulager d'entendre sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Murmura-t-elle, pour ne pas réveiller Charlie.

« Est-ce que tu as une trousse de secours ? »

Elle gémit un peu mais se reprit. « O-oui. »

Profond inspiration.

« Est-ce que tu es blessé ? »

Profond inspiration.

« Un peu. Je suis dehors. »

Elle se précipita à la fenêtre et regarda en bas. Elle pouvait voir la lumière du téléphone en bordure de la forêt. « Donne-moi cinq minutes. »

Elle coupa la communication, enfila son peignoir et des baskets. Elle attrapa une petite serviette dans le placard à linge et remplit une bouteille d'eau. La trousse de secours était dans le placard de l'entrée. C'en était une bonne, Charlie était un policier. Elle prit un sac en plastic en dessous de l'évier pour mettre les autres choses dedans. Elle s'en servirait aussi comme poubelle.

Elle écouta attentivement mais n'entendit rien venir de la chambre de Charlie. Elle prit son téléphone pour s'en servir comme d'une torche si besoin. Elle se faufila dehors, refermant soigneusement la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

Heureusement, il s'était rapproché le plus possible de sa chambre. Celle de Charlie était de l'autre côté du couloir, donc sur le côté opposé de la maison. Elle se précipita vers lui. Il était assis, le dos contre un arbre.

« Salut, » Lui murmura-t-il. « Je n'ai pas pu aller jusqu'à ta fenêtre. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Oh Paul. »

Elle lui passa la bouteille et il but quelques bonnes gorgées. Elle la lui reprit et s'en servit pour mouiller la serviette. Il avait une entaille dans la cuisse. Elle la nettoya avec la serviette puis ouvrit la trousse de secours. Elle s'était blessé si souvent, qu'elle connaissait la marche à suivre. Elle nettoya ses mains avec du désinfectant puis mis des gants. « J'ai besoin de lumière… Sers-toi de ton téléphone. » Il le tint au-dessus de l'entaille, avec application.

C'était une coupure plutôt profonde. Elle prit quelques grosses inspirations.

« Il faut des points. »

« Ca sert à rien. Ca cicatrise trop vite. »

« D'accord, mais j'ai besoin de tenir les bords de la plaie ensemble. » Elle fouilla dans la trousse et trouva quelques strips, utilisés pour les coupures au visage. « Tu tiens les bords et je vais poser les strips, ok ? »

« Lave d'abord tes mains. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Loup, Izzy. On résiste à la maladie. »

« Résistant. » Fit-elle remarquer en lui passant la bouteille de désinfectant. « Pas immunisé. »

Il nettoya ses mains. Il fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Le saignement ralenti à mesure que la plaie était refermée. Elle nettoya avec des lingettes de Bétadine, puis mis un large pansement par-dessus.

Elle était satisfaite de son travail et ne s'était pas évanouie avec l'odeur du sang. Elle retira les gants.

« Est-ce que ton sang a une odeur différente ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« D'habitude, je tourne de l'œil. »

Il lui sourit. « Peut-être que c'est juste moi. » Il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

Elle pensait que ça venait peut-être de lui, dans le sens où c'était lui qui était blessé, pas elle, et qu'elle se concentrait pour qu'il aille mieux pour le soigner. Elle n'avait pas le luxe de s'évanouir à cet instant.

« Maintenant, » Elle frotta ses mains, « Il faut qu'on t'emmène jusque dans ma chambre.

Paul commença à protester mais elle l'interrompit.

« Non. Tu ne peux pas te transformer, tu ne peux pas courir si loin avec une jambe blessée, et tu as besoin de te reposer et de te réhydrater. » Elle essuyait le sang sur sa jambe avec la serviette mouillée. « Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, et régénération rapide ou pas, tu dois te reposer. »

Il la regarda avec ses yeux noirs sérieux. « Ca, c'est ma copine. »

« Humpf. » Elle ramassa tous les déchets et les mit dans le sac. Elle repartit et le déposa directement dans la poubelle. Il faudra qu'elle se souvienne de la mettre elle-même dehors, juste au cas où Charlie prendrait l'envie de regarder à l'intérieur. Elle avait même pensé à la mettre dans la poubelle des voisins, mais elle se dit qu'elle dramatisait un peu.

Quand elle revint vers lui, il avait l'air déjà mieux.

« Je vais juste reposer ça dans la maison et je reviens pour toi. Ne bouge pas. » Lui dit-elle. Il hocha la tête.

Elle se dépêcha d'aller remettre la trousse de secours dans le placard. Elle laissa la porte d'entrée entrouverte, comme ça, ils avaient juste à avancer à l'intérieur. Elle cacha la serviette au fond du panier de linge sale.

Elle retourna vers lui en courant. Il se hissa à l'aide de l'arbre. Elle insista pour lui servir de béquille et il daigna poser son bras autour des ses épaules. Il se déplaçait encore presque silencieusement. Elle était presque certaine qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide, mais elle aimait la lui offrir.

Elle ferma la porte derrière eux et la verrouilla, comme Charlie le faisait avant d'aller se coucher. Ils montèrent les escaliers en faisant attention. Il se coucha sur le lit, sans faire de bruit, sur le côté, la jambe blessée sur le dessus.

Elle lui passa la bouteille d'eau en le regardant sévèrement. Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais bu. Elle la lui prit, aller à la salle de bain, utilisa les toilettes, puis remplit la bouteille au robinet. Elle retourna dans la chambre, après s'être arrêtée dans le couloir pour écouter. Paul secoua la tête. Elle pouvait entendre Charlie ronfler de temps en temps.

Paul leva son bras sans rien dire. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au bandage, enleva ses chaussures, son peignoir, puis se glissa à côté de lui. Il la tira pour que son dos soit contre sa poitrine, et enroula son corps autour du sien. Le bras de Paul se glissa sous la tête de Bella, comme un oreiller, puis il le plia pour la maintenir en place.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Elle le sentait prendre de profondes inspirations. Il allait bien. Il était avec elle. Elle l'avait soigné et il allait guérir. Elle tapota son bras. Il la serra un peu plus près de lui. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire il avait compris. Elle était heureuse qu'il aille bien et qu'il soit avec elle.

Juste avant de fermer les yeux, elle réalisa qu'il était du côté du lit le plus éloigné de la porte. Si Charlie ouvrait la porte, il pourrait rouler sur le sol et être hors de vue. Il pensait toujours stratégiquement.

* * *

><p>Je sais, ce chapitre est super court, je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous en mettre un autre rapidement.<p>

Pour vous faire patienter, vous allez avoir droit à un chap de Saving Bella et...

**Le 1er chap de ma nouvelle traduction, un Jella, encore, A Moment Changes Everything.**

Donc pour celles qui sont intéressées, vous pouvez soit me mettre en alerte auteur ou allez directement sur mon profil.

Bizzzzzzzzz

Em.


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonjour!**

**Je vois que ce nouveau côté de leur relation vous fais fondre, et il y a aura encore de bons moments, mais aussi des passages hot, ben ouais, on parle de Paul quand même.**

**Je tiens à toutes vous remerciez pour vos petits mots sympa sur ma santé. Jusqu'ici, je n'ai pas eu à m'en plaindre à nouveau, pourvu que ça dure!**

**Encore et toujours des qestions sur l'imprégnation. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que vous aurez la réponse... à la fin, hé oui! **

**Torture jusqu'au bout!**

**Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, parce que le bla bla, c'est sympe, mais je sas bien que vous n'êtes pas là pour ça!**

**Bizzzz à ma beta et un gros merci!**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES <strong>

Chapitre 33 : Réveiller la bête 

Bella ouvrit doucement les yeux. Ses rêves avaient été chauds, rassurants, plein de soleil et de chaleur. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle comprit pourquoi.

Paul. Il était toujours dans son lit dormant profondément, sur le dos. Un de ses bras était sur l'oreiller au-dessus de sa tête, l'autre, en travers du lit, vers elle.

Elle entendit le moteur de la voiture de police se mettre en route Charlie devait sûrement commencer tôt. Il n'y avait eu aucun cri, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas venu la voir. Elle se redressa sur son coude et regarda l'homme dans son lit. Il avait peut-être 16 ans, mais il était un homme elle n'en doutait pas.

Il était nu. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir s'il était habillé ou non, hier soir. Étrange. Était-elle en train de s'habituer à l'absence de vêtement chez les modificateurs ? Ou les avait-il retirés ? Il dormait nu, il s'était probablement senti mal à l'aise et les avait enlevés. Elle espérait, en quelque sorte, ne jamais s'habituer à voir Paul nu. Enfin pas vraiment, mais plutôt que sa nudité ne cesse jamais de lui faire de l'effet qu'elle ne cesse jamais d'avoir le souffle coupé en le voyant.

Il bougea légèrement et sa respiration se modifia. Comme s'il avait conscience d'être observé. Les yeux de Bella parcoururent son corps de haut en bas. Il était carrément magnifique. Sa peau avait cette parfaite couleur brune. Son torse, dépourvu de toison. Il y avait juste un trait qui partait de son nombril jusqu'à son sexe. Ce dernier dormait aussi. Il reposait mollement sur sa cuisse, niché au milieu de poils noirs. Il semblait beaucoup plus petit comme ça.

Elle se releva sur ses genoux pour voir si la cuisse de Paul avait cicatrisée. Elle baissa la tête pour essayer de voir sous le bandage, sans avoir à l'enlever et le réveiller. Pourtant, elle allait devoir le faire, ils avaient cours, tous les deux.

Son visage était plus près de son bassin, maintenant. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage. Les longs cils noirs de Paul reposaient, immobiles, sur ses joues. Il dormait toujours profondément. Elle ressentit le désir absurde de le réveiller en suçant sa queue. Elle l'examina. Elle était plus petite et elle aurait peut-être une chance de la prendre entièrement dans sa bouche.

Elle se demanda comment il prendrait le fait d'être réveiller de cette façon. Il était blessé, également. Puis elle se souvint de ce qu'il avait dit, que le sexe était plus important que la nourriture. Elle se dit alors qu'elle n'avait qu'à se lancer.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour réfléchir à ce que pourrait être la réaction d'un homme, essentiellement un soldat, réveillé d'une façon si soudaine.

Elle se posa la question de la lubrification, mais le regarder la faisait, tout bonnement, saliver, elle se dit alors que ce ne serait pas un problème. Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui. Elle souleva son sexe et le prit en bouche. La sensation, la texture, c'était si différent. Il était plus petit et plus doux. Elle fit quelques habiles mouvements de succion. Elle le coinça entre sa langue et son palais. Il commença à grandir et à grossir sous son attention.

Elle le suçait avec enthousiasme et ne le regardait pas vraiment.

Il ouvrit les yeux et, dans un mouvement beaucoup trop rapide pour qu'elle ne le voit, il saisit ses bras, la souleva, la retourna et la plaqua contre le matelas, la chevauchant. Elle poussa un cri, sous le choc.

Elle mit ses main devant sa poitrine et bafouilla, « C'est moi… Ce n'est que moi… C'est Izzy. » Mon Dieu, elle était bête d'avoir essayé ça.

« Izzy, » Souffla-t-il. Ses yeux semblèrent s'éclaircir et il se concentra sur la forme frissonnante qui était sous lui.

« Izzy, » Répéta-t-il.

« Oui… Désolée… Je voulais… »

« Izzy, » Sa voix était grave maintenant. Il y eu un blanc. « Tu as peur. »

« Quoi ? »

Il se pencha et la renifla. Elle comprit. Son odeur devait être une étrange combinaison de peur et d'excitation. Il la regarda avec un air qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant.

Il attrapa le devant de son haut de pyjama et le déchira.

Elle cria à nouveau, effrayée. Ses seins se dévoilèrent. Sa respiration saccadée les faisait bouger sous le regard intense de Paul.

« Izzy, » Grogna-t-il pratiquement.

Elle leva timidement une main vers son visage. Il pressa sa joue contre sa paume. Il fit lentement glisser sa main entre les seins de Bella, qui se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration, jusqu'à sa taille puis il saisi le devant de son pantalon. Ses doigts chauds se faufilèrent à l'intérieur et, d'un geste rapide, l'arrachèrent.

Elle grogna. Elle sentit une vague d'humidité en son centre. Elle pensa qu'elle aurait sûrement une marque dans le dos, faite par la taille de son pantalon quand il tira dessus.

Elle reconnaissait à peine cet homme. Il était à la fois sexy et effrayant.

Son sexe qui était doux et inoffensif, était maintenant long et chaud et appuyait contre sa cuisse. Elle se pressa contre lui, le poussant, quand il la tenait encore plaquée contre le matelas.

« Paul, » Dit-elle d'une voix basse.

« Oui. »

« Prend-moi. »

« **Oui.** » Dit-il.

Elle déplaça son corps sous lui. Il la laissa faire. Elle ouvrit ses jambes et les souleva pour les enrouler autour de ses hanches. Il se stabilisa, puis entra en elle. L'intensité du mouvement la fit rejeter sa tête en arrière, contre le matelas. Elle relâcha un petit cri.

Il se retira puis entra à nouveau.

Il la regarda dans les yeux en donnant un nouvel à-coup.

Elle prit son visage et l'attira vers elle. Elle ne l'embrassa pas elle dévora sa bouche. Elle se servait de ses dents et de sa langue, et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il grogna contre la bouche et l'empoigna à l'arrière de sa tête. Il maintenait sa bouche contre la sienne. Paul attrapa la tête de lit avec son autre main, il relâcha sa bouche et se hissa, poussant en elle aussi fort et aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Leur peau claquait. Elle resserra ses jambes plus fermement autour de lui le compressant avec les muscles de ses cuisses. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Oh putain… Oh putain… Oh putaiiiiinnnnn… » Grogna-t-elle.

« Izzy… » Gémit-il.

« Oui… Oui… OUI… **OUI !** » Cria-t-elle. Elle se redressa et mordit sa poitrine.

« Jésus ! » Jura-t-il. Le rythme de Paul faiblit et leurs corps se heurtèrent encore.

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Paul et se souleva du matelas. Elle essayait de grimper sur lui pendant qu'il la baisait. Cela ne le ralentit pas le moins du monde. Elle s'agrippait à lui et le mordait. Elle était maintenant accrochée à lui. Les dents de Bella se plantèrent dans le muscle de l'épaule de Paul, heureusement, pas assez fort pour entamer la peau.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et gronda.

Il était long et grave un grondement presque souterrain qui la toucha en plein centre. Elle vibra comme du cristal faisant écho à une résonance. Elle libéra sa peau de ses dents et grogna. Elle rêvait de pouvoir lui retourner ce grondement. Il avait l'air si indomptable si sauvage.

Elle frissonna de tout son corps et elle était empalée sur lui. Cela eut un effet alarmant sur Paul. Il sembla augmenter la cadence de ses poussées. Il claqua contre elle, et finalement, après un dernier martèlement, il explosa en elle. Bella sentit presque ses yeux rouler à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle grogna une dernière fois puis s'évanouit.

Ca n'avait pas dû durer très longtemps.

Quand elle revint à elle, Paul scrutait son visage, attentivement.

« Izzy ? » Il avait l'air inquiet maintenant.

Elle cligna des yeux.

Elle le regarda.

Il sourit en tremblant.

« Je n'ai pas de mot, » Dit-elle.

« Non, » Confirma-t-il. « C'est foutrement incroyable. »

« Oui, » Dit-elle, d'accord avec lui.

« C'est de ta faute, » Fit-il remarquer. « Tu m'as réveillé. »

« J'ai pensé que ce serait sympa. » Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

Il ricana en grognant à moitié.

« Tu sais le pire ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Nous avons cours maintenant. »

« PUTAIN ! »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ils se douchèrent rapidement. La jambe de Paul avait meilleure allure. Il insista pour l'accompagner au lycée. Elle n'avait pas le temps de discuter. Il fit des toasts pendant qu'elle s'habillait. Après tout, ça ne lui prenait pas tant de temps que ça d'enfiler un short. Ils prirent quelques fruits et une poignée de toast pour grignoter dans la voiture ils étaient déjà pas mal en retard.

Elle se mit quasiment dans une situation embarrassante sur le parking elle l'embrassa avec tellement de passion. Il attirait assez d'attention en ne portant pratiquement rien sur lui. Il se détacha finalement d'elle. Il apposa ses doigts sur la nouvelle morsure qu'elle lui avait laissée et lui envoya un baiser.

Elle rougit de là où elle se tenait.

Si elle courait, elle arriverait juste à temps en classe pour l'appel.

* * *

><p>Je vous avais bien dit qu'il y aurait encore des moments cho cho cho!<p>

Bizzzzzzz

Em.


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonjour!**

**Voilà la suite tant attendue, encore un petit chapitre, je vais faire mon possible pour vous mettre le prochain rapidement.**

**Merci aux reviews anonymes!**

**Merci à ma beta!**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES<strong>

Chapitre 34 : Attendre

Toute la journée au lycée, elle se surprit à se remémorer leur union passionnée. Mentalement, elle se mit une claque. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. La remise des diplômes était en juin. Les examens approchaient et tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser, c'était la façon dont elle avait grognée pendant qu'il la baisait. Elle était à deux doigts de rougir en plein cours de chimie. Elle se tortilla sur sa chaise.

Elle devait se reprendre. Angela lui sourit de l'autre côté de la classe. Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

Angela la coinça à l'heure du repas.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle, sans autre préambule. Elle avait clairement compris les raisons de l'embarras de Bella et ce qui l'avait presque fait rougir.

« Paul va bien. » Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge il devrait être complètement guéri maintenant.

« Je vois. »

Bella essaya de changer de sujet. « Est-ce que tu arrives à croire que l'année est pratiquement terminée ? » Enchaîna-t-elle.

« Ouais. Ca fait bizarre, hein ? De penser qu'on va tous être éparpillés dans des universités, dans tous le pays, d'ici six mois. » Angela croqua un morceau de son sandwich. « Dans quelle université vas-tu postuler ? »

Bella se figea. Elle avait complètement oublié l'université. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Il y a six mois, elle prévoyait d'être un mort-vivant ou plutôt morte. « Je… Je n'ai pas…. Vraiment…. Décidé… » Murmura-t-elle sans conviction.

« Avec tes résultats, tu devrais avoir le choix. » Dit gaiement Angela.

« Le choix, » Répéta niaisement Bella.

« Ca va ? »

« Ouais… Ca va. » Elle se mit à regrouper ses livres. « J'ai juste besoin de vérifier quelque chose à la bibliothèque avant le cours. »

« Ok. A plus tard. » Angela avait l'air un peu soucieuse. « Dis bonjour à Paul de ma part. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Bella sourit. « D'accord. » Elle se précipita dans les toilettes des filles et se passa de l'eau sur la figure.

Le choix. C'était bien résumé.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle savait, maintenant, que les vampires avaient réellement un reflet pas comme dans la littérature, où ils ne pouvaient pas se voir dans une glace. Dieu merci, sinon Alice serait morte de combustion instantanée sans cela, pensa-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait donc pas perdre ceci son reflet. Et désormais, jamais elle ne le perdrait. Elle avait fait son choix. Elle allait vivre plus d'existence éternelle pour elle.

Mais qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait aucun projet. Edward avait rempli pour elle, toutes ses candidatures pour les universités. Il avait même écrit l'essai qu'elle était censée fournir avec. Il avait choisi les universités qui étaient adaptées à sa famille, pour d'innombrables raisons le climat, les possibilités de chasser, et la proximité d'un hôpital pour Carlisle. Elle n'avait certainement pas les moyens de payer les frais de scolarité qui allaient avec tous ces choix. Et même si elle le pouvait… Ils semblaient entachés par le fait qu'il y soit associé.

Elle se rendait compte, maintenant, que les choix d'Edward n'étaient pas ses choix à elle. Et il n'avait _jamais_ demandé ce qu'**elle** voulait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ce qui lui convenait, à lui et sa famille.

Son téléphone sonna, la sortant de ses pensées.

C'était Paul.

« Salut. »

« Salut, » Répliqua-t-il.

« Tu va mieux ? »

« Ouèp. Comme neuf. Grâce à toi. »

Elle était contente qu'il reconnaissance ses talents de secouriste. Elle pensait qu'elle avait fait du bon boulot.

« Heureusement que ça ne s'est pas rouvert… Ce matin… Tu sais… » Elle rougit, là, dans les toilettes. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils se soient comportés comme ça. Elle cala le téléphone entre son visage et son épaule.

« Ouais. » Il lui offrit un petit rire, typiquement masculin. « Et tu m'as encore mordu…Tu nous as marqués, **encore**. Tu nous en dois deux. »

« Deux ? » Couina-t-elle. Elle pensait que, d'une certaine manière, ses morsures étaient plus dangereuses que les siennes. Ou peut-être pas, elle avait presque percé sa peau ce matin elle avait presque laissé une autre marque sur sa peau parfaite. Elle rougit encore. Elle vit son visage rouge dans le miroir et s'éventa avec main.

« Est-ce que tu te fais de l'air ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? Non. »

Il ricana. « Je peux t'entendre, » Fit-il remarquer.

« Humpf. Et c'est une morsure pour chacune, » Contra-t-elle.

« Bien essayé, maline. Mais tu ne veux **vraiment** pas que le loup te morde, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hiii. » Elle essaya de se l'imaginer. Non. « Bon, » Abdiqua-t-elle. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je ne peux pas te voir aujourd'hui, et autant j'aimerais que tu viennes à la réserve, autant je ne veux pas prendre le risque. Les vampires restent loin de Forks, donc tu devrais être en sécurité. » Il y eut une pause. « Je ne te verrai donc probablement pas avant jeudi. Sam à un plan, mais ça va prendre plusieurs jours pour aller au bout. »

« Oh, » Elle tenta de ne pas paraître déçue, mais elle l'était. « Je travaille chez Newton le jeudi. »

« Je sais. »

« Je suppose que je ne peux pas t'appeler, non plus ? »

« Ouais… Pas vraiment. Sam va péter un câble si le téléphone sonne... » Il ricana encore.

« Bon, alors peut-être à jeudi ? » Elle semblait tellement pressée.

« Ouais. » Il n'avait pas l'air heureux de ça.

« Dis bonjour à Leah pour moi. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Et à Seth, » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Ok. »

« Bon d'accord. »

« D'accord. »

Il y eut un blanc, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux suspendus au téléphone. Elle voulait tant lui dire quelque chose qui aurait une signification pour lui. « Tu fais du bon boulot à me protéger. »

« Ouais ? C'est comme ça que tu le vois ? De la protection ? »

« Ouais. »

« Merci. Je dois **vraiment** y aller. »

« Ok. A jeudi. » Murmura-t-elle.

« A jeudi. » Répondit-il.

Elle raccrocha avant de se mettre à pleurer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait soudainement envie de pleurer. Il risquait sa vie, et pratiquement personne ne le savait dans toute la communauté. Ca ne lui semblait pas juste. Et pour les autres de la meute non plus. Risquer leurs vies pour des étrangers et des personnes qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontrées. Elle pensa à Jake. Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire avec lui. Elle lui avait laissé des texto et des messages, mais il n'avait toujours pas retourné ses appels. Les images de Bella dans la tête de Paul devaient sûrement le rendre dingue, à moins que Paul n'arrive à les cacher. Mais si Jake ne lui parlait pas, elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Elle soupira.

Elle se passa à nouveau de l'eau sur le visage. Elle entendit la sonnerie du cours suivant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mercredi.

Jeudi.

L'attente était interminable.

Elle se plongea dans ses devoirs.

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment questionner Charlie sur d'éventuelles attaques ou sur des corps qui auraient été retrouvés. S'il n'en parlait pas, alors ça aurait l'air bizarre si, soudain, elle lui posait des questions sur des "attaques animales". Elle parcourut le journal local mais il n'y avait rien. Même pas un randonneur qui aurait disparu. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas "encore" de disparu. Ou alors, c'était gardé sous silence pour qu'il n'y ait pas de panique. Mais ils devaient trouver l'équilibre entre mettre les gens au courant tout en préservant leur sécurité, et les préoccupations quant au déclin touristique.

Ou peut-être que la meute se débrouillait super bien les vampires n'avaient pas encore réussi à blesser quelqu'un.

Il avait dit jeudi, pas vrai ?

Non, en fait, il avait dit "peut-être jeudi". Peut-être avait-elle dit "peut-être à jeudi" ? AARGH.

Oh… Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Elle était tendu et irritable, et juste morte de trouille pour lui. Elle ne savait pas comment Emily tenait le coup. Emily était supposée se trouver au centre de tout, elle devait pouvoir les voir. Ils devaient manger.

Manger.

Qui le nourrissait ?

Elle aurait dû faire des tartes et les lui faire parvenir. Comment ? Lui demanda sa raison. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne à la réserve.

Pourquoi était-elle si déraisonnablement inquiète ? Elle voulait prendre soin de lui elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout irait bien, même si elle n'en était pas sûre, et elle voulait s'assurer qu'il mangeait bien et que ses blessures étaient correctement bandées et oh… **Elle déraillait**.

Elle cligna des yeux.

Elle avait fait un choix.

Mais, elle était tellement frustrée de ne rien pouvoir faire de tout ça. Et inquiète.

Tellement inquiète.

* * *

><p>Mais où est Paul?<p>

Bizzzzzzzz

Em.


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonsoir!**

**Je ne vais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps et vous laisser sans nouvelles de Paul.**

**Cetaines ont de l'imagination, quelques reviews m'ont fait sourire!**

**Bonne lecture à toutes.**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES <strong>

Chapitre 35 : Chez Newton

Bella était appuyée contre le comptoir, chez Newton, en train de lire Roméo et Juliette. C'était une soirée très calme. Mike se montra à un moment. « Si personne ne vient dans les quinze prochaines minutes, est-ce que ça t'ennuie si je pars et que tu fermes ? »

« Non, c'est bon. » Paul ne l'avait pas contactée et elle pensait que Mike avait un rencard avec Jessica. « Pas de problème. » Un mouvement sur le parking attira son attention. Ce fut si rapide qu'elle crut l'avoir imaginé.

« Je vais remettre les chaussures par paires, ça devrait me prendre un quart d'heure. Appelle-moi si besoin. »

« D'accord. » Dit-elle. Elle retourna à son livre. Elle lut quelques pages de plus. Lire ces mots familiers l'empêchait de s'inquiéter.

Elle leva soudain les yeux et trouva Paul devant le comptoir. Comment diable avait-il fait pour entrer sans que la sonnette ne retentisse ? Ou sans faire de bruit.

Il avait un air sauvage. Il y avait quelques égratignures sur son bras.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

« J'ai besoin d'être en toi. » Déclara-t-il sans aucun préambule. Il avança vers elle, derrière le comptoir. Il ressemblait au prédateur qu'il était.

« Maintenant ? » Couina-t-elle. Des fois, elle avait encore du mal à être aussi forte qu'elle voudrait en avoir l'air.

« Bella ? » Appela Mike.

« Il arrive. » Siffla-t-elle. Elle eut instinctivement le besoin de cacher Paul elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle le poussa et il se laissa tomber par terre, derrière le comptoir. Il serait invisible, à condition que Mike ne vienne pas par là.

« Un client ? » Demanda Mike.

« Je n'ai pas entendu la sonnette. » Elle regarda vers la porte.

« J'ai cru entendre des voix. » Il fronça les sourcils.

Elle agita son livre de Shakespeare. « Je lisais tout haut. »

Mike leva les yeux au ciel. « Toujours en train d'étudier. » Se plaignit-il.

« Vas-y, » L'encouragea-t-elle. « Je vais fermer. » Elle réussit à garder une voix calme. Paul caressait l'intérieur de sa cuisse en remontant sous sa jupe. Il s'était tourné de manière à être adossé contre le comptoir et avait son visage au niveau de son sexe. Ses longues jambes étaient allongées sur le sol. Son autre main rejoignit la première. Il s'affairait à baisser sa culotte.

« Allez, » Dit-elle à Mike avec plus d'autorité qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « Rendez-vous… » Arriva-t-elle à dire. « Je fermerai. » Elle cria presque quand Paul enfouit son visage contre elle, au travers de sa jupe. Ses doigts cherchaient l'objet de son désir.

Elle s'agrippa aux bords du comptoir et afficha un sourire sur son visage. « Je te verrai demain au lycée. »

« Ouais… Ok. » Dit Mike. Il semblait hésitant.

Elle essayait de faire comme si rien ne se passait sous le comptoir. Elle se déplaça et s'appuya sur ses bras, ouvrant son livre, ayant l'air de lire. Est-ce qu'il était à l'envers ? Non… Heureusement. Elle leva sa jambe quand Paul tira dessus et il fit glisser sa culotte, qui était maintenant, seulement autour de l'autre cheville. Elle se sentait incroyablement excitée. Mike lui jeta un dernier regard et s'en alla par la porte arrière qui faisait office d'entrée du personnel.

Dieu merci.

Elle se pencha un peu elle toucha le dessus de la tête de Paul et le regarda.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Commença-t-elle.

« Viens là… Tout de suite. » Son sexe était sorti et dans sa main. Il était dur et prêt pour elle.

Elle s'accroupit un peu, se tenant au bord du comptoir. Elle écarta les genoux et le chevaucha. Il se tenait fermement et frottait la pointe de sa queue le long de ses plis. Elle était suffisamment mouillée. Penser à ce qu'il faisait et où il le faisait, excitait vraiment Bella. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle le sentit se positionner à son ouverture et s'abaissa sur lui avec une précision sans faille.

« Ouais… Juste comme ça. » Lui dit-il quand elle se laissa descendre.

Elle fit un petit bruit quand elle le sentit la combler. Ensuite, elle put le regarder attentivement, il était recouvert d'égratignures et d'ecchymoses. Elle en toucha une et le regarda.

« J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi. » Lui dit-elle. « Et maintenant, tu es blessé. »

« Plus tard. » Il bougea ses hanches et les souleva. Cela la fit rejeter sa tête en arrière et grogner. « Je suis vivant. » Murmura-t-il. Il donna encore un coup vers le haut.

Il remonta ses mains le long de son dos et attrapa ses épaules. Il la tira fortement vers le bas. Les pieds de Bella se décalèrent, et elle s'enfonça encore plus profondément sur sa vigoureuse longueur. Il fit une sorte de mouvement circulaire en elle et elle perdit le contrôle. Elle était tellement excitée par l'endroit où il se trouvait et par l'intensité, qu'elle se laissa complètement partir. Elle cogna ses genoux contre le comptoir mais le remarqua à peine.

Elle frissonnait et gémissait. Elle augmenta le nombre de griffures qu'il avait sur le corps. Il là faisait juste bouger sur lui. Les yeux de Paul avaient toujours cette intensité qui l'effrayait un peu. Il ne voulait pas la laisser l'embrasser. Il gardait son visage pressé contre cet endroit, derrière son oreille, qu'il aimait tant marquer de son odeur. Il gardait ses lèvres loin des siennes.

« Pau-uul, » Gémit-elle alors que ses muscles internes se resserraient autour de lui. Un dernier spasme, et elle s'écroula contre lui. Elle pressa son visage contre son corps. Il sentait différemment. C'était bizarre. Plus doux. Avec une pointe de fumée. Surtout dans ses cheveux.

Il n'avait pas fini. Il la souleva et se redressa sur ses pieds. Il fit descendre ses mains et la porta au niveau des fesses. Les mains de Paul la maintenaient fermement elle aurait probablement des bleus. Il était presque en train de la marquer avec ses mains. Elle l'attrapa par le cou. Elle était toujours habillée, sa jupe remontée autour de sa taille. Il dégagea ses pieds de son short et le laissa par terre.

Il regarda autour de lui, reniflant légèrement.

Elle grogna quand elle le sentit marcher. Chaque pas qu'il faisait le faisait pousser en elle. « Oohh. » La voix de Bella montait.

« Accroche-toi Izzy. » Lui dit-il. Elle se tortilla et se colla contre lui. _Où diable allait-il ?_

Il ouvrit la porte des vestiaires avec son épaule. « Où est la place de Mike ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Mike ? » Répéta-t-elle, surprise.

« Ouais… J'l'aime pas. » Grogna-t-il.

Il renifla. Elle réalisa qu'il avait dû suivre l'odeur de Mike dans la pièce. Pour autant qu'elle sache, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans le magasin avant. C'était marrant, Jake n'aimait pas Mike, non plus.

Il se retira d'elle et la déposa au bout de la table. Évidemment, Mike avait revendiqué cette place. Il releva ses jambes et elle retomba sur la table. Il l'attrapa derrière la tête, avant qu'elle ne la cogne contre la surface. Il la tira par les jambes et la fit glisser plus près de lui. Elle lui fit un sourire coquin. Pauvre Mike. Ses fesses étaient maintenant au bord de la table.

Il souleva une de ses jambes et plaça son épaule sous son genou l'exposant complètement à lui. Il se positionna, et plongea en elle, jusqu'au bout. Elle aurait bien poussé un petit cri, mais il lui coupa le souffle avec cette première poussée.

« Embrasse-moi. » Ordonna-t-elle quand elle retrouva sa respiration.

« Non… Plus tard. »

Il remonta son t-shirt et poussa son soutien-gorge. Il prit son sein en main et le pressa un peu.

Le muscle de la cuisse de Bella était tendu et brûlait, à cause de la position dans laquelle il la tenait. Mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Cela permettait à Paul d'aller plus loin en elle. Il prit un rythme infernal. Elle pouvait sentir cette étrange pression précédant l'orgasme. Chaque fois qu'elle glissait trop loin sur la tale, il la retirait vers lui. Elle essaya de se tenir aux rebords de la table, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle s'accrocha à ses bras.

Le visage de Bella avait dû la trahir.

« Oh ouais… Izzy… Tu vas… Exploser… Hein ? » Dit-il, le souffle court, entre chaque coup de reins.

Elle secoua la tête, mais il la connaissait. Il savait qu'elle mentait.

« Fait-le ! » Encouragea-t-il. « Marque-moi… Allez… Izzy… » La supplia-t-il.

Comme si elle avait un quelconque contrôle là-dessus. C'était lui qui provoquait ça. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé, mais, pour les autres loups, il avait dû empester pendant des jours. Empesté l'odeur de sexe qu'elle avait pulvérisé sur lui. Il sentait probablement comme elle tout le temps maintenant. Il toucha ce point précis et elle couina.

« Ha, » S'exclama-t-il et il le frappa encore.

« Paul… » Elle essaya de gémir mais son nom sortit comme un grognement. « Viens avec moi… » L'implora-t-elle.

« Oui, oui. » Dit-il.

Elle le regarda. Il avait ses mains autour de ses cuisses, la maintenant en place alors qu'il buttait contre elle. Certainement plus de bleus. Parfois, il avait tendance à la tenir trop fermement. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle pouvait sentir son dos frotter contre ses vêtements. La friction lui donnait chaud. Elle pouvait voir les muscles de l'abdomen de Paul travailler. Elle priait pour que la table soit assez solide pour supporter les secousses. Elle ne saurait pas comme expliquer ça à Mme newton.

« Unghh… Oh…Oh… Putain… » Gémit-elle.

Il avait les yeux fermés, comme s'il pouvait mieux la sentir de cette façon. Cette agréable pression augmentait au point d'en devenir inconfortable. Il la tenait solidement alors qu'elle essayait de reculer.

« Allez… » Encouragea-t-il.

La pression augmentait, et augmentait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte. Elle sortit de sa gorge sous la forme d'un grognement de ses mains, quand elle le griffa et planta ses ongles dans ses bras, et de son centre, quand ses fluides jaillirent.

« Oh ouais… C'est ça… C'est super… » Puis, dans une dernière puissante poussée, il explosa en elle. Elle trouvait que c'était encore plus chaud aujourd'hui aussi chaud et intense qu'il l'était. Il laissa retomber la jambe douloureuse de Bella et se pencha au-dessus d'elle. Elle l'attrapa. Elle appuya un baiser sur sa tempe alors qu'il haletait contre son cou.

Elle avait officiellement ruiné sa tenue. Elle pouvait sentir l'humidité à l'arrière de sa jupe. Elle avait fait une flaque à l'endroit où Mike mangeait. Elle espérait sincèrement avoir des affaires de rechange, sinon, elle allait devoir mettre des vêtements pris dans le magasin, et les ramener en douce, avec les étiquettes encore dessus.

Quand la respiration de Paul fut revenue à la normale, elle posa une question. « Dis-moi. » Exigea-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il gigota mais elle ne le laissait pas partir, alors avec un profond soupir, il marmonna quelques mots dans son cou. « Les vampires. Nous les avons eus. »

Voilà qui expliquait l'odeur de fumée.

« Qui est blessé ? » Demanda-t-elle avec perspicacité. Elle pouvait comprendre son besoin d'être en contact avec elle son besoin d'être humain. C'était ce qu'il avait dit, non ? J'ai besoin d'être en toi. Cela venait souvent après un incident menaçant. Il allait bien, donc, logiquement, quelqu'un d'autre devait être blessé. Mais pas mort. Il n'était pas assez contrarié pour que quelqu'un soit mort.

« Jared. »

« Il va vivre ? » Demanda-t-elle, avec précaution.

« Ouais… Sûrement avec des cicatrices. »

Elle inspira. Elle savait qu'ils guérissaient vite et bien. Il devait avoir une blessure importante pour garder une cicatrice. Elle passa ses mains sur lui.

« Je vais bien. »

« Je veux juste vérifier, » Admit-elle. Elle savait qu'il allait bien, elle l'avait vu nu, pour l'amour de Dieu, mais elle avait quand même besoin de le toucher. Puis, elle comprit quelque chose. Il avait déchiqueté un vampire avec sa bouche. Pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille pas l'embrasser. « J'ai un flacon de bain de bouche dans mon casier. » Lui dit-elle.

Il leva la tête et la regarda. « Comment… ? » Commença-t-il. Puis ses yeux brillèrent. « Tu comprends toujours, » Lui dit-il vivement.

Elle cligna des yeux, tendit la main et la pressa contre ses lèvres. Il embrassa ses doigts.

Ils se fixèrent.

« Où est ma culotte ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit. « Elle s'est fait la malle avec mon short. »

Elle rit.

* * *

><p>Les retrouvailles étaient chaudes, mais avec Paul, on ne peut pas s'attendre à moins.<p>

Rassurées?

A bientôt.

Em.


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonjour!**

**Désolée pour cette absence prolongée. J'ai eu besoin d'une mini pause, le cerveau ne suivait plus!**

**Mais allez, c'est reparti avec encore de nouvelles expériences pour Bella.**

**Bonne lecture!**

La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES <strong>

Chapitre 36 : Il pleut, il pleut….

Ils étaient toujours allongés sur la table, chez Newton.

« Viens chez moi. » La supplia-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas, c'est un soir de semaine. »

« Je te kidnapperai. »

« Tu ne feras rien du tout. Charlie serait dans sa voiture… Avec les projecteurs… Les sirènes… Et probablement les fusils… »

« Il ne saurait pas où tu es. »

« Ne soit pas bête. Il saurait exactement où je me trouve. »

Il ricana. « Ouais… Je suppose. » Il soupira dramatiquement et frotta son visage sur elle.

« Je suis si contente que tu n'aies rien. J'étais tellement inquiète. Enfin, je devrais être triste pour Jared, mais tout ce que je peux ressentir, c'est la joie que tu ailles bien. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne ? »

Il lui sourit. « Non. Honnête, probablement, mais pas mauvaise. Tout le monde pense de la même façon. »

« Personne d'autre n'est sérieusement blessé ? »

« Tout le monde va bien… Quelques égratignures et quelques bleus… Mais rien qui ne cicatrisera pas rapidement. Jared guérira vite avec un autre loup près de lui. Le toubib de la tribu essaye une stratégie de guérison basée sur la meute. Ça a l'air de bien marché. »

« Oh. Est-ce que ça marche aussi avec les compagnes. »

Il la regarda. « Peut-être… Kim est avec lui de toute façon. » Il fit une pause. « Alors, je ne peux pas grimper à ta fenêtre ce soir et être vilain avec toi ? »

« Sûrement pas. Trop bruyant, » Fit-elle remarquer.

« Toi ou moi ? »

« Les deux. » Admit-elle.

« Bon d'accord, je vais te conduire chez toi, mais nous allons nous arrêter quelque part dans les bois, parce qu'il n'y a plus de danger maintenant, et je vais te bouffer sur le capot de la voiture… »

_Oh mon dieu. _Elle cligna des yeux.

« D'accord, tu me dois des préliminaires. »

Il haussa un sourcil. « Je te dois ? »

« Tu les a oubliés. » Contra-t-elle

« Alors tu veux tes préliminaires ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle était quasi certaine que c'était une question piège. « O-Oui. » Dit-elle timidement.

« Cool. » Il la regarda. « Parce que tu sais ce qui vient après… Les préliminaires ? »

Elle cilla. Merde. Il l'avait encore eue. De plus d'une façon.

Elle sourit. « J'espère… »

Il se leva et la souleva de la table.

« Mais d'abord, » Dit-elle, « il y a du nettoyage à faire. Je ne veux pas expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ici, à Mme Newton. »

« D'accord, » Accepta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je crois que j'ai assez dégueulassé la place de Mike. »

« Il ne le saura pas, tu sais. »

Il lui lança un regard qui en disait long. « Non, mais _toi_, oui. »

Oh mon dieu. Son visage. Elle allait mourir à chaque fois que Mike s'assiérait à sa place. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Tu es siiiiii méchant. »

Il rit. « Tu vas rougir et tu vas te souvenir… » Il la cala sous son bras. « Et tu vas être toute excitée… Et ensuite, tu m'appelleras pour que je vienne m'occuper de toi… »

Elle le tapa sur l'épaule. « Mauvais garçon, » Le gronda-t-elle. Il s'esclaffa. Il la redressa sur ses pieds et elle arrangea son soutien-gorge et son t-shirt. Elle essaya de voir la tâche qu'elle avait sur sa jupe, mais n'arriver pas assez à se tourner.

« Il va sûrement pleuvoir… » Dit Paul. « Tu vas encore être mouillée. »

« Tu veux me sauter sous la pluie ? »

« Oh ouais… »

_Question stupide. _

Elle trouva le bain de bouche pour lui. Il rangea un peu la salle de repos, elle ferma la caisse, éteignis les lumières et verrouilla les portes. Elle trouva sa culotte et la remit. Elle prit son short et le lui lança alors qu'il sortait de la pièce et arrivait vers elle. Il l'attrapa puis fit une sorte de petite danse en l'enfilant. Il passa chaque jambe de façon séductrice se tourna puis le fit glisser jusqu'en haut pour recouvrir ses fesses. Il fit en sorte qu'elle ait une bonne vue sur ses fesses et les agita. Il fit claquer l'élastique de son short contre sa peau.

Elle rit. « Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un s'habiller de cette façon un strip-tease, oui, par contre. »

Il se renfrogna. « Qui t'a fait un strip-tease ? »

Oh, c'était intéressant était-ce de la jalousie ? « Je voulais dire à la télé, tu sais. »

Il eut l'air apaisé. « Bon ok. »

Il conduisit la camionnette. Elle le regardait. Il lui jetait des coups d'œil.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Toi. »

« Quoi moi ? »

« Tu es impressionnant. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Oui. »

« Impressionnant ? » Vérifia-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

Il gara la camionnette sur un chemin dans la forêt. Il la regardait toujours. Elle défit sa ceinture et tenta de ramper jusqu'à lui de manière aguicheuse. Elle agita tout ce qu'elle avait sous son nez.

Il lécha ses lèvres. « Izzy. » Ca avait l'air d'un avertissement. Paul tendit la main et repoussa une mèche des cheveux de Bella de son front. Puis il déplaça sa main derrière sa tête et tira son visage vers le sien. Le baiser était possessif elle était marquée, elle était à lui.

La pluie tapait légèrement sur le toit de la voiture et plus fortement quand une goutte plus grosse tombait d'un arbre.

Il décala son corps et se mis sous elle. Il ne cessait de l'embrasser. Elle l'entoura de ses bras. C'était dingue ils avaient couché ensemble il y a moins d'une demie heure. Mais elle avait encore envie de lui.

Il sépara sa bouche de la sienne et mordilla le long de sa mâchoire. « Tu m'as manqué. » Souffla-t-elle dans son oreille.

« Toi aussi. » Dit-il déplaçant à nouveau son corps et la poussant vers la porte.

« Il pleut. »

« Ouais. »

« Tu étais sérieux ? »

« Ouais. » Les mains de Paul étaient sous sa jupe. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as remis ta culotte ? » Demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

« Ben, je ne pensais pas que tu étais sérieux. » Grogna-t-elle. « Je croyais que tu te fichais de moi. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Enlève le soutien-gorge, garde ton t-shirt. » Indiqua-t-il.

Elle était confuse.

« T-shirt mouillé, » Expliqua-t-il. « Je veux le voir collé à tes seins. Quelques fois, les vêtements mouillés sont plus sensuels que ne rien avoir du tout. »

Sa façon de parler la fit frissonner, la voix était grave et sexy. « O-Ok. » Elle fit ce truc de fille, retirer son soutien-gorge sans enlever le haut. Il la regarda. Elle laissa tomber le soutien-gorge sur le sol. Elle se débarrassa aussi de ses chaussures.

« Et la culotte. »

« Je peux garder la jupe ? » Elle était un peu nerveuse à l'idée d'être complètement nue sous la pluie. Juste au cas où.

« Bien sûr. »

Elle fit glisser son dessous et le laissa par terre avec le soutien-gorge. Paul la souleva dans ses bras et ouvrit la porte.

C'était le genre de pluie qui semblait légère, mais elle perlait sur les cils et vous trempait en quelques minutes. Il marcha jusque devant la camionnette et la posa sur le capot. Heureusement, contrairement aux modèles plus anciens de Chevrolet, celui-ci avait un capot plat avec une forme en V qui descendait vers l'avant. En fait, elle était à une hauteur parfaite pour lui. Elle s'avança et le prit dans ses bras. Le visage de Bella était un peu plus haut que celui de Paul. Elle aimait ça.

La pluie ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur lui. Elle frissonna un peu et le serra un peu plus.

Il l'embrassa. Puis il recula d'un pas et étudia son t-shirt.

« Allonge-toi un peu pour moi. »

Elle se pencha en arrière, reposant sur ses coudes. Le capot grinça un peu. « Ugh, c'est dur… »

Il la fit glisser vers lui. Il la reluquait tandis qu'il remontait sa jupe sur ses cuisses. Elle rit un peu et essaya de l'aider. EIle rigola comme une folle quand il s'avéra presque impossible de faire glisser une jupe mouillée sur ses cuisses, assise sur un capot terni, et au final, elle se mit debout sur le pare-choc avant. Il leva sa jupe jusqu'à sa taille dans un cri triomphant et pressa son visage contre elle.

Elle se rassit sur le capot, et se sentant particulièrement provocante, elle écarta ses jambes pour lui.

« Génial, » Lui dit-il.

Il glissa une de ses jambes par-dessus son épaule, glissa ses mains sous elle et la tint à la hanche, juste au-dessus de l'extérieur de sa cuisse. Il s'arrêta une seconde et la regarda allongée, ouverte et prête pour lui. Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Paul et il baissa son visage vers elle. Il l'embrassa là. Elle aimait la façon dont il faisait ça.

Elle arqua son dos et poussa contre son visage. Il frotta son clitoris avec quelque chose de dur ça devait être son nez, ses deux mains étant toujours agrippées à ses cuisses. Elle frémit. Elle était encore sous le coup de leur session précédente.

« Ungh, » Grogna-t-elle. « Si bon. »

Il la léchait, avec force regardant son corps s'arquer et ses seins pointer vers le haut, sous la pluie. Elle jouit tandis qu'il s'abreuvait d'elle et il releva un peu sa tête. Elle retira sa jambe de sur son épaule et la posa sur le pare-choc.

Elle décida qu'elle avait envie de le voir, alors elle se redressa en position assise. Elle avança sa main et la passa dans les cheveux de Paul. Il ferma les yeux et émit un étrange grondement presque comme un ronronnement. Elle se décala un peu vers l'avant, s'ouvrant à nouveau à lui.

« Encore ? » Demanda-t-il.

« S'il te plaît, » L'implora-t-elle.

Il lui sourit. Il se leva légèrement et se pencha pour avoir un baiser. Il avait un goût différent elle supposa que c'était sa propre saveur sur les lèvres de Paul. Cette seule pensée la fit frémir.

Il descendit son visage et prit un de ses seins pointu en bouche, à travers son t-shirt. Le contraste entre l'humidité de son t-shirt et la chaleur de sa bouche la fit haleter. Il glissa son autre main sous son haut et referma ses doigts autour de son sein froid. Partout où il la touchait, elle était en feu. Et l'étrange connexion entre ses seins et ses régions basses se resserra.

Il s'accroupit une nouvelle fois et enfouit son visage contre elle. Elle glissa vers l'avant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit juste au bord du capot. Elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Les suspensions de la camionnette craquèrent sinistrement et le véhicule se balança un peu. Elle entortilla ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se pressa contre lui.

La bouche chaude de Paul se referma sur son clitoris sensible et il suça doucement. Elle laissa échapper un son, mélange de babillage et de gémissement une cascade de mots insensés. Elle frissonna et remua, puis son corps fit un mouvement saccadé, ce qui indiqua à Paul qu'elle avait terminé.

Elle était désormais complètement trempée par la pluie. Le sexe avide de Paul pointait en haut de son short. Il le descendit sous ses boules, s'exposant. Elle le voulait le toucher il était, tout bonnement, superbe. Elle tendit la main et caressa vigoureusement sa longueur sombre.

« Ooohh, » Grogna-t-il en la regardant faire.

« Si chaud… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Viens là. »

« Oui. » Dit-elle. Elle lui sauta à moitié dessus il la rattrapa aisément, et la tenant fermement, il la fit glisser sur sa queue impatiente. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, se resserra autour de lui avec ses muscles internes et l'entoura de ses jambes.

Il recula d'un pas, la maintenant facilement. Elle aimait la façon dont il pouvait la prendre tout en étant debout, elle pensa alors qu'elle devait le lui dire.

« J'aime comme tu fais ça, » Lui dit-elle. « Me baiser debout. Tu es si fort. »

« Tu n'es pas lourde. »

« Tu ne veux pas me baiser sur la voiture. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que le frein à main tienne… Et écoute-toi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Deux baiser dans deux phrases. »

Elle gloussa. « Je suis une mauvaise fille, » Dit-elle à son oreille en se frottant contre lui.

« Oui, tu l'es. » Confirma-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle verrouilla ses mains derrière son cou et contempla ses yeux. Il se mit à rebondir sur ses jambes la soulevant et la faisant glisser le long de son manche, à chaque mouvement. Les mains de Paul la tenaient sous ses cuisses.

« Ma mauvaise fille. » Lui murmura-t-il tout en la faisant rebondir.

Les mamelons de Bella étaient presque douloureux à frotter contre son t-shirt mouillé. « Oh oui. » Lui répondit-elle. Le froid de la pluie contre sa peau contrastait avec la chaleur qu'elle ressentait où il la pénétrait. Elle avait mal aux cuisses, à l'endroit où il l'avait tenue plus tôt, mais elle n'allait pas le lui dire. Elle l'avait déjà griffé, alors cela semblait équitable qu'elle aussi ait des bleus.

Les mains de Paul se placèrent sur les fesses de Bella et il la tira contre lui, avec force. Elle balança son bassin contre lui elle se cambra et inclina son visage face à la pluie.

« Tu as un air… Sauvage. » Lui dit-il en accélérant la cadence. « Naturelle… Mienne… » Le dernier mot sembla être le coup de grâce. Il fit quelques rapides mouvements puis la maintint fermement en place il était complètement enfoui en elle. Elle pouvait sentir son sexe convulser. « Mienne. » Répéta-t-il alors qu'il la remplissait de son éjaculation bouillante. « Mienne. » cette dernière fois n'était qu'un murmure.

« Oui. » Elle tira sur ses cheveux et amena son visage vers le sien pour un baiser.

« Ouh, » Couina-t-il. « Tu m'as tiré les cheveux… Encore. »

« Désolée. » Elle en avait l'air.

Il la déposa, assise, sur le capot. Il la regarda. Il plissa les yeux. Il attrapa une poignée des cheveux mouillés de Bella et les entortilla autour de sa main, exposant son cou. Elle haleta. Il avait un air sauvage la condensation s'échappait en fumée de son corps. Il fixait son cou.

« Paul. » Elle était incertaine.

« Tu es **à moi**, » Affirma-t-il.

« Oui, » Dit-elle dans un souffle. « Mais si Charlie me voit avec une morsure sur le cou, il te tuera. »

« Alors, tu en as envie. » Vérifia-t-il. Les yeux de Paul se levèrent vers les siens, puis revinrent sur son cou offert.

Le voulait-elle ? Elle avait fait son choix elle avait décidé ça mardi, en se regardant dans le miroir, au lycée. Il était ce qu'elle voulait. Lui et son loup. « Oui. » Lui dit-elle. « Donne-moi juste un peu de temps… J'ai besoin d'en savoir un peu plus. »

« D'accord. » Acquiesça-t-il. « Du temps… » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Je peux le faire… »

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elle se faufila par la porte d'entrée, complètement trempée et dégoulinante de partout. Elle portait ses chaussures.

Charlie la regarda étrangement depuis son fauteuil. Ses yeux voyagèrent entre son visage et ses pieds nus.

« Je me suis fait surprendre par la pluie… » Lâcha-t-elle.

« Uh-uh, » Dit Charlie, puis il se leva, marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand. « Paul ! » Beugla-t-il sans sortir.

« Shérif ? » Une réponse faiblement criée. Il avait l'air prudent.

« Elle a une pneumonie et je sors le fusil. Tu as entendu ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

Bella regarda son père, bouche bée.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Commença-t-elle.

Il leva la main et la coupa. « Je ne veux rien entendre. » Annonça-t-il. « Va prendre une douche chaude, tout de suite, jeune fille. »

« Oui, papa. » Elle détala vers les escaliers.

Elle pouvait l'entendre rouspéter.

« Surprise par la pluie, mon cul… »

Elle se précipita à la salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans la glace et essaya de voir ce que Charlie avait vu. Ce n'était pas difficile. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées, elle n'avait pas de soutien-gorge et sa culotte était dans sa poche. Charlie n'était pas aveugle. Elle ricana à l'idée que, peut-être, Charlie avait, lui aussi, été jeune.

* * *

><p>Chaud, chaud, chaud, heureusement qu'il y avait la pluie pour éteindre l'incendie!<p>

Charlie est plutôt cool, non?

A bientôt, bizzzzzzzzzz

Em.


	37. Chapter 37

**Bonjour!**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous souhaitez de bonnes fêtes pour cette fin d'année, et espére pour vous et vos familles, une année 2013 pleine de joie et sous le signe de la santé et de la réussite.**

**Ensuite, je vais une nouvelle fois, m'excuser pour cette horrible attente et sans plus attendre vous laisser à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre.**

_la fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor_

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGIES <strong>

Chapitre 37 : Les courses

Elle était en train de sécher ses cheveux après sa douche, quand son téléphone vibra.

C'était Paul.

_« Tu lui as dit ? »_

« Non… Il a deviné. »

_« Il est flippant. »_

« Il peut l'être, » Admit-elle. C'était son père, elle avait de la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie.

_« Samedi… La soirée chez Sam. J'ai oublié de te le rappeler. »_

« Est-ce que ça a toujours lieu après… Tu sais… ? Jared ? »

_« Raison de plus. Nous avons gagné. »_

C'était sensé. « Ok. Je demanderai à Charlie… Ou tu pourrais… »

_« Uh uh. »_ Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

« Il aime ce genre de chose. »

_« Quel genre ? »_

« Les formalités… Tu sais… Demander sa permission. »

Il soupira. _« D'accord. Je lui parlerai. »_

« Est-ce que je te verrai demain ? »

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais après les cours ? »_

« J'ai quelques courses à faire. »

_« Ok… Je viendrai après… vers 17h ? »_

Il y eut un silence.

_« Tu peux rester le week-end ? »_

« Est-ce qu'il y aura de l'alcool à la fête ? »

_« Probablement. »_

« Soit honnête si Charlie pose la question. Oh hey, est-ce que Leah sera là ? »

Il exprima son doute. _« J'en doute. Les choses sont encore… Délicates entre elle et Sam. »_

« Oh… Ok. Est-ce qu'elle a un portable ? »

_« Tu veux le numéro ? »_

« Ouais… Je l'appellerai. »

_« Fais attention… Elle mord… » Ricana-t-il._

« Pffff… Je n'ai pas peur des morsures… »

_« Vraiment ? J'y aurais presque cru. »_

Rigolant à plein poumons, il raccrocha.

Elle appela Leah il n'était pas trop tard.

« Leah ? C'est Bella. »

_« Swan. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

« Oh… Je pensais juste que tu aimerais peut-être qu'on se voit un peu ce week-end. » Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si bonne idée…

_« Uh-hu. » _

« Les devoirs… Tu as besoin d'aide ? » Elle se raccrochait à la moindre lueur d'espoir.

Elle rit. _« Difficilement… je suis diplômée depuis l'année dernière… Avec une bourse… »_ Elle s'arrêta brusquement.

Idiote. Elle aurait dû se souvenir que Leah était plus âgée. Bella supposait qu'elle avait des raisons pour ne pas avoir continué… Sam ? Et désormais, elle ne pouvait pas quitter la région à cause des obligations de la meute. « Des fois, ça craint cette meute… Oh… Est-ce que j'ai dit ça tout haut ? »

« Oui tu l'as fait… Et oui, ça craint… »

Une pause.

_« Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas cuisiner ? »_

« Un gâteau au chocolat… Le plus facile… Est-ce que tu as un moule ? Ceux qui ont une drôle de forme avec un trou au milieu ? »

_« Ouais… »_

« Cool, apporte-le. »

_« Quelle est ta matière la plus __**faible**__ ? »_ Demanda Leah.

« Chimie… »

_« Cool, apporte. »_

Ca pourrait marcher.

Une autre pause. Celle-ci semblait, toutefois, plus confortable.

_« Seth dit qu'il vient aussi… Chez Paul, c'est ça ? »_ On avait l'impression, à sa voix, qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, chez Paul… Et il est le bienvenu. Oh… Pas que je puisse réellement inviter des gens chez Paul… »

_« Bien sur que tu peux… Tu as des droits… »_

Bella se dit que oui, si elle allait le laisser la marquer c'était comme un lien entre loups… Un lien permanent… « Ha oui ? » S'assura-t-elle.

_« Dans la tête de Paul… Et crois-mois, je connais la tête de Paul… »_

Là, c'était une sorte de révélation elle savait que le loup la considérait comme une compagne, et apparemment, Paul aussi. « Cool… Ok. Je suis impatiente d'y être. »

_« Ouais… J'ai fait une tarte… Maman était vraiment impressionnée. »_

« Alors le gâteau au chocolat pourrait être bien ? »

_« Ouais. »_

Leah avait presque l'air d'une fille normale. Bella était contente d'avoir pensé à l'appeler.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paul appela Charlie le jour suivant. Charlie fut impressionné quand Paul lui dit, spontanément, qu'il y aurait de l'alcool, alors il autorisa Bella à y aller. Pas qu'elle en ait besoin, mais c'était entendu.

Elle alla au lycée de bonne humeur, et sembla passé une bonne journée, grâce à ça.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elle faisait ses courses au supermarché, quand elle vérifia sa liste et alla chercher un pot de beurre cacahuète. Elle laissa son chariot où il se trouvait plutôt que de s'embêter avec jusque dans le rayon. Elle revenait vers lui quand elle entendit deux filles glousser.

« Tu lui demandes, » Murmura l'une d'elles.

« Non toi, » Siffla l'autre.

Bella leva les yeux et vit Paul accoudé sur son chariot, les fesses poussées vers l'arrière. Il portait une paire de jean délavé qui tombait bas sur ses hanches et un débardeur blanc. Ses bras apparaissaient musclés et impressionnants. Il lisait sur une boîte de céréales. Elle s'arrêta pour le regarder.

Il releva un peu son maillot et se gratta le ventre, exposant négligemment ses abdos au monde entier. Les filles étaient à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Il n'avait pas l'air de les remarquer peut-être que ça lui arrivait souvent.

EIle fit un autre pas vers lui, il releva la tête et la vit. Son regard passa au-delà des deux filles qui étaient évidemment plantées, attendant de décider qui serait assez courageuse pour lui donner son numéro de téléphone.

Il avait cette expression sur le visage. Les deux se tournèrent pour voir qui il regardait. Dieu merci, elles la regardaient et manquèrent le spectacle qu'il donnait, ajustant le devant de son jean. Des semaines en arrière, elle aurait rougi, ou se serait excusée auprès des filles, mais aujourd'hui, elle leur passa juste devant.

Ce regard était pour elle. Et cet ajustement aussi.

« Salut, » Dit-il.

« salut, » Répondit-elle. « Comment savais-tu que c'était mon chariot ? »

Il tapota son nez. Ils se tenaient près l'un de l'autre mais sans se toucher. Il s'approcha d'elle d'une distance imperceptible et elle fit un petit bruit. Il la regarda et prit une profonde inspiration, il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il tendit la main et enroula une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt.

« Je te tiens maintenant. » Dit-il d'une voix grave.

« Prise au piège, » Accorda-t-elle.

Ils restaient là. Elle était étonnée qu'ils n'aient pas déclenché les alarmes incendies. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui. « Tu fais fondre ma glace, » Chuchota-t-elle.

Il fit un petit sourire en coin. « Je peux faire plus que ça. » Lui promit-il.

« Mais j'aime la glace. » Pleurnicha-t-elle un peu.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu as à offrir ? »

Elle bougea un peu ses pieds. Il la faisait mouiller sa culotte, rien qu'en étant là. « Il faut que je fasse les courses, que je les ramène à la maison et que je mette la glace au congélateur. »

« Uh-huh. »

Il regarda les sacs de courses accrochés à la poignée du chariot. « Tu as un sac isotherme, » Remarqua-t-il. « Ca devrait la garder au frais dans la voiture. »

« Pas pour longtemps. »

« Pas besoin de beaucoup de temps. »

« La voiture, » Vérifia-t-elle.

« Ouais, » Lui souffla-t-il. « Tu es partante ? »

« La question est… Es-tu prêt pour ça ? » Le taquina-t-elle.

Il sourit, arrogant, et tira sur la mèche de cheveux. Il la rapprocha encore un peu plus. « Je suis déjà prêt. » Lui murmura-t-il.

Jésus. Elle lécha ses lèvres. Il le remarqua.

Elle avait tout de sa liste maintenant, alors Paul poussa son chariot vers la caisse pour elle. Il avait l'air parfaitement domestiqué. Il mit quelques trucs dans le chariot au passage des choses qu'il voulait, visiblement. Elle haussa les sourcils à la vue du paquet de bâtons glacés.

« Est-ce que je te nourris aussi ? » Demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

« Je ferai en sorte de le mériter. » Lui promit-il.

« Comment ? » Demanda-t-elle. Il la rendait audacieuse tellement confiante.

Il lui sourit. « Le choix des dames. » Offrit-il.

« Oh la vache. » Dit-elle. Elle devait le toucher. Elle caressa son bras. « Hummmm… Je réfléchis… »

« Fais ça… Prépare-toi pour moi. »

Pendant ce temps, ils avaient atteint le haut de la file. La caissière les regarda tous les deux. Les regards enflammés de Paul devenaient plus… Heu… Chauds. Bella sentit un afflux humide entre ses jambes quand elle réalisa qu'il n'y n'était pas question qu'il attende jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à la maison.

Il emballa les courses à la hâte. Il les remit dans le chariot, puis se pressa contre elle pendant qu'elle payait. Il s'appuya contre elle et elle mordit sa lèvre quand elle sentit son érection, se mettant déjà à l'aise contre elle.

« Ravie de voir que tu te soucie tellement de la glace. » Lui dit-elle. Il eut un blanc durant une seconde puis il lui sourit.

« Ouais… La glace. » Juste sa façon de le dire devrait être puni par la loi.

« Amusez-vous bien. » Suggéra la caissière. Bella rougit. Paul l'emmena, elle et le chariot, hors du magasin. Il sortit les clés du sac de Bella.

« Je conduis. » Dit-il.

Il entassa toutes les courses par terre, à l'avant de la camionnette. Elle pensait que cela aurait été plus facile de les mettre à l'arrière, mais elle se dit qu'elles finiraient toutes éparpillées, vu la façon dont il conduisait. Il la hissa dans la voiture. Elle rit presque de se besoin de se dépêcher, alors qu'il sautilla jusqu'au côté conducteur.

Elle le regardait conduire. Il jetait des coups d'œil vers elle. « Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu voulais… Le choix des dames ? » Lui rappela-t-il.

Elle sourit. « Tu sais ce que j'aime. » Elle essaya de se montrer séductrice.

Il sortit cette extraordinaire langue et fit mine de lécher quelque chose. Puis il haussa les sourcils.

« Oui, s'il te plaît… » Dit-elle. Bien évidemment qu'il savait ce qu'elle aimait.

Il rit et bifurqua sur un chemin. Elle regarda autour d'elle. « Où sommes-nous ? »

« Quelque part où nous ne serons pas interrompus et où ton père ne pourra pas m'arrêter. »

« N'aurait-ce pas été plus simple d'aller à la maison ? »

Il lui fit un petit sourire en coin. « Et où aurait été le fun là-dedans ? »

« Je suppose… » Concéda-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta sur un chemin d'accès aux pompiers il y avait une petite zone où l'on pouvait faire demi-tour avec un véhicule. Il été venu du côté de Bella. Il ouvrit la porte, qui craqua, comme à son habitude. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement.

Elle cilla.

« Viens là. » Dit-il de cette voix grave qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle glissa légèrement vers lui et laissa ses jambes pendre au bord du siège. Elle se leva, se collant contre lui. Elle agrippa son débardeur pour s'aider. Il ne recula pas pour lui donner plus d'espace. Elle attrapa la poignée de la porte et se hissa sur le rebord de la camionnette pour l'embrasser sans avoir à le tirer vers le bas.

Il manifesta son contentement devant son ingéniosité. Il l'embrassa intensément. Tout n'était que lèvres et langues, et une petite addition de dents. Il fit descendre sa main et commença à défaire le jean de Bella. Il était plutôt serré. Paul passa ses mains à l'intérieur et le descendit sur ses hanches tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

Il grogna de frustration et le jean coinça.

« Je savais que tu étais pressé. » Le gronda-t-elle.

Il la poussa sur le siège, laissant ses jambes pendre. Il enleva ses chaussures et les jeta dans la cabine. Puis il empoigna son jean, le tira et le balança à la suite des chaussures.

Elle gémit. La hâte de Paul commençait à l'atteindre. Il renifla. Puis il sourit… Ce lent et long sourire.

Il se pencha sur elle, allongée sur le siège, et l'embrassa. Ce baiser usa une bonne quantité de langues. Il se redressa et cette fois, la culotte de Bella disparut. Il la porta à son nez et renifla. Elle se dit qu'elle n'oublierait probablement jamais cette image. Elle frémit.

Il fit glisser un doigt le long de son corps, de haut en bas, encercla son nombril puis descendit encore. Elle rentra son ventre tandis qu'il continuait son chemin. Elle pouvait sentir ses doigts chauds la marquer.

Ses doigts longs et habiles s'introduisirent en elle. Sans avertissement, il en plongea deux à l'intérieur, jusqu'aux jointures. Elle couina face à cette intrusion soudaine.

« Tu es si humide… Mais tellement étroite, aujourd'hui. » Lui dit-il tandis que ses doigts faisaient leur travail. Ses jointures appuyaient contre elle, il les enfonça à nouveau. Elle remonta un peu sur le siège, s'éloignant de lui il poussa en elle avec tellement de force.

« Hu-uh, » Réprimanda-t-il. Il souleva la jambe de Bella et colla son pied contre la porte, la tirant juste où il la voulait.

Il inspira profondément, une fois encore. « J'aime être la cause de ça… » Dit-il intensément.

« Moi aussi, » Réussit-elle à dire.

Il lui sourit. Puis il descendit son visage vers elle et lécha. « Oh… Oh, » Dit-elle. Elle était en flammes. Il était si chaud. Sa langue longue et souple la travaillait. « Oh oui… » Gémit-elle. Elle agrippa la tête de Paul d'une main. Elle se frotta contre lui. « Si chaud… » Lui dit-elle. C'était peut-être une erreur.

Il recula et lui donna un peu de répit. « Bon d'accord… » Dit-il.

Elle était presque incapable de penser. Elle pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts. Elle l'entendit fouiller dans les courses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… ? » Commença-t-elle. Mais elle vit alors ce qu'il avait dans la main. Il avait ouvert un des bâtonnets glacés. Elle essaya de s'éloigner de lui, mais il l'attrapa et la maintint en place avec un bras en travers des ses hanches. « Non… Tu ne t'approches pas de moi avec… » Puis elle hurla. Elle arqua le dos, essayant d'y échapper.

Le contraste était trop intense. Il avait posé la friandise glacée juste sur son clitoris.

« Trop ? » Demanda-t-il, préoccupé.

« Oui, » Plaida-t-elle. « Trop froid… Plus. »

« D'accord, » accepta-t-il. « Et là ? »

Elle gémit.

Il suivit le sillon de la glace avec sa bouche chaude, léchant à mesure qu'elle fondait. Elle se cambra, elle se tortilla, elle gémit, puis elle jouit si fort que tout devint noir pendant une seconde.

Quand elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux, il était penché au dessus d'elle, un peu inquiet. « Izzy ? »

Elle l'empoigna. « Prend-moi. » Exigea-t-elle. « Maintenant. »

Il balança le reste de la glace par-dessus son épaule, à l'extérieur du véhicule.

Elle regarda tirer sur chaque coté de son jean. Il n'avait rien dessous, comme d'habitude. Tout sortit, dur, avide et prêt. Maintenant, elle se décalait vers lui. Il la souleva un peu sous les cuisses, tenant sa queue vers le bas, la positionna correctement puis plongea en elle, jusqu'à la garde. La chaleur de Paul faisait contraste avec le froid et elle frissonna.

« Christ, » Jura-t-il. Il l'attrapa avec force et la tira, à moitié en dehors de la camionnette. Il se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte et la plaquait contre lui. Le dos de Bella glissait d'avant en arrière sur le siège. Elle pouvait les sentir, la glace acidulée et l'odeur de la forêt qui surpassait tout. Il passa ses bras sous les jambes de Bella, les supportant, tout en continuant de la tirer à lui.

Elle pouvait entendre qu'ils claquaient l'un contre l'autre, mais aussi les grognements de Paul et son propre souffle haché. Son rythme devint irrégulier et elle sut qu'il était proche. Elle essaya de verrouiller ses jambes autour de lui quand il poussa vigoureusement en elle. Il glissa une main entre eux, et avec une précision sans faille, il pressa son pouce contre son clitoris engorgé. Elle cria son plaisir, descendant ses bras le long du dos de Paul, qui se cambra contre elle. Elle serra ses jambes autour de lui puis ils s'effondrèrent sur le siège.

« Oh mon dieu, Paul, » Grogna-t-elle. « C'était presque trop… Juste… Intense… »

« Ouais. » Confirma-t-il.

Elle gloussa un peu. « Quel goût j'avais ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Pastèque. J'adore la pastèque. » Dit-il. « Surtout quand le jus coule sur le menton. » Il frotta son menton sur son épaule et elle se tortilla et cria.

« Nous aurons besoin d'une douche une fois à la maison. »

« Tu veux un bain ? »

« Est-ce que nous tiendrons tous les deux ? »

« Je trouverai bien un endroit où te mettre. » Lui promit-il.

Elle le poussa. « Allez… Bouge… » Quand elle tenta de s'asseoir, elle colla au siège. « Berk… Et il faudra que tu nettoies mon siège. »

« Bien… » Il lui lança un regard coquin. « Chocolat la prochaine fois ? » Demanda-t-il.

* * *

><p>Comme vous pouvez le voir, Paul est plein de ressources, tout les moyens sont bons pour passer un bon moment!<p>

A bientôt

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz

Em


	38. Chapter 38

**Bonjour!**

**Bonne année à toutes!**

**Nous avons fini l'année 2012 sur une note plutôt bouillante et nous commenceraons cette année 2013 par une note de douceur. On commence à s'y habituer aussi.**

**Je voulais aussi vous dire que, malheureusement, la fin approche, plus que 6 chapitres. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que vous aurez enfin votre réponse sur l'imprégnation.**

**Bonne lecture!**

_la fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor_

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies<strong>

Chapitre 38 : Le bain

Ils retournèrent chez Bella et vidèrent les sacs de courses. Elle frissonna quand elle rangea les glaces dans le congélateur. Elle mit tous les ingrédients pour faire le gâteau au chocolat dans un sac, prêts à être emportés chez lui. Elle y mit aussi son moule, au cas où elle déciderait de faire plus d'un gâteau. Elle avait quelques repas surgelés pour Charlie ; au moins, ces plats étaient sains et bien mieux que de la pizza.

« Tu veux prendre une douche ici ? » Demanda-t-elle à Paul.

Il regarda le plafond et soupira. « Très bons souvenirs… Non…Je te veux chez moi ; le plus tôt possible. »

Elle lui sourit. « D'accord. » Elle se tortilla. « Je suis un peu collante… »

Il la reluqua. « Je sais. »

Elle regarda les courses. Elle s'était tellement focalisée sur les repas de Charlie, qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à acheter des choses pour eux. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire à manger ? »

Il parut offensé. « J'ai à manger. »

Il lui donnait toujours à manger ; elle devait lui reconnaître ça. Elle écrivit un mot à Charlie, lui disant que ses plats et sa glace préférée étaient dans le congélateur. Elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle était à moitié fondue. Ni pourquoi. Elle écrivit qu'elle le verrait dimanche soir et qu'elle avait son téléphone et son chargeur, s'il avait besoin de l'appeler pour une quelconque raison.

« Est-ce que tu peux essuyer les sièges de la camionnette pendant que je vais prendre quelques livres de cours ? J'ai quelques révisions à faire et Leah a dit qu'elle m'aiderait en chimie. »

« Ha oui ? Wow. » Il la prit dans ses bras. « Tu sais y faire avec cette femme. »

« Ne sois pas bête. J'essaye juste, et puis je crois que je suis une femme… » Concéda-t-elle. « Elle t'aime bien, aussi. » Elle lui tendit un spray nettoyant et de l'essuie-tout, puis le chassa de la cuisine. Elle alla préparer son sac.

Elle ferma la maison et jeta tout dans la voiture.

« Je peux conduire ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr, si tu me dis ce qu'il s'est passé entre Sam et Leah ; j'ai besoin de savoir quel orteil ne pas écraser, tu vois. »

« D'accord. »

Ils roulaient depuis un moment quand elle le tapa dans la cuisse. « Allez… » Gronda-t-elle.

« L'imprégnation… »

« Ok. »Encouragea-t-elle. « Tu m'a déjà raconté cette partie. »

« C'est pire… Sam et Leah étaient presque fiancés… Il a muté et a disparu pendant trois semaines… Quand il est revenu, le conseil n'a pas voulu l'autoriser à en parler à Leah… Elle n'était pas son imprégnée… Bla bla bla… Alors il lui a menti… Elle n'est pas bête… » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Ce fut le premier problème ; les mensonges. Puis la cousine de Leah, sa meilleure amie, est venue la voir, depuis la réserve Makah…Emily. »

« Oh non… Tu as dit qu'ils étaient presque fiancés, mais c'était l'amie de Leah ? De sa famille même ? »

« Ouais…Plus vraiment, maintenant… » Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Sam garde ces souvenirs bien cachés, mais je suspecte que lui et Emily se disputait à propos de Leah quand il s'est transformé et qu'il l'a à moitié défigurée… »

« Ils sont tous blessés… Pas seulement Leah… »

« Peut-être…Sam aime toujours Leah, mais elle ne comprend pas l'imprégnation…Je suppose que personne ne peut comprendre à moins d'y être confronté. Le reste de la meute peut voir dans leurs têtes… Tout est beau et merveilleux. » Il frémit. « Je ne sais pas…Peut-être que si on peut d'abord aimer quelqu'un… »

« Pourquoi Leah n'est pas son imprégnée ? Enfin, c'est une louve. »

« Aucune idée… Et Sam l'aimait. Et son loup tient aussi à elle. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, quand il se transforme, il essaye, mais il ne peut pas lui ordonner quelque chose… Pas comme avec nous autres. Il y a ce truc, sous la surface… Comme si le loup voulait la protéger. C'est notre seule femelle, je présume. »

« Alors si Sam et son loup la préféraient… L'imprégnation l'emporte ? »

« Peut-être que les dieux de la tribu détiennent toutes les cartes maîtresses ? Un truc puissant… Mais…Tu n'as pas le choix… C'est ce que je n'aime pas. On a assez de merdes à gérer, sans avoir à perdre le droit de choisir notre propre compagne. »

Elle tapota sa jambe ; mais cela semblait inapproprié. Soudain, elle comprit pourquoi il lui disait ça.

« La fête… »

« Hein ? »

« Il va y avoir beaucoup de personnes qu'on ne connaît pas… A la fête. »

Il soupira. « Ouais. »

« Oh. »

Mon Dieu. Que ferait-il s'il s'imprégnait pendant la soirée. S'il rencontrait une jolie fille Makah dans la file devant les salades. Si elle le laissait la marquer, il faudrait que ce soit bientôt. **Elle pourrait complètement le perdre. **Elle cligna rapidement des yeux en y pensant. Et si ça l'emportait même là-dessus ?

« Hey, hey. »Il tendit la main vers elle. Elle la prit et la serra. Il était si fort et si chaud.

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui enlève le droit de choisir. Elle joua avec ses doigts, regardant la peau brune de sa main.

« Est-ce que le marquage… Tu sais, est-ce que mordre… Est plus fort que l'imprégnation ? »

Il la regarda, puis retourna ses yeux vers la route. « Je ne sais pas. Personne ne sait. Tout est nouveau pour nous. »

« Merci d'être honnête. L'imprégnation n'est pas chose commune…N'est-ce pas ? »

« Ca aussi, personne ne le sait. Pour le moment, il n'y a que Sam et Jared. »

« Leah a dit que Jake se serait imprégné de moi s'il avait pu le forcer. »

« Elle a raison. »

« Comment est-ce que cela affecte les femmes ? Les imprégnées ? C'est comme ça que vous les appelez ? »

« Oui, nous les appelons comme ça. » Il fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. « Je ne sais pas…. Mais je suppose que c'est difficile de rejeter un gars qui t'adore et qui te voit comme le centre de son univers… L'histoire dit que le loup sera ce dont a besoin l'imprégnée. »

« Alors…Ca veut dire qu'Emily avait besoin de Sam ; comme ça… Elle aurait pu dire à Sam d'être le mari de Leah. »

« Merde ! Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça ! » Il la regarda. « Tu es intelligente, tu sais. Peu importe… Sam n'a jamais essayé de se battre contre. Peut-être qu'elle a

essayé ? Peut-être que c'était la raison de la dispute ? »

« Donc, je pourrais simplement dire à Jake d'être mon ami, s'il s'imprégnait de moi. »

« Pas sur que Jake soit heureux de ça. »

Plus rien ne fut dit pendant un moment ; chacun perdu dans leurs propres pensées.

« Pas moi ! Ca n'arrivera pas. » Affirma Paul avec véhémence. « Pas si j'ai quelque chose à dire à ce sujet. »

Elle le croyait. Il se tuerait à essayer de lutter, soupçonnait-elle.

« Pauvre Leah… Maintenant, elle ne peut pas partir. Devenir un loup lui a tout pris ; sa liberté, ses choix, son homme, et son futur, elle a renoncé à cette bourse… »

« Et son père, » Ajouta Paul. « Il a fait une crise cardiaque quand elle s'est transformée dans le salon. Apparemment, elle a mis le canapé en pièces. Puis Seth… » Il s'arrêta. « Elle déteste ça, aussi… Que Seth ait été entraîné là-dedans. »

« Elle ne va pas venir à la fête, pas vrai ? »

« Non. »

Entre temps, ils étaient arrivés chez lui et il commençait à faire sombre.

« Oh, dieu merci. J'ai troooop besoin d'un bain. »

Il la regarda. « Ma fille pastèque. » Dit-il.

« Ouais…C'était plutôt intense… »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? »Vérifia-t-il.

« Non. Pas plus que ce que je t'ai fait. Comment vont les griffures ? »

Il avait l'air satisfait, en fait. « Ca cicatrise. »

« Quelle est la taille de ta baignoire ? »

« On tiendra dedans. »

« Excellent. »

Elle défit son sac. Il avait libéré un tiroir pour elle. Il l'avait probablement vidé quelque part, par terre, mais, pour elle, un tiroir semblait être une étape significative. Leah avait dit que, selon Paul, Bella avait des droits dans sa maison, et il semblerait que c'était le cas. Elle resta là, une minute, juste à le fixer, puis elle rangea ses affaires dedans.

Il préparait le dîner. Il avait dit que c'était une sorte de ragoût et que ça resterait au chaud dans le four, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêts à manger.

Elle alla à la salle de bain et prit rapidement une douche pour enlever les résidus de glace. Puis elle fit couler le bain. La baignoire était plutôt grande, mais Paul aussi. Il avait l'air sûr qu'ils rentreraient dedans. Il arriva derrière elle, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Pas trop d'eau… Ca va déborder. »

« J'ai froid si je ne suis pas complètement dans l'eau. »Râla-t-elle.

« Pas avec moi dans le bain, bébé. »

« Hmmm. » Son chauffe-eau personnel.

Il se déshabilla et grimpa dedans ; lui ouvrant ses bras. Elle monta sur lui. Il la déplaça de manière à ce qu'elle soit allongée, son dos contre son torse. Elle s'aligna sur le dessus de son corps.

Elle rit. « Je ne suis même pas dans l'eau. »

« Ok, on échange… Mais ne te plaint pas si je te noie. »

« Ben, je ne serai pas capable de me plaindre… Je vais couler… »

Il ricana.

Elle plongea sous l'eau en faisant un petit bruit de contentement. Il se laissa retomber sur elle en faisant éclabousser l'eau. Ses jambes étaient repliées au niveau des genoux et sa tête reposait sur la poitrine de Bella. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui.

« Oh, ça me plaît comme ça. » Commenta-t-elle. Elle jouait avec les cheveux de Paul et ne cessait de le toucher. Il ferma les yeux, il semblait extrêmement bien, même replié comme il l'était.

« Tu réfléchis, » Marmonna-t-il.

« Oui. » Silence. « Tu m'a donné un tiroir. »

« Ouais. Un tiroir entier. » Il était sarcastique. Silence. « Est-ce que c'est un truc de filles ? »

« Je suppose que oui. Ça me parait être un grand pas. »

« C'est un _tiroir_. »

« Ben… »Dit-elle.

« Non de dieu, femme… Remets mes affaires dedans si tu veux. »

« Donc tu ne veux pas que je m'installe ici ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Comment on est passé d'un tiroir à _ça_ ? »

Il leva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

Elle semblait nerveuse.

« Les femmes… » Il secoua la tête. Il la regarda sérieusement .« Tu peux tout avoir… Si tu le veux. » Suggéra-t-il. Il l'embrassa entre les seins, puis remonta un peu pour mordiller le côté de son cou ; un appel, peu subtile, de ce qu'il voulait.

Elle se tortilla sous lui. « Mais… Tu n'as que… »

Il l'interrompit. « Ne me parle pas de l'âge ! Je sais ce que je veux. »

« Oh. »Dit-elle. Elle lui sourit et le serra contre sa poitrine. « Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

« J'en doute. » Il essaya de hausser les épaules mais il ne pouvait pas. « Qui sait avec cette connerie ? »

Elle y réfléchit. La plupart des gens n'avaient aucune garantie sur leurs relations. A chaque fois que vous offriez votre cœur, il pouvait être choyé ou brisé en mille morceaux. C'était le risque à prendre.

Mais elle était pratiquement sûre qu'il l'aimait.

Paul se releva quand l'eau devint trop froide et alla servir le dîner. Elle se sécha et enfila un des t-shirts de Paul. Sur elle, ça faisait l'effet d'une robe.

Le plat était délicieux et il mangea tous les restes. Puis ils regardèrent la télé un petit moment, et ensuite, ils se blottirent simplement l'un contre l'autre dans son lit. Il se colla derrière elle, du mieux qu'il put avec sa grande taille. Son biceps servait d'oreiller à Bella. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux très rapidement.

* * *

><p>Vous l'aurez compris, Paul va être bientôt entouré de plein de nouvelles filles. Retenez votre souffle, les Dieux Quileutes rodent...quand les loups sont de sortie.<p>

A bientôt

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	39. Chapter 39

**Bonjour!**

**Après vos reviews, je me suis dit que je n'avais pas été très sympa en vous laissant cette petite remarque sur la fête, d'autant plus que ce n'est pas ce chapitre, ni le suivant (pas taper, si'l vous plaît).**

**La bonne nouvelle c'est que les chapitres sont prêts, ne manque que la correction, ça veut dire que vous lez aures assez vite.**

**Pour celles qui ont trouvé que le chapitre précédent manquait d'un peu de piquant, c'est maintenant!**

_La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor_

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies <strong>

Chapitre 39 : Etait-ce un rêve ?

Elle pensait qu'elle rêvait… Il faisait nuit, et des mains chaudes la caressaient, des genoux aux épaules. Un geste tendre et répétitif qui fit réagir son corps avant même que son esprit ne s'éveille ou que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent. Ce devait être Paul, même si, honnêtement, elle ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. C'était son odeur et ses gestes. Ses lèvres suivirent ; embrassant et mordillant la peau de son dos et de ses épaules. Elle gigota et se pressa contre lui. Il était toujours plaqué derrière elle, et il souleva la cuisse de Bella et se plaça entre ses jambes.

Il fit quelques mouvements doux, d'avant en arrière, puis il glissa directement en elle, si facilement. Elle l'accueillit, émettant un petit bruit essoufflé et satisfait. Les mains de Paul poussèrent son dos et elle se décala en travers du lit, ce qui fit qu'elle était presque perpendiculaire à lui. Elle voulait qu'il soit plus près d'elle, alors elle leva sa jambe et la replia derrière la cuisse de Paul, puis elle essaya de se hisser sur lui. Il la soulevait un peu à chaque poussée. Elle s'accrochait au bord du matelas et essayait de rester en place. Les mains de Paul pétrissaient son dos.

Ça ne semblait pas réel, dans l'obscurité, avec la chaleur et cette sensation de s'éveiller peu à peu. Ça avait l'air d'un rêve. Elle voulait que ce soit réel. Elle voulait le voir ; elle le voulait le voir entrer en elle.

« La lumière, » Dit-elle en haletant.

« Quoi ? »

« Je veux voir… » Elle gémit presque le dernier mot. Il rit un peu, mais docilement, il s'étira en arrière et alluma la lampe de chevet. La lumière éblouit ses yeux et elle cilla rapidement. Elle avait oublié que Paul était sensible à la lumière. Elle risqua un regard vers lui. Ses yeux étaient solidement fermés. Il semblait avoir mal.

« Désolée… »Murmura-t-elle.

« C'est bon…Donne-moi juste une minute. » Il bougea légèrement en elle ; il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour faire ça.

Elle regarda les longues jambes de Paul et ses pieds. Le drap était parti, depuis longtemps ; il l'avait probablement enlevé avant de commencer. Elle baissa les yeux vers l'endroit où ils se rejoignaient, littéralement. Elle souleva sa jambe et regarda en-dessous de son genou, elle pouvait le voir la pénétrer. Elle frissonna.

Il exprima son contentement. « Ah, alors tu aimes ça. » Ce n'était pas une question. Pour l'aider, il plia son genou et le leva pour qu'elle puisse mieux le voir.

« Oh mon dieu… »Gémit-elle. Juste le voir la pénétrer, l'excitait au plus haut point. Il se redressa sur un coude pour qu'il puisse, lui aussi, voir.

« Merde…Izzy… » Il balança à nouveau son bassin. « Je ne vais pas tenir en regardant ça… C'est… Juste magnifique… Me voir… Disparaître… En toi… » Il continua, glissant en arrière, puis entrant à nouveau, quelques fois de suite. Puis il se retira d'elle. Elle essaya de ne pas grogner de déception.

Il mit un bras autour d'elle, puis la retira en arrière avec un grognement. « Viens ici. »

Il était allongé, sur le dos et elle était sur lui, son dos contre son torse. « Voilà. » Dit-il.

Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle devait faire, alors elle demanda. « Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

« Grimpe. »

« En arrière ? »

« Ouais… Ça va marcher. Et tu peux, soit t'allonger en arrière, soit te pencher vers l'avant… Fais ce que tu veux. Tu donnes le pas. Tu sais que ça va me plaire. J'ai une vue fabuleuse sur ton dos et tes fesses. » Il caressa son dos en disant cela.

Elle se dit qu'il savait probablement de quoi il parlait. Il maintint solidement son sexe et elle le fit entrer en lieu sûr. Ils gémirent tous les deux. Elle s'assit, le chevauchant, faisant face à ses pieds. Elle vit que si elle mettait ses pieds sous elle, elle pouvait se lever et se baisser sur lui en se servant des muscles de ses cuisses. Ce n'était pas si bien, parce que, de temps en temps, il glissait hors d'elle, et elle devait se repositionner. Si elle se penchait en avant et se tenait aux genoux de Paul, sa queue la frottait vers l'avant et frappait son point G. Il releva ses genoux et elle s'y accrocha, caressant ses jambes tout en se balançant à son propre rythme.

Il écarta un peu ses genoux et elle baissa les yeux, toujours appuyés sur ses genoux relevés. De cet angle, elle pouvait tout voir. Elle regardait avec fascination, son sexe sombre plonger en elle. Il avait réduit l'allure, arrivant à un rythme lent et irréaliste. C'était hypnotisant.

Si elle se penchait en arrière, sa queue touchait d'autres zones. Elle se souleva et dégagea ses pieds ; elle les déplaça vers ceux de Paul. Elle se rallongea, supportant son poids sur ses bras. Quand elle fit ça, il ronronna de contentement. Il fallut une minute à Bella pour comprendre pourquoi. Puis elle réalisa que ses cheveux recouvraient le visage de Paul. Il enfouissait toujours son nez dans ses cheveux et maintenant ils pendaient au-dessus de son visage. Il aimait clairement ça.

Après tout un tas de nouvelles expérimentations de leur part, auxquelles ils prirent tous deux plaisir, les jambes de Bella faiblirent et elle se retrouva carrément allongée sur lui. Il se soulevait pour entrer en elle par en-dessous. Elle ne pouvait pas très bien bouger, mais lui pouvait tout atteindre. Il plaça sa main sur le sexe de Bella, et s'en servit pour la maintenir en place et la pousser sur lui. En bonus, les doigts de Paul s'introduisirent en elle et la stimulèrent juste au bon endroit, à chaque mouvement de ses hanches.

Elle réussit à replier un bras derrière elle et à toucher la tête de Paul, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle le sentit atteindre son apogée, sous elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Elle se dit que c'était bon, mais elle préférait voir son visage quand il terminait. Peut-être que c'était un truc primitif ; qu'elle ait besoin de le voir jouir, mais ça marchait aussi comme ça.

Il l'envoya à la salle de bain et quand elle revint, il avait retrouvé le drap de dessus et le tenait pour qu'elle se glisse dessous. Il éteignit la lampe et le noir envahit la pièce. Elle se blottit contre lui et plongea dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient en train de prendre le petit déjeuner.

« Avons-nous couché ensemble cette nuit ? » Lui demanda-t-elle. « Au milieu de la nuit ? »

Il haussa un sourcil. « Ouais… » Incertain. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je croyais que je rêvais. Tout semblait tellement incroyable, que je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit réel, ou un rêve. »

« Merde Izzy… Tu dois faire des rêves vraiment vivants si tu croyais que tu dormais toujours pour ça. »

« Ben, avant, j'avais tendance à… Rêver ; tu sais ? » Elle fit une pause. « Est-ce que je parle toujours en dormant ? »

« Rarement. » Il fronça les sourcils en pensant à quelque chose. « Non, ce n'est pas vrai… Tu le fais simplement moins maintenant qu'avant. Tu avais l'habitude de jacasser dans ton sommeil. »

« Jacasser ? A propos de quoi ? »

« La forêt… Les loups… Que c'était trop vert… Des trucs bizarres. Rien ne semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. » Il lui sourit. « La première nuit que nous avons passé ensemble, tu parlais d'un loup et je t'ai demandé de quelle couleur il était. Tu as dit qu'il était noir, mais ensuite tu t'es plainte qu'il était trop gros, puis tu es devenue toute contrariée parce que tu t'étais perdue dans la forêt. »

« Ah bon ? » Elle le regarda attentivement.

« Tu sais, le loup de Sam est noir. Je pense que tu faisais un cauchemar sur la fois où tu t'es perdue et qu'il t'a retrouvée. »

« Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as décidé de rester avec moi ? »

Il eut l'air pensif. « Oui, je suppose. Tu t'es calmée qu'une fois que je suis revenu me coucher. »

« Alors tu **partais** ? »

« Je me suis lever pour aller aux toilettes Mais j'allais probablement m'esquiver… » Admit-il avec franchise.

« Mais je me suis calmée quand tu es resté. » Répéta-t-elle.

Il se renfrogna en y réfléchissant. « Oui. »

« Tu étais là aussi, » Dit-elle subitement.

Il savait de quoi elle parlait ; cette nuit où elle s'était perdue en poursuivant Fuckward dans les bois. « Ouais, avec Jared et Sam. A ce moment-là, nous formions, à nous trois, la meute. Harry et Billy nous avaient appelés pour aider à te chercher. Ce que nous avons fait. » Il haussa les épaules.

« Mais tu m'as vue ? » Insista-t-elle.

Il essaya de se souvenir. « Pas vraiment… Je ne t'ai jamais regardé dans les yeux. Sam t'a retrouvé la tête dans une flaque. Il pensait que tu essayais de te noyer et ou que tu étais en hypothermie ou autre chose dans ce genre. Il t'a portée. J'ai vu ces images dans sa mémoire, pendant des mois, après ça. Ensuite, il t'a passée à Charlie, qui t'a emmenée à l'intérieur et posée sur le canapé sous une pile de couverture, jusqu'à ce que le docteur arrive. »

« Dr Gérandy. » Se remémora-t-elle. « Je vous ai vu. Vous étiez avec Sam. Je m'en souviens. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Izzy ? Est-ce que c'est au sujet de l'imprégnation ? »

Elle tortilla ses mains. « Je ne sais pas…Je réfléchis, C'est tout… »

« Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber cette connerie, » Plaisanta-t-il. Mais il avait l'air préoccupé. « Tu penses que j'ai un effet sur toi, en quelque sorte ? »

« Ben, c'est vrai… » Fit-elle remarquer. « Et pas juste pour les choses évidentes, comme le sexe… Je ne fais plus de cauchemars. Particulièrement quand je dors avec toi. »

« Ca peut simplement venir de toi ; guérissant toute seule. Tu sais… Le temps. » Il se tut un instant. « Ca fait un bout de temps maintenant. On est le 1er avril aujourd'hui, et Sam t'as trouvée en septembre. »

« Le seize… » Comme si elle pouvait oublier cette date.

« C'est juste le temps… Ma belle. » La consola-t-il. « … Ne te stresse pas avec ça ; tu vas recommencer à parler en dormant. »

Il avait peut-être raison. Peu importe. Elle devait se sortir de cette trouille de l'imprégnation ou elle referait des cauchemars. « Peut-être que tu dors et que tu ne m'entends pas parler… » Suggéra-t-elle malicieusement.

« Peut-être que je suis épuisé. » Rétorqua-t-il.

Elle rit et se leva pour reprendre du café. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils en la regardant traverser la cuisine.

* * *

><p>Dans le chap suiant, nous retrouvons Leah et ensuite, vous aurez enfin le chap qui concerne la fista chez Sam.<p>

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz

Em.


	40. Chapter 40

**Bonjour!**

**Dire que je vous avais dit que j'avais des chapitres d'avance... Le pire, c'es que je les ai.**

**Malheureusement, les microbes se sont invités chez moi, et comme il s'y trouvaient bien, ils ont décidé de prolonger leur séjour. Ma fille a été malade pendant plus de deux semaines non-stop et ensuite c'est mon mari (3ème enfant dans ces cas-là) qui a pris le relai. Autant dire que je n'ai pas vraiment dormi pendant tout ce temps. **

**Du coup, voilà un petit nouveau, entre filles!**

**Un gros merci à ma beta, à qui j'ai envoyé 2 fois les mêmes chapitres (manque de sommeil, je vous dis!)**

_La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor_

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies<strong>

Chapitre 40 : Le gâteau au chocolat

« Ok, Leah. Gâteau au chocolat. » Annonça-t-elle.

Leah avait l'air sceptique.

« C'est facile. Franchement, » Continua Bella. « Tu n'as même pas besoin de faire la mousse. »

« La mousse ? » Demanda Leah, amusée.

« C'est quand tu bats le beurre et le sucre ensemble jusqu'à obtenir la bonne couleur… Tu vois. » Elle fit inutilement un geste de la main à Leah, qui, clairement, ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Bella fit le tour de la cuisine. « Une balance… Est-ce qu'il a une balance ? »

Silencieusement, Leah pointa du doigt un placard.

« Ah. Et une casserole ? »

Leah lui montra encore.

« Ok. »Dit Bella. « Alors, tu pèses la margarine, la cacao et l'eau et ensuite ça va fondre sur le feu. » Elle le fit faire à Leah.

« Puis tu le verses sur les ingrédients secs, tu ajoutes les œufs, le lait et la vanille ; tu mélanges le tout et le fait cuire. Oh, le four… » Elle se dépêcha de le faire préchauffer.

Leah se mit au travail.

Elle jetait, de temps en temps, des coups d'œil vers Bella.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Bella à la manière de Paul. Parfois, il vaut mieux juste demander.

« Tu as reniflé ses draps ? »

Bella cligna des yeux. Seth. Il avait sûrement partagé ce souvenir avec la meute. Accidentellement ou pas ; c'était fait. Elle rougit. « Je… » Elle n'avait rien d'autre à dire que la vérité.

Elle regarda sérieusement Leah. « J'ai eu, en quelque sorte…Besoin de… J'avais besoin d'une dose… De l'odeur de Paul… » Ouh, ça sonnait vraiment faux ; elle avait l'air d'une toxico.

« Humm-mm »

« Il sent bon… » S'empressa-t-elle de dire, n'aidant vraiment pas.

« Juste pour toi. » Dit Leah, sarcastiquement.

« Oh s'te plaît… » Bella leva les yeux au ciel. «C'est évident qu'il sent bon pour beaucoup de femmes… Étant donné son… » Elle agita la main. « … Passé.»Termina-t-elle, maladroitement.

Leah grogna.

Bella se dit qu'un changement de sujet serait bien. « Et toi ? »

« Moi ? »

« Ouais. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui sent bon ? »

Leah éclata de rire.

Bella la poussa avec son épaule. « Allez… Tu peux me dire… Je ne peux même pas raconter tes secrets à la meute et je promets de ne rien dire à Paul… »

« Pas moyen, Swan. » Leah semblait presque mal à l'aise.

« Aha…Alors, il y a quelqu'un. » Chantonna Bella. Mais elle laissa tomber ; elle avait réussi à changer de sujet.

Leah découvrit que ce qu'il y avait de meilleur dans la préparation des gâteaux, c'était de lécher le fouet et le plat. Leurs efforts conjoints étaient au four et elle s'assirent pour boire un café.

« Comment va Jake ? » Demanda Bella.

« Tu ne lui as toujours pas parlé ? »

« Oh, ce n'est pas **moi**…Je l'ai appelé, j'ai laissé des messages, j'ai envoyé des texto et il n'a pas… » Elle haussa les épaules. « Je comprends qu'il n'aime pas Paul et qu'il pense qu'il n'est pas bien pour moi, ou quoique ce soit… Mais il pourrait **me **parler… Il n'a pas à parler à Paul s'il n'en a pas envie. »

« Ben, il lui parle… Tu sais, avec la meute, et tout… » Essaya d'expliquer Leah. « Et Paul est plutôt doué pour cacher ce qu'il a dans la tête, mais des fois, ça dérape… » Leah avait l'air embarrassé pour Bella.

« Oh. » Elle rougit en pensant à certaines choses qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. « Ok.» Puis elle pensa à quelque chose. « Jake n'est plus… Tu sais ? Je veux dire, il n'a pas de copine ? »

Leah ricana. « Puceau ? » Supposa-t-elle.

Bella hocha simplement la tête. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si ça la regardait, mais dans un sens, oui.

« Si, je crois que oui… Je crois qu'il t'attendait. » Dit calmement Leah.

« Oh non… Mais je n'ai jamais… » Bella ne savait pas comment décrire ses sentiments pour Jake. « J'aime Jake, mais pas comme _ça !_ »

« Nous le **savons**… » Au ton de Leah, on aurait dit que cette histoire de non-romance entre Bella et Jake, avait souvent été jouée dans la tête de la meute. « Nous savons que tu ne l'as jamais réellement encouragé…Il ne voit simplement pas ça comme ça. Il est plutôt jeune. » Le défendit Leah.

« Lui et Paul ont le même âge. » Dit Bella.

« Ouais…Mais en terme d'expériences, il y a un fossé… » Leah sembla à nouveau songeuse. « Pourtant, aucun des deux n'a eu une vie facile. »

Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques minutes.

« En parlant de ça… Paul n'a pas perdu son sang froid depuis ce jour où il t'a crié dessus et qu'il a muté devant toi… Tu le savais ? »

« Non. Non je ne savais pas. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que ça lui arrivait souvent, avant ? Je me souviens que Seth a dit qu'il perdait toujours ses vêtements.»

« Quand tu l'as mordu… Embry l'a accusé de se faire un mec… Et il n'a pas réagit. L'ancien Paul aurait tabassé Embry pour avoir simplement suggéré ça. Tu as une certaine influence sur lui, tu sais. »

« Nous en avons l'un sur l'autre. » Admit-elle. « Je commence juste à assembler les pièces. » Mais elle refusa d'en dire plus à ce sujet.

Bella essaya, une nouvelle fois, de changer de sujet. « Est-ce que tu viens à la fête ?» Elle espérait qu'il y ait quelqu'un qu'elle connaisse, à part Paul.

« Non. Seth sera là par contre. »

« Et si… Je ne sais pas… Et si tu perdais l'occasion de rencontrer… Ton homme ? S'il était à cette soirée et que tu loupais ton imprégnation ? » Elle ne savait pas d'où lui était venu le courage de demander une telle chose. Mais quelque part, elle avait l'impression que la moitié des problèmes de Leah venaient du fait que les gens ne parlaient pas en sa présence.

« Et alors ? Si ça doit vraiment arriver… Il me trouvera. Non ? » Elle fit une pause.

« En plus, je ne crois pas que je vais m'imprégner. Si tout ça n'est fait que pour engendrer de meilleurs loups… Je ne servirai à rien. » Elle semblait blessée.

« Je suis désolée, Leah. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » Elle tendit la main et la posa doucement sur le bras de Leah. Leah se tendit. « Quelques fois, ça aide de parler… » Suggéra-t-elle. « Comme une bonne incision… Tu vois. »

Leah la regarda avec respect. « Tu as des couilles Swan. Je te reconnais ça. » Elle soupira. « Peut-être que tu as raison… » Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

Bella retenait son souffle.

« Depuis que je mute… Je n'ai plus de règles… Je savais que je ne pourrais pas tomber enceinte. Ça ne suffisait pas de muter et tout ce qu'il faut gérer avec… Je dois aussi être ménopausée. »

Bella passa en revue, dans sa tête, les effets secondaires de la ménopause. Elle se souvenait de sa grand-mère qui se plaignait d'être irritable ; sautes d'humeurs et bouffées de chaleur. Jésus. Imaginez avoir des bouffées de chaleur quand vous avez déjà une température corporel à 42°C. Pas étonnant que Leah soit toujours de mauvaise humeur. Ça ne pouvait pas être quelque chose facile à gérer.

Leah poursuivit. Elle grattait la surface de la table de Paul avec son ongle. « Alors je pense que je suis… Stérile…Je ne vois comment ça pourrait coller avec les plans du Dieu des loups, et je ne peux pas vraiment aller voir un gynéco sans expliquer touts les autres trucs que je n'ai pas le droit de dire. Ça craint. »

« C'est sûr. Et le médecin d'ici ou ta mère ? Elle a apprit la médecine ? »

« C'est un peu trop spécialisée. »

« As-tu déjà cherché sur internet ? J'ai un ordinateur… Il est un peu vieux… »

« Des recherches sur quoi ? »

« Sur la reproduction des loups. Si les loups sont les ancêtres des chiens, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose de similaire. Je suis sûre que Paul en a parlé une fois. Je ne crois pas que les chiennes aient des règles, ou peut-être que c'est parce que la plupart sont stérilisées. » Puis dans un élan, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais correctement expliquer, sa bouche devint incontrôlable et elle dit, « Tu pourrais peut-être te transformer et je pourrais t'emmener chez un vétérinaire ? »

Il y eut un gros silence.

« Ohmondieu Leah… Je suis désolée… Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça… »

Leah avait la tête baissé et ses épaules tremblaient. Bella était terrifiée d'avoir fait pleurer Leah Clearwater, puis elle réalisa que Leah essayait de s'empêcher de rire. Bella grogna puis elles éclatèrent de rire.

Elles hurlaient de rire et essuyaient leurs joues mouillées de larmes, quand Seth entra par la porte arrière. Il les regarda et secoua la tête.

« Je ne veux pas savoir, » Dit-il. « Mais je peux sentir le gâteau au chocolat… »

« Les gâteaux… » Bella se précipita pour aller les vérifier. Ils étaient prêts et avaient bien gonflé. « Regarde ce qu'a fait Leah. »

« Cool, est-ce qu'on a la recette ? » Demanda Seth.

Leah regarda à nouveau Bella et secoua la tête. « Des couilles… » Répéta-t-elle. « Peut-être que c'est que tu as de lui ? » Demanda-t-elle, de façon rhétorique.

« Et beaucoup de sexe. » Ajouta Bella, puis elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, elle était consternée d'avoir dit ça. « Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi aujourd'hui ? »

Seth rit. « Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu as dit d'autre ? »

« Elle a proposé que j'aille voir un véto, ou que je regarde la reproduction des loups sur internet. » Dit Leah.

Il n'y avait clairement pas de secret entre ces deux là, pensa Bella.

« C'est une super idée ! » S'exclama Seth.

« Quoi ? Le véto ? »

« Non, internet. Il y a un ordinateur au centre tribal. Nous pourrions y aller maintenant. Viens… » Seth dansait autour de Leah, comme le chiot qu'il était. « Oh, allez… Leah… » Couina-t-il.

« Les gâteaux… » Râla-t-elle.

« Trop chaud pour le moment… Nous reviendrons. Une demi-heure ? C'est bon Bella ? »

« Bien sûr. » Dit-elle. « J'ai quelques devoirs à faire. »

« Et ensuite, nous ferons de la chimie. » Lui rappela Leah.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Est-ce qu'on est obligée ? Je déteste la chimie organique. »

« Assure-toi que la cafetière soit pleine. » Dit Leah.

« Pas de problème. Et Paul devrait être rentré de sa patrouille d'ici là. »

Seth entraîna Leah dehors. Peut-être était-il content de l'aider, lui aussi ; c'était sa sœur, et il était visiblement inquiet pour elle.

Bella trouva ses livres de cours et les étala sur la table de la cuisine. Elle fit la grimace à sa tasse de café. Peut-être que sa diarrhée verbale venait de sa consommation excessive de café. « C'est de ta faute. » Dit-elle à sa tasse.

Évidemment, Paul entra à ce moment précis. « Chérie, tu parles à ta tasse de café. »

Elle le va les yeux au ciel. « Oui. J'ai quelques soucis aujourd'hui, je parle avant de réfléchir. »

« Ha bon ? »

« J'ai dit à Leah qu'elle devrait se transformer pour que je l'emmène chez le vétérinaire. »

Paul cligna des yeux. Il examina le corps de Bella. « Je ne vois ni morsure, ni griffures. » Dit-il sur un ton plat.

« Non. Heureusement pour moi, elle a ri. »

« Ri ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pleure. »

« Un Dieu existe, » Dit Paul.

« Elle revient pour manger un bout de gâteau et pour m'aider avec la chimie. »

« Elle a ri ? » Vérifia-t-il encore.

« Au final, oui. Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que je l'avais fait pleurer. »

Paul la tira de sa chaise et la prit dans ses bras. « Femme, tu es unique. » Lui dit-il.

* * *

><p>Voilà un petit moment sympa entre Bella et Leah, ça change et ça détend.<p>

Le prochain, c'est la fête chez Sam, ça y est, il arrive.

Bizzzzzzzzz

Em.


	41. Chapter 41

**Bonjour!**

**Je suis vraiment désolée de vous faire attendre aussi longtemps, surtout que je sais que vous aviez hâte de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer dans ce chapitre.**

**Je suis franchement débordée en ce moment, et par dessus ça, je dois subir les caprices de mon ordi, je crois que le disuqe dur est fatigué. Quand il n'a pas voulu démarré il y 2 jours, je me suis dis que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de mettre mes trads sur clé USB, ouf.**

**Alors meme si je ne réponds pas aux reviews, ça n'empêche pas de vous dire merci du fond du coeur.**

**Je n'en reviens toujours pas de l'attachement à ce couple improbable mais tellement vrai.**

**Comme d'habitude, je fais un gros bisou à ma beta, Tracie, qui est, elle aussi, bien occupée.**

**Bonne lecture!**

_La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor_

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies<strong>

Chapitre 41 : Soirée avec la meute chez Sam 

Paul avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne chez Sam et Emily samedi soir, pour la fête. Elle était un peu nerveuse après la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec lui, puis Leah, au sujet de l'imprégnation. Il voulait qu'elle soit là, et elle comprit que c'était important ; très important pour lui qu'elle soit présente. Elle essaya de le persuader de rester à la maison, mais il semblait essayer de se prouver quelque chose à lui-même, alors ils y allèrent ensemble.

Ce n'était pas une fête avec seulement la meute ; de nombreux amis d'Emily de la réserve Makah seraient là aussi, elle n'aurait donc pas l'air d'une intruse. Elle n'était pas une imprégnée et personne ne savait vraiment quoi faire avec elle, dans le cadre du fonctionnement de la meute. Elle se disait que cela expliquait pourquoi elle n'avait jamais été invitée avant.

Elle n'avait pas à faire face à Jake. La théorie du médecin, selon laquelle la meute pouvait se guérir entre elle, semblait fonctionner. Un loup blessé guérissait plus rapidement si un autre loup restait avec lui. Jared avait été blessé jeudi soir et n'était pas encore complètement rétabli. Jake avait proposé de rester avec lui. Elle le suspecter de vouloir l'éviter. Pas elle, en particulier, mais elle et Paul ensemble.

Elle parla avec Seth un moment et sirota un soda. Leur recherche internet avait permit à Leah de voir les choses différemment, et en fait, elle allait poser des questions à un vétérinaire, spécialiste des loups, pour "une amie". Ils pensaient qu'elle était peut-être encore trop jeune ; dans sa vie de louve.

Sam s'occupait du barbecue et faisait des douzaines de hot-dog. Toute la meute avait mangé à l'avance, de cette façon, leur appétit ne se ferait pas trop remarquer par ceux qui n'étaient pas Quileutes, mais Quil restait toujours près du barbecue, essayant de piquer les saucisses qui étaient trop près du bord. Bella pensa qu'il ressemblait à un chien qui attendait que la nourriture tombe par terre. Il avait muté juste après que Paul et elle se soient mis ensemble.

Emily serra quelqu'un dans ses bras puis la traîna vers Sam, visiblement, pour la lui présenter.

« Sam, voici ma cousine, Claire ; Claire, mon fiancé, Sam. » Les présenta-t-elle. Sam lui serra la main, mais une saucisse roula quand il ne regardait pas.

Quil bondit. Il réapparut triomphant. « Attrapée avant qu'elle tombe par terre. » Claironna-t-il. Mais ensuite, il vit Claire et se figea. Il avait une expression des plus étranges sur le visage. Il avait presque l'air d'avoir arrêter de respirer.

Bella frappa Seth sur le bras. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Quil ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Il ne mange pas la saucisse qu'il vient d'attraper. »

Seth regarda. « Oh putain… Pas encore un autre. »

« Quoi ? Un autre quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que c'est un truc de loup ? » Finit-elle en murmurant.

« Ouais. » Seth n'avait pas l'air très content. « Ca en fait trois. »

« Oh… » Elle crut comprendre ; il avait dû s'imprégner. Les trois seraient Sam, Jared et maintenant, Quil. Personne d'autre ne s'était imprégné, et Paul lui avait dit qu'ils ne savaient pas si cela deviendrait quelque chose de banal.

Quil fut présenté à Claire par Sam et Emily. Sam semblait moitié content, moitié inquiet. Je suppose qu'avoir Quil dans sa famille ne faisait pas partie du haut de sa liste de priorités.

Paul traversa le jardin et le regarda aussi. Il trébucha un peu avant de continuer vers Bella. Quand il fut près d'elle, il la serra fort dans ses bras et renifla ses cheveux. Elle le serra elle aussi.

Il était nerveux et agité avant la fête, et maintenant, elle comprenait un peu pourquoi. La meute voyait les femmes de la réserve tout le temps, donc s'ils ne s'étaient imprégnés d'aucune d'elle, il était probable que ça n'arrive jamais. Leah avait décidé qu'elle ne s'imprégnerait jamais et maintenant, elle s'en fichait. Bella se dit que ça signifiait qu'ils pouvaient se détendre et ne plus s'inquiéter de ça. Mais une fête comme celle-ci, avec un tas d'étrangères, dont une bonne partie était indiennes, signifiait que le loup pouvait choisir une compagne. **Pas étonnant** qu'il ait été si nerveux.

« Tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il lui fit un demi sourire. « Ouais. »

« Seth n'est pas vraiment content de voir ça, lui non plus. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Non. » Il prit le visage de Bella entre ses deux mains, la regardant intensément dans les yeux.

Elle pensait savoir ce qu'il faisait .« Si ça ne s'est pas passé avant, ça n'arrivera pas maintenant. » Lui dit-elle.

« Je sais. » Souffla-t-il mais il ne semblait pas content.

« Comment se sent Gris à propos de ça. »

« Gris ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Tu sais… Ton loup. » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Mignon, » Il lui fit un petit sourire. Puis il fronça les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait. « Il n'est pas content ; nerveux…Agité… Il veut… » Il s'arrêta. « Il te veut… Il a besoin d'être sur toi… »

« Maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Compris, » Intervint Seth. Ils avaient complètement oublié qu'il était là. « Je vous

couvrirai. » Proposa-t-il. « Où allez-vous ? »

« La deuxième salle de bain. » Dit Paul, catégorique. Il l'entraînait déjà plus loin. « Merci, Seth. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Pas de problème… Je hais cette putain d'imprégnation. » Marmonna-t-il. « Hé, ça fait de moi Sable******. »Leur dit-il, au loin.

Bella rit presque du fait qu'elle n'ait pas eut son mot à dire dans tout ça. Paul la poussa dans la salle de bain, puis ferma et verrouilla la porte derrière eux. Elle allait l'engueuler, quand elle vit son visage. Il était vraiment perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé apparaître, mise à part de petit accroc dans sa foulée. Mais il était toujours honnête avec elle. Il était aussi agité que son loup, si ce n'était plus.

« Chhh, » Le réconforta-t-elle. « Je suis là… Je suis là et je suis tout à toi. »

Il l'embrassa, c'était désespéré et demandeur. « Izzy… » Implora-t-il.

Elle commença à relever sa jupe. Les mains de Paul étaient déjà dessous, tirant sur sa culotte.

« Chhh… Tu vas l'arracher…Donne-moi une seconde… »

Elle enleva elle-même son dessous, le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, dégagea ses pieds et le plaça sur le meuble derrière elle. Il l'a retourna ; son loup aimait toujours la prendre par derrière. Soudain, elle réalisa qu'ils étaient face au miroir. Elle pouvait voir le visage de Paul au-dessus de son épaule, et à quel point il était désespéré. Il baissa les yeux une seconde pendant qu'il s'affairait avec son jean, puis quand il les releva, il vit qu'elle le regardait.

Il avait l'air un peu gêné. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda dans le miroir sans ciller. « Toi. » Dit-elle simplement.

Il soupira ; il semblait presque soulagé. « Oh Izzy, » Souffla-t-il. « Je suis désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas. » Lui dit-elle. « Sois sûr de moi. »

Il lui sourit. C'était ce sourire qu'elle ne voyait pas assez souvent.

Sa précipitation avait un peu faiblit, maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle ne dirait pas non. Comme si elle le pouvait. La main de Paul passa devant et il la posa sur le sexe de Bella. Il la tira contre lui. Elle pouvait le sentir contre ses fesses nues. Elle tenait sa jupe pour qu'il ne soit pas gêné. Il pressa son visage derrière l'oreille de Bella, ce petit endroit que lui et Gris aimaient particulièrement.

« Nous le sommes. » Lui murmura-t-il. Autant qu'il le pouvaient sans l'avoir marquée, pensa-t-elle ; mais elle ne dit rien.

Il regarda le visage de Bella dans le miroir. « Je veux te voir te regarder jouir. Ne ferme pas les yeux. Si tu le fais, je te punirai. » Souffla-t-il.

Elle sentit son cœur tressauter avec excitation. Il ferma les yeux et huma. L'odeur de Bella avait dû changer. Il la caressa avec sa main. Puis il la descendit et entra en elle ; il glissa un doigt et elle remua un peu, puis ferma les yeux. Il la pinça sur la cuisse.

« Ouille ! »

Il fronça les sourcils face au miroir. « J'étais sérieux ! »

Elle était bouche bée. Il était vraiment sérieux. Il haussa les sourcils. Elle essaya de se tourner pour le regarder, en vrai, mais il tenait son menton. « Non, » Dit-il.

Il fit un autre mouvement avec ses doigts et son souffle se fit court. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe pour s'excuser. Elle regardait devant elle. Il la caressa encore un peu, puis se tint prêt. Il se plaça à son entrée puis s'avança un peu.

Elle pouvait voir ses yeux baisser, se regardant clairement entrer en elle, et cela excita Bella encore plus. Elle s'agrippa au meuble. Il marmonna quelque chose puis la souleva au niveau de la cuisse. Elle posa son pied sur le siège des toilettes. Il manifesta son contentement. Elle se sentait un peu en déséquilibre, mais elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait jamais tomber.

Il croisa les yeux de Bella dans la glace et lui sourit encore. Il fit quelques rapides poussées en elle, elle était assez mouillée maintenant. Mais il grimaça à nouveau, visiblement irrité par sa taille. Elle ferma les yeux et il pinça encore.

« Ok, c'est bon. » Râla-t-elle.

Il se retira d'elle mais elle grogna.

« Gourmande, » Murmura-t-il à son oreille. « La différence de taille est trop grande, et nous n'avons pas assez de place. J'ai besoin que tu sois sur quelque chose. » Il plaça sa cuisse sous la jambe relevée de Bella, et elle se sentit tout de suite plus stable. Il mit à nouveau sa main entre ses jambes.

« Regarde ! »Ordonna-t-il. Il plongea deux doigts entiers en elle. Elle s'appuya un peu contre lui et regarda. « Je vais te baiser dans une minute, » Lui dit-il. « Après que tu aies joui sur ma main. » Dit-il, d'une voix grave et basse. Elle frissonna.

Elle se mit à haleter ; son visage était rougi et ses yeux voilés. Il maintint le rythme de ses va-et-vient avec ses doigts, puis frotta son pouce sur son clitoris. Elle gémit.

« Chut, Izzy. »

Elle pouvait sentir son sexe dur et un peu gluant, frotter dans son dos. Elle essayait de rester silencieuse. Il se décala un peu derrière elle, de manière à être un peu plus près, sur son côté. Il pouvait l'embrasser plus facilement maintenant. Il continuait ses mouvements et la regardait intensément.

« Paul… » Gémit-elle. Elle savait qu'elle allait craquer. Son corps entier se tendit, comme si elle essayait de faire plusieurs choses en même temps, puis elle prit plein de petites inspirations rapides. Il pouvait dire qu'elle était au bord de l'orgasme. Elle se vit faire tout ça dans le miroir, puis elle ne put plus garder les yeux ouverts. Elle les ferma puis elle ouvrit la bouche pour gémir, mais il camoufla le bruit qu'elle allait faire avec un baiser. Elle frémit sur ses doigts.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait fini, il la tourna face à lui. Elle sauta un peu et il la souleva au même moment. Il plongea en elle comme un missile à tête chercheuse. Il la poussa contre le mur carrelé, derrière la porte. Il engagea un rythme infernal.

« Mienne, » Murmura-t-il ans son cou.

« Oui. » Confirma-t-elle. Elle se contracta puissamment autour de lui, il grogna et explosa en elle. Ils furent essoufflés pendant une minute. Soudain, il releva la tête.

« Nous devrions nous nettoyer. » Dit-il.

Elle utilisa les toilettes pendant qu'il lavait ses mains. Il tint sa culotte pour qu'elle l'enfile. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux pendant qu'il était baissé et il rit. Elle baissa sa jupe et la défroissa sur ses fesses.

« Je suis présentable ? » Demanda-t-elle en faisant un tour sur elle-même.

« Toujours. » Lui dit-il.

Il ouvrit la porte. Il prit sa main quand ils sortirent, maintenant son corps un peu derrière lui. Elle pouvait voir Seth barrer la route du couloir et Sam de l'autre côté de lui. Leur timing était parfait.

Sam renifla et grogna. « Non de dieu, Paul. »

« Nous n'avons pas utilisé ton lit Sam, que veux-tu de plus ? » Rétorqua-t-il.

Sam eut l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais il se tourna et partit, énervé.

Paul tapa l'épaule de Seth avec son poing. « Merci mon pote. »

Bella était impressionnée que Seth les ait protégé ; et contre Sam. « Est-ce que tu as une copine Seth ? »

« Non. Mais c'est juste que je déteste tout ce concept d'imprégnation. Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez à gérer… Enfin, et si c'était un bébé. Bah. » Il frissonna exagérément.

« Non merci. »

« Ouais. » Renchérit Paul. « Et regarde ce que ça a fait à Leah. »

« Cassée pour la vie. » Dit Seth.

« Tu as entendu Sam approcher. » Réalisa-t-elle.

« Ouèp. » Paul haussa les épaules.

« Merci Seth. » Elle lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue. Elle était assez embarrassée que Seth ait fait le garde pour eux, et qu'il ait probablement tout entendu, mais que Sam les surprenne, ça aurait été pire.

« Vous êtes des gens biens. » Dit Seth. Il regardait toujours Sam, qui était de l'autre côté du salon. « Sam est heureux, il ne se rend simplement pas compte que des personnes n'aiment pas son idée du "bonheur". »

Puis il se secoua. « Hé, est-ce que vous allez à la fête foraine. Ils sont arrivés cette après-midi, donc ils devraient être prêts demain matin. Je n'y suis pas allé depuis des années. Ça devrait être sympa. »

« On te retrouvera là-bas. Amène Leah. » Dit Bella.

Paul haussa un sourcil.

« Oh allez… Tu n'as pas envie de faire de la grande roue avec moi ? » Le taquina-t-elle. « Ou tu pourrais me gagner une de ces horribles peluches en montrant ta force et ton talent. »

Seth ricana.

* * *

><p>C'est bon, on peut souffler, pousser un gros <strong>OUF.<strong>

Il n'y avait pas de femelle pour Paul et son loup à cette fête.

Seth est adorable, je l'adore!

**** Sable : j'ai demandé des précisions à l'auteur. C'est une éférence à la couleur des loups. Bella appelle le loup de Paul Gris, Seth s'est surnommé Sable (sûrement de façon un peu ironique), en rapport à sa couleur.**

A bientôt

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Em


	42. Chapter 42

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Allez je vous mets la suite sans faire plus de bla bla.**

**C'est un de mes chapitres préférés.**

**Pour info, je déménage le WE prochain et je sais déjà que je dois changer de fournisseur internet, du coup, je ne sais pas vraiment quand je pourrai venir à nouveau poster.**

**Merci à toutes et bonne lecture**

_La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 42 : A la fête foraine<p>

Paul et Bella firent un tour de manège. Ça s'appelait Le Gravitron, ou un truc dans ce genre. C'est un cercle dans lequel on tient debout, puis il tourne rapidement, monte et descends jusqu'à qu'il soit impossible de lever la main. Paul la tint devant lui, et quand la gravité les fit basculer, le corps entier de Bella se retrouva plaquer contre lui. Il grogna dans son oreille. Elle put sentir son érection quand la cage circulaire arrêta de bouger.

Il réussit à marcher. Elle allait le taquiner, mais ensuite, elle eut une idée.

« Tu veux que je m'occupe de ça pour toi ? » Lui murmura-t-elle. Elle se sentait audacieuse et sexy.

Il haussa un sourcil et la regarda. « Tu ferais ça pour moi ? »

« Je me suis entraînée…Et ce serait du gâchis de laisser ça. »

Ils se faufilèrent et trouvèrent une ruelle sombre entre les tentes et les attractions. Elle glissa sa main dans son jean. Il n'avait rien dessous, comme d'habitude. Elle pouvait sentir à quel point il était dur. Elle aimait la sensation de sa queue ferme et chaude dans sa main.

C'est ce qui lui avait apporté de la joie ; c'est ce qui l'avait rendue sûre d'elle. Ça, et l'homme qui y était attaché. Alors oui, elle voulait s'occuper de lui. Elle était entre ses jambes. Il fit glisser ses pieds, assez loin devant, pour qu'ils soient à la même hauteur.

Elle l'embrassa passionnément. Elle essaya de défaire les boutons de son jean de la même manière que lui, mais n'y arriva pas.

« Tu as besoin de plus de pratique pour ça. » Ricana-t-il.

« C'est _ta_ spécialité. » Dit-elle malicieusement.

Il regarda d'abord autour de lui, puis ouvrit son jean avec un petit sourire. « Voilà chérie. » Ronronna-t-il.

Elle le prit dans ses mains. « Mmmm. » Ronronna-t-elle à son tour.

Elle le caressa vigoureusement et il l'embrassa avec un besoin désespéré.

« Tu vas en mettre de partout, » Dit-elle.

« Peut-être que tu pourrais nettoyer pour moi ? »

« Je pourrais. » Elle passa sa main sur le haut de son sexe puis de haut en bas. « Dis-moi quand. » Lui murmura-t-elle en le pompant fermement.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Elle ne cessait ses caresses, se servant du pré-sperme pour le lubrifier, puis, quand il fut sur le point de finir, il poussa la tête de Bella vers le bas. Elle glissa ses lèvres autour de la pointe gonflée et prit juste le bout dans la bouche. Elle s'habituait au goût qu'il avait. Il appuya sa tête contre un pilier, derrière lui, et ferma les yeux une minute. Elle le pompait toujours et le pris au fond de sa gorge quand elle le sentit grossir dans ses mains. Elle sentit le corps de Paul se tendre sous ses caresses.

Jake et Embry étaient dans la rue où se trouvait la fête et regardait vers la ruelle. Pour une fois, Quil n'était pas avec eux ; Claire avait toute son attention, maintenant. Jake, lui non plus, n'était pas content qu'il se soit imprégné. Kim et elle, et donc Quil, étaient avec Jared aujourd'hui.

Bella fit glisser sa bouche, balançant sa tête de haut en bas, le long de son manche durci. Quand il jouit dans sa bouche, elle récupéra tout et avala. Aucun désordre et pas d'étouffement. Elle était fière d'elle pour ça. Elle se releva, essuya le coin de sa bouche du dos de la main. Paul regardait au bout de la ruelle. Il mit un bras autour des épaules de Bella. Elle essaya de le ranger dans son jean.

« Jésus, est-ce que c'est Bella ? » Demanda Embry.

Elle regarda dans cette direction, elle aussi. Elle pouvait voir quelques silhouettes approcher, mais elle ne voyait pas qui s'était. Ils avaient quitté la partie éclairée de la ruelle et s'avançaient vers Bella et Paul, dans l'obscurité.

Paul les avait vus, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il ait pu faire. Il n'aurait pas pu arrêter Bella au moment où ils avaient vu Paul, et pire, ils avaient aussi vu Bella. Et ce qu'elle faisait. Et pas moyen qu'il puisse la stopper à cet instant.

Jake avait l'air furieux. « Oh, ça suffit ! » Jura-t-il en s'approchant d'eux.

Paul poussa Bella derrière lui. Elle était confuse. Il gronda, c'était grave et profond et elle regarda à nouveau. « Qui s'est ? » Lui siffla-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Elle pensait qu'ils allaient se faire agresser.

« Jake ? » Appela-t-elle quand il vint plus près. Il faisait toujours sombre et elle pensa le reconnaître.

« Arrête ça ! » Hurla Jake. « Ca suffit ! Bella, éloigne-toi de lui. » Il avait l'air de vouloir essayer de la tirer de derrière Paul.

Oh, c'était mauvais. Si Jake et Paul se battaient dans un lieu public, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir cacher ce qu'ils étaient.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, Jake ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, grossièrement .« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

Il semblait stupéfait, Paul n'avait rien dit, à part le grognement de départ. Mais tout son langage corporel indiquait qu'il était prêt à se battre.

Bella sentait la colère monter. Paul l'avait mise derrière lui et il la protégerait. Jake se comportait comme un con, mais elle n'avait pas besoin qu'ils se battent pour elle.

« Paul, je vais bien. Il ne va pas me faire de mal. » Le rassura-t-elle. « Laisse-moi passer, je vais m'en occuper. » Elle se plaça devant Paul ; entre lui et Jake. Elle devait gérer ça, maintenant.

Jake tendit la main vers elle comme pour l'attraper. S'il la touchait, Paul allait lui arracher la gorge. Elle claqua sa main.

« Jésus Jake, vas-tu te trouver une copine ? » Lui dit-elle sèchement. Elle se détestait pour avoir dit ça, mais Jake recula d'un pas et n'essaya pas de la toucher.

Paul n'essaya pas de la retenir une fois qu'elle le lui avait demandé. Il recula même. Elle souffla presque de soulagement quand la situation sembla un peu s'apaiser.

Sam, Leah et Seth arrivèrent de différentes directions.

Paul leva les yeux au ciel.

« On peut vous entendre à un kilomètre d'ici. » Leur siffla Sam.

Bella parla, « Oh ferme-la Sam. Personne de normal ne peut nous entendre par-dessus les bruits de la fête. Et apparemment, Jake veut faire ça maintenant. »

Sam était bouche bée. Leah avait l'air d'essayer de ne pas rire.

Paul remit son jean calmement. Tous avaient remarqué qu'il était ouvert, avec différentes réactions, allant de l'amusement à la colère. Puis il s'appuya contre le poteau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle avait dit qu'elle s'en occuperait et il la laisserait faire.

« Faire quoi ? » Demanda Sam une fois qu'il se fut repris.

Bella souffla. « Jake a l'air de croire qu'il à le droit de me dire avec qui je peux coucher… » Commença-t-elle.

« Tu étais… » Interrompit Jake.

« Je lui faisais une fellation, Jake. Quelques filles font ça pour leur petit ami. » Elle était furieuse et ça empirait à chaque minute.

Paul sourit avec arrogance. Leah ricana.

« … Et tu le saurais si tu en avais une. » Claqua Bella.

Embry grimaça pour Jake. Jake avait l'air abasourdi ; comme si elle parlait une langue étrangère.

Bella était à cran. Elle avançait devant Jake et pointa son doigt sur sa poitrine. « Je ne (coup) comprends **pas** pourquoi tu penses que tu peux me dire ça. Tu n'es pas (coup) **mon** petit copain, tu n'es (coup) même pas un **ex**-petit copain, tu n'es pas mon père… Tu _étais_ juste mon ami. Mais, maintenant, tu n'es même plus **ça**. Je t'ai appelé, et laissé des messages, et tu n'as même pas pris la peine de me rappeler. Tu m'as évitée et tu penses encore être mon ami ? »

« Mais… » Jake essaya de parler mais elle était sur sa lancée. Elle était passée du doigt appuyé sur la poitrine de Jake, à ses bras qui s'agitaient autour d'elle. Paul la regardait avec détachement et amusement.

« Et qui t'a dit que tu pouvais me dire quoi faire, d'ailleurs ? » Elle reprit son souffle, mais continua avant que Jake ne puisse sortir un mot.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que font les bons amis, Jake ? Ils vous laissent faire des erreurs de choix de petits copains. Ils vous donnent de bons conseils, mais ils restent vos amis si vous ne suivez pas ces conseils, et ils ne vous disent pas des choses stupides comme "il n'était pas assez bien pour toi", même s'ils le pensent. C'est ce qu'ils font, et ensuite, ils vous laissent pleurer sur leurs épaules quand le mec vous laisse tomber. Je peux sortir avec qui je veux, je peux me faire qui je veux et je peux sucer qui je veux. »

« Il est trop vieux pour toi. »Tenta Jake.

« Sérieusement ? Je croyais qu'il avait ton âge. »

« Ecoute-toi parler. Regarde ce qu'il ta fait ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ? » Elle se tourna pour regarder Paul. Et elle sourit. Il la regardait.

« Tu ne le vois, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle de façon rhétorique. « Quand est-ce que je suis allée aux urgences pour la dernière fois ? L'hôpital a appelé Charlie. Ils ont cru que je m'étais tuée. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne m'ont pas vue. Je ne tombe plus. » Elle n'avait pas détourné ses yeux de Paul.

Puis elle les regarda tous. « Aucun de vous ne le voit. » Poursuivit-elle. « Il m'a choisie. Et son loup m'aime. Il râle si je me rabaisse. Il me dit que je suis intelligente, drôle et belle. Il ne voit même plus les autres femmes qui se pâment devant lui. Est-ce que vous savez ce que ça fait à mon ego ? Je m'habille mieux. J'ai plus d'assurance. Je ne laisse plus personne me dire ce que je dois faire… Comme Edward le faisait. Mon dieu, à quoi je pensais ? Comme TU essayes de le faire, Jake. »

Jake ne pouvait pas juste laisser tomber. « Tu n'es pas son imprégnée. » Cracha-t-il.

« Es-tu sûr ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Jake avait l'air éberlué.

Sam intervint, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ne l'as-tu pas vu avec moi ? Il me donne toujours les meilleurs morceaux de son assiette, il s'occupe de moi, il s'inquiète pour moi, il peut dire si j'ai perdu un kilo, il me renifle tout le temps et il couche avec moi dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Il ne peut presque pas s'empêcher de me toucher. Nous ne pouvons pas être séparés très longtemps. Quand il est blessé, ou inquiet, ou qu'il a peur… Il vient me voir. Quelle est la dernière fois où Emily l'a soigné, Sam ? Il vient me voir pour ça, maintenant. Quelle est la dernière fois où il a perdu son sang froid ? »

Elle tournait le dos à Paul et ne pouvait pas voir son visage ; il avait un air des plus étranges. C'était un mélange de fierté et de surprise.

Elle fit un pas en arrière et appuya son dos contre lui, elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder, elle savait exactement où il était. Il mit son bras autour de ses clavicules et la tira contre lui. Il embrassa le haut de sa tête et enfoui son nez dans ses cheveux.

« Jésus ! » Dit Embry quand il assembla toutes les pièces.

Jake semblait toujours mécontent. Sam et Leah paraissait pensifs. Seth souriait ; il l'avait vu il y a une semaine.

« Laisse-tomber, Jake. Je suis heureuse ! **Il** me rend heureuse. Et je crois… Non, je **sais**, que je les rends aussi heureux, lui et son loup. »

Elle tapota son bras qui était autour d'elle, de manière protectrice. « Je ne suis peut-être pas son imprégnée mais je suis sa compagne, » Annonça-t-elle. « Rentre chez toi, Jake, et trouve la tienne. »

Après ça, il n'y avait pas vraiment grand-chose que Jake pouvait dire. Elle resta contre Paul tandis que les autres les dévisageaient, puis ils s'en allèrent. Leah lui fit un clin d'œil.

Sam essaya de dire quelque chose puis se ravisa. Il partit en marmonnant qu'il devait en parler avec Emily.

Bella se mit à trembler un peu alors que tout le monde partait. Son courage s'était envolé et elle était à deux doigts de pleurer ; elle semblait toujours prête à pleurer après s'être mise en colère. Paul la retourna et la serra fort contre lui, cachant son visage contre sa poitrine. Elle renifla un peu. Il baissa sa tête vers l'oreille de Bella.

« Je suis tellement fière de toi. » Lui dit-il.

« Ramène-moi à la maison. » Le supplia-t-elle. « Ramène-moi et fais-moi l'amour, et ensuite… Je veux que tu me marques…Je veux que tu le fasses… Tu as fais tant de choses pour moi et je savais que… J'étais juste un peu nerveuse… Je te veux… Et je suis si heureuse que toi et Gris vouliez de moi… Et je suis désolée de bavasser comme une idiote… Je… » Elle ne pouvait plus parler ; elle était trop émue pour sortir ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire ; il comprenait.

Alors il l'embrassa.

Puis il la ramena à la maison.

* * *

><p>Je vous avais dit que c'était un de mes préférés, j'adore!<p>

Jake, dans les dents, mouha ha ha ha

A bientôt

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Em


	43. Chapter 43

**Bonjour!**

**Ca y est, je suis de retour, bien installée, ordinateur et internet prêts à fonctionner.**

**J'aurais adoré répondre à toutes vos reviews, le dernier chapitre ayant suscité beaucoup de réactions, mais le temps m'a, hélas, manqué.**

**Je vous livre cet avant-dernier chapitre, plein de belles émotions, je sais qu'il va vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**PS : un gros merci à Tracie pour ses relectures!**

_La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor_

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies <strong>

Chapitre 43 : Les choses qui doivent être dites

Paul la ramena chez lui.

Il ne dit pas un mot. Il la sortit de la camionnette et la porta dans la salle de bain.

Elle le regarda avec questionnement.

« Tu as l'odeur de la meute. Je ne veux pas les sentir sur toi. » C'était un aveu bourru, qui avait l'air de lui avoir été arraché.

« Ok, je comprends. Tu veux juste me sentir. »

« Oui… Juste toi… Et moi… »

« Tu viens sous la douche avec moi ? » Elle tira sur sa main. « S'il te plaît. »

Il hocha la tête et commença à se déshabiller. Il la lava. C'était presque comme un rituel, et non pas quelque chose de sexuel. Il la lava de partout, ainsi que ses cheveux. Elle resta tranquille et le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait. C'était important pour lui et elle voulait que ce soit bien fait.

Il la sécha avec une serviette, puis il la souleva et la porta jusqu'à son lit.

Il fit la même chose qu'avant, quand il avait voulu qu'elle marque ses draps de son odeur. Il frotta sur visage sur tout son corps. Il embrassa, mordilla et lécha presque sur toute la surface.

« Je veux me sentir… Nous sentir… Sur ta peau. » Souffla-t-il. Il passa ses mains de partout sur elle. Il lui avait dit que les humains avaient de fortes glandes olfactives sur les mains et le visage. Elle avait sûrement dû avoir son odeur après qu'il l'ait massée. C'était si sensuel et si bizarrement excitant, qu'elle était trempée. Elle pouvait sentir à quel point elle était mouillée, et Paul pouvait le sentir. Il se mit à frotter sa queue sur elle. Il prit le liquide qui perlait au bout de son sexe, le mixa avec le jus de Bella et les étala sur sa peau. Il la marquait, littéralement, avec les fluides de leurs corps.

Elle se montrait toujours conciliante ; elle le laissait la manipuler. C'était ce dont il avait besoin aujourd'hui. Elle avait bataillé autant qu'elle l'avait pu, pendant la fête foraine. Elle avait eu une petite idée de comment réparer sa relation avec Jake, mais elle avait laissé tomber. Ça devrait attendre. Pour le moment, Paul était le centre de son univers.

Ce qu'il voulait ; ce dont il avait besoin, c'était tout ce qui la préoccupait.

Elle était allongée sur le dos. Elle le regarda remonter de ses pieds jusqu'à son visage. Elle l'embrassa et tint sa figure entre ses mains.

« Est-ce que tu m'as toute goûtée déjà ? » Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Pas encore… J'aime tous les fluides de ton corps… Et je n'ai pas fait l'autre

côté… »

Il s'agenouilla de chaque côté de ses côtes et frotta sa queue entre ses seins. « Tu te rappelles ? » Demanda-t-il en la regardant.

Elle fit remonter ses mains le long de son torse. « Oui… Et le massage… Et la moto… Et la cuisine…Ho mon dieu… La cuisine… Est-ce que c'est possible d'emmagasiner des orgasmes ? Est-ce que je peux en mettre de côté pour plus

tard ? » Demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

« Pas besoin. » Dit-il. « Je serai là. »

« Oui, je m'en doutais. »

Il ricana et redescendit le long de son corps. « Tourne, » Dit-il, et elle roula sur son ventre. Elle jeta un oreiller sur le côté du lit parce que ça lui tordait le cou.

Il allongea tout son corps sur celui de Bella et se frotta. Elle gémit. Il lui murmura une question à l'oreille. « Quelle est ta préférée ? »

Elle savait ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle réfléchit. « J'aime voir ton visage… Quand tu perds le contrôle… Tu sais… Quand tu jouis. » Jésus. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait pu lui dire ça sans rougir.

« Ouais ? »Demanda-t-il. « Hmm. »

« Mais je sais que toi et Gris préférez par derrière… Donc, je suppose que nous devrons alterner. » Suggéra-t-elle.

« Ou baiser deux fois plus. » Proposa-t-il avec sa voix de petit diable. Il se frottait toujours sur elle, tout en parlant.

Elle sortit un petit rire bien à elle. « Je ne ferai rien d'autre… A part m'envoyer en l'air avec toi, toute la journée. »

« Je suis partant. »

« Tous les jours ? »

« Deux fois par jour. »

« Peut-être que nous devrions réserver les jours entiers pour les vacances… Je détesterais devoir expliquer à Charlie et au proviseur Greene pourquoi mes résultats baissent. »

Il embrassait la courbe de ses fesses. Il souffla une bouffée d'air chaud au milieu de ses fesses et elle frissonna.

« Que dirais-tu ? » La questionna-t-il.

« Humm, » Marmonna-t-elle contre le matelas. « Voyons voir… "Mes résultats ont baissés parce que je couche avec mon petit copain sans arrêt"… Non. Je n'aime pas petit copain ; ça fait trop lycée, tu vois ? »

« Izzy, nous sommes au lycée. » Fit-il remarquer.

« Je sais… Je ne l'aime pas quand même… Mon amoureux… Mon amant… »

« Amant ? » Répéta-t-il. « Woah… Étrange… »

« Ouais d'accord, ça fait bizarre, et je pense que l'un de nous devrait être marié à quelqu'un d'autre pour pouvoir employer ce terme… Peux-tu juste être Paul ? »

« Ton Paul ? »Demanda-t-il.

« Ouais… Mon amoureux, mon Paul. » Elle pouvait sentir son sourire contre le bas de son dos.

« Ca me va. » Dit-il.

Elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Mon Paul. » Répéta-t-elle.

Il lui sourit. Il l'embrasa en remontant vers son visage. « Ton Paul. » Confirma-t-il en l'embrassant. Ce baiser indiquait fortement qu'il avait finit de la marquer de son odeur et qu'il passait à l'étape suivante. Elle gémit dans sa bouche tandis qu'il frottait son pelvis contre ses fesses. Les genoux de Paul étaient de chaque côté de ses hanches, ses pieds vers ses genoux, et elle pouvait sentir sa queue pressée contre son bas du dos.

Elle essaya de se tortiller et d'écarter ses jambes mais il la stoppa. Il s'ajusta avec ses mains et glissa facilement entre ses fesses, elle était si mouillée. Elle remua ; il était si près d'autres endroits qui l'excitaient, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à ça aujourd'hui.

« C'est bon. » Dit-il. « Cambre-toi juste un peu. »

Elle était trempée à cause de ce qu'il avait fait à son corps. Elle fit ce qu'il avait demandé et le sentait pousser à son entrée, mais avec ses jambes fermées, tout semblait plus serré et ses lèvres faisaient pression autour de sa queue. Il se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, et continuait de pousser. Il faisait attention de ne pas peser sur elle.

Elle était déjà tellement excitée et maintenant elle était prête pour lui. Elle souleva un peu ses fesses et il glissa légèrement en elle. Ils grognèrent tous les deux.

« Oreiller. » Murmura-t-elle.

Il en prit un et le plaça sous ses hanches, relevant un peu plus ses fesses. Elle essaya de se redresser et d'écarter ses jambes, mais il la repoussa vers le bas et resserra ses jambes. Il maintenait son visage contre le lit, Bella était excitée par sa prise de contrôle et il le savait. Il semblait toujours savoir ce qui la stimulait, même si elle ne le savait que lorsqu'il agissait.

Il ne pouvait pas la pénétrer profondément et sa queue frottait à l'entrée de ses parois internes. Il allait d'avant en arrière, comme s'il la chevauchait. Le corps de Paul poussait contre les fesses de Bella, et la faisait gémir et convulser sous lui.

Elle jouit, puis elle tenta de le supplier de finir proprement ; une série de babillages faite de"Paul", "Ho mon dieu" et "S'il te plaît".

« Non, » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. « Pas encore. »

« Pourquoi ? » Gémit-elle ; elle détestait avoir l'air si demandeuse. « S'il te plaît

Paul. »

Il était toujours honnête avec elle et il ne pouvait pas lui mentir maintenant. « Je ne veux pas te faire mal… Quand je te mords. »

« Quoi ? » Couina-t-elle. « Alors tu vas me baiser jusqu'à ce que je ne sente plus

rien ? »

« Ouais… Ou essayer… Tu seras comme sur un nuage d'endorphines. » Il dégagea les cheveux sur le visage de Bella en se penchant vers elle.

« Sérieusement ? » Contra-t-elle.

« Ben… Nous voulons te marquer, mais nous ne voulons pas te faire du mal, et si nous te mordons, ça va faire mal et… » Dit-il précipitamment.

Elle grogna, véritablement. Elle pouvait dire que par l'emploi du "nous'' c'était une décision conjointe. Il savait qu'il pouvait la rendre complètement inconsciente mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal ; pas s'il pouvait l'éviter, à n'importe quel prix. Quelques fois, elle en était ressortie avec des bleus ou des courbatures, mais ce n'était pas fait de façon délibérée. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le convaincre du contraire. Elle aurait juste à se taire et à accepter… Comme une femme.

Mais ensuite elle pensa à quelque chose.

« Non. » Répliqua-t-elle. Elle se releva en position accroupie. Il la laissa faire.

« Je sais que tu peux me baiser jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse… Et tu pourrais ensuite me marquer, mais je manquerais tout… Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux être consciente. J'ai fait ce choix et je veux en faire partie. Je comprends que vous essayez de ne pas me blesser, mais vous m'écartez de l'expérience. »

Elle se tourna et s'assit sur le lit pour lui faire face.

Il était assis sur ses pieds, la regardant.

« Je **veux** que tu me marques, et je **veux** le _sentir_. » Elle résista au besoin de tortiller ses mains. « C'est important pour moi. »

Il la regardait avec une expression sur le visage, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir.

« Je t'aime. » Dit-il simplement.

Elle cligna rapidement des yeux « Je t'aime aussi. » Avoua-t-elle. « Sinon, je ne ferais pas ça. Je vous aime tous les deux. » Elle fixait son visage.

Il s'avança vers elle et elle le rejoignit. Leurs bouches s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre. C'était une effusion de dents et de langues, et elle l'aimait tellement, et elle était tellement heureuse de le lui avoir enfin dit.

« Izzy, » Il gémit son nom. Ses bras se refermèrent autour d'elle ; la serrant et la tenant contre lui. Ses mains parcouraient tout son corps.

« Mon Paul. » Lui dit-elle à bout de souffle.

Il la souleva et la déposa sur le dos, sur le matelas, puis plongea en elle, en une longue et ferme poussée.

« Oh oui ! » Cria-t-elle. « Oui… S'il te plaît… » Elle planta ses pieds dans le matelas et essaya de se soulever pour aller à sa rencontre. Il avait l'air d'essayer de garder le contrôle mais il échouait. Pour une fois, Paul perdit le contrôle. Pour une fois, il ne s'occupait pas d'elle non plus, mais elle s'en fichait ; elle avait eu sa part de plaisir plus tôt. Son plaisir, maintenant, était de le regarder.

Le rythme frénétique qu'il avait adopté dès le début, continuait, et elle était juste là, avec lui. Il poussait en elle fermement et faisait remonter son corps en haut du lit. Le dos de Bella s'arqua de plaisir, sous lui, et elle grognait à chaque fois qu'il frappait en elle. Il passa un bras sous elle et la serra solidement contre lui.

Son autre main était ancrée dans le matelas tandis qu'il s'enfonçait vigoureusement en elle.

Elle leva les mains et posa ses doigts sur les joues de Paul. Ils se regardèrent. Les corps de Paul, soutenu par son bras, surplombait Bella.

Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait ; elle vit son visage au moment où il jouit. Ça avait presque l'air douloureux ; sa bouche légèrement ouverte et ses yeux fermés. Et il grogna comme s'il avait mal. Son dos se cambra et il jeta sa tête en arrière en grondant. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui.

« Mon Paul, » Lui dit-elle quand il poussa une dernière fois en elle.

« Ungh, » Grogna-t-il, puis il s'effondra sur elle.

Elle pantelait sous lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se reprenne et roule sur le côté.

Elle gloussa. « Bon, _ce _n'était pas censé arriver. »

Il mit son bras autour d'elle et la tira contre lui. « Non. » Admit-il. « Mais, maintenant, tu sens _vraiment_ comme moi. » Il ricana. « Et en bonus, j'aurais le droit de te baiser encore, quand je te marquerai. »

* * *

><p>Un simple <strong>je t'aime<strong> me suffit!

A bientôt.

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Em.


	44. Chapter 44

**Bonsoir!**

**Pour une fois, je ne vais pas vous dire que je suis désolée du retard pris dans la publication.**

**Certaines m'ont peut-être maudite pour l'attente, mais je suis certaine que vous allez me maudire encore plus après ce chapitre.**

**La fin tant redoutée est arrivée, et je pense, qu'inconsciemment, je repoussais l'échéance, je n'arrivais pas à faire ce dernier chapitre.**

**Qui dit fin, dit dénouement, alors je vous laisse découvrir tout ça et vous retrouve plus bas pour un peu plus de bla bla!**

_La fic appartient à Mrstrentreznor_

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies <strong>

_Chapitre 44 : La marque_

Ils firent une pause, prirent à boire et retournèrent dans la chambre de Paul.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de me prendre aux mots, » Plaisanta-t-elle. « A propos de faire chacun son tour. »

« Hey, » Insista-t-il. « J'étais sérieux quand je parlais de baiser deux fois par jour ! »

« Oh mon dieu… **Sérieusement** ? Attend que je le dise à Angela. »

Il rit. « Tu fanfaronnes à mon sujet auprès d'Angela ? »

« Ce n'est pas fanfaronner, » Râla-t-elle. « Oh… Enfin… Je suppose que ça a eu l'air d'être ça… Oh peu importe… » Souffla-t-elle. « Du partage. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Il semblait amusé.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit quel était _ton_ moment préféré. » Fit-elle remarquer.

Il lui sourit. « La première fois… A partir de là, ce n'est que la cerise sur le

gâteau… » Il eut l'air bizarrement sérieux le temps d'une seconde.

Elle posa sa main sur la poitrine de Paul, sur son cœur. « Ouais. » Accorda-t-elle.

« Viens-là. » Lui grogna-t-il.

Elle s'y soumit rapidement. Ils s'embrassèrent. Bella le prit dans ses mains. Il fredonna de manière appréciative. Ils se tenaient au pied de son lit qui était encore froissé, après leur dernière étreinte.

« Ca, c'est ma nana. » Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Bella, la tirant vigoureusement contre lui.

Il durcit rapidement entre ses mains ; elle commençait à savoir ce qu'il aimait.

« Par derrière, c'est ça ? » Vérifia-t-elle.

« En levrette… » Souffla-t-il. Il fit pivoter son corps, poussa sur ses épaules et la força à s'agenouiller au bord de son lit. Il plaça le visage de Bella contre les draps, à l'aide d'une main chaude contre son cou. Il se plaça à genou derrière elle, ses doigts la caressant pour s'assurer qu'elle était assez mouillée.

Elle était tellement excitée ; son cœur battait nerveusement. Elle pouvait sentir son ardeur frémissante qui frôlait son dos. Elle se crispa sous ses doigts.

« Fais-le ! » Ordonna-t-elle. « Baise-moi ! »

« Tellement impatiente, » Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. « Si prête à être mienne. »

« Oui. » Dit-elle nerveusement en prenant de l'air. « Tienne. »

« Izzy. » Il poussa en elle.

« Paul, » Gémit-elle tandis qu'il s'introduisait en son centre.

Il plongea en elle par derrière. Elle cambra son cou et le poussa vers lui.

« Fais-le maintenant, » L'encouragea-t-elle. « Je veux que tu le fasses. »

Il ne lui demanda pas si c'était ce qu'elle voulait ; il ne demanda pas si elle était sûre, il la tira simplement contre lui, avec force, se penchant un peu en arrière pour qu'elle soit tendue contre lui ; la colonne vertébrale arquée. Elle était immobile ; sa queue enfouie en elle, et son bras en travers de ses clavicules, la tenant contre lui. Les mains de Bella étaient autour de son bras emprisonnant, pour se tenir.

Il la lécha à l'endroit où son épaule rejoignait son cou ; un grand coup de langue sur sa peau, puis il enfonça ses dents.

Il bougea en elle et elle hoqueta. Il aspira un peu et avala. Il suça et avala encore, mais rejeta sa tête en arrière. Il s'écarta d'elle soudainement.

Il saisit le poignet de Bella ; celui qui avait la morsure de vampire. Elle pouvait sentir le sang couler dans son cou, là où il l'avait mordue ; marquée, juste comme ils l'avaient tous deux voulu.

Il la tenait toujours mais il leva le poignet vers son visage. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait. Le cœur de Paul tapait contre le dos de Bella. Il leva le poignet directement vers sa bouche.

Et il la mordit sur le poignet.

Précisément sur la cicatrice en forme de croissant, que lui avait infligée James le traqueur.

Elle hurla. Ça faisait mal. Plus que sur son cou. Peut-être que son poignet était plus fin ; tout était plus près de la surface. Est-ce que le tissus cicatriciel avait été rompu, peut-être ? Elle ne savait pas. Il aspira plus fortement au niveau de son poignet, puis il se pencha un peu et cracha le sang, qui s'étala sur le sol. Elle aperçut une petite trace argentée dans le sang. Il ne l'avait pas avalé.

Il respira avec difficulté une seconde. Elle ne savait pas bien ce qu'elle venait juste de voir.

« P-Paul ? » Appela-t-elle.

Il essaya de se lever. « Du venin… » Marmonna-t-il, puis il versa sur le matelas.

Il s'écroula sur elle.

Il l'écrasait sur le lit. Son corps était un poids mort. Ses pieds pendaient au bout du lit. Elle cria. Elle savait que le venin était un poison pour les loups ; il le lui avait dit. Et il en avait eu dans la bouche.

Elle cria encore. « Paul ! »

Elle essaya de le faire bouger mais il était comme mort.

Elle commença à plus s'inquiéter pour lui que pour elle. Il mordait des vampires, tout le temps, mais là, il avait dû en avaler un peu.

Attendez une seconde.

Quand il l'avait marquée, il avait avalé son sang. Il avait du réalisé à ce moment là.

Il y avait toujours du venin dans son sang.

Elle essaya de le soulever mais il était tellement lourd. Elle hurla de frustration et de rage ; un cri sans mot qui la choqua quand elle l'entendit sortir de sa propre bouche. Elle s'extirpa de dessous son corps en se traînant ; elle avait dû le pousser avec ses pieds et ses mains pour le dégager. Elle essaya de le réveiller. Elle le secoua un peu. Il y avait encore du sang et de la bave sur sa bouche.

**Il ne se réveillait pas.**

Elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle avait besoin de la meute.

Qui était le plus proche.

Elle fouilla dans son sac, essayant de trouver son téléphone. Ses mains tremblaient tant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à appuyer sur les touches. Elle sélectionna sa liste de contacts et choisit Leah.

Elle répondit après quelques angoissantes sonneries.

« Leah… » Cria-t-elle à moitié.

« Christ, Swan… »

« **Paul**… » Elle était presque hystérique.

« Quoi ? » Elle pouvait entendre Leah courir. Elle croyait pouvoir entendre Seth dans le fond.

« Il… Je crois… Qu'il a avalé du venin… Je crois qu'il est en train de mourir ! Je n'arrive pas à le réveiller… »

« Il faut que je mute… »

Puis le téléphone fut coupé.

Elle s'accroupit près de lui. Nue, mordue, couverte de sang et hystérique.

« Je t'en prie, ne meurt pas…**Ne me quitte pas**… **TU M'ENTENDS ! TU NE PEUX PAS MOURIR !** »

Elle essaya de le tirer plus haut dans le lit mais il était trop lourd pour elle.

Elle entendit une cacophonie de hurlements en moins de quelques minutes. Elle courut à la porte arrière pour les laisser entrer. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils aient verrouillé la porte. C'était la réserve ; comme si Paul fermait toujours les portes. Mais elle avait quand même besoin de vérifier, elle ne se faisait plus confiance.

Elle cherchait à reprendre son souffle ; sanglotant à moitié et battant des mains. Elle vit un loup menu sortir des bois. Leah. Elle était la plus rapide de la meute. Un énorme loup noir arrivait de l'autre côté ; restant aux abords de la forêt. Sam.

Leah se transforma en traversant le jardin en courant. « Où ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« La chambre. »

« Attend ici. »

Sam traversa le jardin à toute vitesse tout en mutant.

« Bella ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Elle haletait toujours ; et elle avait du mal à parler. Sam la serra dans ses bras. Elle se fichait qu'ils soient nus tous les deux. « Allez… » Lui dit-il. « Calme-toi… Respire… Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Sa chaleur familière la calma. Il était de la meute. Il était l'Alpha.

« I-Il m'a marquée. Je crois…Qu'il a avalé du sang… Et puis, » Elle leva son poignet vers lui. « Il a pris mon poignet. » Ca ne ressemblait à rien ; la morsure n'était ni nette, ni propre. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle a semé du sang de partout en courant. « Il a aspiré puis il a craché… Argent…Il y avait une trace d'argent dedans, Sam. »

« Du venin ? » Demanda Sam.

« C'est ce qu'il a dit avant de s'évanouir. »

« Mais il n'a pas avalé ce sang. » Fit remarquer Sam.

« Non, mais il a avalé mon sang…Est-ce que ça suffirait… Pour le rendre malade ? »

« Putain ! »

« Je dois avoir un sale goût. » Rigola-t-elle comme une hystérique. Elle se sentait étourdie. Peut-être que c'était à cause de la perte de sang.

Embry entra. « Le médecin est en route. »

« Embry, bande son poignet. » Ordonna Sam. Il le regarda d'une certaine façon.

Personne ne semblait prêter attention à sa nudité. Elle se dit que c'était parce qu'ils se voyaient nus tout le temps.

Embry passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la guida vers la salle de bain. L'emmenant loin de la chambre. « Allons nettoyer ça… »

Elle enroula une serviette autour d'elle pendant qu'Embry sortait la trousse de secours. Elle n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'eux en étant nue. Il nettoya et banda son bras de façon experte, avec des pansements appropriés. Puis il en fit un autre pour son cou.

« Tu as besoin de points sur ce poignet. » Dit-il. Il pencha la tête, comme s'il écoutait .« Allons le voir. »

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'il va aller bien, Embry ? »

« Je ne sais pas Bella. Le médecin pourra le dire. »

« Il est là ? »

« Ouèp. Il a finit, il me semble. »

Elle resta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il y avait trop de personnes ici pour la minuscule pièce. Paul était maintenant allongé sur le dos, sur son lit. Le médecin écoutait son cœur. Paul avait l'air étrangement pâle et en sueur.

« D'accord, j'ai pompé son estomac. Est-ce qu'ils ont terminé le marquage ? » Demanda le toubib à Sam.

« Bella ? » Lui demanda Sam.

« Je pense. » Elle montra le bandage sur cou avec sa main, et serra la serviette autour d'elle avec l'autre.

« Fais-la entrer alors. » Ordonna le médecin.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Dit-elle alors qu'Embry la poussait vers le lit.

Le toubib expira d'un coup. Il fixa ses yeux sombres sur Bella et afficha son visage de docteur. « Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse lui donner pour ça. Pas de remède. Pas d'antidouleur. Son métabolisme les brûle trop rapidement et ils n'aideraient pas ; ils fatigueraient probablement son cœur d'avantages. Son corps s'est mis en veille pour guérir. Il combat le venin de lui-même. » Il prit ses mains, posant la sienne dessus. Elle se disait que c'était pour la réconforter ; mais elle criait à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

« La seule chose qui va le maintenir ici, maintenant… C'est toi. » Il tapota sa main avec préoccupation. Elle mordait sa lèvre si fort ; elle crut pouvoir sentir le sang. Si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle allait se mettre à crier.

Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire.

« Mais il est fort, » Ajouta le médecin. « L'un des plus forts de la meute. Et tu es sa compagne ; son imprégnée. »

Oh Jésus ! Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas parler. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire.

Leah lui lança un regard encourageant. Elle lui tendit la main de l'autre côté du lit.

« Enlève cette serviette, Swan. » Ordonna-t-elle. Elle le fit et grimpa sur le lit à côté de lui. Elle se tortilla pour être aussi près que possible de lui.

« S'teplaitnemeurtpas…S'teplaitnemeurtpas…S'teplaitn emeurtpas…

S'teplaitnemeurtpas…S'teplaitnemeurtpas… »Murmura-t-elle à voix basse, le visage contre ses côtes. Elle leva la jambe et se pressa contre sa cuisse. Il était froid ; cela l'inquiéta plus qu'autre chose.

Leah les couvrit, elle et Paul, avec le drap.

Sam murmurait quelque chose au médecin. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir l'ouïe d'un loup pour savoir ce que c'était. Elle _n'était pas_ son imprégnée.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama le toubib. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil sur le lit puis quitta la pièce. Elle supposa que c'était avant que son visage ne reflète ce qu'il pensait.

« Froid… Leah, » Murmura Bella. Elle savait qu'elle l'entendrait. « Il est froid. »

« Compris. Seth ! Couverture. »

Il revint avec la couverture qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il semblait perdu.

Bella tendit la main vers Leah. « S'il te plaît. » Supplia-t-elle.

Leah comprit mais elle hésita.

« S'il te plaît… » Implora Bella.

Leah soupira puis elle monta sur le lit et se colla contre Paul. « Je n'enlève PAS mes vêtements et c'est tout ce qu'il obtiendra d'une partie à trois avec moi. » Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle et Bella se tinrent la main sur le cœur de Paul. Bella mordit sa lèvre, puis les larmes vinrent.

En silence, elles coulèrent sur ses joues et sur Paul.

Seth revint avec une boîte de mouchoirs, sortie de quelque part. Il la posa sur la table de chevet la plus près de Leah. Il en tendit une poignée à Bella, puis il étendit la couverture sur les trois.

« Ca va aller Bella… Je suis sûr qu'il va aller bien. » Réconforta Seth.

« Izzy. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il m'appelle Izzy. Isabella. Bella. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu veux être Izzy ? » Demanda Seth.

« Oui. »

« J'aime ça. » Venant de Leah.

« Ouais… J'aime aussi. » Dit Bella.

« Le toubib dit que tu dois ingérer des fluides. » Dit Seth en lui passant une bouteille d'eau.

La nuit allait être longue.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A un moment, son téléphone sonna. C'était Charlie. Elle était en retard. Sam essaya d'expliquer mais Charlie insista pour parler à Bella.

« Papa ? C'est Paul, il est malade. Il a été mordu par quelque chose. »

_« Quelque chose ? Ils ne savent pas ce que c'était ? »_

Elle ne savait pas comment répondre à ça, alors elle l'ignora. « Le médecin est venu et a fait ce qu'il a pu. Il faut juste que ça passe. »

_« Il a vu un médecin alors ? » _Vérifia Charlie.

« Oui, mais je ne veux pas le laisser… Je ne peux pas le laisser… » Gémit-elle à moitié. Elle prit une inspiration en sanglotant.

_« Ok puce. Tu restes avec lui. Fais-moi savoir s'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire. »_

« M-merci papa. Je t'aime. » Elle et Charlie tombait rarement dans le côté émotionnel, et ça, plus que n'importe quoi, lui dirait à quel point Paul était malade.

_« Oh… Ok Bells. Je t'aime aussi. »_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elle eut une nuit entrecoupée. Elle pria les dieux de Paul. Elle pria le sien. Elle fit toutes sortes de promesses irréfléchies. Elle le laisserait s'imprégner s'il restait en vie.

Ce genre de promesses irréfléchies.

Elle ne serait jamais jalouse, promit-elle. Elle le laisserait partir avec son imprégnée et être heureux parce qu'il serait vivant.

Ce fut ce qu'elle promit à ses dieux.

Il se passa quelques temps avant qu'Embry ne fasse remarquer que personne n'avait suturé la morsure sur son bras et que ce n'était pas joli. Le médecin revint ; mais elle refusa de quitter Paul. Elle regarda durement le médecin, comme si c'était sa faute et qu'il n'aidait pas du tout.

Il vérifia les signes vitaux de Paul mais ne dit rien. Elle présuma qu'il n'y avait ni bonnes, ni mauvaises nouvelles.

Elle se blottit contre lui et pressa son bras, nouvellement bandé, sur lui. Le toubib lui avait donné un anesthésique local pour les points de suture, mais aucun autre médicament. Elle avait refusé. Si ça suffisait pour Paul…Avait-elle soutenu.

Elle décida de lui parler. Leah était toujours de l'autre côté.

« Tu ne peux pas mourir… Tu ne peux pas me laisser. Je dois encore t'engueuler pour avoir été si stupide. Et tu ne m'as toujours pas gagné une affreuse peluche à la fête foraine. J'ai une liste de choses à te dire, et tu ne peux pas partir… Je n'ai même pas encore commencé. Tu es un idiot. » Lui dit-elle. « Le roi de la tragédie. Crachant du sang et du venin de partout. »

Elle frotta sa poitrine. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas craché mon sang au lieu de l'avalé, espèce de gros débile… » Soudain, elle regarda Leah avec panique.

« S'ils ont pompé son estomac, est-ce que ça veut que ça a marché ? Le

marquage ? »

« Je crois que c'est le symbolisme de la morsure et de la cicatrice qui reste… Pas vraiment le sang… A moins que Paul n'ai un faible pour ton sang. »

Bella rougit comme une tomate.

« Ohmondieu… » Dit Leah. Elle gloussa, réellement. Ce fut un son étrangement joyeux dans la pièce silencieuse. Elle essayait d'arrêter de rire, mais il n'y arrivait pas. « Les anneaux rouges… ? » Finit-elle par demander.

Bella hocha simplement la tête et rougit encore plus.

« Complètement typique, tu peux rajouter à cette liste, que tu es un mec bizarre, Lahote. »

« Ce n'est pas bizarre… » Contra Bella. « Il aime tous les fluides de mon corps. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Il me l'a dit. »

Leah ricana encore.

Puis, elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux.

Elles riaient comme des folles quand Seth entra avec des boissons .« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mesdames ? »

« Non… Ne lui dit pas. » Pria Leah.

« Comme si j'allais le faire. » Dit Bella.

Seth leva les yeux au ciel. Puis il tourna sa tête deux fois de suite, très rapidement.

« Paul ? » Appela-t-il.

Leah et Bella s'assirent brusquement pour pouvoir voir son visage. Ses yeux étaient ouverts. Il cligna des yeux.

Il jeta un regard vers Leah et cligna encore. Puis il dirigea ses yeux sur Seth, et enfin sur Bella. Et il la fixa simplement. Il ne lui sourit pas. Il ne cligna pas des yeux.

Bella se mit pleurer. « Il ne me reconnaît pas… » Pleurnicha-t-elle.

« Non ce n'est pas ça… » Dit Seth. « Embrasse-le. »

« Quoi ? »

« Fais-le Izzy. »

Elle remonta sur son corps. Il la regardait toujours. Les autres loups qui étaient toujours dans la maison, entrèrent dans la chambre quand ils les entendirent parler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Jake. « Izzy ? » Questionna-t-il. « Qui est Izzy ? » Leah leva les yeux au ciel. Ils savaient tous que c'était comme ça qu'il appelait Bella.

« Regarde, » Dit Seth.

Bella hésita.

« Vas-y. » La pressa Seth. Il lui sourit.

« Ma belle au bois dormant. » Murmura-t-elle à Paul. Il semblait toujours à semi conscient ; pas tout à fait éveillé.

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Elle pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'il soit vivant et réveillé ; même s'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui…Elle était heureuse. Elle essaya de lui dire tout ça dans son baiser. Les lèvres de Paul bougèrent sous les siennes ; ses bras se soulevèrent et l'entourèrent, puis il l'embrassa à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel… » Murmura Jake.

« Imprégnation. » Dit Leah. « Putain de typique. » Elle n'avait pas l'air si en colère qu'elle prétendait l'être.

Bella recula lentement sa tête. Les lèvres de Paul restèrent coller aux siennes un instant.

« Izzy. » Dit-il. Sa voix était rauque, mais on avait l'impression qu'il venait de voir un miracle.

Et il sourit.

Et elle sut qu'il irait bien ; c'était son sourire à elle. En fait, ses lèvres se fendillèrent tellement son sourire fut grand.

« Salut. » Coassa-t-il.

« Salut toi. » Répondit-elle, comme toujours.

« J'ai dit que tu nous devais deux morsures. »

Puis la folie s'empara de la chambre.

* * *

><p>Donc l'idée principale était qu'il y avait, en quelque sorte, quelque chose chez Bella qui, combiné avec le venin qu'elle avait dans le sang, avait bloqué l'imprégnation. Tant qu'elle avait la moindre trace de vampire en elle, l'imprégnation n'était pas complète. Elle n'était que partielle. Il était attiré par elle ; mais pas au point où il aurait dû l'être. Mais son loup avait su qu'elle était sa compagne.<p>

Leah avoua être heureuse pour eux. Elle savait que Bella, maintenant connue de tous sous le nom d'Izzy, se serait inquiétée plus que de raison, qu'il s'imprègne d'une étrangère.

Izzy était contente. Ils étaient réellement tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre **avant**. Cela paraissait être le bon ordre des choses. Elle se disait encore, qu'une imprégnation dès le départ, était quelque chose de trop bizarre. Tomber raide dingue amoureuse d'un total étranger ? Personnellement, elle pensait que ses prières avaient été exaucées. Son altruisme, en promettant qu'elle le laisserait partir, avait été récompensé.

Il **s'était** imprégné.

Et c'était d'elle.

Lui, son loup et les dieux de la tribu étaient enfin sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Izzy et Paul avaient tous deux nié avoir été brisés et peut-être bien qu'ils ne l'étaient pas ; mais ce qu'ils avaient, c'est qu'ils étaient égratignés et abîmés par ce qu'ils avaient vécu…Et, quelque part, ils s'étaient guéris l'un l'autre.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Avant de vous parler, j'aimerais vous traduire la note de l'auteur qui explique sa théorie sur l'imprégnation de Paul et Bella:<strong>

"Bella est un bouclier... Vous vous rappelez? Autant que je sache, personne ne l'avait jamais envisagé. Ma théorie est que, en tant que bouclier, renforcé par le venin de vampire, elle résistait à l'imprégnation. Le pauvre garçon; son imprégnation rebondissait sur elle comme une vballe en caoutchouc su un mur..."

**Alors voilà, vous savez tout maintenant. Heureuses?**

**Nos deux tourtereaux sont des imprégnés, et ils vont vivre une belle et heureuse histoire d'amour!**

**Je voudrais d'abord dire un immense merci à Mrstrentreznor pour avoir écrit cette fic génialissime et m'avoir permis de la traduire et de la faire connaître.**

**Ensuite, j'envoie un énorme merci à Tracie, qui me fait les relectures et les corrections. Elle me suit depuis quasiment le début de mes trad et j'en suis très contente.**

**Et enfin, des millers de merci à VOUS, qui me suivez assidument, fidèlement, avec toujours des petits mots sympas.**

**Ca me fait qelque chose de laisser partir cette fiction, on s'attache vite à petites bêtes là!**

**Beaucoup m'ont demandé si j'allais traduire une autre fic Bella/Paul et la réponse est non, pas pour le moment. il n'y en a pas beaucoup sur lesquelles j'ai vraiment accroché pour dire de les traduire. Il y en a une autre de Mrstrentreznor qui me plait vraiment et que je traduirai peut-être plus tard, si c'est possible (a voir avec elle), mais je pense que c'est un peu trop tôt pour la faire. J'ai peur qu'il y ai trop de similitudes avec Apologies, un petit break fera du bien.**

**Je vais me concentrer sur la fin de Saving Bella que je n'ai pas abandonnée (malgré les apparences), et sur la poursuite de AMCE.**

**Je ne sais pas encore si je reprendrai tout de suite une autre trad, mais n'oubliez pas de m'ajouter dans vos favoris pour avoir l'info au plus vite.**

**Sur ce, je clos ce chapitre, vous dis encore merci du fond du coeur et à bientôt.**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Em**


End file.
